Sonic the Hedgehog The New Genesis Wave
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Sonic and his friends find out that something has happened to their world. It merged to another universe. Now, a friend 'Chris Thorndyke' along with his friends are missing and separated. Trying to find each other, Sonic and their friends try to find Chris, while the young boy, try to find his way in this new world. Can the groups find each other and stop Eggman and Naugus' plans.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1: Mostly Normal, But Not

Sometime ago, Sonic along with a new friend and ally, Mega Man have defeated Dr. Eggman and Dr. Willy from corrupting their worlds. Mega Man is able to reverse the effects of his world. However, Sonic is in his super form and trying to fix the world, but Eggman is not going to give up.

Sonic struggles with the power, "Hrrrgh! Eggman! Cut it out, ya nut! You're… gonna… mess… me… up!"

Riding on the roboti Eggman denies, "If I can't have the universe my way, you won't have it at all!"

Seeing Eggman, Sonic says "Aw, man… it's this or nothing…"

"Chaos Control!" Sonic shouts releasing the energy.

But Eggman fires his weapon saying, "No you don't! FIRE!"

Eggman fires the weapon at the spear and it cause the place to shatter.

Eggman is kind of stunned and manages to say, "That… that doesn't look right…"

"Oh, for the love of…. Eggman, what did you do?!" Sonic angrily says.

"What did you-?!" Sonic repeats, but the light already cover everything.

At the present day, Sonic manages to wake up from his unconsciousness. Sonic finds himself laying on his face with a groan. He begins to gain muscles in his arms and able to lift himself up to a sitting position. Finally, he opens his eyes.

When Sonic rubs his eyes and look around, he can see Tails and the debris of the robots aren't on him. Along with Amy, Silver, and Mecha Sally.

"What? We're back in the Death Egg in the Arctic Tundra? Before this Genesis Wave Started," Sonic says sounding surprised

He rubs his head and tries to remember, "The Genesis Wave. Dr. Eggman and Dr. Willy. Mega Man. Roboticized Masters."

Suddenly, Sonic remembers, "That's right, Mega Man and I defeated Dr. Eggman and Dr. Willy. He's able to reverse the effect on his world, but Eggman messed up when I tried to do the same. But, everything seems the same."

Suddenly, Tails, Silver, and Amy begin to regain consciousness as well.

"Sonic? What happened?" Tails asks.

"I don't know, but it seems nothing changed after that Genesis wave," Tails says.

Amy holds her head with a groan, "Ow. My head."

"That was extreme, "Silver adds.

Sonic looks to see Mecha Sally who looks shut down thanks to Silver from an earlier event. Before the Genesis Wave.

Sonic sighs, "At least one thing worked out for us."

"Yes. I'll hold Sally with my powers in case she uh, reactivate," Silver says.

"Yeah. It's probably for the best. We also need to check with the Arctic Tundra Freedom Fighters," Sonic says.

Everyone is able to get up and stand on their feet. Silver then uses his power to trap Mecha Sally in his psychokinesis. Then, everyone heads back to find the Arctic Tundra Freedom Fighters.

Meanwhile, in New Mobotropolis, everyone is feeling a bit dizzy and confused to see the light come and suddenly go. Out in front of the Acorn Castle, Rotor, Cream and Cheese, Big the Cat and Froggy, Bomb and Heavy are at the scene. Rotor, Cream and Cheese, and Big and Froggy are feeling a bit light headed after the Genesis Wave. They find themselves outside the Power Station.

"Man, what happened? I head feels sore," rotor says.

Cream says, "Mr. Rotor, my head kind of hurts."

"Chao Chao," Cheese replies, feeling the same pain.

"What happened to the white light that appeared? And what happened to the monster?" Big asks.

Rotor looks at the front, and says, "Yeah. the Tails Doll and the monster has disappeared."

"Look Mr. Rotor, Castle Acorn is all fixed again," Cream points out.

Rotor and the others quickly turn to see the castle is all fixed up. The monster gone, the doll is gone, and the castle is fixed. It's like the events from earlier never happened.

"This is strange. You say you say a strange white light, right?" Rotro questions Big.

"Yes. It's white, blank, and such," Big says.

Rotor thinks, and suspects, "Hmm, I think this happened before. Sonic told me that Dr. Eggman rewrote the world and caused the change. He must have done another Genesis Wave and rewrote history. Sonic must have stopped him."

"Mr. Rotor, where's Nicole," Cream asks, looking around.

"Chao Chao?" Cheese replies.

Rotor answers, "I don't know, let me contact her."

Rotor activates his wrist communicator, "Nicole, can you read me? Nicole, come in."

But Nicole is not responding.

"You don't think she's gone too?" Cream asks, growing concern.

"I hope not. Maybe we should check Freedom HQ," Rotor answers.

Cream quickly says, "I'll go look."

Cream and Cheese hurry to leave the scene to find their special holo-lynx friend in Freedom HQ. Well, she hopes so. Cream quickly reach the HQ and walks inside with Cheese besides her.

Cream calls out, "Ms. Nicole, are you here?! Ms. Nicole, where are you?! Are you okay?!"

"Chao Chao!" Cheese adds.

At first, nothing seems to be coming up. Suddenly, the main computer turns on to reveal Nicole the Holo-Lynx is inside.

She shows a calm smile and says, "Don't worry Cream and Cheese, I'm alright."

Seeing Nicole make Cream happy, "Ms. Nicole, we're glad you're safe. We worried that you disappeared like the monster."

"Well, I didn't disappear, but was pulled back into my computer. I'm glad this Genesis Wave didn't cause any damage to my program and this world's history," Nicole says.

"That's good to hear," Cream happily says.

Then remembers, "Ms. Nicole, the Tails doll that turned into the monster has disappeared, and Castle Acorn is all fixed up. It's like nothing ever happened."

"It's probably the effect of the Genesis Wave. We should see if there something else going on," Nicole says.

"Okay," Cream happily says.

Back in the Arctic Tundra, Sonic and the others are able to find the Freedom Fighters of the Arctic Tundra and they're find. Soon, they hurry back to Freedom HQ of the Arctic Tundra with Mecha Sally placed in a steel capsule until they get back to New Mobotropolis. At the same time, four of the Freedom Fighters are still gathering what happened.

"I can't believe Eggman turned most of us into robots," Silver says.

"Yeah. It feels so weird. I barely remember being a robot," Tails says.

Amy angrily says, "I still can't believe Eggman made me attack Sonic like that. I like to see what my hammer looks like when it squishes his face."

"Calm down Amy, I don't think smashing Eggman is going to solve everything. I would like to see it," Sonic says.

Then rubs his head, "I don't know why, but I get the funny feeling something has changed."

"What do you mean? Everything seems to look the same. You fixed it," Tails asks.

"That's just it, I couldn't be able to. Eggman blast at the energy I was using to fix it and shatter it. Everything seems normal, but I think something has changed somehow and my head feels weird," Sonic says.

"Now that you mention it. My head feels strange as well," Tails says, rubbing his head.

"Yeah. My too," Amy adds.

"I seem to be okay, except remembering about turned to a machine," Silver says.

"Still, we need to get Sally back to New Mobotropolis before she uh, wakes up or something," Sonic says.

"It's probably for the best. Luckily, I got a super Warp Ring that will do just that," Silver says, bringing out a Warp Ring.

Silver then tosses the ring and becomes large with a yellow aura in the inside of the ring.

"Well, looks like it's time to go," Tails says.

"Yeah. Let's get back to New Mobotropolis and solve this weird mystery," Sonic says.

Sonic, Amy, Tails and Silver take Mecha Sally in the capsule through the Warp Ring.

At New Mobotropolis, Cream and Nicole are able to find the others. Cream and Cheese's heads still hurt a little, yet everyone else's are cured from the headaches.

"Glad to see you're alright Nicole," Rotor says.

"I'm glad too. Still, I wonder about this new Genesis Wave. It seems that everything has had a few reverse points at some events. It's like the Tails doll and the destruction of Acorn Castle never exist," Nicole says.

"We'll have to tell Sonic and the others when they get back," Rotor says.

Suddenly, a Warp Ring appears in the middle of the city. Then Sonic, Amy, Tails, Silver, and a steel capsule come through the portal.

Cream happily says, "Yay! You're all are back."

"Yeah. And we got good news, "Amy says.

"We got Sally. We're glad something worked for us," Sonic says.

"That's great. We also found out what's been happening to the buildings and Mina's concert," Rotor says.

"It was the Tails Doll who did it," Cream says.

"The Tails Doll? You mean, that weird stuffed toy who looks like Tails?" Sonic asks.

Cream holds an angry face, "Yes. It was using it's antenna to destroy the buildings, along with Mina's concert. And it's been disrupting Nicole nanites. It was being a bad dolly. It then turned into a monster and tried to attack us."

"What happened to it?" Amy asks.

"It disappeared, and the Castle is repaired like magic," Big answers.

"It disappeared?" Tails asks.

"Yeah. The monster is gone and the castle is fixed up. Mr. Rotro said it has something to do with this Gen-Gene-Gene," Cream says, but having trouble saying the last word.

"The Genesis Wave? Yeah. We're aware it happened," Sonic says.

He groans, "And my head still hurts."

"Yeah. So does mime," Amy says.

"My head hurts too," Tails says.

"Yes. Mine and Cheese head still kind of hurt," Cream replies.

Cheese nods his head, "Chao Chao."

"Hmm, I wonder why your heads are the only ones who are still hurting. I did have a headache after being turned into a robot, but it went away," Silver says.

Rotor turns to Silver, "You were turned into a robot."

"It's kind of a long story. A very long story," Amy says.

"A very long story. Let's head to Castle Acorn and talk to the counsel," Sonic says.

"Yeah. Knowing my mom, she probably want me to rest if she knew what had happened to us," Tails says.

"Same goes for my parents and Uncle Chuck," Sonic adds.

And so, the group make their way to Castle Acorn to have an important discussion with the council about this development about the Genesis Wave and the recover of Mecha Sally.

In one of the rooms of the caste, A Mobian Skunk, known as Geoffrey is regaining consciousness himself. The skunk groans as he rubs his head and begins to sit on his knees.

"Wha-what happened?" Geoffrey asks himself.

Geoffrey gasps in shock to see Naugus who is unconscious. Geoffrey gasps and remembers what happened, Naugus has taken over his body, and tried to use him. Geoffrey begins to wonder how Naugus got out, but decides not to question it now. Instead, Geoffrey slowly walks out of the room and closes the door softly. Then quickly runs out, but his body still feels weak. Unknown to him, it's all caused by the Genesis Wave. He manages to find another room, hurries inside, and locks the door. He sighs and leans his back to the door as he sits down.

He says to himself in thought, "What's happening? How did it happen? Naugus took over my body, but somehow got out? And why does my memory feel so fuzzy?"

Geoffrey clutches his head with both hands and tries to remember everything, including all the bad things he has done. Whether it is good intentions or not, Gepffrey knows that he has gotten himself into a big mess.

In the Council Room, Sonic and the others are visiting with the council to talk to them about what has happened and the situation they're in. There's Rosemary Prower, Tails mom, Uncle Chuck or Sir Charles, Sonic's uncle, Isabella Mongoose, Mina's mom, Penrlope the Platypus, Hamlin the pig, and Dylan the Porcupine. For some reason to them, neither Naugus or Geoffrey showed up.

Sonic finishes explaining the long story of events, "So you see Dr. Eggman, tried to shattered our universe. However, it doesn't seem to work like he thought like Castle Acorn is all fixed up. I suspect it has something to do with this Genesis Wave."

"Hmm, that does seem like an odd predicament. I remember you told me about the last time Dr. Eggman tried to alter history," Uncle Chuck says.

"Yes. And it appears that there were some alterations, even if everything seems normal. Castle Acorn is fully rebuilt, this monster that is the Tails Doll has disappeared like it never existed," Mrs. Mongoose replies.

"Do you think there could be other changes to Mobius that we might not be aware off?" Penelope asks.

"Could be, but there isn't a way to know for sure," Rotor says.

"I'm still having trouble to believe that a doll that's been causing us trouble," Hamlin says,having his hand under his chin.

"I know it's hard to believe, but it explains what happened during Mina's consent, and at Castle Acorn. I've tried to find its owner, but it kept disappearing and every time something gets destroyed," Cream says.

"And it was the Tails Doll that also cause my nanites to act strange. I'm actually glad we don't have to see it gain," Nicole says.

"I agree, that doll has been very bad," Cream says with her arms crossed.

"Chao Chao," Cheese replies.

"From what you explained, it seems that a lot have gotten fixed up, the doll is gone, and you all manage to retrieve Sally before Eggman could," Dylan says.

"But we still need to change her back before Eggman could reactivate her or locate her here," Amy says.

"Then we'll get started right away," Rotor says.

"Yes. But I suggests Sonic, Tails and Amy get some rest. They had a tough adventure going to this Skull Egg Zone, I think," Mrs. Mongoose says.

"But mom," Tails says.

"I know Tials, but you and your friends had a wild adventure. At least you all can do is get some rest. At least for the night," Mrs. Prower says.

"I'll have to agree with Mrs. Prower Sonic, you've been through alot on your missions lately, especially with your latest adventure," Uncle Chuck says.

Sonic and Tails sigh, "Okay."

Amy yawns, "Yeah. Honestly, I'm very tired."

"You guys can get some rest. The rest of us will get Sally to my workshop," Rotor says.

"Thanks guys," Sonic says.

After the end of the day and the beginning of the night. Sonic is in his bedroom he still can't help but feel this world has changed, but he isn't able to put his finger on it.

Sonic sighs as he sits up, "I need some air and a walk."

Sonic opens his window and jumps out. When he lands on the ground, Sonic goes for a walk around town. Sonic is deep in thought about all this. He can tell this world is the same, but feels that it's different somehow. Sonic looks up to see the moon and the stars.

Sonic says to himself, "The stars are the same. So is the moon. The sun is also the same as well. And yet, I feel that this world is different somehow, but how."

"Sonic?" A voice speaks up.

Sonic turns his head to see Amy Rose walking around this time of night as well.

"Amy, you're here too?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah. Can't sleep. You're unable to sleep either, huh?" Amy replies.

"Yeah," Sonic answers with a nod.

Then asks, "You want to join me."

"Sure," Amy answers.

And so the two hedgehogs begin to walk around New Mobotropolis together. They soon reach the Power Ring Pool and sit on the grass by it. Sonic lays on the ground with his hands behind his head while Amy sits next to him.

"So Amy, why were you out at this time?" Sonic asks.

"Well, it's kind of silly, but I've been seeing things," Amy says.

"Seeing things, like what?" Sonic asks.

Amy becomes uneasy, "It's going to sound weird, but I've been seeing strange memories. I felt that it has happened, but I can't fully remember it."

"Really?" Sonic asks, sounding a little surprised.

"I know it sounds silly just forget what I said," Amy says.

"Its cool Amy, I'm actually feeling the same way. I've also seen memories I'm having trouble remembering. It's like a different part of my life have just entered my head," Sonic says.

"I feel the exact same way, but why?" Amy replies.

"Hmm, that got me stumped too," Sonic replies.

"Me too," Amy replies.

Then begins to wonder, "Do you think Cream, Cheese and Tails are feeling the same way?"

"If it does, then it's not a coincidence," Sonic says.

Amy lays down next to Sonic and looks at the moon and the stars. Sometime later, Sonic and Amy have fallen asleep in the grass next to the Power Ring Pool. They feel that something different about this world, but not sure what it is.

In the Death Egg, Dr. Eggman along with Orbot and Cubot regain their consciousness. For the robot's case, activate their hard drive.

"That feels unsettling," Orbot says.

"I feel like I was being hit by a truck," Cubot replies.

Eggman groans, "What happened?"

"I haven't the foodiest idea sir. My memory seems to be intact, other than that, I'm not sure what happened," Orbot answers.

"Me either," Cubot replies.

"What on in Mobius happened? I remember firing at Sonic ans that energy and shattered the planet, but it seems nothing has changed," Eggman says.

"I don't know. It's hard to be decisive," Orbot says.

Eggman mutters, "Who asked you?"

Suddenly a voice says, "Ow. My head hurts."

"So is my power cores," A robot voice says.

Then another says, "Mine feels the same way."

Eggman quickly turns around, "Those voices. They sound familiar, but what?

"Let's go look," Cubot says, floating to the location.

Cubot looks to hear the noise is coming from the closet. He opens it and something falls on top of him.

Eggman gasps, "It you three?!

In the night of New Mobotropolis, Tails is fast asleep in his bed. Soon, Tails begins to turn left and right as he begins to struggle and begin to see weird visions.

He suddenly, see a peach color girl with light green hair and peach and green color outfit with a red gem in the middle. It's around the same age as he is. It shows the two being together with happiness.

But all that changes when the girl matures and grows pink roses from each side of her head. She then flies to a glowing bomb of some kind and transform into a tree. With a large ship, Tails makes the hardest decision to shoot the tree and the girl down. Soon, Tails begins to shed tears in sadness.

In his sleep Tails has a tear from his eyes as he mutters, "Cosmo."

At the Power Ring Pool, Sonic also begins to dream. Sonic finds himself in a large city.

Sonic looks around and asks himself, "Where am I? What is this place?"

Sonic looks around to see tall buildings with cars on wheels, along with streets, street lights, and human beings walking around.

"Why does it feel familiar?" Sonic asks himself.

Suddenly someone calls his name, "Sonic!"

"Huh?" Sonic asks himself looking around.

Sonic decides to run around the city to see if anyone is calling him, "Sonic!"

Sonic stops to see someone in front of him. At first Sonic doesn't recognize him and at a far distance. He squints his eyes to see what looks like a human boy. He seems to be rearing a red, black, and white shirt with blue pants, and blue, yellow, and white shoes. He seems to have a slightly tan skin, and brownish tan color hair.

Just then, the little boy runs towards him and shows a smile on his face, "Sonic!"

Sonic sees the boy getting closer to him with every step. Sonic gasps in shock to realize who this boy is. He smiles and quickly runs to him.

Sonic shouts, "Chris."

In the real world and in his sleep, Sonic is laying down on the ground while Amy is sleeping next to him.

Sonic mutters in his sleep, "Chris, great to see you buddy."

Sonic and Amy sleep on the ground for the rest of the night.

The next day, Sonic and Amy are still sleeping on the grass next to the Power Ring Pool. soon, the Chaos who come to live here fly over to the pair to see them sleeping.

"They all happily say, "Chao!" in different ways.

Sonic groans tiredly and begins to open his eyes. He then covers his eyes to see the sun in his eyes.

Sonic yawns, "I must have been here all night."

Sonic sits up and yawns in exhaustion. He turns his head to see Amy sleeping next to him. He can tell that she has slept with him for the entire night.

Sonic places his hand on her shoulder and moves it, "Amy. Amy. It's time to wake up, Amy."

Amy groans tired and slowly opens her eyes. She then sits up and rubs her eye with one hand and lets out a yawn as she stretches her arms.

Amy turns to Sonic and smiles, "Morning Sonic."

"Hey. We've been here all night," Sonic says.

Amy looks to see she is with Sonic at the Power Ring Pool, "You're right, we've been asleep out here all night."

"Yeah. I should get back home so my parents won't report me missing," Sonic says.

Amy giggles, "Right."

Sonic and Amy stand up and about to hear home. Suddenly, they see Tails flying over to them looking kind of tired.

"Hey buddy, you look a little tired," Sonic says.

"I know. I didn't get much sleep last night," Tails says.

"Nether did we," Amy says.

"We pretty much slept right by the Power Ring Pool all night," Sonic says.

"Wow. Say Sonic did you had a strange dream of memories you never know you have?" Tails asks.

Sonic thinks about it, "Now that you mention it, I did had a weird dream. I was in a city that looks almost like Station Square. I heard someone calling me and try to find out who is calling to me. I stop to see what looks like a boy. The next moment, I was running to him like I'm glad to see him."

"You know. I think I had a dream about meeting a young boy, was the human in your dream?" Amy replies.

"Yeah. He was definitely a boy," Sonic answers.

"I remember seeing a human boy too. From the looks of it, it seems that we were friends. I also had a dream that I fell in love with a girl," Tails says, and begin to blush a little.

"You fell in love? That sounds sweet," Amy happily says.

"Yeah. I guess, but she ended up sacrificing her life for us," Tails sadly says.

"I'm sorry little bro," Sonic says.

"It's okay. I felt that those memories are mine, but I don't know why," Tails says.

"I felt the same way," Amy says.

Sonic says, "This can't be a coincidence. Somehow, we have memories that seems to be are, but wasn't before."

Suddenly Amy remembers, "And it must be happening to others."

"What do you mean?" Tails asks.

"In my dream, I saw Cream and Cheese, The Chaotix, Rouge, Shadow, and Knuckles. Even Big the Cat is in my dream. You and Sonic were there too," Amy says.

"You say them all in your dreams? This can't be a coincidence. I'm beginning to think this Genesis Wave did do something to our world," Sonic says.

"So Eggman did do something to Mobius," Amy says.

"But what could it be?" Tails asks.

Suddenly, Nicole appears from pixelation and in front of the three friends.

"Sonic, something strange is happening. There's a strange news report that is being broadcasted all over New Mobotropolis," Nicole says.

"Huh?" The three say confused.

In Rotor's Workshop, Rotro, Cream, Cheese, Heavy, and Bomb are seeing the strange news cast that is on the TV. Nicole walks inside with Sonic, Tails, and Amy. Silver has arrive inside the workshop as well.

Rotor turns to the others "Thank goodness you're here."

"Sonic, looks at the TV. Doesn't she look familiar?" Cream replies, pointing to the TV.

Sonic and the others look at TV. Sonic, Tails, and Amy gasp in shock. They see a woman with short brown hair, blue eyes, and red lips. She is wearing an orange suit dress with round gold earrings.

"Wait that woman, isn't she the news woman who talks about our stories and adventures?" Tails asks.

"Yes. It's Ms. Scarlet," Cream says.

"But what's going on?" Amy asks.

The news woman says, "Withy related news, people have mysteriously disappeared from Station Square. The night before, there is a strange powerful white light that has covered the city and possibly our planet. Here are among the citizens of Station Square that are missing. The television changes to show pictures of people. Each of them shows a picture of a missing person.

Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream and Cheese gasp in shock to see one of the missing people.

"I don't believe it," Tails says in shock.

"It's impossible," Amy adds.

"It can't be," Cream adds.

Sonic answers, "It's Chris."

The group are in shock to see a young boy wearing a red shirt who has light tan color skin brownish color hair and blue eyes. On the bottom of the name it reads, 'Christopher Thorndyke.' To Sonic and the others, it's someone who they start to remember and someone they haven't seen in a long time as of now. And now… he's missing.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2: Lost Friend, Big Trouble

Still in the workshop, Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cream and Cheese are shocked to see this newscast on television. Rotor, Silver, and Nicole are confused about this. Big is simply standing there while petting his little frog, Froggy.

"Sonic, who is Chirs?" Silver asks.

"Chris is actually a friend of ours. My friends and I were teleported after Chaos Control and landed in his home planet. We actually had a lot of adventures and beating Eggman in that world as well," Sonic says.

Silver sighs, "That Dr. Eggman will be the end of us."

"Still, what do you think happened? I thought this 'Genesis Wave' or what Dr. Eggman did didn't do anything," Amy asks.

"Or so we thought," Tails says.

"Tails right, Dr. Eggman attempt did do something. It merges Chris world and our," Sonic says.

"But didn't the scientist said that time will stop if it does?" Cream asks.

"She did, but this is an entire situation. The planet was merging because of Chaos Control. The Genesis Wave is an entirely different matter. When Eggman prevent it, it must have merged both our world together and the Genesis Wave is able to merge them without making time go to a halt," Tails says.

"That is the best explanation, but what happened to Chris?" Cream worriedly asks.

"I don't know, but judging by the missing people that was announced, Chris isn't the only friends that are missing," Sonic says.

"You're right. Frances, Danny, Helen, even Topaz are missing," Amy says.

Rotor says, "I think the council should know about this."

"I think Rotor's right, they need to know about this," Nicole says.

"I know, but it's Naugus and Geoffrey I'm worried about. We haven't seen them since the Genesis Wave and got back to the city," Sonic says.

"Yeah. They weren't with the council or something, maybe something happened," Amy says.

"We'll just have to go there and see what happens, and how they're going to react," Rotor says.

Sonic nods her his head, "Right."

"Chris, where are you?" Sonic asks himself in thought.

In a far away location known in Downunda, the boy known as Chris thorndyke is lying unconscious on the ground. Suddenly, the boy lets out a groan and he turns his head. Soon, Chris opens his eyes and look up to see the bright sunny sky and sun. Chris stands up a little and lets out a yawn of exhaustion. He then rubs his eyes to wake himself up.

Chris then looks around, "Huh? What is this place?"

Chris looks around to see the place looks deserted and in ruins. There are a lot of buildings that have missing parts of the wall, roof, and other missing parts of a building. Chris is shocked and awed at the same time.

"I don't think I'm in Station Square anymore. Then where am I?" Chris asks himself.

Chris gets up on his feet and decides to walk around. As he walks to the abandoned city, he can't seem to find a single person or something.

Chris calls out, "Hello! Is anyone here?! Hello!"

Chris looks around to see noone is around the area.

He sighs, "I guess I'm all alone in this city."

Chris then continues to walk along the ancient city to find anyone who can help. Then something catches his attention. It's a giant crater. It's large enough for a piece of the planet to be missing.

"What is this?" Chris asks himself.

Suddenly, Chris hears someone shouts, "Freeze!"

Chris quickly turns around to see strange beings wearing hoods over their heads. They have blue faces, yellow eyes, green gloves holding guns, metal like beaks, metal like feet, and beaver tails.

One of them says, "Put your hands up and come with us."

Chris is very confused to what is going on and nervous to see the gun. With no other options, Chris decides to do what they say. He lifts his hands up and walks with the strange creatures to where they're going.

The strange creatures in the hood continues to escort him down the crater and head to the ancient ruins of the city. Soon, Chris sees there are more of these creatures.

Chris looks around and asks himself, "What's going on? Where am I? Who are these hooded creatures, and where are they taking me?"

The hooded creatures head towards one of the buildings that has two guards. One standing on each side of the door.

One of the soldiers escorting Chris knocks on the door, and says, "Grandmaster, we captured an intruder at the Great Crater."

"Alright, send him in," A voice answers.

One of the guards opens the door while two more bring Chris inside. They walk Chris over to a chair and the boy sits on it. Sitting on a chair next to a desk, there is a strange creature. To Chirs, it looks like a platypus. His one has teal fur, with fur hair on one side with yellow ends, gray bill, and purple eyes. He is wearing a purple and black outfit similar to Eggman's, white gloves, and goggles wrapped around the top of his head.

The Platypus asks, "This is the intruder?"

"Yes," The hooded guard answers.

"Okay. you're dismissed," The platypus says.

The guard salute and leave the building. Then they close the door behind them. Once they're gone, the platypus walks to the door and locks it. Then sits back on the chair.

"Uh, listen. If I did something wrong, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I was lost and…" Chris says, trying to explain the story.

But the platypus says with a calm smiles, "It's okay, you're not in any trouble. I apologize that the legion might have acted rough with you, but they're making sure no intruders come snooping around."

"Um okay," Chris replies.

"So what's your name and what were you doing here?" The platypus asks.

"Um it's Chris. Chris Throndyke," Chris introduces himself.

"It's nice to meet you. Sorry about the inconvenience. I'm Duck Bill. But everyone calls me Bill," The platypus, Bill says.

"It's nice to meet you. So um, where are we?" Chris asks.

"We're in Downunda, far in the south. But what are you doing at the Great Crater and here of all places?" Bill asks.

Chris thinks, and answers, "I actually have no idea. I remember getting up this morning and there was this strange light. The next thing I knew, I found myself here."

"Hmm, that seems like an odd situation, and you have no idea how you end up here?" Bill replies.

Chris simply shakes his head in reply.

"Do you know where you live?" Bill asks.

"Yes. I'm from Station Square on Planet Earth," Chris answers.

"Earth? You sure you end up on the wrong planet. You're in Downunda on the planet Mobius," Bill says.

"Mobius?" Chris asks.

"Yes. you're far away from home though. Though, there is a Station Square, but probably not the same as where you come from," Bill says.

Chris says, "So I'm on a whole different world then."

"I'm afraid so," Bill says.

Chris is trying to take things in. Chris has ends up in a different world entirely. He understands how his friends feel. Then Chris has an idea, maybe he can ask about his friends from Bill.

Chris asks, "Say Bill, I was just wondering, do you know about a blue hedgehog named Sonic?"

"Sonic?! The Sonic the Hedgehog?!" Bill asks, sounding surprised.

"Yeah. He's one of my best friends. He ended up coming to my home planet a while ago," Chris says.

"Then I'm guessing you know some of his friends," Bill replies.

Chris nods his head, "Yes. I know Amy, Tails, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow and the Chaotix. Of course, I did also met his enemy, Dr. Eggman along with his robots."

"Hmm, he never mention about it," Bill says, quietly.

"Huh?" Chris says, confused.

"It's nothing. Anyway, you don't seem to have caused trouble and you seem like a nice kid," Bill says.

"So what are you doing here?" Chris asks.

"It's kind of a long story. In short, I pretended to work for the Dark Egg Legion created by Dr. Eggman, but really work for the Freedom Fighters in Downunda," Bill says.

"Wow! So you're like a double agent," Chris says.

"Yeah. That's a way to call it. Just promise not to tell anyone," Bills says.

"Promise," Chris says

Then Bill says, "Listen Chris, I'll let you go, but you need to get out of the area. If Eggman find out you're here it could be trouble."

"But where can I go? I've never been to Mobius before," Chris says.

"Hmm, I might have an idea," Bill says.

Bill heads to his desk and opens a draw. Then he brings out a gold ring.

"What's that?" Chris asks.

"A Warp Ring. It will teleport you to a different location. It might not give you enough power to reach New Mobotropolis, but will get you to the continent where it is," Bill says.

"Well, I guess I can try to find Sonic on my own then," Chris says.

"Afraid so. I'll give you a map of the area so you can find your way," Bill says.

Bill then tosses the ring on the ground and it grows large and shows a yellow swirling vortex inside

He then brings out a map and passes it to Chris, "Here you go. You need to head to New Mobotropolis, that's where Sonic and most of your friends live."

"Okay. Thank you Bill," Chris says.

Then turns to the ring, "Uh, that Ring is safe, right?"

"It's safe," Bill answers.

"Okay. thanks for your help, but what about your legion?" Chris asks.

"I'll notify them that I let you go and that you're just want to see the Great Crater," Bill says.

"Thanks. Will I be able to see you again?" Chris replies.

"Maybe someday. And if you run into Knuckles or Sonic, tell them I said hi," Bill says.

"Okay. Bye," Chris says.

Then he goes through the ring with no trouble. Once he is through, the ring shrinks back to its normal size and Bill picks it up.

Bill says, "I hope you'll be able to find Sonic safely Chris."

Back at Castle Acorn, Sonic and the others explain to everyone what is going on and what their connection to the situation. And turns out, Geoffrey is in the council room this time, but Naugus isn't. Sonic still dislike Geoffrey about what happened, but decides to ignore it.

"So you see, there has been a change. The Genesis Wave combined two worlds into one. That explains about the news report that has been broadcasted all over New Mobotropolis," Sonic says.

"It also explains the headaches some of us have. It's because we have a connection to that world so the memories of what happened to enter our heads," Tails says.

"And some of our friends from that world is missing and is around Mobius somewhere. We gotta find them," Amy says.

"Hmm. That would explain your headaches, but what about this time stop you mention?" Mrs. Prower asks.

"Originals, if the Chaos Control continue both our worlds would be merged and time would stop. I think the Genesis Wave was able to merge the two worlds without the time stop happening along with other damages," Sonic says.

"But what about that boy, Chris and the other five that went missing?" Dylan asks.

"I think it has something to do with their connection to us. Since they're the only ones who are we know, maybe they're somewhere on Mobius," Tails says.

"That possibility cannot be ruled out, but it sounds weird on how they might end up somewhere on Mobius and not in Station Square," Amy says.

"I think we should go there and find out," Cream says.

"Go there with a bunch of Overlanders and then find five more," Geoffrey bluntly says.

Sonic, Tails, and Amy glare at him. They know about the bad history his family had, but these humans are their friends.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Sonic sternly asks.

"I mean, why do we need to deal with them. It's not our problems. And besides, we still have Dr. Eggman to deal with," Geoffrey says.

Amy stomps to the skunk, "Geoffrey that is just plane rule and inconsiderate!"

"I agree. Chris and his family have taken care of us when we were on his home planet. We're very grateful for the help," Cream adds.

Then Amy gets in Geoffrey's face, "Well Geoffrey."

"Okay mate. I was just saying," Geoffrey says.

Amy huffs and turns herself away with her arms crossed.

Sonic whispers, "Geoffrey made Amy mad now."

"I know," Tails agrees.

"Anyway, it's probably best for you to check this out, but we can't have too many leaving the city," Uncle Chuck says.

"Well, Amy Tails and I can check it out. Cream and Cheese can come too if she likes," Sonic says.

Cream smiles, "I would love to."

"Chao Chao!" Cheese replies.

"I think it sounds like a good idea. Since you know them, it will be best to let them know about the situation," Penelope says.

Sonic says, "We'll head right away."

Sometime later, Tails has the Tornado up and running. Amy is sitting in the back seat with Cream and Cheese, while Sonic is sitting on one of the wings.

"Alright, we're ready to take off," Tails says.

"Then let it rip," Sonic says.

Tails activates the Tornado and begins to fly into the sky.

As they fly, Sonic says, "Station Square, here we come!"

"Yay!" Cream, Cheese, and Amy cheer with glee.

Meanwhile, Chirs is able to reach the country where Sonic supposedly lives. He finds himself in a large forest of some kind.

Chris looks around as he asks himself, "Hmm, I wonder where I am right now."

He then unrolls the map and look to see a map of the area. He sees some cities, buildings, nature locations, and more.

Chris thinks, "Let's see, New Mobotropolis is pretty far from where I'm at. I can't seem to tell where exactly I'm at right now."

"Hmm, I've exist this Warp Ring through to this forest, depending on where I am, I need to go at a certain direction in order to head to New Mobotropolis," Chris says to himself.

Chris looks at the map very carefully and is thinking really hard to figure out which way to go.

Chris groans, "Urgh! There's no way to tell where I am!"

Suddenly, his stomach begins to growl.

"I guess, I am a little hungry," Chris says to himself.

Suddenly, Chris turns his head to see some strange light coming from the end of the forest. Curious Chris decides to walk over to see what it is. The young traveler goes over and under trees, pass the bushes and walk on logs over a river. Soon enough, Chris is out of the forest and surprised to see a large building.

"Woah!" Chris replies in amazement.

The building Chris sees is a large. It has windows across the building and it seems to be three or four stories tall, with a large entrance at the front. The building also has palm trees at the front and surrounded by the forest. There seems to be a sign that reads 'CMC' On the top front.

"What's a building doing in a forest? Hmm, CMC? Wonder what that is?" Chris asks himself.

Chris then walks to the building to see what it is. Chris stops to hear thunder and looks up to see gray clouds appearing in the sky. He then turns around to see the rain coming down.

"I better get going," Chris says.

He then begins to run as fast as he can go get to the building and out of the rain. Chris is able to reach the building, but ends up getting a little wet by the rain. He then opens the door and closes it.

"Well, at least I made it inside," Chris says to himself.

Chris looks at the inside to see many different creatures and robots in the same building. There are slot machines, game tables, wheel games, and other different table and chairs. To Chris, this places reminds him of the Casino he has gone back to his home world.

"Wow! This place looks amazing. I wonder if there's an arcade around here," Chris says.

Then remembers, "But I need to find New Mobotropolis. Wherever it is."

Chris then looks at the map to find a building that matching the map. The problem is that the map doesn't seem to have that many landmarks, and shows the same of the locations.

Chris says to himself, "I'll have a seat somewhere and think a bit."

Then Chris leaves to find a place to sit.

In the Tornado, Sonic, Amy, Cream, Cheese, and Tails are looking down to see Station Square., but they are trying to find a specific location.

Amy says, "I don't see it."

"But it has to be here somewhere," Sonic says.

Cream points out, "Look. There it is."

The group look down to see Chris' mansion It's the same how they remember it.

Tails says, "Alright, I'm making a landing."

"Alright," Sonic says.

With that, Tails flies the plane down to the street where Chris' home is. They are excited to see the family, but also like to get their side of the story to what happened to Chris. Tails lands the plane on the ground and stops the engine. Then everyone get off the plane.

Cream smiles, and says, "It's nice to see the Thorndyke again, including Ella, Mr. Tanaka, and Mr Chuck again."

"Yeah. I can't wait to show him all the gadgets I made," Tails says.

"Let's see if they're home," Sonic says.

The group fly or jump over the gate and walks to the door. When they reach the door, Sonic knocks on the door. The group wait, but no one answers.

"Maybe they're not there," Amy says.

"Oh," Cream replies sadly.

Sonic knocks on the door as he shouts, "Knock Knock!"

"Sonic," Tails bluntly says.

Just then, the door opens to reveal Mr. Tanaka.

"Hi Tanaka," Amy happily says.

Tanaka says with a calm smile, "Ms. Amy, I didn't expect you here today."

"Don't forget about us," Sonic says.

"Yes. It's nice to see you too Sonic. Tails, Cream, and Cheese as well. I think you've come at the right time," Tananka says.

"It's Chris' disappearance is it. We saw it on television, and we know why," Sonic says.

"We like to talk to Chuck so he can help us," Tails says.

"Understand, please come in," Tanaka says.

Tanaka allows Sonic and the others to come into the mansion. Once they're inside, he closes the door and escort them to the living room. There, the group are sitting on the couch.

Tanaka walks to the group, "So, you all know how Chris disappeared."

"We do, and it's kind of a long story," Sonic says.

"And it might be a bit confusing," Tails says.

Just then, Chuck and Ella comes walking in.

Cream happily jumps off the couch and runs to them, "Ella."

"Cream," Ella happily says.

Soon, Cream and Ella hug each other.

"It's so good to see you," Cream says.

Amy walks over with Cheese

"Hello Ella, it's great to see you,"Amy says.

"Hello Amy, it's good to see you too. You too Cheese," Ella says.

"Chao Chao!" Cheese happily says.

Chuck walks to Tails, "Hey Tails."

"Hi Chuck, it's been a long time, hasn't it," Tails says.

"It sure has. Come up with new inventions?" Chuck replies.

"Yeah," Tails says.

"So Chuck, we heard about what happened to Chris. Did anything strange happened?" Sonic asks.

"How did you know?" Chuck asks.

"A newscast of Station Square was broadcast in New Mobotropolis," Tails says.

"Where?" Ella asks.

"It's the city where we came from. Listen, something happened to both ourworlds and it's the reason for Chris' disappearance," Sonic says.

Tanaka says, "I think Mr. and Mrs. thorndyke would like to hear this as well."

"I think you're right. It's a long story, and it;s going to be kinda hard to explain," Amy says.

At the strange casino, Chris is sitting on a chair with the map on the table. He is trying to figure out where he's at and how to get to New Mobotropolis.

"Hmm, alright. I'm in a building that is in the middle of the forest or a jungle of some kind. New Mobotropolis is somewhere past a large forest called the Great Forest. If I can figure out where I am, I'll know which way to go," Chris says to himself.

Chris looks at the map and soon lets out a groans, "This is going to be impossible. I don't even know how I even got here for that matter."

Just then, someone asks, "Excuse me sir, may I help you with something?"

Chris turns his head to see a strange looking robot. He looks like a rooster with long yellow legs with a beek, and red hairs on it's head. He's wearing a black tuxes, like he's a servant.

"Um, I guess. I'm kind of lost at the moment. I'm trying to find a city called New Mobotropolis," Chris answers, sounding a little skeptic.

"New Mobotropolis, huh?" The robot asks.

"I'm kind of lost so I don't know where I am now," Chris says.

"You're at the Casino Night Club, sir," The robot answers.

"Casino Night Club?" Chris says, confused.

He looks at the map and is able to find the building quickly.

"Here it is. So I just need to head west, go through the Great Forest, and then head to New Mobotropolis where sonic is," Chris says with a smile.

Then turns to the robot, "Thank you. By the way, my name is Chris. What's your name?"

"My name is Scratch. So you know Sonic huh?" The robot Scratch says.

Chris nods his head, "Yes. Sonic is a good friend of mine. I was told that he'll be in the city and I need to find a way to get there. I'm well, trying to find my way home."

"Hmm, sounds like you could use a little help," Scratch says.

"Yes. It's kind of hard to explain. I remember I was at home. Then this strange light appeared and I ended up somewhere else. Someone helped me get to his par to find Sonic, but I ended up getting lost," Chris says.

Then Chris asks, "Do you know who can um, help me? I could really use it right about now."

"I think I know who can help you," Scratch says.

"You do?" Chris asks.

"Follow me," Scratch says.

Scratch then walks off. Chris then follows him.

Chris asks, "By the way, who is your boss?"

At the Thorndyke mansion, Sonic and the others explain to their friends about the situation with the Genesis Wave and what has become of both their planets. Mr. and Mrs. Thorndyke are here too to hear what is going on.

"A Genesis Wave merge both our worlds together?" Chuck asks in shock.

"Exactly. It's lot crazy when Chaos Control slowly merge both our worlds, but this happened super quickly," Tails says.

"And you're saying this was Dr. Eggman's fault as well," Nelson Thorndyke says.

Lindsy Thorndyke sighs, "It feels that we can never get away from that awful man."

"You said it. That Eggman is always causing trouble no matter what," Amy says.

"I find it intriguing that Dr. Eggman met another scientist to cause the Genesis Wave to begin with," Chuck says.

"But that doesn't explain how Chris and his friends disappeared," Ella says.

"You're right," Lindsey agrees.

"That's something we can't figure out either. We think it has something to do with their connections to us. Of course, that's only a theory," Tails says.

"Either way, we need to find them and get them to safety. Then we need to get them all back here," Sonic says.

"We knew we can count on you Sonic," Lindsey happily says.

"I wish there's something we can do to help," Nelson says.

"Just leave this to us, we'll do whatever it takes to find Chris and the others and bring them home. I just hope we can find them before they get into trouble," Sonic says.

"Why do you say that?" Tanaka asks.

"With Earth and Mobius merged together, there could be all kinds of trouble. Not only Dr. Eggman, but we have other enemies living here that could be a disaster if they find their way here. We can only hope Chris or any of the others haven't run any of our enemies before we can find them," Sonic answers.

Back at the place called the Casino Night Club, Scratch leads Chris up the stairs and to one of the rooms.

"So um, Scratch, you said that you know someone who might be able to help me," Chris says.

"Of course, the boss will help you solve all your problems. Even though you're friends with Sonic," Scratchs says.

"Okay?" Chris says, looking confused and a little concern.

Scratch then knocks on the door as Chris is busy collecting the thoughts from his head, "I wonder who this boss is? I hope I might be able to help me find Sonic, or figure out what happened. I just hope he's also friendly."

His thoughts are cut, "Kid, the boss will see you."

"Um okay," Chris answers.

Chris then walks through the opened door way into the office. Once inside, Scratch closes the door behind him. Chris turns his head back and sounding nervous about seeing this boss who runs the place.

Suddenly, a calm deep voice says, "Hello child, I was told you need some assistance. You will have to excuse the mess."

Chriss turns around and is surprised to see this creature's appearance. He has seen sonic being a hedgehog and Tails being a twin tail fox, but this one is a creature that should have been extinct.

Chris sounds a little nervous, and says, "Hello. I… I understand that you might be busy, but… I… I'm hoping you can help me… Mammoth Mogul, right?"

Chris finds himself facing a few distances away from a large brown furred Mobians Mammoth, known as Mammoth mogul. Unknown to Chris, this Mobian is very powerful and dangerous.


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3: Help from an Unlikely Powerful Source

At the Thorndyke mansion, Linsey is whimpering as Nelson hugs her. They are both very worried about Chris and what might happen to him if he isn't found.

"Don't worry Mr. and Mrs. Thorndyke, we'll find Chris and the others and bring them back home," Sonic says.

"But Chris and the others can be anywhere on Mobius, and we don't even know where to look," Tails says.

"Then it's best that we start searching. We'll need to go back to New Mobotropolis to gather some supplies and stuff and we'll begin searching," Sonic says.

"Then we better get started," Cream says.

Outside the mansion, Sonic, Tails, Cream and Cheese, and Amy are in the Tornado and are ready to fly.

"We'll make sure to bring Chris back home as soon as we can," Sonic says.

"Thank you Sonic," Linsey says.

"Be safe," Ella replies.

"We'll see you soon," Amy says.

"Goodbye," Cream happily says.

"Chao!" Cheese says.

Tails starts up the plane and they fly into the sky to head back to the city to gather more gear and to have a plan to find Chris and his friends, and Topaz.

"So Sonic, how are we going to find Chris and the others?" Amy asks.

"I'm not sure. The best we can do is ask around to see if there's any sighting," Sonic says.

Then Tails says, "We can also give word to the other Freedom Fighters and see if they seen them around the area."

"I hope Chris, Danny, Fraces, Helen, and Ms. Topaz is alright. I'm worried something might happen to them," Cream says.

"Don't worry, we'll find them and we'll take them back to New Mobotropolis until we find the others. Then we'll bring them back to Station Square," Sonic says.

Suddenly, a strange light appears out of nowhere making Sonic turn around. Tails shields his eyes as he drives the plane.

"What the?!" Sonic exclaims.

"What's going on?" Tails adds.

Suddenly, Sonic and Tails hear screaming girls. Soon, the light disappears. When Sonic and Tails unshield their eyes, they come to a shocking surprise.

"Where's Amy?!" Sonic exclaims.

"Cream and Cheese are gone too," Tails adds.

"Great. First, Chris is missing and now Amy Cream and Cheese have disappeared right in front of us," Sonic says.

"Maybe they were teleported or something?" Tails suggests.

"If they are, then by who and why?" Sonic answers.

"We'll worry about both problems when we get to New Mobotropolis. We'll be there shortly," Tails says.

"I hope we find Chris, Amy, and the others soon before something happens," Sonic says.

At the Casino Night Club, Chris continues to look the mammoth sitting in front of a desk. He feels a bit uneasy, hasn't talked to this kind of being before. He has talked to Sonic and the others, but a mammoth is different.

"So young boy, what kind of help do you think I can give you?" Mogul calmly asks.

"Um, yeah. My name is Chris, and yes I do kind of need help. It might be hard to believe, but I'm actually not of this world to say. So I don't really know my way around here, and one of your employees said that you might be able to help me," Chris answers, sounding a but unsure.

"Another world you say. Sound intriguing," Mogul says.

"You don't look too surprised about me being from a different world," Chris replies.

"Of course, there are actually many different zones of this universe. Each is like a whole other world. You my boy, must be from a different universe entirely," Mogul says.

"But… I don't really understand it. There was a white light and I ended up in a place called Downunda. Someone uh, told me that I need to head to New Mobotropolis and it will be safe. The last time, a white light showed up in my world was through Chaos Control," Chris says.

"Chaos Control you say?" Mogul asks, sounding interested.

"Um, yeah. They were caused by seven gems called Chaos Emeralds. I actually saw them before," Chris says.

"Hmm," Mogul replies.

He then remembers the chaos Emerald that is placed on his chest.

He gets up from his chair, and says, "I believe I might be able to help you."

"Really. Thank you so much," Chris says.

"We just need to negotiate a price," Mogul says.

This makes Chris stunned and softly asks, "A price sir?"

"Of course, nothing in life is free," Mogul says.

"But I don't have anything to pay with you," Chris says.

"Don't worry child, this will be the price you'll be able to pay in full. I only ask if you share with me the knowledge that you know," Mogul says.

Chris asks, "Like what?"

"For example, how exactly did you know about the Chaos Emeralds and how they're able to use Chaos Control. A boy about your age having this kind of knowledge is kind of peculiar. Second, what purpose do you have going to New Mobotropolis. My only request is for you to share with me the knowledge that you have. No we have a deal?" Mogul says.

Chris gulps a little in concern. Makes him wish he hasn't answer Mogul at all. Yet, this is the deal that he wants if he wants his help.

At New Mobotropolis, Sonic and Tails arrive back on the X Tornado. They both jump off and walk to the Headquarters.

"I just don't understand how Amy, Cream, and Cheese disappeared while we're flying on the plane," Tails replies.

"I know, it's weird," Sonic says.

Sonic and Tailswalk inside the Headquarter to see Rotor and Nicole.

"Hey guys, glad to see you back," Rotro says.

Nicole looks around and asks, "Where's Amy?"

"And Cream and Cheese?" Rotor adds.

"We don't know. We were flying back here for some supplies, but then, they suddenly disappeared," Sonic says.

"Huh?" Nicole and Rotor reply, confused.

"Now we have to look for them along with Chris and the others," Sonic says.

Tails looks around, and asks, "Where's Silver?"

"He said he had to head out somewhere," Nicole answers.

"Did he tell you where?" Sonic asks.

"No," Nicole answers.

"That's weird," Tails says.

Sonic groans, "Great. Things have been going crazy. First, Station Square appears. Then Chirs and his friends went mission. And now, Amy, Cream and Cheese have gone mission. Things can not get any crazier. If it does, it will be too soon."

"Knowing what we've been through, I wouldn't be surprised if something else is going to get crazy," Tails says.

At the office in the Casino Night Club, Chris is still feeling nervous about telling the mammoth about his knowledge about the Chaos Emeralds, Chaos Control, and his reason for going to New Mobotropolis.

Chris nervously answers, "Um, well, it's kind of hard to explain. I'm not even sure if you could believe me. Also, um, well, it might lead to some confusion and well, it can get very confusing. I… I think that you might be able to understand, but um, it might cause some even more confusion and such."

"Hmm, you do seem a bit uneasy about sharing this face. However, it seems understandable from your possession. You don't have to tell me anything," Mogul says.

Chris calmly smiles and says, "I really appreciate it. It's actually a rather long story."

Chris looks up and notices that Mammoth Mogul is right in front of him. Chris takes a step back in surprise. Mogul then holds out his hand and places it on Chris' head.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Chris asks, sounding a little scared.

"Simple. I'll find out on my own," Mogul answers.

Before Chris can say another word, he notices that Mogul's eyes begin to glow a strange green color. Chris gasps in shock and is glowing the same green color. Chris doesn't realize, but Mogul is tapping into his thoughts, his memories. And he will find out the answer, one way or another.

His first memory is when he is sleeping in bed, when he hears a strange splash that wakes him up. He then sits up and turns to the window. He walks to the window to see what is going on. He turns on the light and opens the window to see the pool. Curious, he walks to the balcony close by to see pool at a closer point of view. Chris gasps to see that something alive is in the pool and can't get out. He puts on his slippers and runs down stairs. Then runs to the back door and hurries outside. He then jumps in the pull and swims down. He looks down at the bottom of the pool to see Sonic the Hedgehog. Chris then grabs Sonic's wrist and pulls him out of the pool.

They both are now sitting at the side of the pool and Sonic cough due to lack of oxygen.

Chris says, "That was close. Are you okay?"

"Uh yeah, thanks a lot," Sonic answers.

"I didn't think you'd could talk," Chris says, sounding surprised.

"I can do a lot of things," Sonic answers.

"Wow! That's awesome. That you could talk I mean," Chris says.

"My name is Christopher. Do you have a name?" Chris says.

"Yeah. I have a name. My name is Sonic the Hedgehog," Sonic answers with a smile.

This is the memory when he and Sonic first meet. That's not the only memories that is being shown. Chris's memories are flowing through his mind. There is Amy, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, and Tails even Rouge. They are having a great time together. There are also times that Chris is helping them fight Dr. Eggman who has his robots with them. There are even times that Sonic has saved Chris multiple times.

One time, Chris screams and pulls out the metal restraints and grab the Chaos Emerald. He's been tossed over and still hold the Chaos Emeralds.

In pain, Chris says, "They're mine. Mine. I won't let you take them away from me… ever again."

Another memory shows that Chris wakes up when he hears Sonic asks, "Can you hear me pal?"

Chris wakes up to see Sonic glowing gold. The next moment, Chris hugs Sonic.

"Sonic, don't leave! You're the best friend I ever had… I don't want you to go away!" Chris says, shedding tears.

The next memory shows Chris at the ARK. He is on the verge of losing consciousness and is trying to get Shadow to change his mind about destroying Mobius.

Chris says as he struggles to walk to Shadow, "Shadow please. Maria would want you to be friends with people."

He continues to struggle as he reaches his hand out to him.

The next moment, Sonic has given Chris one of Shadow's inhibitors and begins to shed tears. Fearing he is lost forever.

Another memory appears when Sonic and the others are standing in front of a portal and ready to head back home. Tails, Amy, Cream and Cheese and Vanilla. Many of them have gone off home.

The next show of Sonic and Chris on the run. Having lunch together, riding on the back of the truck, and traveling to his family's summer home. On the night Sonic leaves, he and Chriss are sitting at a fireplace.

Sonic jumps on a rock and says, "Maybe this isn't goodbye. Maybe our worlds are meant to come together somehow. If that's true, then we will see each other again. Someday."

Chris stands up and says, "Someday."

Chris then hugs Sonic.

"In the meantime. Whenever we miss each other, we can look at the moon. It looks the same from both worlds," Sonic says.

Sonic then somehow summons the Chaos Emeralds to him, which surprises Chris.

"You collected the Chaos Emeralds. Now I see, you don't need the machine that Tails and grandpa built. You can cause Chaos Control yourself. You were able to gather them all in a flash because you're so fast," Chris says, shedding tears.

He then looks down with his eyes closed and smile, "Even though, I've been tough to deal with lately, you never gave up on me Sonic. Thank you."

"Chris," Sonic says.

Sonic walks up to Chris and takes his arm. Then pulls them over him.

He turns to Chris, and says, "I'm gonna go really fast. Hang on."

Chris smiles then holds on to Sonic. Sonic then begins to super speed while Chris is holding on tight to him.

In reality, Chris is shedding his tears despair eyes glowing green and Mogul's hand is pressed on his forehead.

Chris manages to mumble, "Sonic… Sonic… I miss you…. Help… me… Sonic."

The next moment, Mogul removes his hand as Chris falls to the flow and loses consciousness. The power Mogul uses on him is too much for him. Mogul looks down at the boy who is knocked out.

"Hmm, that boy really means alot to Sonic, and Sonic, means a lot to that boy. Still, he is able to pay me tenfold, so I will get him to New Mobotropolis, and I know just how to do it," Mogul says.

At Freedom HQ, Sonic and Tails are outside and place their backpacks in the Tornado. Rotor is helping Tails with some upgrades and check up on the Tornado.

"Alright, are we ready to go?" Sonic asks.

"A little bit, we need to be sure we had enough power and less damage from Dr. Eggman's attacks," Tails says.

"I guess you're right," Sonic says.

Just then, Nicole digitalize herself in front of Sonic.

"Hello Sonic, it's good I catch you before you left," Nicole says.

"What is it?" Sonic asks.

"You received a call and he said it's very important you talk to him," Nicole says.

"It better not Dr. Eggman to gloat to us or something," Sonic says, rolling her eyes.

"No. It's Mammoth Mogul," Nicole says.

"Mammoth Mogul?! What does that giant hairy elephant want?!" Sonic asks, not sounding pleased.

"He did say, but he said that it's of great importance that you speak to him," Nicole says.

"Tell him to leave a message or something," Sonic says.

"I'm afraid not. He said that he needs to speak to you. And well, he said that we'll send in the Fearsome Four again if you don't," Nicole says.

Sonic grits his teeth in anger, "Fine."

Sonic then walks into Freedom HQ. On the screen he can see Mammoth Mogul. Not one of his favorite Mobians in the world.

"Good afternoon Sonic, I am rather pleased for you to answer my call," Mogul says.

Sonic mutters, "Yeah. Keep telling yourself Jumbo."

Trying to keep calm, "Alright Mogul, what is it you want?"

"It is quite simple, I met a friend of yours. It's quite astonishing to see how close you are with a young human boy," Mogul says.

Sonic says in thought, "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

"What do you mean?" Sonic asks.

"I wouldn't be surprised you asked about it. You don't have a clue that he's here. Nor does he fully know his way around Mobius," Mogul says.

Suddenly, the screen turns and visualize something else. This stunned Sonic to see Chris having his back against the wall and looks like he has passed out.

"Chris!" Sonic exclaims.

Then, the screen changes back to Mogul.

Sonic is so angry and shouts, "If you hurt him I'll…"

"Do calm yourself Sonic, the boy is unhard. I only call to see that you will be able to pick your friends up from the Casino night Club. It won't be too much trouble for you," Mogul says, sounding slightly sinister.

Sonic clutches his fist and answers, "I am going to pick up Chirs from your club and bring him back to New Mobotropolis. But I want you to promise that when I come for him, Chris will be unharmed."

"Of course, I shall be expecting you soon," Mogul says, and the screen turns off.

Sonic looks down and grits his teeth anger, "I really hate that guy. Maybe even more than Eggman."

Sonic walks out of Freedom HQ and runs as fast as he can leaving Tails, Rotor, and Nicole confused. Sonic super speed across the grasslands.

Sonic says in thought, "He so much as hurt one hair on his head, he is going to be history. Don't worry Chris, just hang in there."

Still a little unconscious, Amy is beginning to hear voices, "Amy. Cream. Cheese"

Amy groans as she opens her eyes and looks around to find herself at a beach. Cream and Cheese are able to regain consciousness as well.

"Amy? Where are we?" Cream asks.

"I don't know," Amy answers.

Suddenly a voice familiar to them asks, "Are you okay?"

The three turn to see a familiar feline standing in front of them.

"Ms. Blaze," Cream happily says.

"Blaze, it's nice to see you again," Amy says.

Amy, Cream, and Cheese stand up and dust the sand off of them.

"It's great to see you again. How are you doing looking for the Sol Emeralds?" Amy asks.

"My journey has been very successful. I have obtained six of the Sol Emeralds, but one," Blaze answers.

"What happened?" Cream asks.

"Chao?" Cheese replies.

"The last of the Sol Emerald is out at sea and Marine is getting the ship ready for us to depart. An evil robot pirate along with his crew has the Sol Emerald and I must retrieve it to save this world," Blaze says.

Amy, Cream, and Cheese nod their heads and turn to Blaze.

"We can help you get your Sol Emerald back," Amy says.

"That is very generous of you to accompany me on my journey, but it will be dangerous and these pirates are not to be reckoned with," Blaze says.

"We're used to dangerous situations, but we're able to get through them no matter what. We were a team before, and we'll be part of your team again," Cream happily says.

"Chao Chao," Cheese happily adds.

Blaze calmly says, "Thank you my friends. I really appreciate it. Marine is at her ship and surprisingly enough, we already have someone else joining us for the Journey."

Blaze, Amy, Cream and Cheese walk along the beach to get to the ship to set sail.

At the docks, there is a large ship and multiple of gray koalas are double checking the supplies, ammo, and the condition of the ship to set sail. Among them, is an orange and brown striped racoon is commanding them. She is wearing a green sleeveless blouse with a white waist, black tights, green, orange, and white color shoes, and ivory colors.

"Alright everyone, make sure the sails are tied up tight. Make sure the armory is full of cannons and ammunitions," The racoon says.

Just then, Blaze walks up the plank with Amy and Cream. Cheese is flying behind the little bunny. The racoon turns to see the cat and smiles with glee.

"Ahoy Blaze, it's great to see you. We're just about ready to go, and hunt down the pirates," The racoon says.

Then notices the three newcomers, "Ahoy, Marine the Racoon. Pleased to meet you. I'm a good friend of Princess Blaze the Cat."

"Marine. These are my friends from Mobius. Amy Rose. Cream and her Chao, Cheese," Blaze says.

"Girls and Chao, this is Marine. She's a good friend and captain of a ship," Blaze says.

"Really? You're captain?" Cream asks.

"You better tie your little blue tie. I am an excellent captain who have sailed across the sea multiple times. Fighting pirates, finding the Sol Emeralds and sinking the evil robot pirates ships," Marine says.

"Sounds great. We're going to help Blaze find the last Sol Emerald," Amy says.

"Then you come to the right place," Marine says.

Then says, "By the way, you gotta meet a new friend. Not everyday you run into a human around here."

"A human?" Amy and Cream ask.

"Chao Chao," Cheese replies.

Marine calls out, "Hey mate, we got new friends! I want them to meet ya!"

"Coming!" A girl's voice calls out.

The girl runs on deck with the girls are for everyone to see. Amy, Cream and Cheese gasp in shock.

They see a young fuman girl with shirt light reddish orange colored hair, and green eyes, wearing a light blue shirt with rolled up sleeves, pink overalls, and red and white color shoes with socks.

Amy and Cream happily scream, "Fances!"

"Chao Chao!" Cheese happily says.

"Amy! Cream! Cheese!" Frances happily says.

The girls and Chao run over and give a group hug. They are so happy to see each other.

"So you all know each other?" Blaze asks.

"Yes. Fances lived in a different world called earth. We ended up there one time, but it seems that a Genesis Wave caused both our worlds to merge," Amy says.

"Our worlds merged together?" Frances asks.

"Yes. And somehow we ended up here," Cream says.

"Chao Chao," Cheese adds.

"I remember seeing a strange bright light. The next moment, I met Blaze, Marine and her crew. I've been helping them a little," Frances says.

"Yeah. I like her, she's got spirit," Marine says.

"Thanks," Frances says.

"So it looks like you're going to be joining us huh," Amy asks.

"That's the plan,"Frances says.

"Alright, but you all need to take orders from me, I'm the captain of the ship after all," Marine says.

"And that we'll be battling pirates so we want to be sure you're not hurt," Blaze says.

"Aye eye Captain," Frances, Cream, and Amy salute.

"Chao Chao," Cheese says.

"Alright, then let's set sails, find the Sol Emerald, and fight the rotten buccaneers who has it in their possession," Marine says.

"Yeah! The girls and Chao says.

Blaze simply rolls her eyes, but happy to see them having fun.

The next moment, the ship begins to set sail across the sea and are making their way to find the Sol Emerald and the pirates who have taken it.


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4: Pirate Plunder Panic Part 1

In the middle of the ocean, there is a full scale battle between two ships. One of them is an unknown ship and they are throws dangerous bombs at them. The other is Marine's ship with the Koalas taking orders from Marine.

"C'mon, you bludgers! Swab yer guns and reload! Gonna take a bit o' yakka to whip these bitzlers!" Marine says.

"Aye eye captain!" The Koalas reply.

The koalas continues to work on getting the cannons set up to fire at the enemies.

Blaze says in thought, "It's hard to believe whats happening. Not long ago, I was abducted by evil from another world and forced to do their bidding."

The koalas fire the cannons as bombs are being thrown at them.

Marine shouts, "Strewth! You blokes weren't within a cooee of hittin' that barky! Oi! You two wanna fair go at the guns couldn't do much worse than this pack o' no-hopers!"

Blaze continues in thought, "My friends rescued me and now, somehow, three of them were transported to my world after the mishalf. And for some reason, a friend of theirs was transported to my world as well.

"I'll stick with my hammer for now!" Amy says, and smacks the bomb with her hammer.

Amy turns her head, "Cream, you should go below. This is no place for you, Frances, or Cheese right now."

"But Amy! I'd be ashamed to hide during a battle. Well, to hide too much, I mean," Cream nervously says.

Fraces looks over and asks, "Who in the world are throwing bombs at us?!"

"That I don't know," Amy says, and slams her hammers at the bombs.

"Plus, we shouldn't run away from them. We need to take them head on," Fraces says.

Blaze says, "I appreciate your bravery girls, but perhaps Amy is correct."

Blaze continues to fight and uses her fire to destroy the bombs and says in thought, "In the week since we returned, they helped me track down the last Sol Emerald to this location. I'm grateful for my friends' help, but the Sol Emeralds are my burden. I will not see others hurt in helping me with my duty."

Blaze continues to use her fire power to destroy the bombs.

Maria continues to order the koalas, "C'mon, you lubbers! Aim those pieces and fire as she bears!"

Unknown to Marine, a bomb is heading right towards her.

Cream acts fast and grabs Marine, "Watch out, Marine!"

Then saves her before the bomb breaks through the wooden floor.

"Good on ya! Mate! You rocked up in the nick o' time!" Marine comments.

"But I admit, their company is a comfort and I sensed they are meant to be here… almost as if they were called here by the Sol Emeralds," Blaze says in thought.

She then sternly glares at a large metal pirate ship, and says in thought, "The last which is calling to me, it is in the hands of Blackguard Pirates. If I fail to retrieve the last Sol Emerald… My world will fall."

The girls along with Cheese join Blaze.

"Those pirates are very tough," Frances says.

"Yeah. They're throwing so many bombs at us," Amy says.

"True, but I have an idea. Marine! Bring us in close and I'll board her!" Blaze says.

Marine angrily says, "You lost it? You'll come a gutser for sure if you try and take on that lot o'l yabbos all by yourself!"

"Marine's right… I think. You can't go over there alone," Amy says.

Fraces says, "It sounds very dangerous to fight the pirates on your own."

"They have the last Sol Emerald. I'll go abroad, melt their ship to slang and get it back! No one else needs to get hurt for me to fulfill my duty," Blaze says, and burns an approaching bomb.

"But Ms. Blaze, we're here to help!" Cream says.

Blaze angrily turns and says, "You can help me by doing as I ask!"

Fraces looks ahead and shouts, "In coming!"

Amy then pushes Blaze out of the way, while Frances grabs Cream and runs out other way. The girls look to see a bomb.

"What was too close," Amy says.

"I'm so sorry, Cream. I lost my temper and put us all endanger," Blaze quickly apologize.

"Don't worry, we know you don't mean it," Frances says.

Then Amy says to Cream, "It's okay, Cream. This is her world and her fight. Le's help her win it."

Just then, more bombs continues to arrive and are destroying the ship.

Marine says, "They're chuckin some bodgy lookin' shot at us. More like a bomb than yer usual cannonball!"

"Kinda weird, I guess. Familiar, too. Somehow. But let's worry more about sending some back their way," Amy says as she continues to slam the bombs with her hammer.

"Right-o, sheila! Let's show these buccaneers how right sailors lob a ball! Ready…!" Marine says.

The koalas set up the cannons. Unknown to Marine at the other ship, something seems to be coming out of a strange compartment.

"Aim…!" Marine says.

The koalas aim the cannons at the ship. Finally, the strange object looks like a fire gun.

Marine softly says, "Fire."

Fraces shouts, "Look out!"

With that, the ifre gun begins to fire bombs at them. The bomb are coming by so fast that they are hitting the ship from many different areas. Blaze and Amy use their ability to repel the bombs while the Koalas are trying their best to hold the cannons.

Marine screams as them, "Oi! You mongrels are dirtyin' up me paintwork."

Amy grabs Marine and pushes her out of the way, "I think the paintwork is the least of your worries right now!"

True that!" Marine answers.

Frances holds Cream and Cream holds Cheese as the bombs are shredding through the sails.

Marine finds herself upside down and says, "Yeah. that's be right."

Suddenly, a bomb lands close to them.

Amy grabs her hammer and swings at it like a gold ball, "Fore!"

The bomb flies to the sky and explodes.

"Four? That way a bonser hit, mate! A ten for sure!" MArine says, giving her a thumbs up.

"I don't think that what she meant," Fraces replies.

Then Cream noticing the other ship, "Look! The pirates have stopped shooting at us! That was nice of them!"

"Chao Chao!" Cheese happily adds.

Blaze stands on the wood, "This is my chance. You keep them distracted while I bored them and find the emerald. Fire a bolley to cover my trail!"

"You got it Blaze!" Frances says.

Blaze nods her head, "Be safe my friends!"

Then flies off leaving a flaming trail.

Marine walks off and has an idea, "You blokes keep firing! Amy, Frances, and Cream come with me! I've got a ripper idea!"

"Amy?" Cream replies

"Yes, Cream?" Amy asks.

"I'm scared," Cream answers, hugging Amy.

"Me too," Amy says.

"Me three," Frances replies.

Blaze continues to fly across the sea to reach the pirates' metal ship. Blazer then finds a metal ladder on the side of the ship.

Blaze says in thought, "I could melt a hole in the hull, but that would sink the ship for sure. Diving for the emerald in a sunken wreck would be too dangerous."

Blax begins to climb up the ladder, and says, "Better use stealth to find it first… then sink the ship. Surely no one aboard is deserving of any mercy."

However, Blaze's stealth fails when a familiar green duck peaks out to see her.

Blaze exclaims, "Oh no."

The duck is known as Bean the duck.

"Mine purpur pyrotechnik prinzessin! Willkommen. Bienvenue. Welcome. C'mon in," Bean happily says.

Blaze jumps in and presses Bean on the ground, "Stay down and keep quiet."

"Oh okay! I said 'A mum mum mum mum mum is the word!" Bean happily sings.

Blaze then hides behind one of the metal crates. She looks around to see the pirates aren't around so it's safe for her to sneak inside.

She grabs hold of Bean's wrist and head below deck, "Amy, Cream and Cheese, and Frances, and now you. I suppose your friend is here as well. Hmm. This is starting to make sense. I wonder if that abhorrent trip of birds will show up next!" Blaze says to herself.

"Eh, could be. But hold snaggleface McStealygrab hasn't popped up yet, so who knows?" Bean replies.

Blaze rolls her eyes in reply and continues to walk down the stairs.

Back at the heroes ship, Marine has the most craziest idea ever. She has the koala crew put red firework rockets inside the cannons. The koalas are taking them out of a steel box that reads 'Warning Explosive.' Amy, Frances, Cream and Cheese are looking to see the concern look on the koalas' face.

"Is this a good idea, Marine?" Amy asks.

"Ah, she'll be apples! Blaze said to keep 'em distracted. These midsummer festival fireworks oughta do the trick!" Marine says, sounding confident with her plan.

One of the koalas walk over and says, "Captain Marine, I don't think…"

But Marine stern says, "That'd right, you don't think! You follow my orders! Now, be ready when you get the word!"

"Let's just move over here, shall we Cream?" Amy asks, taking Cream and Cheese away.

Frances follows after them.

The koalas are at the cannon ready to fire.

Marine shouts, "Fire!"

With that the koala pulls on the string, but nothing happens.

"Huh, must've been a dud…" Marine says.

Suddenly, there is a loud explosion from the cannon with the fireworks inside. However, that ends up not grabbing the attention of a robot that is on the enemy vessel. A gold round bodied robot with a hook for a hand salute to his captain.

The gold robot says, "Beggin' yer pardon, Cap'n. The lookout saw a fire trail and a stowaway slip aboard!"

"Be that so, Mr. Buckle," A sister robot voice says.

A strange robot with glowing red eyes, Say, "Mr. Swash, be a good as to put me on loudspeaker.

"Loudspeaker it is cap'n! Aye, aye!"

Mr. Swash seems like an elederly robot with a can. He has ted, white, and a bit of a bronze body. Bark the polar Bear is on the deck as well.

In the armory of the ship, Bean is walking with glee as Blaze follows him.

Blaze has to asks, "How did you end up in my world? How long have you been a prisoner of these pirates."

Bean turns around, and says, "Not sure how it happened. One minute Bark and I were traipsing about like we always do. Then, suddenly… Pop! We dropped into the wide, wide world of water here. Would it kill you you guys to get a continent or two?"

Suddenly, the speaker goes on and this captain speaks, "Arrr! This be the captain speaking. It seems we have a stowaway in our midst. We spied a trail of fire, so methinks our uninvited guest must be Princess Blaze the Cat."

"Why! He means you!" Bean says, nudging Blaze's arm.

The captain speaks, exploding his sharp silver metal claws, "Well, yer highness, since ye'd rather skulk below decks instead of coming aboard proper, I'll give ye a choice. Give yourself up now, or I'll blow your friends out of the water. Make yer choice, lassie… I'll not wait long."

Blaze narrows her eyes in anger hearing the message

She then quickly turns to Bean, "Quickly! Perhaps you can help. I remember you had a fondness for the jewel Retrieved from your world…"

"Oi! Vey! Bubelah, don't get me started!" Bean says.

"Have you seen one like it aboard the ship?" Blaze asks.

Bean claps his hands together and has love in his eyes, "You mean like the shiny, bih, shiny red, shiny jewel that the captain keeps on him at all times and is impossible to get ahold of - not that I've tried?"

Seeing the robot pirates coming down stairs, Blaze quickly grabs Bean and zooms behind the barrels close by.

"That's it! Now get yourself off this ship while I get the emerald back! I'll free your friend before I sink the ship and all the pirate scum aboard her," Blaze says.

But Bean says, "Fierce, fiery, fuschia feline that you are, I'll not have you insult my shipmate," Bean says.

"What?" Blaze asks.

Bean stands on the barrel and says, "Oh boys, lookee what I got he-ah!"

The two pirates turn around to see Blaze and Bean. One pirate grabs Blaze by the arm while Bean sits on the black robot pirate's shoulder.

"You're with the pirates?!" Blaze asks in shock.

"Hellloooo! Last time we met, I was hanging out with a bounty hunting assassin! What made you think I wouldn't toss in my lot with this pack of loveable ne'er-do-wells?!" Bean happily says.

This makes Blaze have a vicious glare, "Very well…"

Then blaze unleashes her fire powers at the pirates, "You can share their fate."

"Oh, goody! I love fate! I hope there's enough to go around," Bean happily says, oblivious to the surrounding.

Meanwhile on the heroes ship. Marine has been knocked down by the firework that has destroyed the cannone.

"Are you okay, Marine?" Frances asks.

"My everything hurts," Marine groans in pain.

"Any more bright ideas, Marine?" Amy asks.

Suddenly, one of the Koalas quickly runs on deck, "Captain Marine! Captain Marine!"

"Don't get off yer bike! What's the matter?" Marine asks, wiping the black ashes on her face.

"We've been hit below the waterline, and we're taking on water faster than we can pump it out," The koala says.

Marine ends up going to a spat, "Well that's just ace! The Barky's sinking under our feet and Blaze is over there all alone! What do we do now?!"

"It might be a tad rude, but I say we RAM them. It what Sonic would do," Cream suggests.

"Chao?" Cheese replies, confused.

The others look at Cream. Frances is a little surprised that Cream is suggesting doing something Sonic would do.

Amy says, "you're right, Cream! Sonic would go down fighting and so should we!"

"I agree," Frances says.

"Chao!" Cheese happily says.

Marine turns to the koalas, "Coconut Crew! Man the lifeboats and set sail for home! We'll take it from here!"

Then mutters, "Don't need you lubbers trippin' me up somehow."

The koalas then makes a run for the lifeboard.s Marine has her foot on the board as Amy has her hammer, Cream, Cheese, and Frances look at the ship.

Marine says, "We'l; fire a volley right before we hit, board her in the smoke and chaos, and join Blaze to rout those buggers!"

"I'm sure M.s Blaze will be happy to see us!" Cream happily says.

"Cha! Chao!" Cheese happily says.

Meanwhile below the deck, Blaze is firing at Bean who is throwing bombs at her.

Blaze realizes in anger, "RRAGH! So those were your bombs being fired at us!?"

"Sure! A tar's gotta earn his biscuit and grog somehow ain't he?!"Bean says.

The bomb explodes and Blaze flies to the upper wall.

Beam says, admired, "But my favorite job is shining all the metal. The whole ship is made of metal. Heck, the captain's name is Captain Metal!"

Suddenly, the speakers go on, "Yer time is up, princess. Surrender yourself or sacrifice yer friends. I'll have yer answer in three…"

Blaze lands on the ground and Bean jumps in her arms.

With glee Bean says, "Oh, that Cap'n Metal! What a riot! Why not go up on deck and bask in his captian-oisity?"

Two," The speaker says.

"Yes. Why not?" Blaze says, gritting her teeth.

Blaze then uses her fire power to fly up on the deck as the captain answers, "... 1"

Blaze says and lands on the ground, "I'm here. Hold your fire."

The captain who is Captain Metal says, "Well, well, well, the princess at last…"

"You seem to be familiar with me, though I'm happy to say I'm unacquainted with you," Blaze sternly says.

Bean who is standing on the hand of Buckle puts the fire out on his tail, "That's a bad kitty! Very, very, bad!"

Blaze says, "You have a gem that belongs to me. Return it now and I will spare your ship and crew."

"That's a good offer, Cap'n. But I'd go for curtain number 2," Bean says, giving a peace sign.

Captain Metal points his metal claw, "Aye, a good odder. Let me make one in return."

Blaze and Bean turn their heads to see the hatch is opening up.

Bean happily says, "Oooooooh, the mystery box!"

Bean presents it, "That's right, Blaze! It's a brand new LASER CANNON!"

The batch opens to reveal some kind of giant ray gun. Blaze looks to see the Laser Cannon is aiming at Marine's ship, to make matters worse, Marine, and the others are still on it.

Cream sees the cannon and worriedly says, "Amy, do you think that really big gun is something to worry about?"

"It'll be okay Cream, you, Frances, and Cheese find cover," Amy says.

Blaze quickly turns to the robot captain, "you said you've spare them if I gave myself up!"

"I lied," The evil robot captain says.

More of him is revealed to have a sharp sword, and a black metal hat with two bolts on it."

On Marine's ship, Cream and Cheese are in the steel box with Frances.

Frances says, "Guys, we can use the box to get to safety."

"Marien, I think Frances, Cream and Cheese have the right idea. That gun isn't just for show," Amy says.

"Don't be a drongo mate! If those pirates know what they're dealing with, they'll never have the nerve to-," Marine says.

But Captain Metal says, "Fire!"

"NO!" Blaze screams.

But the Laser Cannon fires away and destroys a lot of the ship, and setting it ablaze.

On Marine's ship, Frances hold Cream and Cheese very tight while being in the box. Frances looks to see Amy and Marine are hurrying to the steel box. Marine is the first to jump in. Amy quickly follows.

"I think those guys are purposely trying to sun us," Marine says.

"You think?" Amy bluntly says.

Frances says, "Let's close up the box. We can use it as a lifeboard."

"Great idea! Mate!" Marine says.

Marine and Amy close the box and its shut tight. As the ship sinks the water begins to come in, the boat capsizes and drops the steel box into the water.

Back on Captain Metal's ship, Blaze is so stunned that she ends up dropping to her knees. She believes that the girls and the little Chao are gone for good, destroyed, blown to pieces.

Bean says, "Aw, come on, Cap'n! I mean, that explosion was awesome! But I think you might've hurt the cat lady's feelings by mercilessly blowing her friends to smithereens!"

Captain Metla says, "Well, I'm right sorry to have sunk yer friends…"

Blaze the places her hands on the wood as her body begins to burn in sadness and pain. Soon, tears begins to shed her face.

Captain Metal continues, "But you did give yourself up after I'd counted yr time up! A Cap'n has to make good on his word and keep strict discipline. It's me duty. You see."

Shedding tears, "... my duty…"

Blaze clutches her fist, "... my friends…"

Blaze continues to get so upset that her body is beginning to burn more and clutches her fist more in anger.

Bean sniffs, "Something's cooking. Is that duck I smell?"

Bean looks down to see his foot is beginning to burn.

He jumps with a scream, "Oucha-ma-goucha!"

Blaze turns her eyes towards the robot, "Let me tell you of duty Captain Metal."

She then walks towards him while her hands are on fire, "My duty is to protect the Sol Emeralds and this world. You hold the last Emerald I seek.

"Indeed I do. Drawn to it. I have big plans for it. Big plans for you as well. If you'll be a nice kitty and toe the line."

Blaze then creates more fire, "Cooperate with a filthy pirate?! Oh , NO! You'll pay for what you did to my friends. You'll pay for keeping this world in jeopardy by stealing that Gem."

"You'll give me my emerald now or I can pry it from your charred remains. Either way, you… will… BURN!"

Blaze is about to fire her flames at Captain Metal, but she ends up getting a hard clunk on the head.

Buckle says, "Beggin' yer pardon, mum."

Captain Metla begins to walk down the stairs and shows a blue and gray face with black and gold metal hat, and a red eye.

Captain Metal says, "Burn. Mayhap I shall in due time. But not while ye be lettin' yer feelin's control ye. A second chance at life, I've been given already. I'm not spolin' t'see it end so soon yet, lassie. Nor will I squander that chance on petty plunder or meager vision."

As Captain Metla walks down the stairs, Bean is using a metal rod along with an oven mitt to tap on Blaz's shoulder.

Captain Metal is fully revealed to be a blue and silver headed robot that looks like a skull with one red eyes. Wears a black and gold color pirate metal hat with one screw one each side. The coat is black, gold, and silver with a brown belt and gold buckle. He also has a peg leg and a sword.

He holds out the red sol Emerald, and says, "Grand are my plans for this Sol Emerald, Fairrr princess. And for the other six Emeralds you hold as well."


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5: Child Wandering

In Sonic's bedroom, Chris still lays asleep peacefully as if nothing was amiss. Down stairs in the living room, Sonic explains to Tails and the others what has happened.

"Mogul did what?!" Tails asks in shock.

"He use some kind of power on Chris to look into his mind. I didn't like it one bit, especially when he told me what his deal was with Chris," Sonic says.

"What kind of deal was it?" Tails asks.

Sonic sighs, "Well Mogul asked Chris about sharing some information about his awareness of the Chaos Emeralds and Chaos Control. I appreciate that he didn't hurt Chris, but I just didn't want Chris to get hurt?"

"It's okay, Chris is alright now and he's safe and sound," Tails says.

"I guess so. I just hope he'll be alright waking up in a different place," Sonic says.

"Well until Chris wakes up, we should talk about Sally. I think if we use the Power Ring we can help gain Sally back her free will," Rotor says.

"That's good news," Sonic says.

"We might be able to get Sally back before Eggman finds out," Nicole says.

"I'll head to the lake right now and get ourselves a Power Ring," Sonic says. Then he speeds out of his house.

"I do hope Chris will be okay," Tails says.

"As long as Chris get some rest, he'll do fine," Nicole says.

"Let's had to Freedom HQ so we can meet Sonic and fix Sally," Rotor says.

Rotor, Nicole, and Tails are about to leave the house.

Walking into the living room is Bernadette, Sonic's mom, "Hello, are you leaving?"

"Yeah. We're going to bring Sally back to her old self," Tails says.

"That's good, and don't worry about your friend. He's in good hands," Bernadette says.

"Thanks Mrs. Hedgehog. We'll see you later," Tails says.

Then the three friends headed off to get to Freedom HQ where Sally is being stored.

At the Power Ring Lake, Sonic waits patiently to get a Power Ring to save Sally. Sonic sighs and remembers that a Power Ring only comes out every twelve hours, so this could take some time.

Sonic says in thought, "I guess I could use this to help clear my head. Everything has been going crazy. For the mess in New Mobotropolis, then the two Genesis wavs, and now both Mobius and Earth are fused together. On top of that, I found Chris, but Frances, Danny, Helen, and Topaz are still missing."

Sonic sighs a little and continues to wait for a Power Ring to come out.

In the bedroom, Chris is still sleeping peacefully. Not very long, Chris begins to open his eyes. He slowly turns his head and looks to see a window. Chris begins to slowly sit up as he looks to see he is not in the office anymore.

He asks himself, "Where am I?"

Chris then gets out of bed and notices his shoes on the side of the bed. He puts them on and walks to the window. Chris gasps in amazement to see a town full of creatures of different shapes and sizes. Like how Sonic and his friends are different, but remain good friends. Chris then walks down stairs and notices the narrow space. Then walks out the door and closes it.

He looks around, and asks, "I wonder if this is New Mobotropolis. The only way I'm going to find out is to explore."

With that, Chris begins to walk out of the yard and down the street to see the city.

Chris says in thought, "Maybe I might be able to find Sonic and the others? And maybe I can find something to eat."

Chris continues to walk down the street and to the city to find Sonic and the others and possibly something to eat. However, in the bedroom, Bernadette drops the clothes to see Chris is already gone and wonders what could have happened.

At the Power Ring Lake Sonic continues to wait patiently. At lost a Power Ring pops out and Sonic quickly grabs it and heads to Freedom HQ. In the very location, Tails, Rotor, and Nicole have Sally's robotic body laid on a metal table. They are looking over to see if there aren't any damages.

"It seems that Sally is one hundred percen in mint condition. We just need Sonic to bring the Power Ring and we're good to go," Nicole says.

"Thanks Nicole, you've been a big help," Rotor says.

"I don't know. I just want to make it up to Sally. I feel that it's my fault she had to make a rash decision," Nicole says.

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault. There wasn't that much option and much time. Sally felt that she had to do it, or the world will be destroyed," Tails says.

"I guess. I just want Sally to come back to us," Nicole sadly says.

Just then, Sonic comes back with the Power Ring in his hand.

"I got the Power Ring, is Sally ready?" Sonic says.

"She seems that she is ready, but I like to have another observation before we bring her back," Nicole says.

"Sonic," A voice calls.

They turn to the door to see Bernadette running inside.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Sonic asks.

"I'm sorry. I know that you want me to look after him, but he's gone," Bernadette says.

"What? Where could he have gone?" Sonic asks.

Tails asks, "How could he be gone he was unconscious?"

"He might have got up and wandered off somewhere," Bernadette says.

"If I know Chris, he might be trying to look for me or Tails, or any one else he knew," Sonic says.

"We should go look for her right away," Tails says.

"I'll stay in Freedom HQ in case he comes by," Nicole says.

"And I'll be with Nicole," Rotor says.

"I'll stay at the house. Someone should stay here in case he comes back," Berandette says.

"Thanks. Tails and I will head to town and see if we can find him," Sonic says.

"Right. Chris is the only human in the city so someone oughta see him by now," Tails says.

"You're right, but I'm worried that he might end up running into Naugus or Geoffrey. We have to find him and fast," Sonic says.

"Right," Tails says.

Sonic and Tails head out of Freedom HQ to find Chris while Bernadette leaves and heads back to the house. Rotor and Nicole stay to check on Sally and make sure she is alright.

In New Mobotropolis, Chris is walking along the street to see so many buildings and plant life around. There are also so many different types of Mobians, they kind of remind him of the animals back home, only they also remind him of Sonic and his friends.

Chris looks around, "This place is big how am I going to find Sonic in these places. Then again, Sonic might not be in the city and fighting against Dr. Eggman and his evil robots. I wonder if Sonic has other enemies besides Eggman?"

Chris continues to walk around the city to see many things the city has.

"I have to admit, the city isn't as big as Station Square, but it seems so peaceful. Almost as if there isn't any trouble at all," Chris says in thought.

"Hello," A slow voice speaks up.

Chris turns to see a familiar big, blue and white colored feline with a small frog on his shoulder.

"Big?" Chris asks.

Big looks and smile, "Hello Chris, I didn't know you're here. It is nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too. Hello Froggy," Chris says.

"Ribbit. Ribbit," Froggy says.

"Sonic must be very happy to see you again," Big says.

"Really?" Chris asks.

"Yes. When he found out you were here, he knows that he needs to find you. When he found out where he was, he ran over to where you were and bring you back here," Big says.

Chris smiles, "So Sonic is here."

"Yes. I'm going to go fishing. Would you like to join?" Big asks.

"That's okay. I actually want to look around the city," Chris says.

"That sounds nice. You have fun and ask for help when you need it," Big says.

"Okay. I'll see you later," Chris says.

Chris walks past Big and continues to explore.

Big smiles, "It's nice to see Chris again. He's very nice. I do hope he is careful, right Froggy?"

"Ribbit," Froggy replies.

Big continues to walk to be on his way so he can do a little fishing. Unknown to Big and Froggy, someone has been listening to their conversation. That someone is Geoffrey St. John.

"Hmm, that boy is friends with Sonic. I don't think he mention him before. I better follow him just in case something happens," Geoffrey says to himself.

Geoffrey begins to secretly follow Chris. Chris continues to walk through the city to see the many buildings and Mobians around, but hasn't enter it. Geoffrey continues to hide behind places and uses his Ixis magic to shadow himself so Chris or anyone else will notice.

Geoffrey hides behind a building and says to himself, "Still, if he's a friend of Sonic then he might be able to help me. But… that would be he might be used to Naugus' advantage. I really need to make sure Naugus doesn't know he's here. Maybe there is a way for me to keep an eye on him and to get to know him."

Still walking around, Chris wonders where he should go first. There are still many buildings and doesn't know what they are or anyone around.

He then hears someone says, "Excuse me mate, is there something you need help with?"

Chris turns around to see Geoffrey St. John.

"Hm, hello. Yes. I guess I could use some help. You see I'm new here and I'm looking for my friends. One of them is Sonic the Hedgehog," Chris says, showing a smile.

"I see. So you're one of the hedgehog's friends. Then again, he's practically friends with so many including humans," Geoffrey says.

He holds out his hand, "My name is Geoffrey St. John, it's pleased to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Chistopher Thorndyke, but you can call me Chris," Chris says.

"Nice to meet you Chris. Since you're new in the neighborhood, how about I show you around," Geoffrey says.

"Thanks. By the way, do you know where Sonic is?" Chris asks.

"Oh I'm sure he'll be around. He is probably running on his feet or probably fighting Dr. Eggman in his Death Egg," Geoffrey says.

"Death Egg?" Chris asks.

"Long story. Come on, I'll give you a tour," Geoffrey says.

"Okay," Chris says.

Geoffrey and Chris begin to walk around the city together.

At the Power Ring Lake, Sonic and Tails are trying to see if they see Chris around, but so far, they aren't able to find him.

Sonic looks around and asks himself, "Chris, where are you? I hope you're okay."

Sonic can't help but remember when he is able to see find Chris, but is in Mogul clutches. He is also relieved that Mogul hasn't harmed him, but the deal that he made to him is making him concern. And since Mogul uses his spell on him, Chris has been unconscious since the day before.

**Flashback:**

A day ago, Sonic arrives at the Casino Night Club and is escorted to the Manager office but Grounder, a robot that Sonic always beat back in the day.

Grounder knocks on the door and calls out, "Boss. the blue hedgehog is here."

"Come in," Mogul says, through the door.

Grounder opens the door and Sonic walks inside. Once inside Grounder closes the door. Sonic looks to see Mogul sitting on his desk and shows a firm glare. But when he turns to see Chris, he is very relieved. Sonic walks to Chris and places his hand on his head and rubs it softly.

Sonic whispers, "Thank goodness you're safe."

"You seem to be really taken with that boy," Mogul says.

Sonic then turns to Mogul. Standing behind him.

"Um, yeah. He's a very good friend," Sonic answers.

"I could tell. However, your friend was able to repay me in his way, and I give him what he wants. And that is you," Mogul says.

"What?" Sonic asks.

ThenMogul says, "Let's just say, I was able to see how much you mean to him, and how much he means to you with my magic. It's best for you to keep a closer eye on him. The friend is very special and he might end up in the wrong hands if you aren't careful."

Sonic grits his teeth and says in thought, "Yeah. Like you or Dr. Eggman, or even Naugus."

Sonic then looks at Chris who is still fast asleep.

Outside of the Casino Night Club, Sonic walks out with Chris in his arms. He looks down to see how peaceful he is.

Chris mutters in his sleep, "Sonic. I… I… miss… you."

Sonic is surprised to hear this, but shows a soft smile, "I miss you too Chris. I promise to keep you save."

Sonic then super speed back to New Mobotropolis and get Chris to a safe place.

**Flashback Ends:**

Sonic continues to think about what has happened. He hopes Chris is alright no, wandering around the city alone and doesn't know his way around here.

Tails walks over, and asks, "You're worried aren't you."

Sonic turns to Tails.

He answers, "Yeah."

"I'm worried about him too, but we'll find him, right?" Tails replies.

"Yes," Sonic says.

"Hello Sonic. Hello Tails," Big says.

The two look to see Big sitting next to the tree and is fishing with Froggy on his shoulder.

"Hey Big, what are you doing?" Sonic asks.

"Fishing," Big says.

"Ribbit," Froggy replies.

"Okay. Well, we need to get going," Tails says.

Big says, "I saw Chris."

Sonic and Tails becomes surprised, "You saw him?!"

"Yes," Big says.

At one of the buildings that has a picture of a hedgehog with a white mustache. The diner's sign reads, 'Uncle Chuck's." There are many people who are eating inside. Among them are Chris and Geoffrey. Chris looks around to see many Mobians eating food and beverages. They are also chatting with friends and or family.

"There are so many people here," Chris says.

"Yes. Uncle Chuck's is one of the best eating places around the city. So Chris, think you can tell me a little bit about yourself," Geoffrey says.

"Well, I lived in Station Square and I do go to school with my friends, and love to hang out with them. Of course, since you know Sonic. I actually hung out with him. I also know Tails, Amy, Cream and Cheese, her mom, and even Rouge, Big and Froggy, and the Chaotix a long time ago. When they came to my home," Chris says.

"Beg your pardon?" Geoffrey says, confused.

Chris blushes a little, and says, "It's kind of a long story. A very long story."

"Really now?" Geoffrey replies.

Just then, one of the waiters places glasses of water on the table and walks away. Outside of the diner, there are a pair of mongooses who are having a walk. That are Mina Mongoose and Ash Mongoose.

Mina happily says, "It sure is a nice day."

"It is. Things have been peaceful," Ash says.

"Yes. I wonder what could have happened," Mina says.

"I'm not sure," Ash says.

Mina turns her head, and then comes to a stop, "Hold on, is that Geoffrey?"

Ash looks to see him with the young boy, "It is, but who is that boy he is with? I thought he doesn't trust humans."

"Do you think Sonic should know about this. Geoffrey does work for Naugus?" Mina asks.

"I think we should wait for a bit and see what happens. Let's take a closer look," Ash says.

Mina nods her head in reply.

In the diner, Chris and Geoffrey continued to talk to each other.

Geoffrey says, "I see. Sonic and the others ended up in your home world, and now suddenly, you were brought to our. I have to admit, it seems strange about our worlds are from parallel dimensions."

"I know, it's hard to believe, but it's true," Chris says with a smile.

"I can't say that I believe you or not, but then again, there are portals and other means that can lead them to zones or other worlds," Geoffrey says.

"I guess, but I do miss my parents and my friends. They must be worried about me by now. I ended up at a place called Downunda. Someone help me get to a forest, and I ended up meeting someone by Mammoth Mogul and he helped me. I guess… my memories was a bit blank," Chris says.

"Mammoth Mogul, eh. Hmm, it's a good thing he was able to help you, but you would need to be careful around him," Geoffrey says.

"What do you mean?" Chris asks.

Geoffrey turns her head, "I… rather not talk about it."

"That's okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Chris says with a smile.

Geoffrey looks at Chris and something about the smiles makes him feel at peace, but also uneasy. With the blue eyes and the smile, reminds Geoffrey of someone that is very dear to him.

Geoffrey says in thought, "Hershey."

Looking out the window, Ash and Mina turn to each other and nod their heads in agreement.

At the Power Ring Pool, Sonic and Tails are still talking to Big about seeing Chris.

"So Chris was here earlier?" Tails asks.

"Yes. He said he wanted to go explore the city and want to see if you're around. I miss him when we went back, but I miss him now. Even thought I saw him not long ago," Big says.

"Well, at least we know he hasn't left the city, but we can't just wait for him to come back," Sonic says.

"I know, but we still don't know where he is. All we know that he's looking for us," Tails says.

Suddenly they hear someone calls out, "Sonic!"

Sonic, Tails, and Big turn their heads to see Mina and Ash running to them. When the two mongooses reach them, they explains to Sonic and the others what happened.

"What? Are you sure it was Chris?" Sonic asks.

"Yes. He is just like how you described him, and he's with Geoffrey," Mina says.

"Geoffrey? I thought he doesn't trust humans," Sonic asks.

"We're sure if it. We say them at your uncle's diner," Ash says.

"Then I better get there," Sonic says.

But Mina says, "Wait Sonic. I they left, but I think I know where they're going."

"Alright Mina, lead the way," Sonic says.

Everyone except Big and Froggy leave the Power Ring Lake to see where Chris and Geoffrey are going. Big simply continues fishing with his frog.

Froggy goes, "Ribbit." In reply.

In the middle of a large stadium, Chris looks around to see how big it is. There are so many chairs on the stands, it can fill up an entire city.

"So what's this place? Some kind of sport stadium?" Chris asks.

"Well, it's where we hold a lot of concerts and announcements, but I guess it could be used for sports and such," Geoffrey says.

Geoffrey looks around to see the stadium. Almost like he's nervous about something. Chris looks at Geoffrey to see the concern he has on his face.

"Geoffrey is there something wrong?" Chris asks.

"It-it's nothing. I was just looking around," Geoffrey says.

"Are you sure? You seem a bit nervous. What's wrong?" Chris asks.

Geoffrey sighs, "There's no fooling you is there."

"Not really. You look like something's bothering you," Chris replies.

"You can't really begin to understand what's wrong. In fact, I…" Geoffrey says, but pauses a bit.

Then he says, "I don't really want to talk about it."

"Are you sure?" Chris asks.

"I'm sure. I have to get going," Geoffrey says.

Then runs off, but something falls out of his pocket.

Chris picks it up and quickly says, "Wait! You dropped this!"

Chris looks at the photo to see a picture of Geoffrey and a black and white cat.

"Hmm, I wonder if this is Geoffrey's friend, or maybe his girlfriend?" Chris asks himself.

Then he remembers, "I need to hurry and give this back to him."

Chris then begins to hurry to the entrance that Geoffrey comes through. Suddenly, Chris ends up being pushed back by something and lands on his back. Chris looks up to see something reflecting at the entrance.

"What was?" Chris asks himself.

He gets up and tries to place his hand through it. He suddenly feel some kind of force field blocking his way out.

"What is this? Some kind of force field?" Chris asks himself.

Chris begins to think, "Where did this come from?"

Unknown to Chris, someone is spying on him from a distance and he's not a friendly sight.

Geoffrey continues to leave the stadium, unaware of what is going on. He sadly sighs.

He says in thought, "Perhaps this was a bad idea. He might not believe me or might not give me a chance if I told him all the bad things I have done."

He then remembers Chris asking him if he's alright and sounds very concerned about him. Geoffrey begins to reach in his pocket to get something. His eyes widen in shock.

Geoffrey frantically looks, "Where is it?"

"I must have dropped it in the stadium," Geoffrey says.

He then runs back to the stadium to find the photo. Even though Chris is still inside.

"I must get that photo back. I think it will be best for me to tell Chris about my problem maybe he can help me," Geoffrey says.

As Geoffrey runs inside, Sonic and the others arrive at the front of the stadium themselves when they see him.

"Look there's Geoffrey, but I don't see Chris," Tails says.

"He seems to be in a hurry. Maybe Chris is inside," Sonic says.

"So who is this Chris you mention?" Mina asks.

"It's kind of a long time ago, but we'll explain it as soon as we find Chris," Sonic says.

"Then let's go inside," Ash says.

Suddenly, they hear a loud scream.

"Was that a scream?" Mina asks in surprise.

"It's Chris. He's inside," Sonic says.

Sonic and the others begin to hurry inside the entrance to the stadium. On the other side, Geoffrey runs out of the exist to where the stadium is. Something seems off and senses magic has been used.

"Was that Ixis Magic?" Geoffrey asks himself.

Geoffery hears the same scream and quickly turns to see Chris walking back to where the stage is. To make matters worse, Ixis Naugus is approaching him causing Geoffrey to gasps in shock.

Chris walks back in shock to see the strange and terrifying creature standing in front of him. Chris then trips and falls on his bottom. At the same time, Sonic and the others are running to hear the scream and senses that Chris is in danger, but not aware that he is in more danger than they believe.


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 6: Pirate Plunder Panic Part 2

Sometime later, Captain Metal and his crew, along with Bean and Bark are taking Blaze to their secret hideout in a cage. Blaze hasn't say a single word since she has awaken. Blaze feels that her friends are lost forever and feels that she only has herself to blame for it.

Blaze says in thought, "This is so degrading. The Sol Emerald is in the hands of the monster that leads me into captivity: Captain Metal. The vile pirate sank our ship and my friends with it. Once I find what evil he has planned, I will try to atone for my failure by bringing him to a memorable end. Being careless and losing my temper as put me in this mess."

As she thinks a small robot climbs on the bars of her cage.

Blaze then makes fire comes out of her hand.

"Fire cat," the robot replies.

Blaze says in thought, "I must be patient. Wait for the right time. And then..."

She is suddenly cut off when a marshmallow is being lowered by a stick that Bean is holding. Annoyed, Blaze ends her flames and has her arms crossed.

"Awww. C'mon! Bark like 'em burnt!" Bean says, sitting on the cage Blaze is in

Bark says nothing in reply.

Seeing the little robot, Swag swats at it, "Go on, ya pest! Shoo!"

"HARR, princess. No doubt ye'll be wantin' to avenge yourself upon me fer makin' fish food of yer friends," Captain Metla says.

Blaze growls in reply.

Then the captain says, "Try as ye might, ye'll not melt through this cage any too quick. It be Made of Tungsten carbide. Metallurgy be a little hobby of mine."

Bean then begins to says, "Y'know, I'm feeling a bit 'urgy,' myself! Donde es el baño?"

Beans then looks upside down at Blaze, and says, "Hey! Sprechen Sie Deutsch? Potty Emergency here!"

Ignoring Bean, Blaze sternly demands, "And what's to stop me from blasting you through these bars?"

"Show her, boys?" Captain Metal commands.

Mr. Swag uses his can to send an electric wave at Blaze. The electric current hits Bean as well.

Bean flops on the cage, and says, "Nevermind. I'm good now…"

Captain Metal has his sword in front of Blaze and says, "Now sit tight. Ye'll soon see the grand plans I have fer ye and yer precious Sol Emeralds. Carry on, Mates!"

The crew does what Capitan Metal asks.

Blaze grits her teeth in anger and says in thought, "Very well, I'll wait in your cage for now… but my friends… will be avenged.

Out in the ocean blue, a metal box is floating about. There are a few banging sounds, and pop goes the led. Amy has uses it on the lid. Cream, Cheese, Marine, and Frances are fine as well.

"Oh, thank you Amy! I thought we'd be stuck in that crate forever!" Cream says.

"Chao," Cheese says.

"Yeah. I'm getting a headache," Frances says rubbing her head.

Marine looks around, and says, "Crikey! Me ship is sunk! She's completely cactus! Nothin' but flotsam and jetsam!"

"This create saved us from the blast, but I don't think it'll stay afloat for long," Amy says.

Marine says, "Better put on yer cozzies, girls. We're about to to take a long dip in the big blue!"

Cream whispers to Amy, "Amy, i need floaties to go swimming. What should we do?"

"I can hold you Cream. I'm a good swimmer," Frances says.

"No good. Cream may be small, but even a good Swimmer could get pulled down by the extra weight," Amy says.

"We're out beyond the black stump with no boat, no water, no nothin'! We're gonna cark it for sure! We're DOOMED!" Marine says.

"Cream begins to whimper while Fraces hugs and rubs her head.

Amy grabs Marine by her shirt, and gives a vicious glare, "Marine. Stop. Talking. NOW."

"Didn't mean to chuck a wobbly. I'm just down about me ship," Marine says.

We need to stay positive. Blaze said that the Sol Emeralds called us here to help her and that's what we're gonna do… somehow."

"Too right, Amy! Never say die! No matter what comes our way. We'll preserve and triumph," Marine says with pride.

Cheese taps Cream on the shoulder, "Chao Chao."

Cream turns her head to see three fins sticking out of the water.

Cream says, "Oh look! Some fishies are coming to say hello!"

"Chao Chao," Cheese says.

Marie jumps into Amy's arm with fright, "Sharks! We're doomed!"

"And we're in trouble," Frances adds.

Amy then drops Marine in the crate with a splash. She stands up and shakes some of the water out.

Marine gabs Cream by her tie, and says, "Cream! You gotta f;y us to the nearest island! These waters are teeming with bloodthirst Great Whites, Tigers Sharks and Hammerheads."

"Marine, you're going to scare her," Frances says.

Amy brings out her hammer and says, "Whatever kind of sharks they are…"

"I've got a hammerhead for them," Amy says.

She is about to strike one on the bead, but the fish comes out to reveal a dolphin and not a shark. The dolphin happily makes its call. Not long, Amy, Cream, and Frances are sitting on the dolphin while one is flipping Marine on it's nose.

"These dolphins don't look very bloodthirsty, Marine," Amy says.

"They're so cute," Frances says.

Still being flipped, Marine says, "Only foolin'! An old salt like me knows a shark from a dolphin a mile away! Just thought I'd give ya a bit of a scare."

Sitting on the dolphin that Cream is on, Cheese is talking to one.

"Chao chao. Chao, Chao Chao? Chao Chao," Cheese says.

The dolphin talks to Cheese with glee.

Cream says, "Cheese says the nice dolphin saw the pirates take Ms. Blaze to their island and they'll give us a ride there."

"Ripper! I'm an ace dolphin rider!" Marine says.

"Thank you so much!" Frances says.

"Yeah. You guys are the best," Amy says.

"Right, then! Off to rescue BLAAAAAAZE!" Marine shouts, as a dolphin rides her to the island.

The other dolphins does the same and they all laugh and are having a ball.

Meanwhile, Captain Metal and his robots crew, along with Bean and Bark are taking Blaze to their secret hideout.

Bean looks at the scowl look on her face, "Awww! Poor Broody Mew Mew. Bark! Let's whip her one of your blue ribbon Tropical Fruit Smoothies."

Bark salutes and do just that.

Mr. Swag says to Blaze, "Don't feel too down, missy. If you play this right, mayhap you'll come out of this with yer hide in one piece."

"Don't forget the umbrella," Bean says to Bark.

Buckle says, "Aye. Stay on the cap'n's good side. He's got a mean steak, he does. Took the heads off other pirates that tried an' cut in on his territory.

They walk past robot pirate heads that are on sticks.

One shouts, "G'yarr! Come back for another whippin', eh?"

"And a slice of lemon, and one of those tiny swords with three cherries on it," Bean says, calling out to Bark.

Swag says, "Seems the cap'n met ye before. Says he's got plans fer ye, so I reckon yer safe fer now."

One of the pirate heads says, "Oh I see! Runnin' away, eh?"

"Ya yellow buggers," The second pirate says.

The third one says, "I'll bite yer legs off."

Bean says to Bark, "And a bendy straw! Nobody likes the straight ones!"

Blaze says still in furry, "Yes, he plans to get the Sol Emeralds from me. And I have seen him before. At least I saw something that looked like him… Who is this Captain Metal!"

"Arrr, that be a tail," Buckle says.

Mr. Swag explains, "One day, ol' Doc. Ratcheturn put out to sea, makin' his rounds. Lookin' fer robots in need of repairs and suck. The Doc never returned, but a battered and cobbled together robot came back with his boat. No one knew where he came from. He'd only say he'd come back from the dead. Wasn't long before he'd challenged ol' Boltbeard for leadership of the island. Fierce in battle he be! He tore ol' Boltbeard apart to upgrade himself, he did. T'was few who'd crossed him. We follow Cap'n Metla now, if we know what's good fer us!"

Swag continues, "not sure what he has planned, but it's big. That much I can say. A thinker, he is. A fighter, too! A real pirate's pirate!"

"He's a monster. This time I'll see that he's taken out for this world for good."

"Ah lassie, we'll just see about that, we will," Swag says.

Just then, Bean comes up bringing her the fruit smoothie that Bark made.

He happily says, "Here you go, you Cutie-Wootie-Mootie-Tootie! Straight from Barista Bark and Blue Billy Blenderbeard with love and care! Cheers!"

He then puts it next to Blaze. With nothing better to do, Blaze decides to drink it.

She says in thought, "I have to admit, this fruit smoothie is really good. No wonder the duck said that the bear's smoothie is blue ribbon winner."

At the beach, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Marine, and Frances arrive at the island. Marine feels a little sick while the others wave goodbye to the dolphins as they swim away.

"Bye guys!" Amy says.

"Thank you, Mr. Dolphin! WE enjoyed the ride!" Cream happily says.

"We should do it again sometime. It was fine," Frances says.

Feeling dizzy, Marine says, "Yeah, thanks… loads of fun…"

Frances helps Marine up, "Are you going to be okay?"

"I think so. Just not plannin' on riding a dolphin anytime soon," Marine says.

The girls and Cheese then look at the island.

"Creepy place. You sure there's no Dr. Eggman around here, Marine?" Cream asks.

"Rotten Bloke. Ran into him once when Sonic and Tails ended up in our world, but I haven't seen him since."

"Lucky you," Amy days.

"The last time I saw Eggman, he was at earth," Frances says.

"You don't say," Marine says.

"We'd better get a move on," Amy says.

"Careful now This here is;and is crawling with robot pirates!" Marine says.

"Sounds cool," Frances says.

"Right when they're not trying to annihilate us," Marine says.

"Oh my!" Cream surprise says.

The girls and Chao walk into the jungle of the island.

"How can we hide from the pirates and find Ms. Blaze?" Cream asks.

"I'm not sure yet, Cream. Just keep positive and handle one problem at a time, got it? Amy says.

"Yes, Amy. One problem at a time," Cream says.

Unknown to the girls, someone seems to be following them. Frances then begins to hear something.

Frances asks, "Uh guys, did you get the feeling that someone is behind us."

Then she suddenly falls over, "Woah!"

"Oi! Watch yer pinchers, you little bites!" Marine adds.

Amy, Cream and Cheese turn to see Marine and Frances being carried away with tiny robots.

"We've been bushwhacked! Amy!Cream! Help!" Marine screams.

Frances struggles to get away, but nothing works.

"These little guys have a strong grip," Frances says.

Cream says, "One problem at a time."

"We gotta save them," Amy says.

Amy then runs over and begins to swing her hammer at the little robots.

"You little robots have questionable taste in captives… but I'm sure you don't need a human or a racoon," Frances says.

"Questionable?! Excellent, I'd say!" Marine angrily says.

Suddenly, the little robots begin to say, "Help… Fire cat… Help!"

Cream then grabs Marine and tries to pull her away, "Please let go, tiny robots! It's rude to run off with people you don't know."

"Such improper kidnapping etiquette!" Marine says.

"Fire cat!" One of the robots says.

Suddenly the robots grab Cream and Cheese too. Soon, they carry the two to who knows where.

"Amy! I think this problem might be more than we can handle!" Cream says.

"Chao chao," Cheese says.

"Help," A robot says.

Frances asks, "Why do they keep saying that?"

Amy is soon being grabbed by the robots too. One pills her hair and points it's finger to look up at some strange metal drum.

They continue to say, "Help… Fire cat."

Amy begins to understand, "Maybe they're not the problem."

Soon they pick up Amy and begin to carry her as they say, "Help… fire cat."

"'Help Fire at' Eh? Well, lead the way little guys!" Amy says.

"I wonder where they're taking us," Frances asks.

"I don't know, I just hope we're not in trouble," Cream answers.

Meanwhile Captain Metla and the crew walk inside huis secret hideout. The cage is placed on the ground as Buckle and Swag guard her.

Captain Metla says, "Here we be, princess. I can finally tell ye of me grand plans fer me great new weapon!"

"What is it? A double barreled blunderbuss," Blaze bluntly asks.

"NARRR! It be an engine of destruction the like of which this world has ne'er sene afore!" Captain Metal says.

He then holds out the Red Sol Emerald, "Glorious, it be! A marvel of malevolence! And I'll give it power with this."

Bean notices the gem, and says, "Shiiiiinnnyyyyy!"

"Ye have six more of these beauties, don't ye me dear? Imagine what I could do with 'em. Will ye part with 'em freely? Mayhap even help me in me grand scheme," Metal demands, calmly.

Blaze grabs hold of the bars and grits her teeth, "I'll help you to your grave, scum. One emerald or all, I am their master and only I can control them. They're useless to you in any case!"

Metal places his sword on the bar says, "That, me dear, is where yer wrong."

Outside of the villains' hideout, the tiny robots carry the girls and the Chao to the front of the hideout. There is one that looks different from the others. It wears some kind of feather headband and a necklace.

"Looks like that's their chief. What devilry are they plannin', do ya think?" Marine asks.

"What I think is, we'll find Blaze inside that big metal drum," Amy says.

Then the tiny robots put everyone down.

"So that's what all the 'Help Fire Cat' ear bashing was about." Marine says.

"They must have saw Blaze when they came here," Frances says.

The little robot chief says, "Yes. fire Cat inside. We sprockets. Back pirates hunt us. Smash us. You save fire cat. Stop bad pirates. We help."

"Wow! The little robots are our side," Frances says.

"And now we know Ms. Blaze is inside," Cream adds.

Amy says, "I'm starting to think we really are meant to help get that Sol Emerald back."

"Right then. Up get go!" Marine says.

Soon, the girls begin to climb on the sprockets that have formed a ladder for them.

Marine grounds, "Ugh! Did they have to build it so high?"

"Must make it difficult for their enemies to get in," Frances says.

In the hideout, Captain Metla walks on the stairs as he says, "The likes of me new weapon have not been seen in this world. Because it be from another world entirely!"

A magnet lowers and attaches itself to the cage and begins to slowly lift Blaze up.

Confused, Blaze says, "Another world?"

"Aye, it just appeared out of the blue! Damaged it was. Fixed it we did. Learned of its secrets. Inside it, the normal rules of time and space don't apply," Captin Metla says.

He turns to Blaze standing in front of his throne and says, "Inside it, I can use the Power of the Sol Emeralds.

Bean isn't listening because he is too busy admiring the Sol Emerald.

He eagerly says, "Must… Have… Shiny."

As Blaze is being lifted higher Captain Metal says, "I'll be Masterrrr of the seas and skies! And with yer Emeralds, mayhap even Master of whole new WORLDS!"

Outside, Marine and Fraces reach the top.

Climbing up, Cream says, "Oh! Amy! I hear voices!"

Then hears Captain Metla says, "Look at the rocks off the northern point of the island! Behold my glorious weapon...!

Hearing this makes the other turn as the robot pirate says, "Me engine of Destruction.! Me Chariot of Conquest…!"

Blaze gasps in shock.

Then Captain Metla presents, "Behold the EGG O' WAR!"

The machine called the Egg O' War looks like a pirate version of the Death Egg. Only it has an eye patch and bolts on the side.

"Holy Dooley! Lookit the size of that goog!" Marine says.

"Look like something Dr. Eggman would make," Frances says.

The chief pulls Amy's hair, and says, "There Fire Cat."

The girls turn to see Blaze trapped in the cage and hangs up there by a crane with a magnet attached to it.

Cream happily says, "Look Amy! There's Ms. Blaze."

"But how are we going to get up there?" Fances asks.

Luckily, Amy has an idea, "Marine, wait here with Frances! Cream, give me a lift over there!"

Cream flaps her ears and she and Amy hold hands while Amy holds her hammer on the other. Cream and Cheese fly Amy to Blaze while Marine and Frances stay with the Sprockets Chief.

The chief points out, "There. Pirate bad."

Frances and Marine look down to see Captain Metal.

Marine grits her teeth in anger, "Sink my ship, will ya?!"

Marine then slides down the sprockets.

"Marine, where are you going?" Frances asks.

"I'm going to give that low down pirate a piece of my mind," Marine says.

"Wait for me," Frances says, climbing down the sprockets.

At the same time, Cream and Cheese fly to the cage with Amy in two. Blaze is still feeling a bit stressed and angry with Captain Metal form his crimes.

Suddenly, she hears Amy's voice, "Hey there stranger! Mind if we drop in?"

Blaze quickly turns to see the girls and the Chao, "Amy? Cream?! You're alive!"

Cream, and Amy land on the magnet while holding on to the cable cord.

Blaze is so happy to see them, "Thank goodness! My friends, I thought I'd lost you!"

"You should've known better! Takes more than one little doom laser to stop us heroes!" Amy says.

"But where are Marine and Frances?" Blaze asks.

"She's over there with the nice Sprockets," Cream says.

They all look to see the Sprockets are there, but not Marine or Frances. They look down to see Marine walking in the lair to confront the pirate, but Frances isn't around.

The three exclaim, "Oh no!"

Marine sternl says, "Oi! Pirate!"

Captain Metal looks to see Marine.

Marine walks to the stairs and angrily says, "Look atcha' all laired up with your gold epaulettes and fore and aft scarper!"

Unknown to the pirates, Frances decides to take this opportunity to get the Sol Emerald before Captain Metal can notices. However, Bean is thinking the same thing.

Marine sternly says, "From one captain to another, I gotta demand satisfaction for the sinkin' of me ship and the kidnappin' of me friend! Get ready, now! You're about to feel the wrath of the great Captain Marine! Yessir, I'm about to take you apart piece by…"

But Captain Metal fires at Marine to finish her off. Luckily Cream is able to swoop down and save her in the neck of time.

"You should be more careful, Ms. Marine!" Cream says.

"I had 'im right where I wanted 'im!" Marine says.

Captain Metal commands, "Buckle! Raise the platform and open the tank doors! Let's Blase's little friends share herrr end."

"Aye, aye Cap'n," Buckle salluts.

Soon the platform begins to open as Captain Metal says, "It coulda' been quick and easy for ye, Blaze. But now the Kraken will grind yer bones!"

Blaze and Amy look down to see robotic tentacles coming out of the water.

Amy says, "not good!"

"We must hurry!" Blaze says. Then she begins to use her fire power on the bars.

As she blaze the bars, Blaze says, "The bars are difficult to cut, but I'll weaken them! Be ready to break the cage when I give the word!"

"You got it!" Amy says.

Cream continues to fly as she closes her eyes, "This is scary! I can't watch!"

Marine looks around, "I don't see Frances anywhere. Where could she run off too?"

Down on his throne, Captain Metal and Mr. Swag see the Kraken and Blaze is trying to break free.

"Release the Magnet Juuuust before they get free. When the Kraken be done with 'em, I'll pick out the other Sol Emeral," Captian Metal says, about to grab the Emerald.

But when he looks, he can see the Sol Emerald is gone.

"Me Sol Emerald! WHERE BE ME SOL EMERALD?!" Metal exclaims.

Mr. Swag looks to see Frances is running away with the emerald.

"There! That little lassie got the Emerald," Mr. Swag says.

"GET HER!" Captain Metal shouts in rage.

Suddenly, Bark grabs Frances with Bean on his shoulder.

Bean tosses his bomb and says, "Sorry, but I'm afraid we have to give notice. We'll just take this shiny in lieu of severance pay along with this sweet mademoiselle, who is kind enough to get the shiny for us. I'm sure we can expect a shining letter of recommendation!"

Um who are you?" FRances asks.

"I'm Bean, and this big silent bear is Bark. Pleased to meet you," Bean says.

"Uh, it's nice to meet you too. I'm Frances," Frances says.

"Sounds nice," Bean happily says.

Then Bean looks at the Emerald, "Shiny Shiny Shiny!"

Frances places it close to her, "Sorry, but you can't have it. It belongs to Blaze."

"Aww!" Bean sadly replies.

Enraged Captain Metal shouts, Mr. Swash, Drop those fools to the Kraken! The rest of you GET ME BACK MY EMERALD!"

"Aye aye cap'n!" The robot pirates salute.

Up above Cream panics, "Oh my!"

"Better hurry up, mates! Things are crook in tallarook!" Marine says.

"It's now or never, Blaze!" Blaze says.

"Right," Blaze says.

Blaze continues to burn her away as the Kraken is close. At the same time, Frances and the Emerald are being carried away by Bean and Bark.


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 7: Geoffrey Reformed

Sonic and the others hurry to get inside the stadium to save Chris. They are suddenly smacked into something hard and fall back on the ground.

Sonic groans, "Ow! What in Mobius was that?!"

"It feels like I was hit by a wall," Tails says, rubbing his head.

"Whatever it is, it feels like a brick wall," Ash adds.

Mina stands up and touches the strange barrier. She pushes hard that she isn't able to get in.

"Something is blocking our way in," Mina says.

"What?" Sonic asks, quickly getting up.

Sonic walks to the force field and uses his spin dash to get in. So far, it doesn't seem to work.

""Not even my spin dash is breaking this wall," Sonic says.

"Think it could be magic?" Tails asks.

"I don't know. Not even Geoffrey can do magic like this," Sonic says.

Mina looks through the barrier and says, "And there's Geoffrey right now and the boy we saw."

Sonic and the others look through the wall to see Geoffrey looking shocked. Sonic turns and gasps in shock to see Chris being corned by Naugus.

"Naugus! What's he doing here?!" Mina asks in shock.

"Forget that, Chris is in mondo trouble!" Sonic says.

He then spin dashes as hard as he can, but isn't able to break free.

"It's not working. I can't get in," Sonic says.

"Maybe we can get there from the top of the stadium," Mina suggests.

"Good idea. I'll go find Rotor and tell him what's going on," Ash says.

Ash hurries off to go find Rotor. Sonic and Mina super speed on the wall to reach the top of the stadium. Tails uses his tails to fly along with them. They all reach the top and stand on the rim of the stadium. Luckily, they are able to get in the stadium through the higher entrance.

"Looks like Naugus forgot to put an invisible sky roof for the stadium," Sonic says.

"Sonic, now's not the time to joke. That boy is endangered," Mina says.

"Right," Sonic says.

They three head down stairs to see Naugus walks to Chris. Chris is so frightened that he is too paralized to move.

Hello boy, it's interesting to see a human being here," Naugus says in a gastly voice.

"Who-who are you?" Chris asks.

"I am Naugus. An Ixis Sorcerer and ruler of New Mobotropolis. What's a boy like you doing here of all places," Naugus says.

Chris stutters, "I-I-I-I was just e-e-exploring a-a-around town and t-trying to find m-m-y friends."

"Your friends you say. Hmm," Naugus says.

He then uses his claw to punch Chris's cheek, "Interesting."

"Naugus!" Someone shouts.

Naugus turns his head to see Geoffrey who is not looking pleased.

"Ah Geoffrey, I was wondering where you disappeared to after that accursed Genesis Wave," Naugus says.

"Nevermind that, what are you doing here?" Geoffrey sternly asks.

"Just thought, I introduce myself to the young boy. From what I hear, he is the friend of the Quickster," Naugus says.

"I doubt that. You want to do something to him, just like you were trying to possess my body," Geoffrey says.

Unknown to Geofre and Naugus, Sonic and the others are heading what is going on.

"Naugus tried to possess him. That's awful," Mina whispers.

"It kind of makes sense. Geoffrey worked for him and are bound by a contract," Tails says.

"But I don't get it, why is Geoffrey confronting Naugus," Sonic asks.

"Let's listen and find out," Tails says.

"Alright, but I'm going to have a closer look," Sonic says.

He then silently speed to the stage and close to where the curtains at Without anyone seeing him, Sonic is hiding under the stage and crawls to where Chris is at.

"Listen Naugus, I don't know what you want, but I'm not going to let you hurt this boy. He's done nothing to you," Geoffrey says.

"But he will. I was trying to look through you through the shadows when I saw Sonic with the boy. I find quite an interesting information. That boy is a very close friend of that blasted hedgehog. Then I found you with him. I waited patiently so that he be alone. However, you came back. Of course, your Ixis magic make you amunned to be prevented by my forcefield," Naugus says.

"What do you want with Chris?" Geoffrey femands.

"It's quite simple. I have plans for him. With that boy, that hedgehog will not be able to get new me as long as I have his friend," Naugus says.

"What?! Are you insane?! Did you stop to think that the boy you want is innocent and have nothing to do with what's going on?!" Geoffrey says in shock.

Sonic continues to hear the conversation and says in thought, "Geoffrey is actually standing up to Chris. Maybe Geoffrey will actually get rid of Naugus and come back on our side. That would a miracle."

"Why are you defending this boy? He's a human. You despite humans after what happened to your father," Naugus angrily says.

Geoffrey looks at Chris and says, "Chris is different."

"Different?" Naugus asks.

"Yes. Either way, that boy doesn't have anything to do with you or this city so just leave him alone. You know that if Sonic knows, he'll be anything but pleased," Geoffrey says.

Suddenly, someone swift out from under the stage and hits Naugus on the chest.

"Not pleased is not the first thing to say how I feel about this," A familiar voice says

Chris looks up and is surprised to see who is in front of him.

He smiles and says, "Sonic."

Sonic turns his head to him and smiles, "Yeah. It's great to see you."

Chris walks up to him says, "You too. I really missed you."

"Meet too," sonic says.

Geoffrey says, "I hate to break your little reunion, but we're still having trouble with Naugus."

"Right," Sonic says.

Sonic sternly turns to Naugus, "Alright, you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

Before Naugus can do anything, he begins to feel a kind of pain, and strange stuff begins to be exposed from his body. Tails and the others reaching Sonic and the others as they gasp in shock.

Mina covers her mouth, "Oh my goodness."

"What is happening to him?" Chris asks.

"He seems to be going through some kind of mutation," Geoffrey says.

"I don't think he can hurt us like this," Sonic says.

Chris asks, "Do you think he needs help? He looks like he's in pain."

Naugus hisses in anger. He raises the scepter with the purple Chaos Emerald. It blows and suddenly, he disappears into thin air.

"Where he go?" Chris asks.

"Probably back at the castle. I just hope we don't have to see him for a while," Sonic says.

"But what was wrong with he?" Chris asks.

"Naugus is ill. He has been for a while now. That's the reason why he possessed me, so he can use me to sustain his powers. He tried to do the same thing to King Acorn and Sonic's father," Geoffrey says.

"Wait! Naugus was at my house?" Sonic asks in shock.

"I'm afraid so," Geoffrey says.

Sonic asks, "Geoffrey, why were you so protective of Chris? I mean, you had a grudge against Overlanders, well humans anyway. After what happened with your dad."

"Yeah. But I don't know. Chris seems so nice and well, I don't know why, but this is a little embarrassing," Geoffrey says.

Chris walks up to him with a smile, "Hey, it's okay. You can tell us."

Geoffrey sighs, "Alright. I guess seeing you, it's still embarrassing. You kind of remind me of Hershey."

"Hershey?" Chris asks.

Sonic sighs, "You still miss her, don't you?"

"More than anything," Geoffrey says.

Chris remembers and takes out the photo to show to Geoffrey.

He asks, "Is this her?"

"My photo," Geoffrey says and takes it from Chris' hand.

"You dropped it and I was trying to give it back. That is, until that creature Naugus showed up," Chris says.

"Yes. I've made a real mess haven't I," Geoffrey says.

"A mess doesn't begin to cover it," Sonic says with his arms crossed.

"I hate to say it, but he's right. Naugus is creating a real mess and now it looks like he's about to lose it," Tails says.

"Yeah. And… I think I made a terrible mistake, and it starts by blasting you in the back. I'm sorry Sonic. I doubt there's anything I can do to make up for it, or anything I did for that matter," Geoffrey says.

Sonic shows a calm smile and says, "Hey, after the way you stand up to Naugus and defending Chris, I think we can give you another chance. And… I think I can tell how sorry you are. But you have to do whatever you take to fix this mess."

"I agree, but we need to get the Chaos Emerald away from him," Geoffrey says.

"He has a Chaos Emerald?" Chris asks.

"How did you?" Geoffrey asks.

Sonic answers, "Long story."

"Yeah. It's a long story. We'll tell you when we get to Freedom HQ," Tails says.

"Well, I kinda told him about what I know so far, but didn't tell him everything," Chris says.

"That's okay. We better get to Freedom HQ so we can fix Sally," sonic says.

"Sally? Wait, you got her?!" Mina asks in surprise.

"Yeah. Until that crazy Genesis Wave and altered time and space. Now it seems to merged Mobius and Earth, Chris' homeworld together," Sonic says.

"What?" Chris asks.

Sonic sighs, "I think we'll head to Freedom HQ and start explaining what is going on."

"Yes. That is, if you don't mind me coming along," Geoffrey says.

"Sure," Sonic says.

"Right mate, I have a confession to make. A lot to be honest," Geofrrey says.

"But first, we need to do something first and we need everyone who is already in the city to do it," Sonic says.

In Freedom HQ, everyone gathers at Freedom HQ. Well, anyone who is available. Rotor, Nicole, Mina, Ash, Geoffrey, Tails, Big and Chris stand at the side to see Sonic with three Power Rings in his hands.

"So Sonic, what's that you got there?" Chris asks.

"It's a Power Ring. My Uncle chuck made it for me, and it actually have a special power," Sonic says.

"What are those for?" Big asks.

"It's for Sally," Sonic says.

He then walks to Mecha Sally who is still shut down on the metal table.

Chris whispers to Tails, "So um, what's Sonic going to do with that robot?"

"You'll see," Tails answers.

Sonic then opens places the Power Rings on Sally's chest and with the power of the Power Ring, it begins to glow bright like a beam.

Sonic thinks, "Please work. I want Sally back to normal. BEfore we awas roboticized.

It glows so bright that it surrounds the room. In a short amount of time, the glow has disappeared. Sonic looks at the table to see Sally has changed, but this time for the better. Sally is back to being a Mobian chipmunk. She has her fur, her blue boots and vest, and wearing her goggles. Sonic slowly walks over to see to see if she's alright.

Sally slowly opens her eyes. Suddenly, she quickly sits up as her eyes wide open and takes a hard deep breath making Sonic step back. Sally turns to see Sonic standing close to her. Her eyes begins to shed tears and pulls Sonic into a hug. Sonic then begins to hug her too.

Sally mutters, "S-sonic. I-I am so sorry. So sorry."

"It's okay Sal. It's okay. None of this was your fault," Sonic softly says.

Sally continues to cry while Sonic holds her in his arms. Rotor and the others look at the pair with sadness and yet feel happy. They're glad that Sally's okay, but they know that she is full of remorse, especially for what Eggman has made her do to her friends and innocent people.

Nicole stands behind Sally and places her hand on Sally's shoulder. Sally quickly looks and then gives her a hug as well. Nicole hugs her and does her best to comfort her, but Sally is still crying.

Sometime later, Sally is able to calm down and is sitting on the chair next to Sonic.

Chris passes Sally a cup, "Um here you go."

"No thanks," Sally softly says with her head down.

Chris softly saddens and puts the cup on the table.

Sonic asks Sally, "How are you feeling?"

"Not too good. I can't believe all the stuff that Eggman made me do, everyone I hurt," Sally says.

"It's not your fault," Nicole says.

"She's right. From what I guess, you don't control over it," Chris says.

"Thank you. Um, how are you?" Sally replies.

"Right. I'm Chris, I'm actually a friend of Sonic," Chris says.

"You met him before?" Sally asks.

"More than once. I help Sonic and the others battle Eggman when he was back on my home planet, and he always causing trouble," Chris says.

"It's good to meet you. My name is Sally Acorn. It's a really nice to meet you," Sally says, but still sad.

"My name is Nicole. I'm an A.I and help run the city. Well, there have been bumps in the road, but everything is doing better. Sort of," Nicole says.

"Yeah. Things have been crazy with Dr. Eggman and his annoying robots," Sonic says.

Mina says, "My name is Mina, I'm a signer and this is my boyfriend Ash, who is also my manager."

"Hello," Ash says.

"And I'm Rotor," Rotor says.

"It's nice to meet you all," Chris says.

"So Chris, how are you feeling?" Tails asks.

"I'm fine. I did end up with some uh, mishalfs, but everything turned out great thanks to you guys. I kind of like to know what's going on and what's happening," Chris says.

"Yeah. Sorry you had a run in with Naugus," Sonic says.

"That's okay, i'm just glad you came in come," Chris says.

"There's been a lot going on. On top of that Amy, Cream and Cheese are missing," Sonic says.

"They disappeared?" Chris asks.

"Yeah. It's a mystery," Sonic says.

"Too many strange things have been happening. We've experienced two moe strange lights," Geoffrey says.

"Two strange lights?" Sally asks.

"Those were Genesis Waves. Eggman did one back on the Death Egg and did another happened when Dr. Eggman teamed up with another scientist and altered both Mobius and another world," Sonic says.

"Woah! There was another world?" Chris asks, astonished.

"Yeah. Turns out, there are multiple different zones that are different worlds in different dimensions," Tails says.

"Yeah. I met a hero from that world who called Mega Man. We both worked together to defeat them both. Mega Man was able to use the super form he gained to get his world back to normal," Sonic says.

"That's a relief," Mina says.

"It was, until Eggman interrupted me when I was trying to restore Mobius. Then this happened," Sonic says.

Then he turns to Chris, "Chris, you remember the scientist, Dr. Kim Bickly said that Chaos Control was merging our world together and would eventually stop time all together."

"Yes?" Chris replies.

"The Genesis Wave successfully merged both of our worlds. So now, our time period are the same, the same location, and everything. Time will never stop and goes on like it's normal," Sonic says.

"So both our worlds become one now?" Chris asks.

"Exactly," Tails says.

"That… that's crazy," Sally says.

"Mobius and this planet earth are both the same planet now," Mina adds.

"It means that we're going to be living in the same world now, but that also means we'll still have trouble with Dr. Eggman," Chris says.

"You can say that again," Ash says.

He then smiles, "But I'm not worried as long as you're here Sonic."

"Good to hear," Sonic says.

"So what do we need to do?" Chris asks.

"Well Chris, the news said that you and your friends along with Topaz are missing from Station Square. We met up with your parents, they're worried about you," Sonic says.

"Oh no," Chris says.

"Don't worry, we'll get you and your friends safe after we find them," Sonic says.

"But where would we look?" Chris asks.

"He's right, mate. They could be anywhere on Mobius," Geoffrey says.

"Then we'll just have to split up and look for them," Rotor says.

"I can contact G.U.N and the other Freedom Fighters about Chris being found and the other missing people," Nicole says.

Mina says, "You can count on me and Ash to help. I may not be a Freedom Fighter anymore, but I like to give you a hand."

"Good to hear," Sonic says, giving them a thumbs up.

Sally turns her head, "I'm glad to hear that you all are doing well. I'm kind of surprised to see Geoffrey here too."

"Well. I won't be helping you too much. Especially since I've done a lot of bad things, especially to you Nicole Ever since Hershey, I've been trying hard to find a reason to go on, that I ended up hurting everyone in the city. I'm sorry, but I still think it's too late for me for anything," Geoffrey says.

Then he walks away.

Chris says, "But you can still make things right."

Geoffrey stops and turns to Chris.

Chris walks over to Geoffrey, "I don't know all the things you have done, but I can tell you are very sorry about it. You might actually still be a good person."

Chris stands in front of him, "I'm sorry that you lost Hershey. I'll bet she means a lot to you."

"She does. Hershey is my wife," Geoffrey says.

"I'm sorry. I guess losing someone you love can do something to someone. It can change someone's life in different ways. Sure you have done a lot of bad things, but you were hurt and upset and need something to live for. I met someone who felt exactly the same way you did. I think Hershey would want you to do to live on what life you have. I'm sure she wants you to do what you think is right and wants you to be happy. I know it's hard, but I'm sure that what she wants," Chris says with a calm smile.

Everyone stares at them for the longest time, even Geoffrey eyes wide in surprise.

Geoffrey smiles and says, "Thanks Chris, I… I think I needed to hear that."

Everyone else begins to smile.

"So Geoffrey, are you willing to turn against Naugus and help us stop him?" Sonic asks.

Geoffrey nods his head, "I will. After trying to take over my body the way he did, I kind of owe him a bit of pain of my own."

"Great to hear," Tails says.

"But first, I need to tell you what Naugus is up to and what he has done, even before making his appearance in New Mobotropolis. You might as well take a seat, it's going to be a long testimony," Geoffrey says.

Everyone nods his head.

Geoffrey explains everything to the Team Fighters and Team Freedom about Naugus's intentions, manipulations, and the powers he has been using. From start to finish, Geoffrey has tell the group about what Naugus is really up to. It's quite a shock for everyone. It has them stunned.

Sonic shouts, "I KNEW IT! I knew Naugus is up to his old schemes! This whole king act was just a ploy to take control over New Mobotropolis!"

"I'm afraid so. He even tried to take control of the council with a spell, but I told Silver about it and they were able to prevent it from happening," Geoffrey says.

"So this Naugus never cared about protecting the citizens. He just wants them to gain his trust so he can control them," Chirs says.

"And he used my concerts and manipulated my fear in anger to get others to do the same and turn against Nicole," Mina says.

She turns to Nicole, "Nicole, I'm sorry, and ashamed."

"It's not your fault," Nicole says.

"And Naugus was trying to control my mom and Uncle Chuck," Tails says, angrily.

"We gotta tell the council and everyone in the city about this," Sonic says.

"But how do we prove it? Naugus will just use his power to make it look like we're lying, and he'll try to control Geoffrey," Ash asks.

"I've recorded all of Geoffrey testimony and made a copy on my computer pad. I do wish we have some physical proof," Nicole says.

"Things are getting too crazy. Eggman is still on the loose and he might still have his Death Egg, Chris's friends and an adult are still missing, and Naugus is planning on taking over the city and already has. Next he might try to take over the world," Sonic says.

"Naugus won't be a worry for now. He's still ill and mutating. I don't think he'll be a problem for now. We should focus on finding your friends and bring them back here," Geoffrey says, turning to Chris.

"Right. So who do we need to find?" Chris asks.

"Your friends, Frances, Danny, and Helen. There is also Topaz," Sonic says.

Rotor says, "Geoffrey and Team Freedom will stay in New Mobotropolis to keep an eye on Naugus."

"I'll do what I can to protect the city while you're away and place the force field up in case Eggman comes over before you came back," Nicole says.

"I can help you find and these missing people," Mina says.

"And I'll stay and help the others in case Naugus starts to cause trouble," Ash says.

"Then we should get to work," Sonic says.

"Yeah. I've been wanting to go on a new adventure for a while," Chris happily says.

"How long has it been since we last saw you?" Sonic asks.

"Practically over a year. So, is it alright if I come? I want to find my friends too," Chris says.

"Sure Chris, it will be like back when we were on your home planet," Tails says.

Sonic remarks, "Considering this to be your home planet. After all, both of our homes are together now."

Everyone begins laughing with smiles on their faces.

Sally steps forward, "You mind if I come."

Sonic and the others turn to Sally.

"Sally, are you sure?" Sonic asks.

"I'm sure. I want to make up for what happened. I still feel like I attacked blindly. I want to let everyone know that I'm back and that I'm still fighting against Eggman. I'm not going to quit because of him," Sally says, showing determination.

Sonic shows a soft smile, "Glad to have you back Sal."

Sonic and Sally hug each other and glad to be back together.

After getting everything ready, Tails, Chris, and Mina are sitting in the Tornado and are ready to fly. Tails starts up the plane with Sonic and Sally standing on its wings. Rotor and the others wave goodbye and Tails begins to fly off into the sky.


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 8: Pirate Plunder Panic Part 3

Back in the Captain Metal's lair on an island on a different dimension, things are going completely crazy. Blaze is still trying to use her fire power to saw through the bars while Amy waits for Blaze's signal. Cream holds onto Mariae. At the same time, they are over a giant robotic sea monster called the Kraken. Bean and Bark are running off with Frances and the Sol Emerald. Not to mention being chased by Captain Metal's crew. Everything is going completely crazy.

Confused, Amy asks, "Bean and Bark?! What are they doing here?!"

"I'll explain later. We must break this cage…" Blaze says.

And says in thought, "And quickly… too high."

Marine holds on to Creamn's hand and says, "C'mon, Cream. Let's lob in, grab that rock and our friend, and show those dills what for."

"Come again?" Cream asks.

On the ground floor, Captain Metal see Bean and Bark running off with the Red Sol Emerald and Frances.

Captain Metal clutches his fist, and says, "I need that Sol Emerald to power me Egg O' War! No one takes what I took and lives to tell the tale!"

Then Captain Metal commands, "Yarrr! New Gold plating forrr the 'bot who brings me the emerald!"

Each robot shouts, "Get 'em! Yo ho ho! Arrr!" Then begin to chase after the emerald.

Frances turns to see the pirates, "Looks like we got pirates coming."

"Seems like it," Bean happily says.

Bean then snatches the emerald from Frances and says, "You'll never get this shiny back, Maptain Kettle! It's mine! MINE!"

Frances takes the emerald, "Give me that?!"

Suddenly, someone swoops in and takes Frances and the Sol Emerald.

"Mine?..." Bean replies.

Frances looks up and gasps. She sees a green robot with a skull with a mustache on its chest. It seems to have a plane on it.

The robot holds the Sol Emerald, and says, "Thanks for doing the Legwork, Birdbrain. This'll make Captain Whiseker's day!"

Captured by the other robot, Frances shouts, "Let me go!"

"You're coming with me kid," The robot says.

The robot flies away with the Sol Emerald in hand.

Amy angrily says, "Great! Another pirate's stolen the emerald!"

"And he has taken Frances," Cream adds.

"We need to after him, fast," Marine says.

"He'll not escape! I'm ready, Amy. Break the bars!" Blaze says.

With that, Amy slams her hammer on the bars and Blaze is free. Blaze falls and burst out her fire power to counteract the Kraken.

Blaze grabs Amy and flies in the air. Cream does the same for Marine, and Cheese follow behind her.

Marine says, "That was a beaut, Blaze! You taught that inker a lesson!"

"We must stop Johnny before he gets Frances and the emerald to Captain Whisker," Blaze says.

Cream asks, "Is he another mean pirate?"

"Too right he is. Cap' Whisker and Cap'n Metal are like two roten peas in a pod," Marine says.

"Oh my. I can't think on what he and his mean pirates will do to Frances," Cream says.

"I won't allow him to hurt her or use the emerald for evil," Blaze adds.

Captain Metal looks up to see them escaping.

He says, "Nay! I've come too farrr fer me plans T'Go Astray Now!

Captain Metal brings out a gun from his hand, "Ye'll not be going astray either, princess!"

But before he can get a shot, the Sprocket Chief lands on his head, covering his eye.

He says, "Pirate bad!"

Then the Chief begins to hit Metal with a stick.

"Pest! Begone! Soon, I'll whip your kind off the face of the island!" Metal angrily says.

He growls, "Rrragh!" and tries to catch the Sprockets.

However, they climb back up using themselves at the ladder. When Captain Metal looks up, he can see the girls are gone.

"Of course," Metal viciously says.

A blue robot comes over and says, "Uh… Beggin' yer pardon, Cap'n, but those two mutineers and Blaze's friend blew a hole in the wall and ran off."

Metla is not pleased, and uses his sword to take off the robot's head. The robot catches his head.

Metal angrily says, "find them. Kill them."

"Aye aye, Cap'n," The robot says in salute.

Then Metla says, "Buckle! Swash! Ready the sub-marine!"

"Arrr, she's still in dry dock, Cap'n," Buckle says.

"Aye, ol' Rusty-Face Pete is still scrapin' the barnacles off'n her hull," Swag says.

Captain Metal blushes Buckle and has a sword facing Swag.

"Ye have five minutes to get that sub in the waterrr while I prepare for battle, or I'll cut out yer hard drive, savvy?"

"Aye aye, sir!" Swag nervously says.

Captain Metal walks off.

Then says, "And Mr. Buckle?"

"Sye, cap'n?" Buckle asks.

"He's gonna say it," A pirate says.

Captain Metal says, "Release the Kraken!"

Meanwhile, the pirate known as Johnny is flying with the Sol Emerald in his hand and Frances in his arm. Frances continues to struggle.

Johnny looks back and mocks, "Heh! Can't catch me, kitty! Not with all that baggage to carry!"

"Let me go you hunk of junk!" Frances shouts.

"I'll let you go. You're only here so I can get the emerald," Johnney says.

Johnny then flies to the grass area on the cliff and places Frances down. Then continues on his way with the Sol Emerald. Frances quickly looks to see Johnny is going out to sea.

"Oh no, how are we going to get the emerald now?" Frances asks.

From behind, Blaze carries Amy while Cream does the same for Marine. Along with Cheese, they fly above the island to catch up with Johnny to find the emerald and save Frances. During the flight, Amy, Cream, and Marine explained to Blaze how they are able to find her.

Blaze says, "So the dolphins and these 'Sprockets' helped you find me? It's a comfort to know there are still some kind hearts in this world."

"Still a bleedin' mess of pirates, though," Marine says.

"Why are there so many pirates?" Amy asks.

"Most of the planet is ocean; lawless and wild. When I have the Sol Emeralds, I will send you, Cream, and Frances home. Then I'll use the Emeralds' power to end all of this hideous piracy," Blaze says.

"Well, that won't happen if Johnny outruns us! Cream is tiring out. Set me down and go on without us!" Amy says, turning back to see Cream.

Cream is struggling flying this distances.

But Blaze says, "No. I'll not leave you alone on this island. We must find a way to pursue Johnny to Whisker's ship."

Cream looks down and says, "Oh look, there's Frances."

Everyone looks down to see her close to the lift.

Frances waves to them, "Hi guys!"

After landing on the ground, Blaze asks, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but I couldn't get the emerald away from Johnny," Frances says.

"We're just glad he didn't get you," Amy says.

Marine looks over the cliff and says, "There's a way to catch Johnny down below Down there's the pirate Barky thar sunk me ship!"

The group look down to see Captain Metal's ship.

Blaze quickly says, "Marine, be careful!"

Then Marine says, "This is bonzer! I say that she be mine by rights! A ship for a ship!"

"Please come away from there! I don't much like this high cliff!" Blaze says, feeling uneasy.

Frances asks, "Blaze, are you okay? You seem scared?"

"Are you scared of heights, Blaze?" Amy asks.

"I'm not scared! They just make me uneasy!" Blaze says, denying it.

"I get scared of the dark sometimes too Ms. Blaze," Cream says.

Then thinks, "I don't suppose you need a nightlight thought, don't you?"

Amy and Frances giggles covering their mouths.

Cheese replies, "Chao.

Blaze denies louder, "I am not afraid!"

Blaze grabs Amy, Marine, flies down the cliff. Frances holds on to Cream as she and Cheese follow after her.

Cream asks, "Did I say something wrong?"

"Chao," Cheese replies.

Soon they all land on the ship and a few of Captain Metal's crew are still aboard.

Marine swings on a rope to the deck of the ship.

Marine says, "Alright pirates! Surrender NOW!"

She walks to the robots and says, "This ship now belongs to the Great Captain Marine! You scallywags look alive and set sails!"

"Why should we take orders from you?" The robot demands.

Blaze barbecue one and Amy smashes the other with her hammer.

"That's why, matey!" Marine points out.

Then Marine commands, "NOW HOP TO IT!"

The pirates do what Marine commands and begins to set sails to find Johnny and they'll find Captain Whisker.

Out at sea, Johnny flies the red Sol Emerald to a red ship that has a skull with a mustache on the side and flag.

He lands on the ship and says, "Good day to you, Captain I think you'll be interested in the plunder I came across today."

The captain known as Captain Whisker is a large rounded pirate. It has a gray body with a mustache like the skill and one eye. It's wearing a red coat with matching hat that has the same symbol on the ship, red boots, and brown belts around his waist and shoulders with a gold buckle.

Whisker looks at Johnny who is holding his plunder.

He is very surprised, "D'arr har har! It be a Sol Emerald.

Two robots are standing behind them are known as Mini and Mum. They're more like sidekicks and crew mates.

Mini says, "Wow! Johnny did something right for a change!"

"Quiet you!" Johnny angrily says,glaring at the bot.

Whisker asks, "Where came ye by this, me lad?"

"Snatched it right out from the noses of Blaze the Cat and your favorite new rival, Captain Metal," Johnny answers.

Whisker says, "I hope that sticks in their gullets! I'll reckon with'em booth soon enough!"

"Too bad you can't keep that emerald," Mini says.

"Yep. Gotta hand it over to the boss," Mum says.

"D'arr! Don't remind me! I be under Nega's thumb fer now, but he'll get his comeuppance along with the rest," Whisker says, bitter.

"Uh-huh," Mini says.

"We've heard that one before," Mum says.

Whisker tries to attack with his fist, but he misses.

He angrily says, "Insolent curs! I'll have the hide off ye fer mockin' me, yer Cap'n!"

"Everyone else does it," Mini says.

"If everyone else walked the plan,would ye as well?!" Whisker questions.

Not taking chances, Mini and Mum hurry to a large pipe that goes in the ship.

Whisker shouts, "Whelps!"

"Sail ho!" Johnny says, looking through a telescope.

Whisker turns around and walks to Johnny.

"That is be who?" Whisker commands.

"It's Captain Metal's Ship. But it looks like Blaze and that racoon have taken command," Johnny says.

Whisker turns to Johnny, "Johnny. Me lad, beat to quarter! Let's send 'em to me Ol' Hob."

Meanwhile, Blaze and Marine are looking at the sails while Amy, Cream and Cheese, and Frances are preparing for battle.

Blaze looks at the sails and asks, "Should we not come about into the wind for a better position in battle?"

"Oi! You worry about settin' things on fire, and let the captain (that's me) navigate this vessel!" Marine says.

"I meant no offence," Blaze says, holding her hand out.

Marine bows and says, "No worry mates,"

She thanks up and commands the crew, "All hands about ship! Starboard tack into the wind! Loose top sails and…!"

"Loose top sails? I prefer to run a tight ship?" A familiar voice speaks.

Everyone turns around to see Bean wearing a blue captain's hat with a red feather, walking on the deck. Bark is behind him holding a pirate bag. Probably the treasure that Capitan Metal his crew plunder.

Everyone gathers around them to crner them.

"Watch these two, they're trouble," Amy says.

"Hmm hm!" Frances and Cream reply.

Cheese answers, "Chao."

Marine points to Bean and demands, "What're you doin' on my ship!"

"Your ship? My associate Bark and I came upon it here at anchor, and by laws both ancients and immutable, we being the finders, are the keeper," Bean says, wagging his finger.

He removes the hat and places it on his chest, and says dramatically, "The shiny loot in the hold below is the only thing can assurge my heartbreak over losing… the shiny. Alas for my beauty! Lost! Nay, ripped from my bosom upon the kindling of our love! Torn from my embrace by a fiend from the pit! I shall vessel to the end of the, err, whatever this planet is called, if I must! Oh, brightest of baubles! Og glossiest og gems!" THOU SHALT BE MINE ONE MORE!"

Everyone blink their eyes with confused looks on their faces.

Marine angrily says, "You're starkers! I'm the captain of this barky!"

"Uhh… Captain's hat. Hellooooo?" Bean says, pointing at the hat.

Marine growls in anger.

Blaze then uses her flames to burn the Captain's hat into ashes and burns some of the feathers from Bean's head.

Bean crosses his arms and sulk, "Who wants to be a dumb old captain anyway?"

Bark groans a little.

"I don't think not being captain is the real issue here," Frances says.

"She's right. We got to go after those mean pirates," Cream says.

Blaze says, "Amy, please keep these two in line. We should keep them close by so I can send them home with you all well."

"You sure you don't want to keep them," Amy weary asks.

Marine commands, "Hard a'port! Gun crews prepare to fire!"

At Whisker's ship, his crew are ready to fire.

"Load the cannons, me hearties," Whisker says.

"Ready…!" Marine says.

"Aim…!" Whisker says.

Suddenly, a giant blue metal squid monster appears between the ship with a mighty roar! Everyone from both ship are stunned to see this monster. The girls even gasp in shock.

Frances panics, "What is that?!"

"It's the Kraken!" Blaze answers.

"Oh my!" Cream replies in fright.

At the same time, Marine and Whisker shout, "FIRE!"

Then both ship fire their cannons at the squid. However, the Kraken appears to be indestructible. The Kraken soon begins to use its tentacles to coil around both ships.

Amy bangs on one, but it refuses to let go.

"Amy says, "This squid is tough!"

"I know. They make for terrible sushi. So chewy!" Bean says, sticking his tongue out and looking through the bag of loot.

Johnny tries to leave but Whisker grabs him by the foot.

Johnny screams, "Let go! I don't wanna die!"

"Ye'll not abandon yer post, coward! Keep firing!" Whisker commands.

Standing on the tentacle, Blaze fires her flames at the beast. Still, it's not burning.

"Nothing seems to harm this beast!" Blaze says.

"Oh my!" Cream says.

She then looks to see Bean looking at a gem while Bark struggles to push away the tentacle. Cream suddenly remembers about Bean's special abilities.

Cream runs to him with her hands together and says, "Oh, Mr. Bean? I know you can make bombs appear and you're good at blowing things up! Please help us stop this monster!"

"Chao. Chao," Cheese replies.

Bean stands up, "I could…"

"That's wonderful!" Cream happily says.

"If I get to be captain," Bean adds.

Frances sternly asks, "Are you serious?"

Annoyed and continue to fire her powers, Blaze says, "Fine! You're captain! Now throw some bombs at this thing!"

"Oi!" Marine quickly says.

"Fear not, my gallant crew!" Bean says.

He waves his hand around and creates a giant bomb in his hand, "With this behemoth bomb, your courageous captain will level that levithan and…"

Then the bomb falls on top of him. Bark picks the bomb up and Bean is flat as a pancake.

Bean meekly says, "...will save you all."

Bark then throws the giant bomb into the Kraken's mouth, and… BOOM! The bomb explodes and the Kraken falls to pieces in flames and smoke. The explosion and the Kraken attack makes the waves completely rough. Whisker loses his balance and drops the emerald.

Whisker screams, "Shiver me Girders! The Emerald!"

Everyone looks over to see the Sol Emerald falling into the ocean. Before it can hit the watery hiding place, a familiar metal hand grabs it.

Blaze exclaims, "NO!"

Whisker climbs back on to his ship and angrily says, "D'arrr! Cap'nnn Metalll!"

Shockingly it is. He is riding on the top of his submarine and the Egg O' War he has created is close by.

Captain Metal hold out the emerald and says, "Thankee fer delivering the Sol Emerald to me, Whisker! Mayhap ye ought to be me cabin boy!"

Whisker stands behind his cannon and shouts, "Upstart scallywag! I'll have yer gaskets fer garters!"

At the other ship, the girls look to see Metal as well.

Blaze angrily says, "I offered you mercy once. I won't make that mistake again. This ends now, you filth!"

"A surly lot, ye are! But there's no need fer ye all to be so crabby," Captain Metal remarks.

He then climbs out of the sub causing the girls to gasp in shock. They see Captain Metal has six metal legs like crabs and has a giant metal claw on his left arm.

Metal laughs and says, "Ye can leave that to me!"


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 9: Search at Albion

In the bright blue sky of Mobius, Sonic, Sally, Tails, Chris, and Mina are flying in the Tornado. Chris looks down to see everything from below. Right now, they are over the ocean.

"This place is amazing. You can see everything from here. And you explore everywhere Sonic?" Chris says.

"You could say that. I practically traveled all of Mobius and to other zones too. I'm sure you're going to love it here," Sonic answers.

"Yeah. I also can't wait to have another adventure," Chris happily adds.

"Sonic, I know you're excited to show Chris around, but we still need to find his friends," Sally says.

"I know. I just also think it's a good idea to show Chris around our planet," Sonic replies.

"I guess so," Sally says.

Then turns to Chris, "And Chris, remember to stay close around. You never know when we might end up running into trouble."

"Okay," Chris answers.

Mina asks, "So where are we going first?"

"Hmm. According to the map, we should be flying over Albion," Tails says.

"But weren't we over there a few weeks ago?" Sonic asks.

"Yes, but we need to be sure we looked all over Mobius," Tails says.

"I guess so. They could be anywhere on Mobius by now," Chris replies.

Tails says, "Everyone hang on, we're coming in for a landing."

Tails then turns the wheel of the plan and begins to descend to the ground for a landing. Sometime later, the Tornado lands on the ground outside of Albion and they all come out of it with a few backpacks with supplies inside.

"Alright Chris, stay close. This place is pretty much in ruins," Sonic says.

"Right," Chris answers.

Then they head off to the ruined city. They walk into the city that is full of destroyed cities, debris on the ground and grass areas, and the place is deserted.

Chris asks, "What happened here?"

"Yeah. The place is completely in ruin," Mina adds.

"It's kind of a long story. We were here fighting Eggman's Echidna Dark Egg Legion who were holding all the other Echidna heres," Sonic says.

"Echidna? You mean like Knuckles?" Chris asks.

"Yeah. I forgot that Knuckles was the only Echidna you met, but yeah. There used to be more, until Thrash banished all into another zone. Including Julie-Su and Saffron," Sonic says, beginning to sound depressed.

Tails adds, "What's worse that Julie-Su was the only echidna that Knuckles ever loved and Saffron was Charmy's betrothed."

"That sounds awful. Poor Knuckles," Chris sadly says.

Then ask, "Wait! Did you say, Charmy's betrothed?"

"I guess that's something you didn't know. You see Charmy was actually a prince and he and Saffron are in an arranged marriage. From what I can tell, Charmy and Saffron are actually in love with each other," Tails says.

"Really? I didn't know Charmy was a prince. I always thought he's with Vector and Espio," Chris says.

"Yeah. It looks like we have a lot of catching up to do. I would share a lot of my cool adventures with you. Plus, I'm sure you'll be happy to see a certain black hedgehog," Sonic says.

"So Shadow's alright?" Chris asks in surprised.

"Yeah. Another story for another time," Sonic says.

Chris shows a soft smile and asks, "Think we could see him?"

"I guess. We might also need his help with this when we check the United Federation. Both he and Rouge are both G.U.N agents along with Omega. I think we can show you to them when we get there," Sonic says.

"Okay," Chris says.

Everyone begins to be on their way again to look for the other missing humans. Chris is about to follow when he notices something. In a second, Chris sees some kind of yellow light from the distance.

Chris asks, "What was that?"

Chris then begins to follow the others.

Meanwhile in New Mobotropolis, Rotor walks inside a hospital room with a bouquet of flowers. In the medical bed is his friend, a coyote named Antoine. Ever since the incident with metal Sonic, Antoine has been in a coma ever since.

Rotor sits on a chair next to Antoine's bed, "Hey Antoine, how you've been. I'm sorry we haven't been able to come visit you. Things have been pretty crazy around here. Two worlds merging together, people going missing, and Geoffrey was able to turn his life around and willing to help us. I do hope you get better by the time Bunnie gets back. She's really worried about you. I hope both you and Bunnie are alright. Wherever she is."

Rotor then looks out the window to see the bright sunny sky.

Rotor sighs and says in thought, "I do hope that Sonic and the others are able to find her while they look for Chris' friends. It will be great if they did."

Back on Angel Island guarding the Master Emerald, Knuckles is sitting at the shrine of the Master Emerald. He sighs and can't stop thinking about Julie-Su and his family. He has never got over about everything that has happened to him. Echidnaopolis being destroyed, being turned into Enerjak, his clan being divided when some work for Eggman, and now this, his kind, including Julie-Su and Saffron are gone, and he remembers who has done the deed. What's worse, he feels remorse that he isn't able to do anything about it.

Knuckles sighs, "I can't just stand here feeling sorry for myself. I need to take action, but how am I going to do that? I'm still having a splitting headache

Suddenly, he hears a voice of a female, "Knuckles."

Knuckles looks behind him to see a female echidna spirit wearing ancient tribal clothes. This is Tikal, an echidna who is connected to the Master Emerald.

"Hey Tikal, what are you doing?" Knuckles asks.

"I thought you might like someone to talk to. You seem distressed and in turmoil," Tikal says.

"I don't know. I'm still upset about this whole thing. Everything has been happening on my watch and I couldn't do anything about it," Knuckles says.

"Yes. I saw everything from the Master Emerald. I understand how hard it is, especially about your father. However, you can not let what happened and your remorse cloud your judgement. You can still do what you can to help those you care about," Tikal says.

"Really? Like what?" Knuckles asks.

Tikal explains, "A Genesis Wave have formed to our world, only this time, it completely and permanently merge our world with another?"

"What? How did you know?" Knuckles asks in shock.

"I sensed it. Plus, the enemy you have faced before was the cause of it," Tikal says.

Knuckles grits his teeth in anger, "Eggman."

"Yes. He interrupted Sonic while trying to fix our planet, and now it merged both Mobius and planet called Earth together. Sonic and the others are ready on it, and helping out as much as they can," Tikal says.

"Earth?" Knuckles asks.

"Yes. It's a planet you're familiar with. I suspect Sonic and the others could use help, especially with the location they're at now," Tikal says.

The Master Emerald begins to glow and Knuckles look at it. Suddenly, an image appears. He can see Sonic, Tails, Sally as a Mobian, and Mina.

"That's Sally? So Sonic and the others got her back to her normal self," Knuckles says in surprise.

However, Emerald also show someone else with the group. Knuckles gasps in shock to see Chris being shown on the Master Emerald.

"Tha-that's Chris," Knuckles says in shock.

"Yes. It was his home planet that merged with our. However, Chris, three of friends friends, and a grown woman have been separated out of the city. I suspect they need help, so I try to detect them. I couldn't get their precise location, but Chris along with two others are on Mobius, while the other two ended up in different zones," Tikal says.

Knuckles says, "I gotta help them. This is serious."

"It is. Sonic and the others are in Albion right now and I can sense danger. You must go and help them with this danger," Tikal says.

"You're right. Chris is a friend of mine and I don't want him to get hurt, especially with Albion. I don't want to lose anymore friends on my watch," Knuckles says.

At Albion, Sonic, Chris, and the others are walking around to see if they can find their friends. They search for quite a while now. They search in the buildings and other places. So far, there doesn't seem to be any luck.

Sonic, Tails, Sally, and Mina meet up in the middle of town.

"Find anything?" Tails asks.

"No," Sally answers.

"Nothing," Sonic adds.

Mina sighs, "We looked all over and there doesn't seem to be anyone here."

"Yeah. Looks like we hit a dead end here," Sonic says.

Tails looks around, "Where's Chris?"

"He must have not come back yet. We should go find him," Sally says.

Sonic volunteers, "I'll look for him."

Sonic then super speeds off to go find Chris, knocking everyone off their feet.

Sally groans, "Some things never change do they."

"True, but Sonic is just being Sonic," Tails says.

At a different part of Albion, Chris is still looking around to find his friends or something that can lead him to them.

Chris calls out, "Frances! Danny! Helen! Where are you?!"

Chris sighs to hear nothing. Suddenly, he sees some kind of strange flash coming from the alley. Chris decides to be discreet and slowly walks down the alley as his back is close to the wall. Once he is close to the turn, he looks down the alley to see something surprising.

What Chris sees is something he never expected to see especially in a deserted place like this. He sees a large gold ring that is similar to a Power Ring, only this ring is huge.

Chris asks in thought, "What is that thing? It doesn't look like one of the Power Rings Sonic uses."

Chris continues to hide to see the ring glowing. Suddenly, someone comes out of it. Chris is surprised to see something he never expected. He sees what seems to be a white echidna and seems to be wearing a black cloak with bandages on his hands and feet with gold rings on his wrists and ankles.

"Who is that? He looks like an echidna, but I never heard of a white one. I wonder what's he doing here of all places," Chris says in thought.

Chris looks to see the white echidna taking the large ring and it shrinks to a small size. Then he places it on his wrist. Then he continues on his way down the alley. Chris wants to follow, but decides to head back to find the others. Unknown to Chris, the white echidna walks to the alley to see Chris and looks at him with a firm look on his face.

Exploring the city, Sonic continues to look for Chris to see where he is.

Sonic calls out, "Chris! Chris where are you?"

"Sonic!" Chris calls out.

Sonic turns around to see Chris running to him. Sonic speeds to Chris as well. Soon they both stop in front of each other.

"Hey Chris, where you've been?" Sonic asks.

"Sorry Sonic," Chris says.

"That's okay, glad to see you. Where you went off to?" Sonic replies

"I was trying to find the others around those buildings over there,but then I saw this strange flash of light. I decided to take a look and I saw this large ring with some kind of vortex inside," Chris says.

"A ring? Hmm, it sounds like a Warp Ring," Sonic says.

Then asks, "Did you see anything or anyone?"

"I did. I saw this strange white echidna wearing a black cloak coming out of it. The ring shrinks and he placed it on his wrist," Chris says.

"Uh, did you say white echidna?" Sonic asks, sounding serious.

"Um, yes," Chris answers, confused.

Sonic asks, "Did he see you?"

"I don't think so. He went in the opposite direction and I headed back to find you guys," Chris says.

Then he asks, "Um, why you ask?"

"Nothing, just that echidna seems like trouble. It's best that we all stick in a group so he doesn't use his Warp Rings or anything," Sonic says.

"Uh okay," Chris replies.

Sonic and Chris head back to the others to talk about he has found. Unknown to them, someone else is spying on them too, and it seems to have blue fur.

With a smirk showing his sharp teeth, he says, "So he was here after all. Looks like Sonic and that boy ended up doing part of the work for me. I just need to find him and finish what's left of my quest."

Back in the middle of town, Tails, Sally, and Mina are still waiting for Sonic to find Chris.

Mina asks, "Where are they? They've been gone for sometime."

"Sonic has been gone for fifteen minutes," Sally says.

"I'm sure Sonic will find Chris soon. This place is empty, so I'm sure it won't be a problem finding him," Tails says.

"Unless Eggman or any of his crew are still out here," Sally worriedly says.

The three turn their heads to see Sonic and Chris coming back.

"Hey Sonic. And you found Chris," Tails says.

"Where were you guys?" Mina asks.

"Chris was looking for his friends and Topaz like we were, but ended up finding someone else instead. I just hope he didn't see him or us for that matter," Sonic says.

"What do you mean?" Sally asks.

"Well you see," Sonic says.

Before he can continue a Warp Ring appears in front of then.

Sonic gets in front of Chris shouts, "Stay behind me Chris."

Sally, Mina, and Tails join Sonic and ready to fight whoever is coming out of that portal. Coming out of the portal is a familiar red echidna.

Sonic surprisingly says, "Knuckles?!"

"So you guys are here after all," Knuckles says.

Chris walks at front, "Knuckles."

"Hey Chris, it's great to see you. Sorry you had to come to this place," Knuckles says.

"I'm glad to see you again," Chris says with a smile.

Sally walks over, "Knuckles what are you doing here?"

"Hi Sally, glad to see you back to your normal self and not with Eggman," Knuckles says.

"Yeah. Me too, but still what are you doing here of all places?" Sally replies.

"It's kind of a long story, and it's very important you all hear this," Knuckles says.

Everyone sits down and listen to Knuckles' explanation about his sudden appearance. After hearing Knuckles' statement, the group is very surprised.

"Really? Tikal was able to figure out where Chris and the others are?" Tails asks in surprise.

"Yeah. She said that Chris and two others are in Mobius while two are in different zones. I asked to see if she knows but doesn't know their location," Knuckles says.

"And what's this about the kind of danger we're in?" Chris asks.

"She doesn't know. All she does is that it will happen here in Albion. I came as soon as I could to warn you," Knuckles says.

"And it's a good thing you did. Since we didn't find Chris' friends we need to get Chris out of here," Sonic says.

"Why?" Knuckles ask.

"Chris saw Finitevus here in Albion," Sonic says.

"Wait? You saw Finitevus? Here?" Knuckles asks in shock turning to Chris.

Chris asks, "Is that his name? I did saw an echidna. He was white and wears a black cloak. He has bandages of his hands and feet and his gold rings on his wrist and ankles. He also able to use these 'Warp Rings?'"

Knuckles grits his teeth in anger, "So Finitevus is here. But why here of all places?"

"Uh Knuckles, who is this Dr. Finitevus?" Chris asks.

"A crazy echidna scientist who think Mobius is corrupted and want to cleanse the world by destroying it," Knuckles answers, bitterly.

"Uh, I'm guessing you and this Dr. Finitevus had a bad history," Chris nervously asks.

"Afraid so Chris. That still raises the question, what's Finitevus doing here of all places?" Sonic says.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that this could mean trouble. I think this might be the danger Tikal is telling us about," Knuckles says.

"So how she's doing?" Chris asks.

"Other than her spirit is part of the Master Emerald, she's doing fine. She's the one who showed me where you're at and about the danger," Knuckles says.

"But what kind of anger were in. We handled whatever it is Finitevus is planning," Sonic says.

"Hmm. Could the other flash I saw was a Warp Ring?" Chris asks himself.

"Another flash?" Tails asks.

"Yeah. I saw one when we first came into the city and the other one when Finitevus was opening his Warp Ring," Chris says.

"So we know Finitevus is around in Albion, but who has another Warp Ring. Not many Mobians can obtain one. Except, but he can't be here not since the last time," Knuckles says.

"What do you mean?" Chris asks.

"You mean Thrash, right?" Sonic asks.

"Exactly," Knuckles says.

"But why would this Dr. Finitevus and Thrash be doing here this of all places?" Tails asks.

"That's what we need to find out," Sonic says.

As the group talk about the situation, Chris looks around to think about it. He then notices the same white echidna walking into one of the Albion buildings. Chris looks to see Sonic and the others and the white echidna. Not wanting to miss the opportunity, Chris decides to follow the echidna to see what he's up to.

Chris walks into the building and looks to see the black cloak down the hall. Chris secretly follows him to see what he is doing. Chris walks up stairs and down the halls.

Chris asks himself, "I wonder what he's up to."

Chris then slowly walks inside and hides behind a giant block of the roof. He takes a peek to see the echidna Knuckles and Sonic are talking about.

Chris says in thought, "I know what I'm doing is dangerous, but I'll be helping Sonic and Knuckles if I can see what he's up to."

Outside, Sonic and the others notice that Chris has disappeared.

"I can't believe Chris has disappeared like that," Sally says.

"Maybe he decided to double check the area to see if he can find his friends," Knuckles suggests.

"We looked all over the place, but couldn't find anyone," Sonic says.

"Well, there has to be somebody. We know that Finitevus is here, but someone else seems to be here as well," Tails says.

"Still. Where did Chris go?" Mina asks.

Still hiding, Chris continues to spy on Finitevus and his motives. He notices that this place looks almost like a lab. The white echidna seems to be looking at some papers of some kind and looking at one of his Warp Rings.

Chris says in thought, "I wonder what he's up to? And why come here of all places? Whatever it is, it might not be good. At least that what Sonic and Knuckles said."

Chris continues to be silent as he spies on Finitevus while working on his secret activity. Chris leans out a little to see him walking to the window for some reason. He then takes the Warp ring from his wrist and tosses it. Soon it begins to float into the air.

"What is he doing?" Chris asks himself in silence.

Unknown to Chris, a Warp Ring opens from underneath him and begins to fall in. Chris screams and ends up falling through the ring and crashes on the ground. Chris groans as he sits up and rubs his head.

"I thought I sensed someone snooping around," An eerie voice says.

Chris quickly stands up to see the white echidna Knuckles is talking and apparently also someone he's bitter about. Chris realizes that he's in a lot of trouble now. Suddenly, there was a loud roar that break through one of the walls.

Outside, Sonic and the others are looking for Chris.

Sonic calls out, "Chris! Chris where are you?"

"Chris!" Tails shouts.

Sally and Mina call out, "Chris!"

"Where could he be?" Sonic asks.

Knuckles wonders, "You don't think he got into trouble?"

"If he did we'll know about it," Sonic says.

"We need to find Chris before something bad happens," Sally says.

Suddenly, they hear a loud screaming roar coming from one of the buildings. Everyone quickly turn to hear the noise coming from it.

"What in the world was that?" Tails asks.

Knuckles says, "I think that we just found out where the trouble is."

Sonic points out, "It's coming from that building. Let's go, I got a bad feeling about this."

Sonic, Knuckles, and the others hurry to the building to see what the trouble is going on. However, there's actually going to be more trouble.

In the building, Chris groans as he finds himself lying down on the floor. He slowly opens his eyes and looks a little to find himself close to the wall. Chris begins to sit up as he holds his head to feel a slight pain on it.

He then hears someone else saying, "Well well well, look what we have here. End of the line mate, this young boy has led me straight to you."

Chris slowly turns his head to see Finitevus and someone else in the room. This one is big with blue purplish like fur, yellow eyes, a peach muzzle. He is green and gray gloves with matching shoes, and holding a yellow ring in his hand. This creature is very different than the others he has seen. He seems to be a Tasmanian Devil, and he seems to show a vicious smirk at the white echidna.

The Tasmanian Devil questions, "So how does it feel? Knowing that soon you'll be banished from existence."

Chris becomes stunned to hear what this Mobians is saying, "Did he say, banished from existence."


	10. Chapter 10

Episode 10: Pirate Plunder Panic Part 4

Still out in the middle of the ocean, Blaze, Amy, Cream and Cheese, Marine, Frances, Bean and Bark are on Captain Metal's boat. Captain Whisker and his crew are on the red one. Captain Metal is on a submarine with his crew and the Egg O' War close by. Captain Metal is able to grab hold of the Sol Emerald after Captain Whisker drops it. Two ships and a sub are battling for the Sol Emerald with their own purpose.

The three captains shout, "Fire!"

The two ships begin to fire at each other with cannons and other weapons. That cause the sea to be more rough. The girls and Cheese are being rocked around.

Frances feels a bit woozy, "I don't feel so good."

"Don't worry Frances, everything will be okay," Amy says.

Blaze stands on the wall of the ship, "I'll go get the Sol Emerald from that pirate and burn him to ashes."

"Good luck," Frances says, feeling a bit sick.

Blaze begins to fly to the submarine where Captain Metal stands.

"Oh, Ms. Blaze! BE careful!" Cream says.

Blaze lands on the ship to confront of the evil pirate who has stolen the Sol Emerald from her.

Blaze angrily says, "You piracy ends now, Captain Metal!"

"'Tis yer end which be at hand, princess. The Bitter end," Captain Metal says.

Blaze uses her flame power to create blade made of blazing fire. She then attacks Captain Metal. However, Captain Metal prevents the attack by using his large claw to shield it. Blaze and Captain Metal are clashing at each other.

Blaze angrily says, "I will have that emerald! This world will fall apart if all seven are not reunited!"

They both step back and Blazer tries to attack him, but misses.

Metal says, "Sadly, I be needin' it to powerrrr me flyin' fortress. So I'll be hanging on to it for now!"

Metal then tries to attack with his giant claw.

But Blaze uses her fire sword to prevent it, "Hrrn! Look at the storm around us! This world is crumbling! Soon you'll have nothing to plunder!"

Blaze and Captain Metal continues to fight, claw against fire sword. They both continue to fight.

Metal says, "Yer forgettin' princess. The Egg O' War can take me to other worlds…"

Then Metal grabs Blaze by her tail. Then slams her to the ground, "... So this world be welcome to rot!"

Then Captain Metal sends an electrical charge from his claw that is enough to knock Blaze out cold. Captain Metal lets go of Blaze's tail and grabs her with his metal hand.

He then activates the rocket booster on the bottom of his legs, and says, "But before I can set sail, I need yer other six emeralds. I'll be gettin' 'em outta ya One way or anotherrrr."

With that Captain Metal flies off to Egg O' War taking the unconscious Blaze with him.

Meanwhile, Amy and the others are having problems of their own. Captain Whisker and his crew are beginning to arrive at the ship and are making their attack.

Whisker says, "I'm back and I've brought company!"

Frances screams, "Watch out!"

Bark then smacks one of the robots at the chin.

"What are we gonna do?" Cream asks.

"Chao Chao," Cheese replies.

Amy then gives the order to Bark and Bean, "You're part of this crew now too. Bean and Bark! Help repel these borders!"

"You got it, Shouty Hammer McPain,!" Bean says, holding his bomb.

"What?" Frances asks.

Amy rolls her eyes, "You don't wanna know."

Marine looks out to sea and becomes shocked to see Captain Metal and who he has captive.

Marine shouts, "Strewth! That crab pirate thingo is makin' off with Blaze!"

"Oh no!" Cream says.

"We need to save her," Frances adds.

During the fight, Bark ends up punching Johnny.

Marine says, "Cream! You, Frances, and Amy gotta chase down Captain Metal! He nabbed Blaze and flew off toward that Egg-ship Doovalacky!"

"We'll save won't we, guys?" Cream asks.

"Yeah. I let's go teach that rotten pirate a thing or two," Frances says.

Amy asks, "Marine, can you handle all these pirates with just Bean and Bark?"

"No worries, mate!" Marine answers.

"Then let's go," Cream says.

Amy and Frances take Cream's hand and they begin to fly off. Cream follows them to help out.

Amy shouts, "Kick some pirate booty for us!"

"Too right," Marine says, giving the girls a thumbs up.

"Bark! You keep Whisker busy! You lot force these pirates back to their own ship!" Marine says.

Hearing the orders, Bark smashes Captain Whisker. Then he begins to punch the others back to the ship.

"Bean! You keep Captain Metal's cronies busy while we mop up these mongrels!" Marine commands.

"Aye aye, racoon girl!" Bean says.

He happily jumps off the ship and onto the submarine. He makes bombs appear and laugh with glee. At the same time, Buckle and Swag are scared they begin to hide behind the opening.

Marine stands on the rope ladder, "Have at 'em,men! Let's show these tin planted pirates not mess with the GREAT CAPTAIN MATINE!"

At the same time, Cream, Cheese, Amy, and Frances are flying to the Egg O' War.

Frances asks, "How are we going to get inside?"

"I see an opening. We'll head there," Amy says.

"Right," Cream says.

Cream flies hard and bravely to the Egg O' War.

Meanwhile in the Egg 'O War, Captain Metal walks on the metal platform to see a giant machine in the middle of the fortress. There are six colored wires that are connected to some kind of strong strapp. Blaze is being strapped to the machine.

Captain Metal walks up to her and says, "Wake up, lassie."

"...wha…" Blaze groans, beginning to wake up.

She fully wakes up to see the evil robot captain, "Metal!"

"Captain Metal, if you please," Captain Metal says.

"Captain, pah! You're a monster, and neither you nor this abomination belong in my world," Blaze angrily says.

"Maybe so, but here I be. And the emeralds be givin' power to this abomination as we speak," Metal says, presenting the machine.

On top of the machine is the Red Sol Emerald and with the machine activating. With Blaze strapped to the machine all the Sol Emeralds are accounted for. With all the emeralds accounted for, the Egg O' War will fly for sure. Soon the machine begins to rumble.

"At last me fortress be takin' to the sky," Metal says.

Soon the Egg O' War begins to turn on it's engines and fly into the sky. That ends up catching everyone's attention.

"Now I have the powerrr to rain death and destruction wherever and on whomever I see fit!" Metal says.

Seeing this, the pirates are starting to get scared. They know that this Egg O' War.

Johnny nervously says, "Uh… Captain, I don't like the look of that thing."

"D'arrr, neither do I, me lad. I think it be time to hall our wind for some other port call!" Whisker says.

Then commands, "Back to me ship, mateys!"

With that, Captain Whisker, Johnny, and the rest of the crew head back to the ship as fast as they can.

Marine waves her fist around and shouts, "Aye! That's right! Flee from the might of Captain Marine, you scurvy cowards!"

Once they're back on the ship, Whisker says, "Let's give the 'Great Captain Marine' a parting shot, shall we?"

Hearing the command, Mini and Mum bring out a missile launcher. They fire the rocket missile at Captain Metal's ship and make a big hole in it. Soon, water begins to be sucked inside making the ship heavy. The ship is going to sink under the sea.

Marine looks at the hole, "Well, I'll be stuffed. This is the second ship I've lost this week."

Marine looks at Captain Metal's ship to see Bean chasing the robots.

Bean happily says, "Shiny robots! Shiny shiny robots!"

Bean continues to chase the robots as they scream for their lives.

Marine asks, "Uh, what in the world is that little duck doin'?"

Just then, Swag and Buckle begin to jump off the sub and hurry into the ocean.

Swag screams, "Hang this, mate! Abandon ship!"

"It'll be a long week. Wet walk back to Pirate Island," Buckle says.

"Worth it to get away from that look!" Swag says.

The two jump off the ships and sink to the bottom of the sea. Bean stands at the front of the ship to see the robots sinking into the ocean.

"Aww. Shines go bye bye," Bean sadly says.

Marine and Bark look to see that Bean's desire for shiny objects ends up proving to be useful.

"Look like our pirates jumped ship for Whisker's crew. Yer mate there scored us that sweet little sub, though, so we're not sunk," Marine says.

But says in concern, "I hope Blaze and the girls can say the same."

Back in the Egg O' War, Captain Metal is watching everything from the screen. He sees that his crew has flee and so does Whisker and his crew.

Metal says, "Harr! Cap'n Whisker has turned tail and run. His usual tactic.

He then uses the screen to change the setting. It reads, 'Sol Emerald Drain Engage.' He says that he's planning on getting the emeralds one way or another and means it.

Metal says, No matter! After I pull the power of the Sol Emeralds out of ye, there'll be nowhere to run. Your world will collapsed and I'll be off in me Egg O' War to find new worlds to plunder!"

Captain Metal turns on the machine and it activates. The power of the machine begins to drain the power of the Sol Emeralds from Blaze's body. Blaze screams in agony to feel the power is being stolen from her.

Blaze screams, "Arrgh! Why you monster?! WHHY?!"

Someone speaks up, "Because he's a big meanie!"

"Yeah. A big crabbie meanie!" Another voice adds.

Captain Metal quickly turns around to see Frances, Cream and Cheese.

"Stop hurting Ms. blaze you bad pirate!" Cream says.

"Yeah," Frances says.

"Chao," Cheese adds.

"More stowaways. Blaze, your friends have such bad manners!" Metal says.

"Yeah! We're always dropping in uninvited!" Amy says, coming out of nowhere with her hammer.

She slams Blaze out of her restraints, "Of course, holding people captive is hardly the polite thing to do, either!"

Metal quickly turns to see what is happening, "What?!"

Frances grabs Metal's cape and puts it over his head.

Metal rips it off, "Why you!..."

But then, Amy smashes him with his Piko hammer. Metal is so angry that he begins to come towards her with his claw.

He shouts in rage, "Wench! When I get a hold of ye…"

However, Cream flies past him with the corn tangling around his crab legs. Frances grabs it and she along with Cream pull it together so Metal can trip to the ground.

Amy hammered him, "Hands and claws to yourself ugly!"

Amy turns to Blaze and gives her a thumbs up ,"Blaze! Go to the emerald! We'll handle this creep!"

"Right," Blaze says, giving her a thumbs up.

Suddenly, Amy screams, "Amy, look out!"

Amy quickly turns around to see Metal coming towards her and about to grab her with his claw.

Just then, Blaze blast him with his fire power making him scream, "Garrr!"

"Thanks, Blaze!" Now get that Emerald!" Amy says.

Amy then charges at Metal and slams at him. But then, Captain Metal grabs it.

Metal angrily says, "No! That Emerald be mine!"

Then he throws Amy as the girls and Cheese.

"I'll peel the flesh off yer bones her ruining me plans!" Captain Metal angrily says.

He evilly laughs as he snaps his claw closer to the girls.

"Ch-ch-choa!" Cheese scaredly says.

Captain Metal raises his claw ready to strike. Suddenly, a powerful flame melt the claw. Cream, Cheese, Amy, and Frances cheer happily. Now that Blaze has gain all of the seven Sol emeralds, she is able to use them to transform into her own super form. Burning Blaze.

Metal turns in rage, "No! Nooo!"

Blaze says, "Yes Captain Metal. It's over. You might want to move, girls. I'm about to turn on the heat."

Without delay, the girls and Cheese hurry to hide for cover.

Captain Metal says in rage, "Nay! 'Tisn't over yet! Me Egg O' War be powered up! I can still plunder! I can still fight! I can…"

But Blaze blast her powerful heat at him," BURN Captain Metal. You. Can. BURN."

The girls and Cheese walk back to see Captain Metal is melted like lava.

"Woah! You were amazing," Frances says.

"Thank you," Blaze says.

"I saw be blow this Egg O' War and get out of here," Amy says.

"Uh… wow. You don't mess around, do you Blaze?" Amy asks.

Suddenly, a familiar voice echoes around the Egg O' War, "Harr! Harr! Harr! Harr! Do I little wench!"

"Captain Metal?" Amy asks in surprise.

"But how?" Frances asks.

Cream asks, "Is he a ghost?"

Metal's voice echoes across the fortress, "Arr! Ghost in the machine, one might say. Y' see, I downloaded me programming wirelessly into the Egg O' War before the princess burned me into cinder."

Suddenly, the wires and cords begins to come to life and make their way to the girls and Cheese.

"I don't need a body to fight ye, Blaze. Now I am the Egg O' War! You're trapped! I'll rip the Sol emeralds from ye, destroy yer world! Move on the others and destroy them as well! There's no escape! Prepare to…" Captain Metal continues.

Just then, Blaze burns the cords, "Enough of that."

She then fires her fire at a metal hatch, melting it. In reality, it's the escape hatch.

Blaze tells the girls, "You four hurry to safety. I'm about to fry this Egg O' War."

"Go for it Blaze!" Amy says.

"Fire that Egg and scramble it," Frances says.

Amy and Frances hold Cream's hand and they both make their way to the escape hatch. The girls fly through the tunnel and escape the Egg O' War. now they are flying to safety.

Back in the Egg O' War, Blaze is standing in the middle using her firepower with all her might. She is about to really turn up the heat.

The computer in the Egg O' War says, "Warning: Internal Temperature increasing to dangerous levels."

"Shut up computer! I know!" Metal says.

The computer continues, "Warning: Catastrophic system failure imminent."

Metal shouts, "Blaze! Stop This! I will not be defeated!"

Blaze continues to build up her energy and begins to perform her most powerful attack.

She shouts, "BURNING FIRE BOOST!"

With that, Blaze fires her attack and her fire blast through the top and the bottom of the Egg o' War.

Captain Metal screams, "Curse you, Blaze!"

Blaze then flies out of the hole she has made on the Egg O' War.

CaptainMetal shouts, "YOU CANNOT WIN! YOU CANNOT BEAT ME!"

Blaze then makes a fireball with her hands and fires a powerful fireblast at the Egg O' War making a giant hole in the middle. Soon, the Egg o' War sinks into the ocean, never to be seen again. Blaze then flies back to where the girls and boys are. They all cheer at Blaze's victory and her amazing moves.

"Way to go Blaze! Sonic couldn't have done it better!" Amy shouts.

"You are one rip-snorter twist and twirl!" Marine adds.

Blaze then lands on the ground and still exposing fire from her body. Look pretty when you're on fire, Ms. Blaze!" Cream says.

"Yeah. that fire blast you did was so cool!" Frances adds

"Chao, Chao!" Cheese happily adds.

"Thank you my friends," Blaze says.

She makes the sol Emeralds swirl around her body as she says, "The Sol Emeralds are in unison and this world is stable and safe once more. And it wouldn't have happened without your help."

However, Bean is trying to grab the emeralds, "Shiiiinniees!"

"Not again," Frances replies.

But Bark grabs him.

Blaze makes the emeralds disappeared and says, "It's alright, Bark."

"Awww!" Bean sadly says.

"I don't approve of your mercenary ways. But it's clear that you had a part to play in bringing the Emeralds back together," Blaze says.

Bean and Bark smile at the comment.

Blaze says, "My memories of your world are not so vague and fuzzy… but I know that when we last met a connection was made to the Sol Emeralds that I was hunting them down. The Emeralds have a will of their own. Somehow they knew that I would need your help to defeat Captain Metal. That is why you were summoned to this world."

"Even me?" Frances asks.

"I believe so. My quest is at an end! I don't know whether to laugh or cry!" Blaze says.

"We're so happy for you, Ms. Blaze," Cream happily says.

"Chao," Cheese adds.

"Now that it's through, you should take a holiday! You deserve it!" Amy says.

Blaze says, "That sounds ice, but I must keep the Emeralds safe. There is still much evil in my world to defend against."

"Ha! Ol' Blaze wouldn't chuck a sickie if her life depended on it!" Marine says, nudging Blaze on her elbow.

Amy sighs, "No rest for the weary."

"No indeed. And I suspect you have work waiting for you at home, my friends," Blaze says.

"Yeah. however, I remember that both our homes are never going to be the same again," Amy says.

"What do you mean?" Frances asks.

"You see both your planet earth and Mobius are merged together. Both of our worlds become one and well, I guess we'll be seeing each other more often," Amy says.

"Really? That sounds great," France says.

"Yay!" Cream happily says.

"Chao chao." Cheese adds.

Cream turns to Blaze and asks, "How will we get back?"

"The Sol Emeralds have brought you here in their darkest hour. Now that they are united once more, they have the power to end you home," Blaze says.

Soon the girls and Cheese join in for a group hug.

"Good luck to you Blaze," Amy says.

"We'll miss you!" Cream says.

"I;ll miss you too," Frances says.

Amy, Cream and Cheese, Frances, Bean and Bark, join together and blaze begins to use her powers to send them all back home.

"Good bye, my friends. Until we meet again," Blaze says.

"Lob in any ol' time! And say g'day to Sonic and Tails for me!" Marine says.

Everyone wave goodbye while Bark smiles and Bean blows his nose with a handkerchief. Soon enough, everyone return to Mobius to be home. Blaze sighs. Deep down, she is going to miss them.

Marine soon begins to cry that tears begin to pour out of her eyes.

"What's the matter Marine?" Blaze asks.

Marine answers in tears, "I miss them already!"

In New Mobotropolis, the girls along with Bean and Bark return thanks to Blaze.

Cream happily says, "Ms. Blaze did it! We're home!"

"Chao," Cheese happily says.

"Where are we?" Frances asks.

"This is New Mobotropolis. This is where we live," Amy says.

Frances looks around and says, "Wow! This place is pretty."

"Yeah. Now there aren't any monsters or bad guys around, at the moment," Amy says.

Bean and Bark soon begin to walk away from town.

"And this is where Bark and I are heading off. Got places to go and things to do," Bean says.

"Um okay?" Amy says, confused.

"Bye Mr. Bean. Mr. Bark," Cream says.

"Bye," Frances adds.

"Goodbye. Adios. Syrinarya. And see you later," Bean says.

Bean and Bark continue to walk to leave the city and do what they do best.

"So what do we do?" Frances asks.

"We should head back to Freedom HQ and figure out what me miss while we're gone. In the meantime, we'll explain to you what has happened and how all this came to be," Amy says.

"Okay. I'm glad that I get to hang out with you guys," Frances says.

"Us too," Amy says.

"I agree," Cream says.

"Chao," Cheese replies.

The girls then make their way to Freedom HQ and explain about the situation.


	11. Chapter 11

Episode 11: Warp Ringers

Still in the room and slightly injured from the loud scream. In fact, that is no ordinary scream. Of course, this is the least of Chris' concern. Chris looks to see Dr. Finitevus is angrily glaring at this newcomer who enter the room.

Chris asks in thought, "What does he mean by banished from existence? And why he said that I lead him to this Echidna?"

Chris doesn't know what else he can do other that he needs to get out of here. However, something else tells him that having this echidna banished by this tasmanian devil is not good at all. He feels that he needs to do something.

The tasmanian devil known as Thrash remarks showing a sharp smile "Ever wondered how it feels to be banished from existence? Would ya like to do a trick fer me this time, perhaps? Sit? Heel? Stay?"

"What?" Chris asks in thought.

Finitevus however, grits his teeth in anger and steps back.

"Well, I suppose I never did say speak," Thrash says.

"You… you worthless… loathsome… failure! How dare you even speak to me!" Finitecus says in rage.

"It's fittin' really. A pathetic endin' fer a pathetic life form such as yourself, and I have this little lad and Sonic to thank for that," Thrash says.

Chris becomes stunned to hear what thrash is saying.

He can't help but ask, "What do you mean thanks to me and Sonic?"

Running down the hall of the building, Sonic, Knuckles and the others are trying to find Chris. After hearing the loud scream, they can tell which building Chris is most likely at. They run down the hall, and Knuckles has a really bad feeling.

"I think that was Thrash we heard just now," Knuckles asks.

"Are you sure?" Sally asks.

"I'm sure of it. I swear I'm going to crush him worse if he hurts Chris. That goes double for Finitevus," Knuckles angrily says.

"Knuckles. I know you're still upset for what he did to Julie-Su, your family, and your clan. Not to mention for what everything that Finitvus did, but I don't think either one of them would hurt Chris," Sonic says.

"I don't care," Knuckles says, bitterly.

"We still need to find him. Both Finitevus and Thrash are very dangerous," Tails says.

"Then let's hurry," Sally says.

Suddenly, they all come to a halt to see so many different halls and stairs.

"Where do we go? Chris could be anywhere," Mina says.

"Then we'll have to split up to cover more ground," Sally says.

Then everyone splits up either going down the hall or heading upstairs. They all know that they need to hurry to find Chris before something bad happens to him.

In this lab in one of the buildings, tension begins to boil between the white echidna and the blue tasmanian devil. Chris feels that he ends up getting caught in the conflict.

Thrash smirks and says, "Simple lad, you and Sonic found Finitevus for me. I heard your conversation and I knew what I needed to be done. Of course, I never expected for you to follow him while the others were distracted."

"But why? Why do you want to banish him?" Chris asks.

"Not just him, but all those reached echidnas who have caused nothing but trouble. And thanks to this Warp Ring, I was able to send them to another zone. Ironically, it was the zone that they were banished to a long time ago," Thrash answers.

"It was you. You were the one who got rid of Knuckle's friends weren't you?" Chris demands.

"If you mean the female echidna and that little bee girl. Pretty much. Not to mention all the other echidnas on this planet, never to threaten it again," Thrash says with a smirk.

Chris is not very pleased to hear what Thrash is saying. He has rid this planet of the echidnas and Knuckles' friends.

Thrash says, "Now how about you step aside kid, I still have Finitevus to deal with."

"I don't think so," Finitevus angrily says.

He lifts his hands that admits a dark energy. Then launches them at Thrash. Thrash dodges and roars that leads to a sonic scream. Chris quickly runs to the edge of the door to see the fight that is going on. Chris can see this battle is getting very tense.

He then hears Thrash says, "You're just another filthy Echidnas."

"And you're just remain for fail experiment," Finitevus adds.

"This guy is taking this getting rid of echidna a little too personal. What does this Finitevus mean, but a failed experiment," Chris says in thought.

Thrash tries to punch Finitevus, but a Warp Ring appears and the fist ends up in Thrash's face. He falls down and the Warp Ring he has been holding falls out and rolls to Chris.

Chris picks it up and says, "This must be the Warp Ring that must have been used to imprisoned the echidnas."

Chris then hurries away before either one of them can see him. That's what he thinks. Thrash turns to see him leaving the room with the ring.

"You're not getting away that easily," Thrash angrily says.

Thrash then punches Finitevus and runs off to catch up with Chris.

Chris continues to run down the hall as he says, "I have to find Knuckles and tell him what Thrash said and we can bring his friends back."

Suddenly, a loud sound wave of a roar catches up with Chris and knocks him off his feet. He rolls on the ground as he holds the ring with his might. Chris sits up and still has the Warp Ring in his hand. Chris then slips it on his wrist and hides it in his sleeve.

Chris stands up as he tries to walk, "I gotta get to Sonic and Knuckles."

Suddenly, someone grabs his wrist. Chris quickly turns to see Thrash showing a smirk on his face. Chris struggles to get him to let go.

"Let me go," Chris says.

"Sorry kid, but I'm going to need that ring you got there," Thrash says.

"No. I don't know why you have a grudge against echidnas, but banishing them is wrong," Chris says.

Thrash sternly says, "If you know how much trouble echidnas are truly are you wouldn't be asking."

"Hey! My friend Knuckles happens to be an echidna!" Chris says.

"Then you should be happy that he's the only one I'm not going to get rid of. Now hand over the ring," Thrash says.

Chris struggles to pull his arm away, "No! Go away!"

Before Thrash can use force, a hard spiky knuckle punches Thrash in the face, making him hits the wall close by. Chris turns to see Knuckles stand next to him.

"Knuckles!" Chris happily says.

Knuckles quickly asks, "Glad to see you. Are you alright? Thrash didn't hurt you, did he?"

"He kind of grabbed my arm hard, but I'm fine. Listen, I need to tell you something," Chris says.

"Later Chris. Right now, you need to get out of here," Knuckles says.

"But Knuckles, I got Thrash's Warp Ring," Chris says.

"What?" Knuckles asks with wide eyes.

They both hear a groan and turn their heads to see Thrash standing and getting out of the dent he has made to the wall.

"Well well, good to see you again mate," Thrash says.

Knuckles raises his fists, "Thrash, pick on someone your own size!"

"I don't want trouble, just have the kid hand over the Warp Ring and I'll be on my way to get rid of the mad scientist," Thrash says.

"No. You trapped Knuckles' friends in this other zone. I'm not going to give it to you," Chris says.

Knuckles then prepares to fight, "If you want that ring, you'll have to go through me."

"You're choice mate," Thrash says.

Knuckles turns to Chris, "Chris, find Sonic and hang on to that ring."

Chris nods his head and runs out of the room.

"Alright Thrash, is just you and me," Knuckles angrily says.

. "Glad you think so," Thrash says, cracking his knuckles.

Then the two charge to fight against each other.

Chris is able to run down the hall and reach outside.

He then hears Sonic's voice, "Chris."

Chris turns happily to see Sonic and the others.

"Sonic. Tails. Sally. Mina," Chris happily says.

"Where were you? You had us worried sick," Sally asks.

"I'm sorry. I saw this Dr. Finitevus you guys told me about. I was trying to figure out what he's up to until this Thrash came along. They really got into a fight with each other. Anyway, I got this Warp Ring and said that it's the one that he used to seal Julie-Su and Saffron in," Chris says.

"Whoa! Are you serious?!" Sonic asks in surprise.

"I believe so," Chris says.

"Great job Chris, but you should have told us where you were going. You could have gotten hurt by one of those two," Sonic says.

"I'm sorry," Chris replies.

"Well, as long as you're not hurt, things didn't get so bad," Tails says.

"I guess, but Knuckles is fighting Thrash alone. And I think the reason Thrash wants to get rid of echidnas had something to do with Finitevus," Chris says.

"Why do you say that?" Mina asks.

"I'm not sure. Finitevus called Thrash a failure and something about thrash being an experiment," Chris says.

"Hmm, that is strange," Sally says.

"Anyway. Thanks to you Chris, we might be able to free Knuckles' people along with Juli-Su and Saffron," Sonic says.

Tails asks, "Did Thrash or Finitevus say anything else that might be important?"

"Hmm. now that you mention it, thrash said something about the echidnas are being imprisoned at the same location as before," Chris says.

"Where they were imprisoned before?" Mina asks.

Sally realizes, "The Twilight Cage Zone!"

"He send them back there?" Sonic asks in shock.

"It make sense, they were banished there before," Sally says.

"You're right. We need to get them out of there. I'm sure we should let Knuckles do it," Sonic says.

"That's right, we need to help him," Chris says.

Suddenly, Knuckles is knocked out of the wall and lands on the ground. Knuckles dodges as Thrash jumps out to attack him. Knuckles and Thrash continues to punch and kick each other. Thrash also uses his loud roar to push Knuckles back. However, Knuckles is not going to give up. He continues to fight back.

Knuckles angrily says, "Thrash, all of this has gotta stop! I know that your upset about what happened to your family, your own kind. But that doesn't give you an excuse to take your revenge out on echidnas that weren't even involved in this."

"Shut up! You don't know anything! My kind were wiped out because of those echidna scientist! Finitevus made everything worse, by ticking me off and continuing with what those ancient scientists have started!" Thrash angrily says.

Chris gasps in thought, "That's the connection."

"No way," Sonic exclaims.

"A soon as I dispose Finitevus, my quest will be complete now," Thrash says.

"Thrash. I may not know what happened that time ago, and it must be painful for you. However, what you're doing is completely unfair! You're putting everyone who had nothing to do with you involved and sending them away! Your hurting innocent people for your revenge!"

"Innocent! Have you seen what all the echidnas have done?! You have no idea of all the trouble they have caused! How would you know about revenge," Thrash demands.

This really ticked Knuckles off. With one swoop, Knuckles gives Thrash a hard punch to the jaw. Then slams his fist on the back of his head. Knuckles then punches him in the stomach. Chris, Sonic, and the others are shocked to see Knuckles punching hard. They cover their eyes as Knuckles gives Thrash more punches and kicks. Finally, Knuckles throws Thrash to the wall and he falls unconscious to the ground.

Knuckles says, "I know very well that vengeance could change someone more than you can imagine. Before, all I thought about was getting revenge on Finitevus for what he has done. He is responsible for turning me into Enerjak and made me hurt my family and my friends. And he also made my father sacrificed his life to save mine. Later on, I came to realize that revenge will never solve my problem, and that it can change someone into something awful."

He then walks away, "I won't take vengeance on you. All I really want is my family, my people, and Julie-Su back. That is all I really want."

Knuckles then walks to Chris and presents his hand out. Chris is confused as Knuckles nods his head. Chris understands and removes the Warp Ring that is kept under the sleeve of his wrist. Then he passes it to Knuckles.

Knuckles says, "Thanks Chris."

Knuckles then tosses the Warp Ring and it opens to reveal a vortex. Sonic walks next to Knuckles and nods his head. Knuckles then walks through the Warp Ring. Sonic follows after him. Sally follows them as well. Tails, Chris, and mina remain behind. The three exist the Warp Ring to find themselves in the Twilight Cage Zone. Knuckles closes the ring and holds on to it.

"This place looks very weird," Sonic says.

"And unsettling," Sally says.

The place looks like an outskirt of space or something. They soon begin to walk to figure out where the echidnas are. With an empty space, they figure finding them will be easy.

"This is not easy as it looks. We've been walking for hours," Sonic says.

Sally says, "According to my data, we've only been here for twenty minutes."

"It feels like ours to me," Sonic says.

"Well I'm not going to give up until we find them. One way or another," Knuckles says, determined.

Suddenly, they end up hearing something.

"Do you hear that?" Sonic asks.

The three stop to hear the sound.

"It's almost like someone's crying," Knuckles says.

Sally says, "It seems to be coming from over there."

The three begin to walk again to find the source of the crying. They walk and walk for some time until they end up finding surprising.

"I don't believe it," Sonic says.

"I know," Knuckles adds.

What they find is a group of echidnas. Some of them are from Albion while others are from the Dark Egg Legion.

"It the Dark Egg Legion," Sonic says.

"And the echidnas from Albion," Sally says.

Knuckles looks around, "Yeah. But I don't see."

"Knuckles!" Females voice calls out.

Before Knuckles can answer, a female echidna wearing a yellow outfit hugs him pretty tight.

"M-mom?" Knuckles asks.

Knuckles looks to see his mother. She is among the echidnas that have been taken by Thrash. Knuckles is so happy that he hugs her as well.

Suddenly, he hears, "Sonic!"

"Sally?" Another asks.

They turn to see Saffron and Julie-Su.

"Saffron. Julie-Su. You both are okay," Sonic says.

"We're glad to see you," Saffron says.

Julie-Su turns to Sally and to her surprise, Sally is different than the last time she has seen her. Last time, Sally has been turned into a machine, now she is Mobian.

Julie-Su asks, "Sally, is that you?"

"Um yeah. I'm not a robot anymore and I'm finally out of Eggman's control too," Sally says.

"That's great to see you out of Eggman's control," Julie-Su says.

"Yeah. However, we still have him to deal with and Naugus," Sally says.

"Julie-Su," Knuckles calls out.

Julie-Su runs up and hugs him as well. Knuckles also hugs Julie-Su after letting go of his mother's embrace. The two are very happy to see each other again. Then they both end up kissing each other. They are really glad to see each other. After the romance, Knuckles, Sonic, and Sally explain what has happened.

"I see. That's why that Tasmanian Devil was so bent on tossing us all through the Warp Ring. He detests our kind because of what happened to his, and Finitevus just made him more bitter," Lara-Le says.

"Yeah. He managed to get the jump on my and Saffron. I tried to fight back, but he tossed me and Saffron in this awful zone as well," Julie-Su says.

"And Thrash took out the Dark Egg Legion as well," Knuckles says.

"I'm surprised to hear about it as much as you guys are," Sally says.

Suddenly, they hear more whimpering. The others turn to hear the sound. Julie-Su grows very concern. She then walks to the source of the whimpering. Knuckles and the others follow them. Sometime later, they reach to another group. Among them is Wynmacher holding little Kneecap. Next to him is Reimington on his knees. What shocked the three is that he in confronting Lien-Da. The echidna is curled up like a ball with tears coming from her eyes and shivering.

"What happened to her? She looks like a wreck," Sonic asks in shock.

"I'm afraid her being here bring back to much troubled memories. She's been like this for a while," Julie-Su says.

"I see," Knuckles says.

Seeing Knuckles, little Kneecaps reaches out to him, "Nu nu. Nu nu."

Knuckles kneels down to see his little half brother.

He shows a soft smile, "Hey little guy, great to see you. Don't worry, you won't be here long."

Knuckles then turns to Lien-Da and kneels down to her.

He places his hand on her shoulder, "Lien-Da."

Lien-Da softly opens her eyes and slightly turns to see Knuckles who is holding a calm look on his face.

"G-guardian? What are you doing here?" Lien-Da asks, still a bit broken up and surprised at the same time.

"My friends and I are going to get you out of here. We're all leaving this place," Knuckles says.

"But why? Why help me?" Lien-Da asks.

"I don't think anyone deserves to be trapped in this place. No one does," Knuckles says.

Lien-Da softly says, "Thank you."

"But how are we going to get out of here?" Reimington asks.

Knuckles holds out the Warp Ring, "Luckily, thanks to my friends, I manage to get the ring from the jerk who put you all here to begin with."

Knuckles then tosses the Warp Ring and it opens. Knuckles and Julie-Su help Lien-Da up and walk her through the portal.

In Albion, Chris, Mina, and Tails wait patiently for the others to return. Just then, the Warp Ring opens, and someone begins to come out. Knuckles and Julie-Su help walk Lien-Da out. Then Sonic and Sally walk out with Reimington, Wymancher and Lara-Le who is now holding the baby. With help from the D.E.L, they begin to help get the other echidnas out of the awful zone.

Lien-Da sighs, sit on the ground and lays her head on her knees.

"I'm so glad to be out of that place," Lien-Da says.

Julie-Su says, "So am I."

Chris, Mina, and Tails walk over to see their friends.

"You're back and you got everyone out," Tails says.

"Yeah. They all seem to be okay, but I don't think they want to go back to that place any time soon," Sonic says.

Sally asks, "Where's Thrash?"

"A Warp Ring appeared out of nowhere and began to pull him down. We tried to pull him out, but it was too strong," Chris says.

"What?!" Knuckles exclaims.

"We think Finitevus took him. He's the only other one around with a Warp Ring," Tails says.

"Great. So he ran out while we were distracted and took Thrash," Knuckles bitterly says.

"Great. I thought we see the last of him when we were at Angel Island," Julie-Su groans.

"Guess not," Saffron says.

Julie-Su and Saffron look to notice Chris who has a smile on his face.

"Um, hello. Who are you?" Saffron asks.

"My name is Chris. I'm actually friends with Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. It's nice to meet you two," Chris says.

Saffron smiles, "It's nice to meet you too."

"Yeah. Any friends of Knuckles is a friend of mine," Julie-Su says.

"Do you know anyone else beside Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails?" Saffron asks.

"Yeah. I know the Chaotix, Rouge, Amy, Cream and Cheese, and Big and Froggy," Chris says with a smile.

Sonic says, "He even helped us battle Dr. Eggman and kick his butt."

"Really? That's hard to believe?" Reimington.

"Sonic's the one who does most of the battling. I just help out whenever I can," Chris sheepishly says.

"Still, what do we do now? We're all safe, but the city is still in ruins," Wymancher asks.

"And most of the echidnas from the Dark Egg Legion brainwashed or have bombs inside of them," Lien-Da says.

"Don't worry, we're going to fix everything. We can find a way to remove the bombs," Knuckles says.

"I hope so. After what happened and with everything else, I'm done with working for Eggman. But with his bomb and mind control, I can't defy him," Lien-Da says.

Reimington, "I think we can get started removing the bombs from you. As long as you don't plan another attack."

"Don't worry, I'm long over it," Lien-Da says.

Julie-Su walks over, "I'm glad."

"I'm surprised you're being so nice to me even in the Twilight Zone. After everything I put you through," Lien-Da says in remorse.

"Well, we believe in a second chance. To be honest, we kind of did the same to Dimitri," Knuckles says.

"Dimitri? Uh, but I uh, put him in a box?" Lien-Da whispers to Knuckles.

"Yeah. Tails and I found him and let him stay in our home. When Knuckles found out, he made sure that Dimitri will help fix everything, and he accepted to all of it," Sonic says.

"And the reason why because he wants to make things right with us too," Knuckles says.

Lien-Da says, "Hmm, it seems that today are full of remorse, forgiveness and second chances."

"Yeah. I might not forgive you right away, but I'm willing to give you a second chance," Julie-Su says.

"I'll be surprised if you can forgive me at all," Lien-Da says.

Two echidnas begin to softly smile to each other. It seems they are actually rekindling with each other.

"Still what do you all do now?" Chris asks.

"We'll do our best to rebuild Albion and make this place like it was before. Now that more of us might be living here," Lara-Le says.

"I guess you're right. We'll be living here for a while, and getting the bombs removed," Lien-Da says.

"What about you Knux?" Sonic asks.

Knuckles answers, "I think I'm going to stay here and help out in Albion. Of course, I need to head back to Angel Island first to get some help and see how the others are doing."

"Great. The rest of us will try to the others," Tails says.

"Right. My friends are still somewhere on Mobius and in different zones. Still, I feel that both our homes, well home, is never going to be the same," Chris says.

"You can say that again," Knuckles says.

After getting on the Tornado, Tails is on the front chair while Mina and Chris are at the back. Sonic and Sally are on the wings. The echidnas and the little bee wave and say goodbye. Sonic and the others do the same. Tails starts the plan and fly in the sky to continue their search.

Chris sadly sighs because he knows that his friends aren't in Albion. According to Sally, they're not even in the Twilight Zone.

Sonic says, "Sorry we didn't find your friends."

"It's alright. I kind of figured it's not going to be easy," Chris says.

"Don't worry Chris, we'll find them and make sure they're safe," Tails says.

"Yeah. We'll be sure to find your friends in no time," Sonic says.

"Yeah. I do hope they're alright. Wherever they are," Chris sadly says.

The crew continues to fly on the plane to their next destination.

Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman is flying on his Eggmobile with Orbot and Cubot. Along with them are Decoe, Bocoe, and Bookun. It is surprising to see them, and now having them with the Eggmobile

Bokkun asks, "Dr. Eggman, how long will it take to get to your lair?"

"A while longer," Eggman says.

"So what do we do now?" Cubot asks.

"Simple. We're going to find a way to get rid of that meddling hedgehog. But first, I need to figure out what happened. First you three appeared out of nowhere, than the Death Egg disappeared," Eggman says.

"Do you think it has something to do with the Genesis Wave you created?" Orbot asks.

"Hmm, that is a possibility," Eggman answers.

Dr. Eggman continues to ride on the eggmobile with his robots back to his lair and come up with another plan. Also, to figure out about the Genesis Wave and his disturbance.


	12. Chapter 12

Episode 12: A Rabbot Family Reunion

Flying over the air in the Tornado, Sonic and Sally stand on the wings while Tails drives, and Mina and Chris sit at the back. Chris looks down to see they are flying over the desert.

"Wow! This desert is huge," Chris says.

"Yeah. There are many places around Mobius," Tails says.

Chris asks, "You guys told me that you're part of an organization called the Freedom Fighters before becoming Team Fighters. Are there any more like you?"

"You got that right. There's lots of us. Sadly, we're going over Sand Blast City where there are not so friendly Freedom Fighters," Sonic says.

Sally sighs, "Yes. The Sand Blasters are Freedom Fighters like us, but we don't share eye to eye with them. However, we're not going there."

"Then, where are we going?" Mina asks.

"Well, we were hoping to find our friend Bunnie," Sally says.

"Who's Bunnie?" Chris asks.

Sonic makes a frown, "Bunnie was a good friend of ours and one of the first Freedom Fighters with me, Sally, Antoine, and Rotor. She was married to Antoine sometime ago."

"Did something happen?" Chris asks.

"I wasn't there when it happened, but Sonic explained everything to me. My brother was exiled from the city and Metal Sonic tried to eliminate him and his family. Antoine saved them, but was caught in the blast when it blew up. He's been in a coma ever since. Bunnie who was so upset left the city," Sally says.

Chris saddens, "That's awful."

"I remember hearing about it. I felt so sorry for Bunnie she was married and had a wonderful life with Antoine until the incident. I also felt guilty for falling into Naugus' trap to make everyone in the city turn against Nicole," Mina says.

"But from what Geoffrey said, it wasn't your fault. Naugugs took control of your fear and twisted it," Chris says.

"I know, but I still feel that part of it was my fault," Mina says.

"But you made up with Nicole and helped her get back into the city. It really helped," Sonic says.

"Thanks," Mina says.

"Well I guess it's understandable why she left. I remember when Sonic was about to leave. I was trying to keep Sonic in my world so we can still be friends, but I knew it was wrong. Sonic told me that when we miss each other, we look at the stars and moon," Chris says.

Sonic nods his head with a smile.

"That's sweet," Mina says.

"Quick question, how do you know Bunnie might have come here?" Chris asks.

"Because her uncle's here," Sonic says.

Then Tails says, "I see the Dark Egg Legion of the Region over us."

Everyone looks down but Tails to see the city where the Legion is.

"Alright, I'm going to land, and make sure it's hidden from the Sand Blaster," Tails says.

Tails turns the wheel on the plane and begins to descend to the ground. After landing on the ground, They use a large sheet to cover the plane. The sheet is the same color as the same so it won't be spotted.

As they walk, Chris asks, "so this Dark Egg Legion is a series of different organization that work for Eggman?"

"Yes," Sally says.

"So why would Bunnie be there, and why are we going to them first?" Chris asks.

"Actually, this chapter of the legion are a lot more nicer. Plus, Bunnie's uncle is Grandmaster. From what Bunnie told me, the people from SandBlaster City abused them because they were roboticized and work for Eggman who used to be called Robotnik. After that, they went to Eggman for help," Sonic says.

"Those Sand Blaster sounds mean," Chris replies.

"You have no idea," Tails mutters.

The group then walks to where the camp is. They hide behind some crates and slowly stick their heads over it. They see many different Mobians wearing black robes and each of them have robotic parts in on their bodies.

"Whoa! There are so many of them," Chris softly says.

Sonic whispers, "Right, we need to get past them and find Bunnie."

"Where do we look?" Chris asks.

"You can start by looking here," A voice says.

Everyone turns to see five of the DEL.

"I think we're in trouble," Mina says.

"Yeah. Run!" Sonic shouts.

Everyone makes a run for it. The Dark Egg Legion begin to chase after them.

Sally shouts, "I'm starting to think coming here was a bad idea."

"Yeah. They did like us intruding here," Chris says.

"We'll lose them if we split up," Tails says.

The group continues to run as they begin to approach an intersection going forward, left, and right.

"Good idea. Everyone split up," Sonic says.

Sonic and Tails head off to the left. Mina and Sally run to the right. Chris runs ahead on his own. The Dark Egg Legion soldiers run after them in different directions. Chris runs as fast as he can as he looks around to see the three of the legion are chasing after him.

In one of the larger tents is the Grand Master of the Great Desert, Beaurgard Rabbot. He has yellow and white color fur, bluish green eyes, short brown hair. He wears a brown cowboy hat and duster, white collared shirt, red necktie black pants and gloves, and one blue fingerless glove and a cyber genetic right arm.

The Grandmaster is sitting on his chair and doing some paperwork. He checks the schedule and the shipment for supplies.

"Hmm, seems that we're making some progress," Beaurgard says.

A soft female voice says, "Sir."

He turns to see a young yellow armadillo with a green shell on the back with matching eyes. She is wearing a gray dress with black pants and shoes, and both of her arms are black cyber genetic.

"Hello Matilda, is something going on?" Beaurgard asks.

"We have a problem. Intruders have infiltrated the camp," The armadillo, Matilda says.

Beaurgard sighs, "Is it the Sand Blasters again?"

"No. Apparently, it's the Freedom Fighters and some human boy," Matilda says.

"That's strange, they don't have a reason to be here. Unless they know that Bunnie's here," Beaurgard says.

Then asks, "What this about a human boy?"

Suddenly hear a voice, "Hey, stop right there!"

"You can't go there, that's the Baron's tent!" Another voice says.

Beaurgard and Matilda look at the entrance and wonder what the commission is about. Their question is answered when Chris falls right through the entrance and falls to the ground.

Chris groans, "Ow!"

Chris sits up and rubs his head saying, "That hurt."

Two of the soldiers run in and hold out their guns, pointing them towards Chris.

One of them says, "I'm sorry Baron, we tried to stop him, but he manage to come here."

"Don't worry, we'll take this intruder out," The other soldier says.

Beauregard stands from his chair, "Now now, I think we can settle this without violence. Despite being human, he is a young child."

"Of course," The soldier says and put their guns away.

Chris sighs in relief.

Then says, "Uh, I'm sorry to intrude, but I'm here with my friends to look for someone."

"I'm guessing you were with Sonic and the others looking for my niece, Bunnie," Beaurgard says.

"Um yes, I'm guessing your the Grandmaster and Bunnie's uncle," Chris replies.

"That's correct. I'm Beaurgard, but you can call me Baron," Beaurgard says.

"It's nice to meet you. My friends are trying trying to find Bunnie, and are worried," Chris says.

Then asks as he stands up, "Do you know where we can find her?"

"I'm guessing you're talking about me?" A female voice speaks and someone else enter the room.

Chris turns his head to see the one entering the room.

Meanwhile Sonic, Tails, Mina, and Sally are able to join up and hide on top of the building. Sonic looks below to see the Dark Egg Legion are still searching for them. They then head off in different directions.

"Okay, we were able to ditch the Legion, but now we need to find Chris," Sonic says.

"I'm worried, Chris hasn't even been around a Dark Egg Legion before," Sally says.

Tails nervously laughs, "Funny you should mention that, this is actually the second time he ran into a Dark Egg Legion."

"What?" Mina asks, shocked.

"Chris told us he kind of ran into them when he was teleported to Downundra. Bill, who is Grandmaster helped him get to the Great Forest through a Warp Ring," Sonic says.

"Glad to hear there is one more on our side," Mina says.

"Yes. Bill decided to take care of the DEL from the inside," Sally says.

"How are we going to find Chris?" Tails asks.

"I don't know, he could be anywhere around the camp by now," Sally says.

"I just hope Chris doesn't run into trouble," Mina says.

Sonic stands up, "We'll have to go down and find him."

"And hope they don't attack us again," Sally says.

Everyone jump down and hide behind a pile of barrels. They look out to see the Dark Egg Legion are walking away. They then run out and hide behind the wall. The group then hurries down the hall and are able to get by without them being seen. They soon hide in a tent that is full of supplies.

Sonic sighs, "Phew! That was too close!"

"I know, I think my heart is skipping a beat," Sally says placing her hand on her chest.

"I wonder where Chris could be," Tails says.

"For his safety, I'm hoping Chris is with the Baron or at least found Bunnie," Sonic says.

In the Grand Master's tent, Chris sees a female rabbit with the same color as the grandmaster. Her hair is in a ponytail, she is wearing a pink sleeveless one piece swimsuit, a brown western jacket, a western hat. She seems to be holding some robotic like boots and long gloves.

"Um hello, my name is Chris. I'm guessing you're Bunnie," Chris says.

"You are correct sugar, so what brings you here?" Bunnie asks.

"Well, I was here with Sonic, Tails, Mina, and Sally to find you, but we ended up being chased by your um, soldiers," Chris says.

"Sally?" Bunnie asks.

"Um yeah. Sonic and the others were able to bring her back to the city. Using three Power Rings, he was able to change her back to normal," Chris says.

That makes Bunnie show a big smile, "Really? She's okay now?"

"Um yeah, I don't have all of the details, but Sally's fine now, and is with us," Chris says.

"Well that's good to hear. I remember Dr. Eggman told me that Sally has been roboticized and I saw her for myself," Beaurgard says.

"I remember. Dr. Eggman made her do some nasty stuff. I'm glad that Sally is alright. I can't wait to see her," Bunnie says.

"If we can find her and the others," Beaurgard says.

"Actually, you don't have far to look for us," A familiar male voice speaks up.

The four turn their heads to see Sonic and the others.

"Sonic. Tails. Sally. Mina. You're all okay," Chris says.

"Of course we are. No one can catch this hedgehog," Sonic says.

"That's true," Chris says.

Mina and Sally happily run to Bunnie and hug her.

"Bunnie, we were so worried when you runaway all of the sudden," Mina says.

"I'm so glad to see you Bunnie," Sally happily says.

"Oh Sally, I'm so glad that you're back to normal. I'm so relieved," Bunnie says and begins to shed tears.

"I'm glad too. So much has happened while I was gone, and apparently while you were gone as well," Sally says.

"Like what?" Bunnie asks.

"Well, Nicole was exiled from the city thanks to Naugus and Rotor left the council," Sonic says.

"Oh no," Bunnie says, worried.

"Don't worry, I was able to help fix everything. Rotor started Team Freedom while Sonic started Team Fighters. My mom took place as part of the council, and with my music, we were able to get Nicole back where she belongs," Mina says.

"That's good," Bunnie says.

"What's more, Geoffrey is back on the outside and revealed everything to us. Turns out he's been using Mina's concert to raise fear on everyone so they will turn on Nicole," Sonuic says.

"Why that no good slimy creep. I knew he had something to do with it somehow," Bunnie says, slamming his fist with her palm.

"Yeah. Naugus is just causing more trouble for us than he is helping us," Mina says.

"No kidding," Sonic bluntly says.

"So Sonic, you know Chris right?" Bunnie asks.

"Yeah. Me, Tails, Amy, Cream and Cheese, and Knuckles ended up in his world and we stayed at his house. He's also been helping us with Dr. Eggman," Sonic says.

"Really. Nice to have someone else on the team. Of course, we never had a human on our team before," Bunnie says.

Sonic gives Chris a thumbs up, "Yeah. I'll bet he can be a fighter with us."

"I guess, Now that I think of it. We haven't run into Eggman at all," Sally says.

"Maybe he hasn't recovered since the Genesis Wave mess he caused," Sonic says.

"Genesis Wave?" Matilda asks.

Sonic turns to see the Armadillo, and asks, "Who are you?"

"I'm Matilda. I'm actually Mighty's sister," Matilda says.

"Really? I never knew Mighty even had a sister," Sonic says.

"Yes. Mighty is my older brother, but we were separated a long time ago. I was able to see him, but the Sand Blaster attacked us and things happen," Matilda says.

"That's good to hear," Sonic says.

Sally walks to Bunnie, "Bunnie, I know that this is out of the blue, but we were hoping that you come with us. We can really use some help finding Chris friends and a grown woman."

"Um right, have you seen my friends or a grown human woman around?" Chris asks.

"I'm sorry youngin, I haven't seen any kids around here," Beaurgard says.

"And neither have I," Matilda says.

"I haven't seen any kids either," Bunnie says.

Chris sadly sighs, "I see."

"Don't worry Chris, we'll find them," Sally says.

"Thanks," Chris says

Sally asks, "So Bunnie, will you come with us?"

"Well. I have everything I came for," Bunnie says, showing the boots and gloves.

"What are they?" Sally asks.  
"They're cybergenetic gloves and boots. I slip them on my arms and legs and I'm unable to use them like when I used to use my robotic limbs," Bunnie says.

"Sounds cool," Tails says.

"Well, I think I would like to," Bunnie says.

But someone calls out, "Baron! Baron!"

Everyone looks to see one of the legions running inside. This one is a rabbit and she is taking deep breaths.

Beaurgard walks over, "Now calm down, what seems to be the trouble?"

"The Sand Blasters are heading towards the camp with large tanks," The soldier says.

"What? Again?" Sonic asks.

Beaurgard sighs, "Here they go again."

"I'm guessing you had to deal with them too," Chris says.

"You have no idea sugar, we might as well get out of here now," Bunnie says.

"But we can't just run away," Chris says.

"Chris is right, no way we're just going to let them attack you again," Sonic says.

"Trust me, they attacked us more than once," Matilda says.

"Yeah. If you ask me, those jerks should even be called Freedom Fighters," Bunnie says.

"Isn't that a little harsh?" Tails asks.

"Even if it is true," Sally says.

But Beaurgard says, "No. You all need to get out of her. They still have a grudge against you as much as they are at us. You all need to hurry and be on your way."

"But Uncle Beau, are you sure?" Bunnie says.

"I'm sure. Besides, it looks like you all got your hands full when you return to the city," Beaurgard says.

"Alright, we'll get going," Bunnie says.

She then hugs her uncle, "I'm gonna miss you."

"I do too," Beaurgard says.

"I'll come back to visit soon," Bunnie says.

Sonic and the others stand as they watch Bunnie hugging goodbye to her uncle.

Chris thoughts, "I guess Bunnie hasn't seen her uncle in a long time. I know that I miss my parents too. I do hope they're okay."

After saying their goodbyes, Sonic and the others are able to get back to the Tornado without a hitch.

"I still don't think we should leave your uncle and the others to defend themselves," Chris says.

"I don't like it either, but they seem to have everything under control," Sally says.

"I know, I really don't like it, but my uncle was able to hand himself along with everyone else. From what I can see after staying there for a short time, everyone in the legion are particularly happy. They think it's better than having to deal with those Sand Blaster," Bunnie says.

"Yeah. Jack and his team are actually the worst," Sonic says.

"And they are a huge pain," Tails says.

"So guys, where should be going next to find the others?" Bunnie asks.

"We have a lot of places to go to, but I think our next stop should be the Dragon Kingdom," Sally says.

Chris helps Tails remove the cloth as he asks, "The Dragon Kingdom, what's that?"

"The Dragon Kingdom is pretty far from here, and have a lot of ninja clan locals. As it turns out, Espio is from a clan as well," Sonic says.

"Really? I thought Espio was a detective part of the Chaotix," Chris asks.

"He is. Knuckles also didn't know that he was a clan since he made everyone think he was from Rainbow Valley on Angel Island," Sonic says.

"Yeah, but I don't think he'll be on in the Dragon Kingdom at this time," Tails says.

"Well, let's head to the Dragon Kingdom and so see if anyone is there. I like to get myself one of those kimonos I hear about, "Mina says.

"I actually like to have one too," Sally says.

"Alright darlins, let's not get side track," Bunnie says.

Suddenly, someone says, "Yeah. you should be focusing on us hedgehog."

Everyone turns their heads to see a gray rabbit with a bionic eye, a green roadrunner, a brown bear, a wolf, and a green crocodile. They're known as the Sand Blaster, Rogue Freedom Fighters.

"Not your creeps," Sonic says.

"What are you doing here?" Tails demands.

The gray rabbit smirks, "We were about to attack from this angle until we rain into you Freedom Fighters."

"Um, I'm guessing this is the Sand Blasters," Chris says.

"And look Jack, they got a human on their team," The green woodpecker says.

"I can see that," Jack the rabbit bitterly says.

Then turns, "I can see that. So who's the shrimpy human," Jack remarks.

Sonic clutches his fist, "You leave Chris out of this, Jack!"

"That's right, you have no business here," Sally sternly says.

"We. We owe the hedgehog and the rabbot for what happened at the oil plant. You ruined our plans and like to give you a little payback," Jack says.

"It's not our fault that you want to get my uncle and the others scolded for your mess," Bunnie angrily says.

Jack then brings out his blaster, "And you. I haven't forgotten that you sided with the Dark Egg Legion and punched me in the face Ms. Rabbot."

Bunnie narrows her eyes in a glare.

"And it seems the little princess and the lame song singer are here as well," The green woodpecker says.

"Yeah. You have three little girls on your side," The brown bear says.

Sally, Mina, and Bunnie narrow their eyes and give a vicious glare.  
"Uh Sally? Bunnie?" Sonic softly asks.

Tails nervously asks, "Uh, Mina."

Sally says, "Sonic. Tails. Take Chris to the plane. We'll take care of these dopes."

"Should we be worried about this?" Chris asks.

"Don't worry, the girls will be fine," Sonic says.

"Let's head back to the plane and get away from the action," Tails says.

"Okay," Chris says.

The three boys headed off to the plane. Tails hops in the driver's seat, Chris sits in the back. Sonic stands on the plane's wing.

Jack laughs and mocks, "What are you little girls going to do, ask us nicely."

The girl look at the Sand Blaster with angry looks. Bunnie places her special cyber generic gloves and boots on her arms and legs.

Sally bitterly says, "Girls, let's get them."

Chris, Tails, and Chris watch from the plane. The three close their eyes and the pounding starts. They hear the Sand Blaster screaming in pain as they hear a lot of punching, kicking, smacking, and powing. In a few minutes, the fighting stops. They open their eyes as the girls walk to the plane. Sally and Bunnie stand on the wings while Mina sit down next to Chris.

Bunnie says, "That should take care of them for a while."

"Looks like your uncle don't have to worry about them for a while," Bunnie says.

Tails says, "Alright, let's get going to our next destination. The Dragon Kingdom."

Tails presses the button for the Tornado and turns on. The propeller spins on the front of the plane. Using the steering wheel, the plane soon take to the sky. Still on the ground, the Sand Blasters groan in pain from.

The bear says, "I can't believe how hard they punched."

"No kidding, we just got beaten by girls," The green woodpecker says.

Jack says, "This stays between us, you got it."

In the air, Sonic, Chris, and the others fly to the Dragon Kingdom.

"Sonic, what happens when we get there?" Chris asks.

"Nothing much, but we need to keep an eye on watch for ninjas, especially from the Raiju clan," Sally says.

"Do we have anyone who can help us?" Mina asks.

"Monkey Khan. Along with the Shinobi clan, and Li Yuen," Sonic says.

Sally says, "We should go to Li Yuen first and see if he heard anything."

"Sounds good to me. We could use a rest too," Sonic says.

Tails continues to fly the plane with their friends and continue to fly through the air to their next destination.


	13. Chapter 13

Episode 13: Three Darks and a Topaz

One night at a large warehouse house district just outside of the United Federation, a group of five G.U.N soldiers approach it. Along with the soldiers are Team Dark: Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, and Omega. One G.U.N soldier unlocks the large steel door to the warehouse and with help, opens the door fully. After the door is open, the group walk inside with Team Dark taking the lead. At the same time, two of them remain outside so no one will approach inside.

Rouge looks around, "I don't see why we have to come here. It seems to be a fruitless mission if you ask me."

"The commander wanted us to check out the possibility of a witness. Shocking enough, this one appears to be a G.U.N police officer," Shadow says.

"I see. I wonder who this person is," Rouge says with a smile.

"What does the person supposedly witnessed?" Omega asks.

"There's a rumor going on that illegal items are being stored here. When the owners of the warehouse came here earlier, they discovered that some strange items along with an unconscious body," Shadow says.

"Well, let's hope this person is able to talk," Rouge says.

A G.U.N soldier walks over and says, "The person seems to have experienced a hard strike on the head, we're going to take her back to HQ to have a medical check-up."

Shadow and Rouge nod their heads. Then they walk towards the other two G.U.N soldiers who are watching the body. When they get a closer view of the body, Rouge gasps in shock. Shadow turns to Rouge who is in shock.

Shadow ask, "What's the matter?"

"No. It can't be. It's impossible," Rouge replies.

"Rouge, are you saying you know this witnessed?" Shadow asks.

Rouge softly nods her head, "She's someone that I never thought I would be able to see again. It's my old partner, Topaz."

Rouge looks at the unconscious grown woman wearing a G.U.N police uniform, with short sandy hair and caucasian skin.

Sometime later at the Medical center of G.U.N HQ, Topaz is being examined for any other damages. Watching through the window, rouge and her team watch her. Shadow continues to watch Rogue who shows a deep concern on her face.

Shadow thinks, "I never seen Rouge like this before. I'm guessing this Topaz means a lot to her."

Walking this way is the commander of G.U.N Abraham Tower. Shadow and Omega turn to see him, but Rouge continues to stare through the window. He turns to the window to see the examination.

Then turns to the Team, "Team Dark, what's the condition of the witness?"

"The doctors are still examining, but it's aware that she had a hard hit to the head. Either she hurt herself or someone attacked her from behind," Shadow says.

Still looking at the window, Rouge says, "Um yes. What he said."

Commander Tower and Shadow look at Rouge and could tell that she is deeply distracted.

Commander Tower says, "I checked the G.U.N database and I don't recall a woman named Topaz anywhere."

"That's because you could find any of her information even if you try," Rouge says

Shadow walks up to her, "Alright Rouge, what is going on? Why are you so concerned about her? You seem to know who she is and knows she is a G.U.N soldier."

Rouge sighs and turns her head towards Shadow, "Well, the truth is, she was my old partner a long time ago."

"Partner?" Shadow asks.

"Yes. Before I met you, I was teleported to a planet called earth because of Chaos Control. When I was a you call a Jewel collector," Rouge says.

Shadow mutters, "Jewel thief."

"How rude. Anyway, Topaz and her soldiers caught me in a warehouse. I met up with the president and asked me to be on the team. I guess you can say Topaz and I became really good friends and partners, even though I had fun messing with her," Rouge says.

"Sounds like you two were very close," Shadow says.

"Yes. When Chaos Control was on the verge of merging the two worlds, I had no choice but to say goodbye. I thought I would never see her again, but here she is. In the living flesh," Rouge says.

"If you say she is from a different planet, then how did she ended up here," Shadow questions.

"That is a mystery to me as well. Ever since we experienced this Genesis Wave and being turned into robots, I felt that this world is different somehow. Almost like, something seems to be out of place, yet something I'm familiar with," Rouge says.

"Now that you mention it, I'm starting to feel the same thing. Like, I'm having memories that I don't know, yet very familiar," Shadow says.

"Like what?" Rouge asks.

Shadow continues to think about the memories he has experienced.

He remembers the time he is on the ARK, a young boy begins to walk towards him. That boy is actually Chris, who is with Sonic right now.

"There's still time to stop this, shadow. Please, you have to listen to me," The boy says.

Then he appears again on Prison Island where He and Rouge are sent to find the Chaos Emeralds

Chris says, "Hold on, my friend got arrested because of you. He's still here on the island. Please, you have to help me find him. He'll help you if its the other way around. You have to help him please."

The Maria appear over him saying, "Please Shadow."

"I remember, a young boy, who reminds me a bit of Maria. He was able to make me remember what Maria's promise is," Shadow answers.

Rouge suddenly remembers, "Chris."

"Sorry for interruptions, but what are you two discussing about?" Omega asks.

"Sorry Omega, we're having some kind of odd memory crisis," Rogue says.

"More odd than we could imagine," Shadow says.

After the examination, Team Dark are in a room while Topaz sleeps in a hospital bed, and has bandages wrapped around the top of her head. Topaz's eyes begins to move a little and slowly open them. She slowly turns her head as she sees a strange blur. When her vision is clear, she can see the large robot, which is Omega.

Omega raises his robotic arm, "Hello human friend of Rouge, you are in the medical bed."

Topaz yelps a little as she quickly sits up. She feels a hard hit on her head and clutches her head with her hands.

"Don't try to move Topaz. You're still hurt," A voice says.

Topaz turns her head and to her surprise, she sees Rouge sitting on the other side of the bed.

"Rouge? Is that really you?" Topaz asks, surprised.

Rouge nods her head, "Yeah. It's been a long time hasn't it."

"Yes. It has been long," Topaz says with a smile.

Rouge hops off the bed and walks over to the side where Topaz is. Then they both hug each other with glee.

"It's great to see you again," Topaz says.

"Right back at ya," Rouge says.

They let go of the embrace and smile a little.

Rouge asks, "What happened to you?"

"I actually have no clue. I remember going on a mission to investigate a strange light that was seen recently. The light appeared and engulf the whole area," topaz says.

Then she places her hand on her head, "The next thing I knew I was in that warehouse."

Topaz feels a sharp pain.

"What's wrong?" Rouge asks.

"I… I don't know. I can't re-remember after that. My head hurts," Topaz says.

"You were found in the warehouse and got a bad bump on their head. We were able to find you and took you here," Rouge says.

"Is there anything else you can remember?" A voice asks.

Topaz turns her head to see the black and red hedgehog leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Uh, who are you?" Topaz asks.

"Oh right. It has been a while hasn't it? I ended up with quite a team in G.U.N. The robot who startiled you is Omega. He used to be Eggman's roboti before it desires revenge. The handsome black and red hedgehog is Shadow the Hedgehog," Rouge says.

"Shadow? By anything is he?" Topaz asks.

"Yep. He's the Project Shadow you and I were hired to investigate," Rouge says.

"I see," Topaz says.

He then looks at Shadow with a curious look on her face.

"What's up?" Rouge asks.

"Well, I'm having trouble picturing your friend to resemble Sonic. He sure doesn't look like him now that I see him," Topaz says.

"Finally. Someone who isn't color blind," Shadow says.

Topaz can't tell if Shadow is relieved or not.

"Is Shadow always like this?" Topaz asks.

"Pretty much. He's a real grump," Rouge says.

"Hate to interrupt your little chit chat, but we need to ask Topaz some questions," Shadow says.

"Questions?" Topaz asks.

"Right," Rouge says.

She turns to Topaz, "You see, we found out that someone has been storing some illegal items in the warehouse where we found you. I know you said that you can't remember, but is there anything you can recall, at all?"

Topaz begins to think about what happened to her.

Then says, "Well, I remember waking up and finding out I was laying on the ground. When I woke up, I think I find myself surrounded by boxes. I looked up to see a few windows. I then hear a sound and figure out what the noise was."

Rouge suddenly feels a sharp pain in her head and places her hands on it.

"Hmm, sounds to me that you woke up finding yourself in the warehouse, only to find yourself being conked on the head by someone in the warehouse," Shadow says.

"I'm sorry, but I can't seem to remember anything else," Topaz says.

"Relax Topaz. I'm sure you'll get a bit of your memory in due time," Rouge says.

"I guess, but I can't just stay here," Topaz says.

"Hate to break it to you Topaz, but you ended up on our territory," Topaz says.

"Huh?" Rouge asks.

"You are on a planet called Mobius and you were somehow teleported when the Genesis Wave occurred," Shadow says.

"Mobius? Genesis Wave? Does that mean I'm in a different world?" Topaz asks.

"Yep," Rouge says.

Topaz nervously smiles, and says, "That's a lot to take in."

"Honey, you have no idea," Rouge replies.

Shadow says to Topaz, "You should get some rest. You're still sore from the incident."

"Um, sure," Topaz says.

She leans to Rouge and whispers, "Shadow surely has an interesting personality."

"Yeah, and I do have a liking for tough guys," Rouge says.

"You mean like Knuckles?" Topaz asks, showing a grin.

Rouge simply smiles, "You could say that."

Sometime later, in Commander Tower's office, Team Dark report the medical condition and testimony.

"I see, so Topaz doesn't remember much about what happened," Commander Tower says.

"I'm afraid so. The poor girl was given a hard bonk on the head, and will need to rest for a day or two," Rouge says.

"Anything else you can provide?" Commander Tower says.

"Nothing much, I think that's about it," Rouge says.

"Is there any new missions you have to assign to us?" Shadow asks.

"Your only job is to keep an eye on our guest. Since you know Rouge, you should watch over her," Commander Tower says.

"Alright, but I'm no baby sitter," Rouge comments.

The next day, Team Dark is in the lunch room with Rouge having a meal. Omega is the only one who isn't present due to him not needing nutrients.

Topaz asks, "So Rouge, thin you can tell me about this world and what you do here?"

"I do a lot of here. I go after jewels, treasure, and also gather secret information," Rouge says.g.

Shadow replies, "Hmph. Rouge used to steal jewels before becoming become a G.U.N agent."

"Of course, Rogue was trying to take bait we had when we were trying to catch Sonic. At the time, we wanted him to help us defeat Eggman," Topaz says.

"Yeah. You know, you could have asked him though," Rouge says.

"Yeah, but I was only following orders," Topaz says.

Shadow rolls his eyes in reply.

Topaz asks, "So Shadow, you have any hobbies?"

Shadow simply ignores her and continues eating.

"Uh, I'm guessing he's kind of the silent type," Topaz replies, sheepishly.

"That's Shadow for you. He is always angry, serious, and stubborn," Rogue says.

"Why do you always say I'm stubborn?" Shadow asks.

"Because you are always stubborn," Rouge says.

"I could say the same about you. Remember you didn't want to give up the Sol Emerald because you want the gem," Shadow sternly says.

Rouge rolls her eyes, "Right."

"Sol Emerald?" Topaz asks.

"Long story. Anyway, the Commander would like to see you," Rouge says.

"About what?" Rouge asks.

"You'll find out when we get to his office," Topaz says.

Suddenly, they hear the alarm around, G.U.N Headquarter going off. The alarm's loud that everyone across the headquarter can hear it. Team Dark and Topaz quickly stand up to hear the alarm going off.

"Sounds like we got trouble," Topaz says.

"These alarms are never a good sign," Rouge says.

Just the, a voice says over the speaker, "Red Alert. Red Alert. We have a code red. Dr. Eggman is attempting to break into the grounds of G.U.N Headquarters and sending reinforcement."

"Dr. Eggman, what is he up to this time?" Rouge asks.

"I don't know, but we gotta stop him," Shadow says.

Omega replaces his robotic hand with a blaster, "I will destroy Dr. Eggman and his machines."

"Um okay," Rouge says.

Then turns to Topaz, "You should stay here and head to a safe place."

"What? I can't do that. Dr. Eggman needs to be stopped," Topaz says.

"But Topaz, you're still injured," Rouge says.

"I'm not going to lie down in bed while Dr. Eggman is attacking the base. We gotta stop him," Toapz says.

Then runs off to go join the battle.

"That woman is strong. I admire that," Omega says.

"She is just as stubborn as well. We better go help before she ends up getting herself hurt," Rouge says.

With that, Team Dark head off to go find Topaz and stop Dr. Eggman. On that part, they also need to make sure Topaz doesn't get hurt.

Outside the base, there is a large spider like robot with pinchers at the front. It's black and gray with red and yellow stripes. G.U.N soldiers have their blasters and fire at the legs. The tank fire their missiles at the robot.

The G.U.N soldier says, "That robot is very persistent. Dr. Eggman is really asking for it now."

On the spider like robot, Dr. Eggman maniacally laughs he is all alone on the robot in the battlefield.

Eggman continues to laugh, and says, "Do you really think your silly weapons can take on my Egg Spider."

"Take this," Eggman says, pressing a button.

The spider then launches sticky rope at the soldiers and they're end up tangled. They soldiers try to pull themselves away from the ropes or off, but pulling them by force is going to do it. Topaz and Team Dark hurry outside to see the robotic spider and the G.U.N soldiers are losing against it. The Egg spider stomps on the ground and the tanks that come their way. It also uses the claws to destroy the helicopters and the stringy sticky ropes at the machines and people so they aren't able to move.

"So Dr. Eggman is here," Topaz angrily says.

"I know, but what is he doing here?" Rouge asks.

Suddenly, they hear laughter and look up to see a familiar small robot.

The girls shockley say, "Bokkun!"

"What is he doing here?" Shadow adds.

The little robot messenger known as Bokkun lands in front of Topaz and Team Dark.

Bokkun waves, "Hello Rouge. Topaz. It's great to see you again. I have an important message to your Commander. Mind you tell me where he is."

"So you can give him one of your exploding televisions, no thanks," Topaz says.

"Aww, but I came all this way to see the Commander," Bokkun says, sadly.

Then begins to cry.

Just then, Commander Tower walks and says, "Team Dark, what is going on?"

"This little robot has a message for you," Shadow says.

Topaz flinches, "Uh, I don't think it will be a good idea for you to hear this."

"Why do you say that?" Commander Tower asks.

"Why don't you just hear the message and find out," Bokkun says.

He brings out the television from his bag and turns on the TV.

He says, "I got a message for you from Dr. Eggman."

On the TV, Eggman appears and chuckles.

Dr. Eggman says on the screen, "Hello Commander. I hope you don't mind if I drop in to see how you are doing. I also hope you don't mind me borrowing some of your technology for a special project of mine. Of course, I'll just have fun wrecking the place while I add it."

Commander Tower, topaz, and Team Dark are not amused by the message.

"Good luck trying to destroy my latest robot, it will surely bug you," Eggman says. Then maniacally laughs.

Rouge clutches her fist, "That Dr. Eggman is a real creep."

"You said it. I just get tired of him always causing problems for everyone. I'm surprised he hasn't retired yet," Rouge says.

"Well, it's not going to stop us from taking him and his robot down," Commander Tower says.

Bokkun laughs as he flies in the air, "See you later, hope you have a big bang."

Just then, the television explode making everyone around them yelp in shock. Bokkun continues to laugh and flies away. Black smoke surround the area and begins to clear up. Team Dark and the two commands cough as the smoke clears up.

"The robot dare to set a bomb at us. I will annihilate him," Omega says.

"Have you had similar experience with that robot before, Rouge?" Commander Tower asks.

"You have no idea," Rouge says.

Topaz says, "Any way, we need to stop that robot and right now."

"Are you sure about it Topaz? You still have that bump on your head," Rouge asks.

"Don't worry, I'm feeling fine now. I want to help you guys take down this guy," Topaz says.

Rouge smiles, "Then by all means, just make sure you stick with us."

At the battle field, Dr. Eggman's Egg Spider is still attacking the G.U.N soldiers and the machinery. The Egg Spider's legs continue to stomp on the machines and tanks. The claws also crushes them. The sticky rope also trap the soldiers and robots to the ground.

Suddenly, multiple fires has been blasted and hit the legs.

Eggman exclaims, "What the?"

Omega flies and smacks the Egg Spider's legs, "Eliminate Eggman and his giant robotic spider."

"Oh no," Eggman groans, annoyed.

Rouge flies in the air and shouts, "Screw kick!"

Rouge spins as she dives like a drill. That cuts one of the Egg spider's claws off.

"Why you!" Eggman angrily says.

It presses the button releasing the sticky rope. Rouge flies across the sky trying to dodge it. Topaz stays behind a rock with a blaster. She turns out of the hiding spot and fires at the rope, causing it to cut. Shadow then punches one of the legs causing it to bend and the Egg Spider begins to fall.

"Hey! You're really starting to bug me Shadow!" Eggman angrily shouts.

"Like you've been bugging everyone else," Shadow says.

The other claw dives down and prepares to attack Shadow. Shadow creates a kind of chaotic energy from his hand.

He throws a punch, shouting, "Chaos Blast!"

The claw collides with the Chaos Blast and it shatters into pieces.

Eggman screams, "Grragh!"

Eggman presses the buttons and continues to fire the sticky rope. The rope is able to coil Rogue pinning her arms and wings.

"Gotcha!" Eggman says, and presses the button on his control panel

Rouge begins to fall, but the rope pulls her towards the spider.

Topaz runs over with the blaster, "Rouge!"

Topaz lifts her blaster and fires it to where Rouge is. The blaster slides through the rope and cut them off. Rouge is able to spread her wings and fly in the air.

Rouge says, "Thanks Topaz. I owe you."

Eggman turns to see Topaz holding a blaster.

He grits his teeth, and says, "Why you?"

The Egg Spider stomps to where Topaz is and sends her flying.

Rouge shockley screams, "Topaz!"

Just then, Shadow uses his hover shoes to fly in the air and catches her in his arms. He then lands on the ground and helps Topaz on her two feet.

Topaz says, "Thanks."

"Hmph. Try to stay down for a bit," Shadow says.

Rouge lands on the ground, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Thanks to Shadow," Topaz says.

Shadow turns to Rouge, "Rouge, I need you and Topaz to stay down with Omega."

"Uh, what are you going to do?" Topaz asks.

Shadow doesn't say a word. Instead, he removes his gold inhibitors and place them on the ground. With that, he flies up and charges at Dr. Eggman and his robots. Eggman panics when the Chaos Shadow coming straight at him. The next moment, the robot explodes in the collision and Eggman screams as he takes to the sky.

Topaz is astonished, "Woah! Shadow is really tough."

"They don't call him the Ultimate Lifeform for nothing," Rouge says.

"Well, I guess I'll have to get used to that," Topaz says.

After the battle against Dr. Eggman, Team Dark and Topaz are in the Commander's office. Commander Tower is sitting at his desk.

"Really? You're going to let Rouge stay?" Rouge asks.

"Yes. She does seem to have good qualifications. Seeing her having experiencing fighting Dr. Eggman and partnering with you, I think it will be the right decision that Topaz work with us," Commander Tower says.

"Um yes. I really appreciate that you are allowing me to be part of G.U.N in this world," Topaz says.

"Good to hear. You will be assigned to Team Dark since you have experience with working with Rouge," Commander Tower says.

"Sounds good to me," Rouge says.

"Yeah. That is, if you guys do allow me to be on your team," Topaz says, turning to the others.

"You seem capable," Shadow says.

"You are resourceful. You are half as strong as me. You will be fine," Omega says.

"Uh thanks," Topaz replies, slightly uneasy.

After the meeting, Team Dark and Topaz walk together down the hall.

"I'm glad I get to work with you again," Topaz says.

"Yeah. It's going to be like old times. Only now, you have two more members to work with," Rouge says.

"Yeah. I do hope I can live up to your standards," Topaz says.

"You are only half up to my standards. You work hard. You get strong. Reach to my standards," Omega says.

"I'm going to have to get used to that too," Topaz replies.

Rouge says, "Yep. Welcome to the Team Topaz."

Topaz smiles and says, "Thanks."

The four continue to walk down the hall as Topaz is now part of Team Dark. It will be soon for them to have their first mission together.


	14. Chapter 14

Episode 14: Teams in the City

Back in New Mobotropolis, sometime after Amy, Cream and Cheese, and Frances return from the Sol Dimension, they arrived in Freedom HQ.

"Amy. Cream and Cheese, you're safe," Nicole happily says.

In the Headquarters, Nicole is on the screen while Rotor, Big the cat, Ash, Heavy the robot and little Bomb the little red bomb-bot.

"We were worried when we heard you disappeared out of the blue," Rotor says, relieved.

"It was very unexpected, but we're back now and be brought a new friend with us," Amy says with a smile.

Frances says, "Hello, my name is Frances. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," Rotor says.

"Frances came from a planet called earth, and we found her in the Sol Dimension with Blaze and Marine," Cream says.

"We helped her got the Sol Emerald back and stop some pirates," Frances says.

"Pirates?" Nicole asks.

"It's a long story," Amy says.

Then turns to Frances, "Either way, Frances this is Nicole, AI and and hologram friend."

Nicole says, "Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you.

Then Amy says, "This is Rotor, he's good with machines."

"It's nice to meet you," Rotor says.

"Hello," Frances says.

"This is Ash. He's a manager of his girlfriend's band," Amy says.

"Hey," Ash says,

"Finally, Heavy and Bomb, they're part of Team Freedom," Amy adds.

The two robots wave hello.

Big walks over, "Hello Frances, it's great to see you."

"Hi Big," Frances happily says.

"So Rotor, did anything happen while we were gone?" Amy asks.

"A lot kind of happen. We meet your friend Chris," Rotor says.

"Really? You saw him! Is he okay?" Amy asks, panicking.

"Well uh, he's alright now. Sonic found him at the Casino Night Club and," Rotor says.

"What?!" Amy exclaims.

"Don't worry, Mogul didn't hurt him. However, Naugus was planning on taking him hostage," Nicole sheepishly says.

"So a lot has happened while we're gone," Cream says.

"Yeah. Sonic was able to change Sally back to normal, Geoffrey went back outside and reveal some stuff about Naugus' plans, and Sonic and the others left to go find the others," Rotor says.

Cream happily asks, "Really? Sally is free from Eggman. Hooray!"

"What a relief," Amy says.

"Yeah. Sonic and the others went to search for the others while the rest of us keep an eye on things here," Rotor says.

Frances asks, "So Amy. Cream. What should we do while we wait for Sonic and the others?"

"Hmm, I don't know," Amy says.

That's when Nicole remembers, "Oh Cream, I almost forgot. Your mother is looking for you and is waiting at the house."

"Okay. Thank you Ms. Nicole," Cream says.

"I'll take Frances to my house so we can rest," Amy says.

"Okay. We'll see you later," Cream says.

Then turns to the chao," Let's go Cheese."

"Chao," Cheese says.

Cream and Cheese leave the HQ and heads home. Amy takes Frances to her home so they can rest from their adventure.

In Amy's home, she along with Frances are having tea and some tea cakes in the living room. They are relaxing on the sofa with the tea and cakes on a small table, and having a chat.

"It was very nice of you to invite me to your home," Frances says.

"You and I are friends, so I'm okay of letting you to my home," Amy happily says.

"So Amy, this is where you live?" Frances asks.

"Yeah. Of course, we used to live in Knothole before Eggman destroyed it. Nicole was able to create New Mobotropolis for us to live," Amy says.

"That Dr. Eggman is mean," Frances says.

"You can say that again," Amy says.

Suddenly, there is a knock on the door.

"Hmm, I wonder who that could be," Amy says.

Amy gets off the sofa and walks to the door. When she opens the door, Amy smiles to see Cream and Cheese and Vanilla, Cream's mother.

"Cream. Vanilla. Cheese. You're just in time, we're just about to have some tea. Come in," Amy happily says.

"Thank you Amy," Vanilla says.

She along with Cream walk inside the house while Cheese fly alongside them. The girls and the Chao sit on the chairs and join them. The girls and Cheese have tea and teacakes.

"Cream was just telling me that you were in a different dimension with Blaze. I hope you all didn't have too much trouble," Vanilla says.

"We didn't have much trouble at all," Amy says.

"Yeah. We were able to fight pirates, save the Sol Emerald, and are able to get back home safely," Frances says.

"Chao Chao," Cheese says.

"You don't say. I'm glad to see you home safe and sound, and it's very nice to see you Frances," Vanilla says.

"It's great to see you too. It's been a long time since I saw you, now I get to see your home planet," Frances says.

"Yep. It's very nice here, except for Dr. Eggman," Amy says.

Frances sighs, "Not him again."

"You got it. He has caused all kinds of trouble. But right now, we're also dealing with someone who is just as bad, probably worse," Amy says.

"Who can be worse than Eggman?" Frances asks.

"Naugus, that's why," Amy answers with a sigh.

"Who is he?" Frances asks.

"He is this Ixis wizard who always gave us trouble. As of this moment, he now rules New Mobotropolis. Apparently he manipulated everyone's emotions so they will cause fear and despair, and claim that he is the only one to protect us," Cream says.

"It's a long story, but that what we got so far," Amy says.

"I see," Frances replies.

Then asks, "So other than Dr. Eggman and this problem with this Naugus character, what should we do right now?"

"Maybe we can call Sonic to let him know that you're alright. Plus, you were able to find Frances, so Chris should know too," Vanilla suggests.

"Mother's right. We should let Sonic and the others know right away," Cream replies.

"Chao Chao," Cheese says.

"How do we do that?" Frances asks.

"Simple, we'll go see Nicole," Amy says with a smile.

In short amount of time, Amy, Cream and Cheese, Vanilla and Frances arrive in Freedom HQ. They stand in front of the screen where Nicole appears on it.

"So Nicole, think you can contact Sonic and the others?" Amy asks.

"Sure. I'll see if they'll answer," Nicole says.

Nicole then begins to place the video call to Sonic and the others.

Flying in the sky, Sonic, Chris, and the others riding in the Tornado plane to find the other kids. Suddenly, Sonic hears his comlink beeping.

Sonic looks at it and asks, "Hmm, I wonder who that could be?"

Sonic opens the comlink on his wrist and answers to see Nicole.

"Yo Nicole, how are things going in the city?" Sonic asks.

"Doing fine. Someone wants to speak to you and you'll be happy to see her," Nicole says.

The screen changes to Amy who happily says, "Hey Sonic!"

"Gah! Amy!" Sonic yelps, surprised.

Amy giggles on the comlink, "Don't worry Sonic, it's just little old me. Cream and Cheese are with me too."

Cream walks into the screen with Cheese sitting on her head.

"Hello Mr. Sonic, it's great to see you," Cream happily says.

"Chao," Cheese replies.

"It's nice to see you too," Sonic says, rubbing the back of his head.

Then asks, "What happened to you? You three just disappeared out of nowhere."

"Sorry, but we ended up in Blaze's home world and helped her find the Sol Emerald. Apparently we were called by the Emeralds to help her," Amy says.

"Really? Talk about a doozy," Sonic says.

"Yes. We fought robot pirates, robot fish, and we say Bean and Bark," Cream says.

Sonic face palms his face with a groan, "Not them again."

"They caused a little trouble, but we're okay now," Amy says.

"If you say so," Sonic says.

"By the way, you're not going to believe who we ran into over there," Amy says.

Just then, Frances walks to the screen, "Hi Sonic."

"Frances! No way," Sonic says, surprised with a smile.

Hearing this, Chris asks, "Frances is there?"

"You bet. Take a look," Sonic says.

Sonic sits down and takes off the wrist comlink. Then passes it to Chris. Chris takes it to ses Frances, Amy, Cream and Cheese.

"Frances, you're okay," Chris happily says.

Frances happily waves, "Hi Chris, glad to see you too."

"Hi Chris,"Amy says.

"Hello Chris," Cream says.

"Chao Chao," Cheese replies.

"Cream. Cheese. Amy. It's great to see you," Chris says.

"We really miss you," Cream says.

"Yeah. It's great to see you. Where are you guys going?" Amy asks.

Chris says, "Hmm, I think we're heading to a place called the Dragon Kingdom."

"The Dragon Kingdom huh. You best be careful Chris. There are plenty of ninjas over," Amy says.

"I was told that. Sally told me that you all have friends other there," Chris says.

Sally looks at the screen, "Hi Amy."

"Sally! You're okay!" Amy happily screams.

"It's great to see you," Cream says.

"Chao Chao Chao," Cheese says.

Frances smiles, "Hello, my name is Frances."

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Sally," Sally says.

Chris shows the comlink to Mina, "And this is Mina Mongoose."

"Hello," Mina says with a wave.

"Hi," Frances says.

"It's great to see you all together. You need us to come with you?" Amy says.

Sally says, "Sorry Amy, but we need you, Cream and Cheese to stay with Frances. Rotor can also use more help with Team Freedom."

"Right," Cream says.

"Okay. We'll try to get back as soon as we can," Sally says.

Then Sonic says, "Also, make sure you keep an eye out for Helen, Danny, or Topaz in case they arrive into the city on their own."

"Got it Sonic. Frances is in safe hands," Amy says.

Then the comlink turns off.

In Freedom HQ, the girls and Cheese see the screen changing and Nicole appears on it.

"So what do we do?" Frances asks.

"We'll need to be here in case the others come. We don't know how long, but I'm sure they'll come soon," Amy says.

"Amy's right. Sonic and the others are doing their best to find the others and keep Chris safe," Cream says.

Frances thinks for a bit and suggests, "Well, I do want to see the city."

"Great idea. We can give you a tour," Amy says.

"Yay!" Cream and Cheese cheer.

Before they can leave, Nicole says, "Wait, I'm receiving another video call."

"Who's calling?" Amy asks.

"It appears to be from G.U.N Headquarters," Nicole says.

"G.U.N? I wonder what they want with us," Amy asks.

Then asks Nicole, "Can you answer it?"

"Of course," Nicole answers.

The screen changes to the caller to reveal to be a familiar female G.U.N spy bat, Rouge.

"Hi girls, nice to see you here. Is Sonic around?" Rouge says with a smirk.

"Rouge? You're calling us?" Amy asks, surprised.

"Well, you're seeing me on the screen so yes, I'm calling you," Rouge remarks.

Amy grits her teeth in anger, "Why you?"

"Amy, please calm down. I'm sure Rouge has a reason for calling us," Cream says, slightly panicking.

Frances waves, "Hello. It's nice to see you."

"Well, if it isn't one of Chris's friends, Frances right?" Rouge replies.

Frances nods her head, "That's right."

"Well, it looks like I'm not the only one to find a friend from the other world," Rouge says.

"What do you mean Ms. Rouge?" Cream asks.

"No need for formalities sweetie. We're allies after all," Rouge says.

"Sorry," Cream says.

Rouge says, "Anyway, I found my friend Topaz and she is with me and my team a G.U.N Headquarters. I thought maybe Sonic has an explanation for Topaz being here and not on earth."

"I'm sorry Rouge, but Sonic is not here right now. A lot has happened and we can answer your question," Amy says.

"I'm listening," Rouge says.

Sometime later, after the long explanation, Rouge is surprised to hear it.

"Both Earth and Mobius formed into one planet. I thought if that happens it would stop time. At least, that's what I've been told," Rouge says, surprised.

"It's true, but that's what happened during Chaos Control. The Genesis Wave is a stronger force that can alter time, space, and reality. According to Tails, the Genesis Wave that Eggman interrupted must have been so powerful that it merged both planets to for one," Amy explains.

"That explains it. So this whole mess is Eggman once again. And we already had to deal with him at G.U.N HQ," Rouge says.

"Eggman attacked you?" Cream asks, shocked.

"Afraid so. We're just glad Shadow was able to stop him before he caused any more damage," Rouge says.

"Glad to know that Topaz is with you. Frances is with us, and Chris is with Sonic and the others. They also saved Sally and now she's no longer a robot and no longer in Eggman's control," Amy says.

"That's good to hear. A lot has gone completely crazy," Rouge says.

"Right. We'll let you know if there's anything else going on," Amy says.

Then ask, "And can you see if you can find Helen and Danny is you see them?"

"We'll do what we can to find them," Rouge says.

"Thanks," Amy says with a mile

After the conversation with Rouge and leaving Freedom HQ, Amy, Cream and Cheese begin to show Frances around the neighborhood. They show her the park where many of the Chao live. They have fun with them. Then they arrive at Uncle Chuck's diner, they also have drinks and snacks while they're there. They also head to the airfield where their many different planes and flying vehicles. They show her the houses and the neighbors. Many of the Mobians wave hello and some stare at the human girl in town. The place reminds her of Station Square in a way.

Soon enough, a whole day has gone by and soon it's night time. The girls stay in Cream's bedroom for a little sleep over. Amy and Cream are already in their pajamas, while Frances is wearing a two piece pajama Vanilla has made for her.

"It was very nice of your mom to let us sleep over Cream," Vanilla says.

"I'm glad you and Amy get to stay with me for the night," Cream says.

"Chao Chao," Cheese says.

"Yeah. We had snacks, watched a movie, and play games. Now it's about time to sleep," Amy says.

"I know," Cream says.

Frances soon begins to show a sad frown on her face and lets out a sigh. Amy, Cream and Cheese notice the expression on her face.

"What's wrong Frances? Don't you like the sleepover?" Amy asks.

"I do like the sleepover, but I wish Helen, Danny, Chris were here. We always had sleepovers together. I know Chris is alright, but what about Helen and Danny. WE don't even know where they are and it's making me worried," Frances says.

"Don't worry Frances, I'm sure Sonic and the others will find them, and I'm sure we'll do what we can on our end," Amy says.

"I hope so. The truth is, I was actually kind of scared when I first woke up in Blaze's world," Frances says.

Cream remembers, "I've actually been wondering about it."

"Yeah. How did you meet Blaze and Marine anyway?" Amy asks.

Frances says, "Hmm, well, I don't remember much. I got dressed for school and then some strange light appears. I guess I was knocked out at the time, then I woke up to meet Blaze and Marine who found me."

Flashback:

In darkness, Frances has her eyes closed and is past out on the sand as the waves slowly come to shore.

She suddenly hears someone says, "Oi, are you okay mate?"

"Ahoy there. Hello," The voice says again.

Frances groans as she slowly begins to open her eyes.

She mutters, "Wha-what happened?"

A different voice asks, "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I-I don't know Frances softly answers, and closes her eyes.

Flashback ends:

Frances says, "It actually took awhile for me to wake up. The next thing I knew, I was sleeping in one of the cabins of Marine's boat. I'm surprised to hear that Blaze is actually a princess and controls powerful gems like Chaos Emeralds."

"We saw one ourselves, and it turns out, Blaze is the only one who can control their power," Amy says.

"I remember Blaze saying that. She told me that the emeralds can only obey her. She is their only master. I never get a chance to ask her how thought," Frances says.

"I don't think we all get to ask about Ms. Blaze's connection to the Sol Emeralds, but we know that they keep her world stable," Cream says.

"Yeah. If they're not in her world. Then it will fall apart," Amy says.

Frances yawns, "I'm starting to get sleepy."

"Me too," Cream says, and replies with a yawn herself.

Amy begins to lay down in her sleeping bag, "Well, I guess we should head to bed for the night."

"You're right. I'm sure we'll have a great day tomorrow," Frances says.

Cream and Cheese hope in the bed and tuck themselves in.

"Good night Frances, Amy, and Cheese," Cream says.

"Chao Chao," Cheese replies.

"Goodnight," Amy and Frances reply.

Cream turns off the lights in their room and begins to sleep for the night. Soon the girls sleep for the night and wait for Sonic and the others to return from their journey.


	15. Chapter 15

Episode 15: No Zone Boy

In another zone called the No Zone, there are hover cars including the Zone Cops cars flying around. Many of the buildings are stores and homes in the same one. The Zone is still going under a lock down it's been having for a while.

Meanwhile in an officer, there is one Zone cop who is hard at work. The Zone Cop is known as Zonic, who resembles Sonic the Hedgehog. Along with Zespio, Zevtor, and Mobian chipmunk resembles Sally, but wears a blue business outfit. Her name is Zally.

"Another Genesis wave? In the Prime Zone?" Zector asks, shocked to hear the news.

"Yes. This one is a large one. Thanks to Dr. Eggman interrupting Super Sonic's power to fix the planet, it created some kind of alter in their time period, but that's not the worst of it. Apparently, the Genesis Wave combined the planet to another called earth and many of the people have their memories altered," Zally says.

"This is a dire situation we have," Zespio says.

"It appears so. The last Genesis Wave it altered time and space from one world. Because of this Genesis Wave altered two worlds it created a larger boost. Now it combined two worlds, timelines, and memories that also has Sonic the Hedgehog in it," Zonic says.

"Any other we should discuss about this occurrence?" Zally asks.

Just then, a Chao robot named Zomochao flies over.

"Zally, after going over the data of the events, it seems that the people in that world didn't have too much of their memories alter. Some of them are just confused with the unfamiliar memories, Sonic and his friends do feel the same way, but are able to handle the situation clearly," Zomochao says.

"Thanks for the report," Zally says.

Then Zomochao says, "Also, we have human boy from a different zone wandering around the No Zone."

"A boy you say?" Zonic asks.

"Yes. The boy appears to be from the other zone that has been merged into the Prime Zone. The boy is in the No Zone Prison. What should we do?" Zomochao says.

"Hmm, we need to bring this boy here. It's not safe for him to be wandering around here. The No Zone can be tricky to those who are not familiar with gravitational pull in the zone, " Zally says.

Then turns to Zonic, "Zonic. Zespio. Zector. I need you three to find the boy and bring him back here."

"Roger!" The three Zone Cops salute.

The three cops walk out of the office. Once inside their Zone car, they head off to find the boy that is supposedly be around the prison.

On a sideway possession road a close distance away from the Prison, a dark skinned boy with black hair, wearing a green jacket with matching pants, a white shirt, and black and white shoes walking around. The boy reveals to be Danny, one of Chris' friends. The boy looks around to see if he can find his way around the area.

Danny says to himself, "Where exactly am I? This road seems to be sideways and I've been walking for a while now."

Danny continues to walk on the side way road until he notices a large building with a large fence around it.

Danny asks himself, "What is that place? Maybe someone can help me there?"

Danny walks along the road to talk to anyone who can help him figure out where he is. However, Danny has a bit of a problem.

"That's strange, there doesn't seem to be any road that leads to the building. How am I going to get there?" Danny says to himself.

Danny sits down on the road as he thinks of what he can do at this point. Soon his stomach begins to growl.

He places his hand on his stomach, "I'm so hungry. I wish there was a place for me to eat around here."

Danny sighs and wonders what he should do. Suddenly, he hears the sound of an alarm going off. He turns around to see the alarm is coming from the building close by.

"I wonder what's going on?" Danny asks himself.

At the building that is actually the No Zone Prison is on a red alert.

Announcement says, "Red alert! Red alert! Steel Tails has escaped from the No Zone Prison! Capture the robot before it escapes!"

At the prison field, the Zone Cops appear through Warp Ring and fires at a flying steel bodied robot that has sharp claws, twin tails, and wings on the back, and has a bit of a resemblance to Tails. The Zone Cops fire their weapons attempt to capture it, but the robot is flying too fast so it flies over the fence.

Danny looks at the building and asks, "What's going on over there? It might be serious."

Then notices some kind of shiny light heading towards them.

He squints his eyes and asks himself, "What is that?"

The mysterious thing gets closer and closer. Danny gasps to see the robot name Steel Tails. Before Danny can run, Steel Tails grab him with his sharp clawed arms and fly away with him. Danny screams as he is being carried in the air.

Danny screams, "Help!"

"Silence boy, you make a good hostage for the Zone Cops," Steel Tails says.

Danny turns his head to hear the somewhat familiar voice. To his shock, he sees a robot that looks like Tails, but scary and is carrying him away.

"What's going on? Where are you taking me? Who are you?" Danny asks.

"My given name is Steel Tails and we are making a destination to my home zone. You, young boy will be my ticket against the Zone Cops," Steel Tails says.

"A hostage?" Danny asks, shocked.

Then he begins to struggle, "Let me go!"

"Negative. You are the key for me getting back to my zone," Steel Tails says.

Danny screams, "Help! Someone help me!"

Arriving to a road close to the prison, Zonic and his colleagues arrive to hear the alarm. The three Zone Cops come out of the Zone Car to hear the alarm and the ruckus that is going on.

"There must be a prison escape," Zector says.

Zespio looks up in the sky, "And there's the criminal who dared to escape."

Zonic and Zector turns their heads up to see the flying Steel Fox robot and is holding someone.

"Hmm," Zonic replies.

He presses the button that makes his eye cover appear to be a binocular. It zooms closer to reveal the Steel Tails holding Danny.

"Oh no," Zonic replies.

"What's wrong?" Zector asks.

Zonic turns to his comrades, "In the Zone Car! Steel Tails has got the boy we were supposed to find is being held hostage!"

Zonic runs and jumps in the car.

Then says, "Zespio take the wheel."

"Roger," Zespio replies.

Steel Tails continues to fly in the air holding Danny in it's arm. Zonic is standing on the car while Zector is inside with Zespio who is doing the driving. The alarm on the car continue to make a loud noise.

Steel Tails turns his head, "The Zone Cops. I expected they will come after me."

"Let me go you, steel robot Tails impostor!" Danny shouts.

"I am no impostor runt. Stay quiet. Hostages shouldn't be talking," Steel Tails angrily says.

Danny moves around as he shouts, "Let me go!"

"No," Steel Tails answers.

On the Zone car, Zonic continues to stand on it and see the boy struggling at the Steel Tails' grip.

He brings out a Warp Ring as he says, "Zespio, see if you can get me closer."

"Right," Zespio says.

Zespio presses on the acceleration with his foot and the car speeds up. Steel Tails turns his head around to see the Zone cops are getting closer.

Zonic then brings out a special kind of black blaster and thinks, "I only got one shot."

Zonic then puts the Warp Ring in the compartment of the gun and points.

Zonic concentrates as he is trying to get a clear shot, "Almost… just about… got it!"

Zonic then fires the blaster that fires a string of yellow light. The light flies past Steel Tails and a Warp Ring appears in front of him. Steel Tails has no time to stop before he flies himself and Danny through the ring. Zonic turns around to see the Warp Ring opening from behind the car. Steel Tails flies out carrying Danny. Zonic then brings out a launcher and fires a net at the robot. Soon, the robot and the boy are caught. Then all of the sudden, the robot shuts down and falls along with Danny. Danny feels the net being snagged and looks up to see the cop. The presses the button riling the net up in the air as the car comes to a stop.

Sometime later, Danny is safe on ground floor along with the Zone Cops. Zespio and Zector gets Steel Tails in the back of the Zone police car.

Danny says, "Thanks for the save there."

"Just part of the job," Zonic says.

Danny looks at the Zone Cop with a confused look. He lift the shades up and becomes surprised by his appearance.

Remembering the face, Danny asks, "Sonic?"

"Actually, it's Zonic. Zonic the Zone Cop. My colleague are Zespio and Zector," Zonic says.

"Zector? Zespio? Their names sounds similar to Vector and Espio, only they have the letter Z in their name," Danny says.

"Yes. I understand that you have a bit of confusion, but I have to ask that you come to the Zone Cop Headquarter, after we take Steel Tails back to the No Zone Prison," Zonic says.

"Um, okay," Danny replies.

Danny goes in the car with Zesipo and Zector. Zonic opens the back of the Zone car and throw Steel Tails inside. Then close it shine. After that, Zonic and the other Zone cops drive off to the prison. Danny sits behind them to see the three strange cops. Closer look from the top mirror, he can see that the other two also resembles someone he knows.

Sometime later, after dropping Steep Tails at the prison. Danny is sitting on a chair next to a desk. Danny looks at the desk to see a computer, papers, a video screen, and a metal tag that reads Zonic on it.

"I wonder what this place is. How did I get here? I remember heading off to school, and then this strange light appeared out of nowhere. The next thing I knew, I woke up in some desert area by a road," Danny thinks.

Then remembers, "That guy looks like Sonic, but he calls himself Zonic. Yet, the other two look like Vector and Espio, but they don't seem to act like them either."

He asks himself, "I wonder what's going on?"

Danny soon hear footsteps and looks up to see Zonic.

Zonic says, "You'll be safe here for the time being."

"Um thank you. You said your name is Zonic?" Danny replies.

"Yes. I know I look like your friend, but I'm just one of his alternative selves," Zonic says.

"You mean you're a different Sonic," Danny asks, confused.

"Yes," Zonic says, taking off his helmet and places it on the table.

Danny asks, "And I'm guessing the Vector and Espio who are with you aren't them either."

"That's correct," Zonic says.

"If you don't mind me asking a few questions? Where am I exactly? How did I get here? Why do those two look like my friends? What was that strange robot that look like Tails? How am I going to get back home?" Danny asks.

Zonic turns to Danny, "I guess there are a lot of questions you have, but I do also have a few myself.

He talks to his desk and sits on the chair behind it.

Then says, "I'll answer your question first. To answer your questions, you're in the No Zone. It's kind of complicated to explain the details, but it's a different zone. How you got here? I was hoping to ask you."

"No Zone? That's an odd name," Danny says, confused.

"I guess, but it's still home. We're a lot like the Mobians from the Prime Zone, and they our other selves. Of course, we're known as Zone Cops who supposed to keep order in the other zones. That includes taking Steel Tails, an evil robot version of Tails from another zone in check. Of course, you kind of came at a bad time," Zonic says.

"What do you mean?" Danny asks.

"It's something you don't need to worry about, but right now we need to focus on getting you back home. However, your home isn't going to be the same," Zonic says.

"What?" Danny asks.

"Your world has been altered. Both your home planet along with Planet Mobius merged together because of a Genesis Wave," Zonic says.

"Genesis Wave?" Danny asks.

"The Genesis Wave altered your time, world, and merged Earth and Mobius into one planet. Apparently it's still called Mobius, but people are experiencing complications and mysterious memory recall. However, there are still some who weren't affected by the Wave. You're one of them. Along with your friends. For some reason, you and your friends along with a woman named Topaz were scattered in different parts of Mobius or in a different Zone," Zonic says.

"So you know Chris and the others?" Danny asks.

"Correct," Zonic says.

Then Danny asks, "Do you know where they are?"

"They're all on Mobius. Of course, your friend, Frances was at the Sol Dimension, but was able to return home thanks to Princess Blaze the cat with Amy, Cream and Cheese," Zonic says.

"That's good. What about the others?" Danny asks.

"Well, looking at the reports: Chris is with Sonic and the others trying to find you and the others. A woman named Topaz is with a team called Team Dark at G.U.N HQ. Your friend Helen is in the Dragon Kingdom. I don't know her exact location, but I'm sure someone must be taking care of her," Zonic says.

"I'm glad that my friends are safe, but how am I supposed to get back?" Danny replies.

Zonic holds out a Warp Ring, "With this. It's called a Super Warp Ring. It's charged up so a being can go to a different zone."

He then tosses it in mid air and expands, creating a large portal.

He turns to Danny and says, "I'll personally have you escorted to New Mobotropolis."

"Okay," Danny says.

Danny stands up and walks to the portal. Zonic is the first to walk through it. Danny places his hand through the ring and then pulls it out.

"This is really weird, but really cool," Danny says.

Danny then slowly places his food through the portal then the rest of his body.

In New Mobotropolis, it's late in the afternoon and everyone is going on with their everyday lives. In front of the Tommy Murrill Hospital, the Warp Ring opens. Coming out of the portal are Zonic and Danny.

Once they're out, Danny says, "Thanks for helping me and saving me from the robot."

"I'm just doing my job. Now I need to get back. There's still more work to be done," Zonic says.

Suddenly, he hears a strange beeping sound.

He presses the wrist com and says, "Zonic here. What's the situation?"

"Zonic, there is a situation. Steel Zonic went berserk and got away from the Zone Cops begins being taken to the cell. He's already heading to the Zone Cop Headquarters and…" Zally says.

But suddenly, a silver being flies out and attacks Zonic.

Danny screams, "Zonic!"

Steel Tails grabs Zonic by the throat and has him pinned to a tree. Danny looks around to see if there's anything he can use. He finds a large stick and grabs hold of it. Then hurries to help Zonic.

Zonic continues to struggle against Steel Tails' grip, but nothing is working.

Steel Tails raises its other claw, "Escape is futile, prepare to meet your doom."

"Leave him alone!" Danny's voice screams.

Then a hard stick is banging Steel Tails on the head. Steel Tails turn to see the stick banging on his is caused by Danny.

Danny slams the stick as he says, "Let him go you hunk of junk!"

The boy continues to bang on the robotic fox. Before, Danny raises the stick and brings it down for another attack, but Steel Tails grab it.

"You have no clue the predicament you're being involved with," Steel Tails says.

"But I do!" A female voice says.

Suddenly, a yellow and red colored hammer slams Steel Tails on the head and sending him to the ground. Steel Tails is forced to release Zonic and the stick. In fact, it's crushed.

The source is none other than Amy Rose, holding her Piko hammer.

Amy turns to the boy, "Hi Amy."

"Amy!" Danny happily says.

"There you are Danny, glad I found you before this rotten robot got a hold of you," Amy says.

Danny kneels to Zonic to see him coughing from almost being choked.

Danny asks, "Zonic, are you okay?"

"I'm alright," Zonic says.

Then turns to Danny, "But what you did was dangerous."

"I know, I didn't want Steel Tails to hurt you," Danny says.

"Hey, just be thankful that me and Danny saved you," Amy sternly says.

Zonic stands up, "I'm grateful for the help, but I need to head back to the No Zone to bring the robot back."

A few minutes later, Danny and Amy wave goodbye to Zonic who has Steel Tails in a brown burdock bag. Frances, Cream and Cheese arrive to see Danny.

Danny says, "By Zonic, hope you can visit."

"Maybe. Make sure you and the others stay safe and keep out of trouble," Zonic says.

Zonic walks through the Warp Ring with the bag containing the robot. Then the Warp Ring closes.

Danny says, "I know I only met him for a little, but I think I'm going to miss him."

"Don't worry Danny, I'm sure we'll see him again," Frances says.

"Yeah. Oh yeah, there's something important I need to tell you," Danny says.

Sometime later at Freedom HQ.

"What? Helen is at the Dragon Kingdom?" Amy asks, shocked.

"Yes. Zonic doesn't know where exactly, but knows that she's over there," Danny says.

Cream says, "We need to tell Sonic and the others right away. They're heading to the Dragon Kingdom now."

"Right," Amy says.

Then walks over, "I'll let Nicole to notify Sonic about this information."

Amy walks over to the computer to talk to Nicole.

Frances turns to Danny, "So Danny, was it like in this No Zone?"

"It's kind of different than I expected. Some of the places you ended up going sideways and there are people there that look like Sonic and the others," Danny says.

Then asks, "What the Sol Dimension like?"

"It was fun. I got to help fight pirates and help a princess get their Sol Emeralds," Frances says.

The two humans continue to talk about their adventures. Now they just need to find one more friend and bring her back to the city.


	16. Chapter 16

Episode 16: Remorse to Friendship

Flying in the Tornado, Sonic, Chris, and the others are making their way to the Dragon Kingdom. Sonic and Tails are excited to see their friends again. Sally is the only one who is feeling sad about heading to the Dragon Kingdom. Sally lets out a sad sigh and remembers all the trouble she has caused when she used to be Mecha Sally. Sonic turns his head to see the sad look on Sally's face.

Sonic asks, "Sally, what's wrong? You don't look good."

"I'm not sure if I should be seeing foot over there," Sally sadly says.

"Why do you think that?" Chris asks.

Sally says, "Dr. Eggman made me attack Stromtop village. I was forced to attack Ken. We were both crushed by a tree."

"What?" Sonic asks, shocked.

"You mean, you didn't know?" Chris asks.

Sonic shakes his head.

"I'm sure Ken will understand. It wasn't you that attacked him it was Eggman who made you carry his invasion," Mina says.

"Mina's right. I'm sure your friend will understand," Chris says.

"Still, we got to be sure we know where to find Helen. Zonic said that she is somewhere in the Dragon Kingdom, but doesn't exactly know where she is," Sonic says.

"In our case, I'm hoping that Helen is either in the StormTop village," Tails says.

"We'll know soon enough, because I see the village right now," Sonic says.

Everyone looks down to see StormTop village from above. Chris is amazed to see the mountains and trees full of cherry blossoms. They soon see the village and buildings that are in an Asian like style.

"Wow! The place kind of reminds me of Hot Spring Village," Chris says.

They also notice the villagers are making some repairs to their village.

Sally sighs, "And they are working hard to fix the village."

Then begins glum, "No thanks to me."

"Don't worry Sally, I'm sure we'll figure something out. Ken will understand if we explain the situation," Sonic says.

"I'm sure Ken won't be upset. I think he'll be relieved that you're back to your old self again and free from Eggman," Chris says, showing a smile.

"I sure hope so," Sally says.

"Hmm, I see a place to land just outside the village," Tails says.

Tails turns the wheel on the Tornado and flies towards the outskirts of the city. Sally then look down to see the village to see the people work hard to get things back to normal. Sally places her hands on her cheeks and her elbows on the plane as she sighs in sadness. She feels guilty about it.

Bunny says, "Don't worry Sally girl, I'm sure Ken would understand. He's a really good friend to have."

"I know, but would he still be my friend after the past events?" Sally asks.

"I'm sure he will," Bunnie answers.

Sally sadly sighs and continues to look down at the view.

Down at the StormTop Village, Monkey Khan is looking over the construction to the village. However, something else is also on his mind. Since the attack, Monkey Khan can't help but worry about Sally. Being forced to do Eggman's bidding and attack her friends. Since the strange light from earlier, many of the villagers experienced a strange amnesia or headaches.

Khan thinks, "I wonder what that strange light could mean. Also, is there a way to bring Sally back to her normal self. I suspect Sonic already knew about what happened."

His thought becomes distracted when he hears a sound of a plane. He looks up to see a blue plane flying over the village.

Khan stands and says, "That looks almost like Tails's plane. I better take a look."

Khan then narrows his eyes to see Sonic and Tails with Bunnie, but someone else catches his attention. He sees Sally and is no longer a robot.

"Sally." Khan says, concern.

Khan begins to head off to see the plane flying over the village.

At the outskirts of the village, Tails is able to land the plane safely on the ground.

Sonic hops off, "There we are, StormTop Village."

"The village looks great. I hope we're able to find Helen here," Chris says.

"I'm sure we'll find her. There aren't any humans here so it won't be a problem," Sonic says.

Bunnie points out, "Don't look down, but I think someone already knows we're here."

Sonic and the others look to see someone flying towards them.

Chris narrows his eyes, "Is someone riding on a cloud?"

"It's our friend, Monkey Khan, but he sometimes calls himself Ken," Sonic says.

Sally simply sighs and hides herself in the seat of the plane in the hope that Khan won't see her. Outside the plane, Sonic and the others look to see Monkey Khan flying towards them. Once he is close range, he hops off and lands on the cloud. Then makes the cloud disappears.

Sonic walks over, "Hey Monkey Boy, what brings you here?"

"I was about to ask the same question. What brings you to StormTop Village?" Khan says.

Chris walks to Sonic with a smile on his face.

Sonic says, "Ken, this is my friend Chris. Chris, this is Monkey Khan, But you can call him Ken."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," Chris says with a smile.

"Hello," Khan calmly says.

Then turns to Sonic, "This kid is with you?"

"He's my friend from a different planet, but it's a long story. Anyway, have you seen a young girl with light blond hair and is in a wheelchair," Sonic says.

Khan thinks as he places his hand on his chin, "Hmm."

Then remember, "I think I remember finding a girl with blond hair. The wheelchair you speak of was broken."

"It broke? What happened?" Sonic asks.

"The wheelchair fell down the hill and crashed. Luckily the girl wasn't inside when it happened," Khan says.

Chris asks, "Do you know where she is now?"

"She's currently staying with Li Yuen and Li Moon," Khan says.

"That's good to hear. At least they're not with the ninja lynx or bats," Tails says.

"I remember them from New Mobotropolis, those guys are not the good ninjas," Mina says.

"You could say that again," Bunnie says.

"Do you think we'll run into them here?" Chris asks.

"I don't think so. They wouldn't dare as long as we're around," Sonic says.

Then Khan asks, "On another note, where's Sally? I thought I saw her in the plane too."

"She's here, but um," Tails says.

Sonic whispers to Khan, "Sally still feels awful about everything she has done as Mecha Sally. We told her not to worry, but worries you might not want to be her friend after the attack on StormTop Village."

"What? But, why does she feels that she is to blame. Eggman is the one who has roboticized and made her attack the village," Khan asks.

"I think it's because she still attacked blindly and couldn't gain control of herself. She took a serious blast on the world roboticizer," Bunnie says.

"What happened?" Khan asks.

Sonic looks down and says, "Eggman was going to use this world roboticizer to turn everyone into machines. Anyone that are consider electronic would be destroyed. Sally allowed it to turn around and she was hit. She did it to save us all and so the planet wouldn't be destroyed."

"Eggman really did that?" Chris asks, shocked.

"Yeah. Sally knew it will happen, but decided to take the hit anyway," Sonic says.

Chris frowns a little, "No wonder Sally is upset."

"Yes, and it's pretty hard for her to get over it," Bunnie sadly adds.

Khan sternly says, "Still, Sally shouldn't be feeling this way. Eggman is responsible for all the damages that he caused. None of it is her fault."

"We know that, but Sally thinks differently. It might be a good idea to give her some time to cope," Bunnie says.

"Either way, we should head over to where Helen is. It's starting to get dark," Sonic says.

"Yes. There is something we need to discuss," Khan says.

Sometime later, Sonic and his friends along with Khan arrived in Li Yuen's home. In one of the rooms, Li Moon serves everyone some tea. While everyone else is sitting next to the table. Sally sits at the corner as she looks through the window to see the night sky.

Li Moon walks over with a cup of hot tea, and asks, "Would you like some tea?" Li Moon asks.

Sally shakes her head in reply. Li Moon simply puts the cup down next to Sally just in case she changes her mind. Then walks to the others. Khan turns his head to see Sally sitting still hugging her knees. He understands how she feels.

"So let me get this straight, Snively actually busted the Iron queen out of prison?" Sonic asks.

Khan turns to face Sonic, "Yes. Dr. Eggman and Snively used these robots to fight in the village. Of course, Snively used his to break her out. I ended up being controlled by both Eggman and the Iron Queen. It look as though Snively and the Iron Queen were fighting against Dr. Eggman."

"Who is this Iron Queen?" Chris asks.

"She's on of our enemies who used to work with Eggman. She has this ability to control technology called Magitek. She was able to control Bunnie, Nicole, and Khan to attack us," Tails says.

"Really? I mean, Bunnie and Nicole I understand, but how is she able to control Ken?" Chris replies, confused.

"Because I'm actually a cyborg. She was able to control the robotic that I have inside of me. I am still not pleased what she has used me for. No one is safe as long as she's free and is with Dr. Eggman," Khan says.

"She sounds kind of scary Queen too me," Chris says.

"More like an evil witch," Bunnie angrily mutters.

"You can say that again," Mina says.

They soon hear Sally sighs and turn to see her still looking out the window with a sad expression on her face.

"Poor Sally, she's really taken what happened really hard," Chris says, sadly.

"Yeah. I kind of understand how she feels. It's not easy when you realize you've been controlled and forced to hurt others," Tails sadly says.

"Yeah. You're not the only ones. The Iron Queen did the same to me back in the city," Bunnie sadly says.

"I have too, but Sally has been… controlled longer than all of us did and been forced to do terrible things," Khan says.

"I didn't realize Eggman did so much to you here than he did she he was on earth," Chris says.

"Yeah. Eggman did some pretty nasty stuff. It's actually a very long story. I think I've been fighting him and his robots since I was six," Sonic says.

Chris says in amazement, "Whoa! You fought him for over ten years."

"Yeah. I can tell you my adventures, but will worry about Helen first," Sonic replies. Then he sips his cup of tea.

The slide door open and Li Yuen walks in with a friend in a wooden wheelchair. Sonic and the others can see the light blonde hair and blue eyes. They see Helen in a wheelchair made of bamboo. She is also wearing a pink with white flowers, white socks and black sandals.

Chris smiles, "Helen, you're okay."

"Hi Chris, it's great to see you," Helen says with glee.

Sonic and Tails walk over to see Helen too.

"We're glad to see you're alright," Tails says.

"Hi Sonic. Hello Tails," Helen says with a smile.

"Hey Helen, glad to see you're okay. Course, wish we can say the same about your wheelchair," Sonic says.

"Yeah. Ken told me about what happened to my chair, but Li Yuen and Li Moon I've been taking good care of me," Helen says.

"Where you get those clothes?" Chris asks.

"Li Moon gave them to me. What do you think?" Helen asks.

Chris soon begins to blush and says, "I think you look nice. Um, pink is a really good color on you."

"Thanks," Helen says.

Helen turns her head to see the rabbit, mongoose, and the chipmunk in the far corner.

She asks, "So who are your friends?"

"The name is Bunnie, it's a pleasure to meet you sugar," Bunnie says.

"Hello. My name is Mina Mongoose," Mina says.

"It's very nice to meet you," Helen says with glee.

"And the one over there is Sally. She's going through some problems at the moment and is remaining quiet," Sonic says.

"I see. Will she be okay?" Helen asks.

Tails sadly says, "We don't know. It's going to take her some time."

"I'm sure Sally will feel better soon," Sonic says.

"I hope so," Helen worriedly says.

Khan walks over to Li Yuen and asks, "By the way, how is your other guest, Li Yuen? Has she awaken yet?"

"Not yet, she still need some rest from her injuries," Li Yuen answers.

"Someone else is here?" Mina asks.

"What happened?" Bunnie asks.

"We're not sure. A few villagers found someone injured in a plane crash. We manage to get her out and treated her wounds, but she hasn't awaken for three days," Khan says.

"Three days?" Sally speaks up.

Sonic and the others turn to see Sally having them and finally standing on her legs.

Khan walks over and asks, "Sally, are you feeling okay?"

"Not really," Sally answers.

Sally simply clutches her right arm with her left hand with saying a single word. Her eyes look down and worry about facing Monkey Khan.

Sally finally says, "Ken, look, I'm sorry about what happened and…"

Khan then places his hand on Sally's left shoulder. Sally flinches a little, but looks up to see a reassuring smile on his face.

"Sally, it's okay. I know how it feels to be controlled and ended up doing horrible things. You need to understand that you can't be responsible for Dr. Eggman's actions. I'm sure your friend agree about it," Khan says.

Sally softly smiles, "Thanks Ken, I-I really appreciate it."

"Glad to know you're feeling a little better," Sonic says.

"A little, but not much," Sally sadly says

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll get everything settled. First, let's check out this injured person they have," Sonic says.

In the hall of Li Yuen's home, he escort's Sonic and the others to one of the sliding doors.

Li-Yuen says, "This is where she is resting while her injuries heal."

Li-Yuen opens the sliding door allowing Sonic and the others to see inside. When they look inside, they let out a gasp in shock.

"No way!" Sonic exclaims.

"It-it's not possible," Sally adds in shock.

"It can't be!" Tails adds.

In the room, they see someone sleeping on one of the mats on the ground and covered by a blanket. They see a familiar black and white feline face with a large black bangs covering her left eye. They also notice a bandage wrap wrapped around her head and a bandage on her right cheek.

Sonic and the Freedom Fighters exclaim, "It's Hershey!"

"Hershey?! Geoffrey's wife?!" Chris thinks in shock.

Sonic and the others continue to stare at her much to Li-Yuen and Li-Moon's confusion.

Khan says, "Yes. I remember seeing her the last time I was in New Mobotropolis. I don't fully understand how she ended up here or why."

Then ask, "Why is it such a shock to see her?"

"We're just shocked to see her. Geoffrey believed that Hershey died during a mission in Soumerca, and yet, there she is," Sally says.

"Geoffrey said during his uh, trial he went to investigate when he didn't receive and contact from her. When he couldn't find her, he thought that she was killed during her mission," Tails adds.

Stunned Khan says, "I-I have no idea."

"Geoffrey thought Hershey was gone forever, but I-I just can't believe she's a live," Sally says.

"I think Geoffrey will be relieved to hear it," Mina says.

Then frowns, "But he might um, have trouble facing her after what happened back in the city."

"Yes. To be honest, that also began to bother me. I think Geoffrey is trying to fill the void of the fact that Hershey is gone, they both fell in love and got married," Sally says, concern.

"I guess. Still, I like to know what happened to her that lead her here and how could she still be alive," Sonic says.

Suddenly, they hear muttering, "Geoffrey… Geoffrey…"

Sonic and the others turn to see Hershey still sleeping. She slowly turns her head and her lips begins to quiver.

"I'm sorry Geoffrey. I should… I should have… told you…" Hershey softly says in her sleep.

Bunnie asks, "What's wrong?"

"I think Hershey is dreaming. She dreamt about Geoffrey," Sally says.

Hershey continues to mutter in her sleep, "Should have… told you… Should have… let you know… Mission…"

She begins to move her head to the left and then to the right as her shuts tight and her mouth quivers.

Sometime later, Sonic and the others return to the room they stayed in and think of what happened.

"Alright, something seems fishy about all this. What do we know?" Sonic says, walking around in circles.

Sally says, "We know that Geoffrey said that she went on a mission and never reported back. When she didn't he went to investigate."

"From what I remember, Hershey went on this mission alone down have any back-up," Bunnie says.

Mina places her hand under her chin, "Still, Geoffrey said that she died, so he could be lying or is he really isn't aware that Hershey's alive."

"I think Geoffrey really didn't know. Hershey mutters in her sleep, like she is talking to Geoffrey. Something about she should have told. Could it be about the mission?" Chris replies.

Sally says, "Hmm, I think you're right. I first thought, Geoffrey had something to do with her disappearance, but I know better that they love each other too much and Geoffrey wouldn't do that to her."

"Geoffrey said that Hershey was on a mission. Do you think there's something about the mission Geoffrey didn't know, but Hershey was forced to keep it a secret?" Tails asks.

"I think you're right Tails. There must have been something about the mission that only Hershey has to know and can't tell anyone, not even Geoffrey," Sonic says.

"You know, I think I remember seeing this in a movie my mom did," Chris says.

"What does a movie have to do with it?" Khan asks, confused.

Sally calmly says, "I think we should hear what Chris says."

"Sonic. Tails. You might not remember, but there was this one time my mom played a role of a secret agent with another actor pretending to be the husband. The character my mom played was ordered to go on a mission and then fake her death so the mission can be kept secret and she couldn't tell anyone, not even the husband. The husband actually went rogue believing the wife died," Chris says.

"You think someone told Hershey to fake her death and she couldn't tell anyone about it?" Mina asks.

"It does make sense, that way Hershey can continue her mission and not be discovered of what she is forced to carry out. However, judging by what happened Hershey was discovered and forced to abort the mission. She then crashed landed here," Sally says.

Sonic leans to the wall with his arms crossed, "Make me a bit sorry for all the stuff I said to Geoffrey."

"True, but I think that's the idea. If Geoffrey believes she dead, than everyone else would too. Soon, we were pretty much convinced the worst befall on Hershey," Sally says.

"But she's alive and is resting, so what should we do now?" Bunnie asks.

"I think Geoffrey has the right to know about Hershey being a live and where she is," Chris says.

"True, but there are still some pieces missing," Tails says.

Sonic says, "Tails is right. We don't really know what the mission is about and who gave her the mission to begin with."

"Plus, Geoffrey will need some convincing about Hershey's well-being," Sally says.

"I was thinking the same thing. We just need to get the Freedom Fighters over with a ship and we can take Hershey back with us," Sonic says.

"Are you sure? Hershey might need some more rest from her injuries," Chris asks.

"We can take her to Dr. Quack so she can get more treatment and see if there's anything else Hershey has that might need treatment," Sally says.

Sonic says, "Then let's call Rotor and see if they can send a ship right away."

"She does seem well enough to be moved, but still be resting for a while longer. It should give us some time to plan her transport to New Mobotropolis," Li-Yuen says.

"Then we'll call them tomorrow morning to send a ship over," Sally says.

She yawns, and says, "For now, let's all get some sleep."

"Yeah. A could use some sleep," Sonic says, stretching his arms.

After their conversation, everyone heads to bead for the night and be ready for tomorrow.

The next day, Chris and Helen are sitting outside of the house and look at the sun with Mina.

"It sure is a nice day. I can't wait to see the city. I like to see Amy, Cream, and Cheese too," Helen says.

"Yeah. I've been to the city and there new friends for us to meet. Big and Froggy are actually at the city too," Chris says.

Mina smiles, "Yes. I can't wait to introduce you to Ash."

"I can't wait," Helen says with a smile.

In the house, Sally contact Rotor using the communicator that has been in the plane. Rotor is on the screen as Sally talks through her end.

"So you see, Hershey is alive and has her injuries treated, but we decided to have her brought back to the city. Promise that you'll keep this discrete. We'll only let Geoffrey, rest of Team Fighters and Team Freedom know about it. I want Naugus out of this," Sally says.

"I agree. Naugus will use her to his advantage if he knows. I'll have Amy, Cream and Cheese go to StormTop Village right away," Rotor says.

"Alright. I also want you to have Geoffrey, Danny, and Frances come too. We can use some help, and they can help. Of course, the sooner Geoffrey knows the better," Sally says.

"Alright. I'll let them know right away. I'll see you back at the city," Rotor says.

"Thank you, Rotor," Sally says.

The screen turns off.

Sonic walks in the room with Tails and Bunnie.

Sonic asks, "How did everything go?"

"Rotor will have Amy, Cream, and Cheese come over with a ship. I also asked that Geoffrey, Danny, and France come along too. They can help with Hershey and Helen," Sally says.

"That's good. We'll have more hands to help us out," Bunnie says.

"I hope Geoffrey is going to take this well. I hope he doesn't feel guilty about what he has done during Hershey's absence," Tails says.

"I'm sure he'll be glad to see her again. I'll bet Geoffrey is going to flip when he hears the news," Sonic says with a smile.

"I just hope so. Geoffrey hadn't exactly been the same since what happened," Sally says in concern.

Back in New Mobotropolis at the airfield, Rotor explains the group about their mission and where they need to go. Of course, when Rotor brings up about Hershey's condition, Amy, Cream and Cheese, and especially Geoffrey are shocked.

"What? Hershey is a live?!" Geoffrey asks, shocked.

"Yeah. Sally told me everything. Khan found her in a plane crash just outside StormTop Village and her injuries were treated, but still remains unconscious. They're going to have her transferred here the hospital so she can get more treatment," Rotor says.

Geoffrey lowers his head and turns a way a little.

Rotor walks says, "Geoffrey, I know you feel remorseful about your actions, but Hershey needs you right now. I'm sure she wants to see you."

"And no questions about it," Amy says, and grabs Geoffrey by the wrist.

"You're going with us and that's that," Amy says.

"I think Amy's right. If what they're saying is true, but you can help you. I'm sure she's been thinking about you," Frances says.

"Yeah Geoffrey, you can't miss this opportunity," Danny says.

Geoffrey sighs, "Alright, I'll go. I'll go."

"That's better. Now let's get going," Amy sas, dragging Geoffrey.

Geoffrey mutters, "I like it if she lets go of my arm."

"I'm sure Ms. S.t John will be happy to see you," Cream says.

Frances says, "Then let's go."

"Alright," Danny says.

The group then hope into one of the ships with Amy driving. Controlling the plane, she and the others fly off into the sky to the Dragon Kingdom.


	17. Chapter 17

Episode 17: Back Together Again

At the outskirts of StormTop Village, Sonic, Chris, and Sally are waiting patiently for Amy and the others to arrive. Sonic and Chris have their backs lay next to a tree while Sally is standing and looking at the sky.

Sally says, "I hope the others get here soon. It won't be good if they're away for very long."

"Why? What the worst that can happen?" Sonic asks.

Sally walks to Sonic, "I just want to be sure we're not away for very long, especially with Naugus is still around."

"She does have a point," Chris replies.

"You're right. Naugus is still at New Mobotropolis, but… something seems very wrong with him. It's like he was mutating when me and the others saw him," Sonic says.

Sally places her hand on her chin, "Maybe Naugus is starting to feel sick or he is going through a transformation. Hmmm, there are a few possibilities. Either way, we need to stop him before he does something."

"Don't sweat it Sal, we'll make sure to get back before you know it," Sonic says.

Chris looks up to see the blue sky and bright sun. Chris turns to the right in the sky to see a gray ship flying over.

Chris points his finger up and asks, "Is that the ship we're expecting?"

Sally and Sonic look up in the sky to see the gray ship flying towards their location and beginning to land.

"Yep. That's the one," Sonic says.

"I'm glad to see they are able to come without running into trouble," Sally says.

Sonic begins to stand up, and says, "Come on, let's go see them."

Chris does the same and begins to head off toward the ship. Sonic and Sally follow. The three friends walk over as the ship gently touches the ground and the engine turns off. The hatch opens until it touches the ground. The first to come out is Amy.

Amy giggles and waves her hand, "Hi Sonic!"

"Hey Amy!" Sonic calls out.

Amy runs down and gives Sonic a hug.

"Do you miss me?" Amy asks.

"Well, Tails and I were worried when you, Cream and Cheese suddenly disappeared the way you did. We're just glad you three are okay," Sonic says.

"You don't have anything to worry about. We were able to help Blaze get her last Sol Emerald and she sent us home," Amy says.

Walking off the ship next are Cream and Cheese, Frances and Danny. They all walk out and towards their friends to see them.

Cream then hugs Sally, "Ms. Sally, I'm glad to see you back to yourself again. We were so worried."

"I know Cream. I'm glad you all have worked so hard during my absence, but I'm back now and we can set things right," Sally says.

Chris walks towards his friends with a smile, "Danny! Frances! It's great to see you."

"It's great to see you Chris," Danny says.

"Yeah. I have very confused when I ended up in a different place," Frances says.

"I bet! I heard that you had to deal with robot pirates while Danny was with someone called a Zone Cop," Chis says.

"His name is Zonic and he looks a lot like Sonic, but I'm not sure if he has Sonic's speed thought. Either way, he saved me from Steel Tails and got me back home," Danny says.

"I helped Blaze fight pirates and save her world from being destroyed," Frances says.

Chris says, "I traveled with Sonic and the others to find you. Helen and the others are waiting with us at Li-Yuen's home."

"Li-Yuen?" The two children ask.

"He's the viillage's elder," Chris says.

He then notices, "Um, where's Geoffrey?"

"If you mean the skunk, I still think he's in the ship," Danny says.

Frances turns to the ship, "Yeah. He seems very glum throughout the whole trip."

Chris frowns a little, "I think I know why. Geoffrey still feel a bit bad about everything he has done, and most of his reason because of Hershey's supposed death. Now that he knows she's alive, I think he doesn't know he could see her."

"Amy and the others told us what happened kind of made me feel sorry for him," Frances says.

"Yeah. Even though it doesn't give him too much excuse of what he has done," Danny says, crossing his arms.

"Aww, don't be like that Danny," Frances says.

"She's right. Geoffrey is upset and I when you lose someone you care about it kind of make someone do crazy things," Chris says.

Danny looks at Chris, "You're right."

Chris walks to the shuttle, "I'm going to check on him."

"Okay," Danny and Frances reply.

Chris walks up to the ship and inside. Chris looks around inside the ship as he is trying to find Geoffrey.

Chris calls out, "Geoffrey! Geoffrey! Where are you?"

Chris continues to walk around the ship. Finally, he is able to find Geoffrey leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and has his left cheek against the wall.

Chris walks over and says, "Hey Geoffrey, you feeling okay?"

"Not really," Geoffrey answers.

He sighs and says, "Maybe coming here is not the best idea."

"You're worried about seeing your wife huh?" Chris asks.

"Why else?" Geoffrey says, sarcastically.

Chris leans on the wall next to him, "I know you're feeling uneasy about seeing her. I wouldn't blame you."

Geoffrey looks at Chris with a confused look.

"You believed that Hershey is gone and you might never see her again. But now, you're able to get a chance to be with her. You can't let that go," Chris says.

"How would you know?" Geoffrey asks.

"Because, I felt the same way when Sonic had to leave back to his home world. I was so upset about the thought of him leaving, never to see him again, never go on adventures with him. I was losing one of my best friends. Without thinking, I tried to prevent Sonic from leaving," Chris says.

Geoffrey becomes surprised to hear it.

Chris continues, "But I knew what I did was wrong, and knew that he needs to be back home with his friends and so our worlds won't stand still in time. Sonic told me that whenever we missed each other, we look at the stars and moon. It will remind us that we're watching from the same sky."

"Hmm, never knew Sonic could give advice like that. I always thought he's a speeding immature rodent with a big ego." Geoffrey.

Chris chuckles, "Let's keep this between us."

"You're right.

Then Chris says, "Anyway, now I'm able to have a chance to be with Sonic and the others and join them on this adventure. I got to meet you, Rotor, Bunnie, Nicole, and more friends then I knew."

"I see," Geoffrey says.

"I know losing Hershey hurts, but now you get a chance to be with her and you begin to make up for what you did. I'm sure Hershey will think the same thing," Chris says.

Geoffrey softly smiles, "I guess you're right. I could at least stay with her until she wakes up. I just hope we can continue our lives together once all this is over."

"You never know, you just might," Chris says.

"Thanks," Geoffrey says.

Sometime later, Geoffrey is sitting next to the sleeping Hershey. Geoffrey has mixed feelings of relief and concern. Relieved that she is alright, but concerns about her injuries and her being in a bit of a coma. Sonic, Sally, and Tails walk in the room to see them.

"Hey Geoff, how are you holding out?" Sonic asks.

"Not much. I do want to know what exactly happened," Geoffrey says.

"We question Ken this morning for more information, but he doesn't know. I have to guess something went wrong with her mission," Sally says.

"She's also been muttering in her sleeping and been thinking about you," Tails says.

"She did? What did she say?" Geoffrey asks.

"She mutters to you that, well, she kept saying that she's sorry and that she should have told you about the mission," Sally says.

"But she told me about her mission to Soumerca and that she had to go there alone," Geoffrey says.

"We know that, but it seems that there's more to the mission and it's possible that Hershey was forced to fake her death and couldn't tell you," Sally says.

Geoffrey becomes stunned to hear it. He turns his head to Hershey with a frown on his face. He knows the possibility can't be ruled out, but it doesn't mean he wants to believe it.

Sally says, "We'll give you some time alone and if you like. You can join us."

"Okay. And thanks, Sally," Geoffrey says.

"You're welcome," Sally says.

Sally, Sonic, and Tails walk out of the room and close the sliding door. Geoffrey sadly sighs and sits down next to Hershey. He then places his hand on Hershey's forehead and softly rubs it with sadness in his eyes.

Sonic, Sally, and Tails walk down the hall to see Danny, Chris, and Cheese standing in the hall.

Sonic asks, "Hey, what are doing out here?"

"The girls are in the room wearing kimonos and doing girl stuff," Danny says with a groan.

"Huh?" Sally and the boy reply, confused.

In the room the mobians and human girls are having a great time. Each of the girls are wearing kimonos with flower designs on it. Amy is wearing a red kimono, Cream wears an orange one, Mina and Bunnie are wearing purple kimonos, and Frances is wearing a green one. The girls giggle as they look at the kimonos they're wearing.

Mina smiles, "Wow! I love this. I wish I could keep it."

"Li-Moon said we're able to keep a pair for ourselves. She's also letting me keep the one i'm wearing," Helen says.

"I'm sorry to hear your wheelchair broke, but you got yourself a cool bamboo made one," Amy replies.

Helen giggles, "Thanks.

"They look rather nice, except for the waistband and ribbon I had to put on. They feel a bit uncomfortable," Bunnie says.

Frances says, "Hey Cream, you look really cute in yours. It even matches your dress."

"Thank you Frances," Cream says.

Suddenly, they hear a knock on the door.

Amy says, "Come in."

The doors open revealing Sonic and Sally. Amy happily runs over and stops in front of Sonic.

"Hi Sonic," Amy happily says.

Amy spins around three times showing off her kimono and stops in front of Sonic.

"What do you think?" Amy asks.

"You actually look nice," Sonic comments.

"Really?" Amy asks, blushing.

"Yeah. You all look nice," Sonic says, noticing the girls wearing it too.

"Thanks sugar-hog," Bunnie says.

Cream brings a light blue kimono, "We also got one for you too, Sally. You wanna try it on."

"Maybe later. Right now, we should start departing back to New Mobotropolis, and get Hershey and Helen to the hospital to see Dr. Quack," Sally says.

"I don't think I need a doctor. I feel fine," Helen says.

"Just thought it would be safe to give you a check up, and a new wheelchair," Sally says.

"Okay. I understand," Helen says.

"So How's Geoffrey doing?" Cream asks.

"He's still a bit gloomy about Hershey, and he's planning to stay with her until she wakes up," Sonic says.

"Poor Geoffrey is still a bit broken hearted," Bunnie says, worried.

"Yeah. He's probably still worried what's going to happen when Hershey find out what he did, and him teaming up with Naugus," Mina sadly says.

"Geoffrey is thinking like that, but he's more worried about Hershey getting better from her condition," Sally says.

"So what do we do now?" Amy asks.

"Well, we're going to get a stretcher and carry Hershey back to the ship. Since the ship has beds and big enough for the Tornado to fit in, we'll all go take it back to the city," Sally says.

"Speaking of Naugus, what are we going to do about him?" Chris asks.

Danny says, "The others also told us about him on our way here. He sounds really nasty."

"Really nasty," Frances adds.

"No kidding, we got to find a way to get rid of him before he heals up and cause any more trouble," Amy says.

"But how?" Cream asks.

"Yeah. Naugus is pretty much holds all the cards everyone still think he's going to protect them. So far, he hasn't lived up to his promise and create more problems for us," Sonic says.

"Unless, Naugus is planning anything behind the scenes, we can't really do much to him," Sally says.

"We need to find a way to get Naugus to reveal his true self and drop his so called act," Sally says.

Amy makes her hammer appears, "I think he will if I start beating him on the head with my piko hammer."

"How about not," Sally says with her arms crossed.

"Aww," Amy says, disappointed.

"I know, you want to pound on Naugus as much as I do and I like the direct approach, but," Sonic says.

"Because it will spell trouble for all of us afterwards until we can come up with a plan," Sally says.

"How are we going to do that then," Chris asks.

"That is something I need to figure out," Sally says.

Frances asks, "Think we should check on Geoffrey and Hershey?"

"I think we should give them some more time. Hershey is still sleeping and I think Geoffrey still needs more time," Sally says.

In Hershey's room, she is still sleeping as Geoffrey sits down beside her.

He sighs and thinks, "Hershey, I hope you'll wake up soon. And after we defeat Naugus, we'll be able to continue on with our lives. That is, if you still want me."

Geoffrey still stares at Hershey with a frown and a calm face.

Unknown to Geoffrey, he is being spied on through a shimmering purple gem.

In a secret room of Castle Acorn back at New Mobotropolis, Ixis Naugus is seeing Geoffrey and Hershey through the purple Chaos Emerald on his scepter. Seeing Hershey alive and Geoffrey still showing mixed feelings, Naugus is furious.

He thinks, "That wretched cat is a live! How can that be? With her alive, Geoffrey will be urged to turn against me."

He then looks at his claw that has shows mutation.

He grits his teeth in anger, "And I still need to get my strength back."

Suddenly, Naugus realizes and shows an evil smirk on his face.

"Of course," Naugus snarls with an evil smile.

He then looks at Geoffrey through the gem, "Geoffrey has made a contract with me. With me able to take possession of his body, I'll be able to contact his Ixis Magic."

He then lets out a chuckle and says, "And use it to regain my power."

He then raises the scepter with the Chaos Emerald in the air. Soon it begins to glow. He then begins to channel the Ixis powers and chant softly in an ancient Ixis language.

Back in the room at the StormTop Village, Geoffrey continues to watch over Hershey and wishes for her to wake up. Suddenly, Geoffrey feels a reaction on his body with a gasp of shock. Gefforey's body begins to check as he places his hand on his chest. He grits his teeth and clutches his chest.

Geoffrey thinks, "Wha-what's happening?!"

Soon enough, his body begins to be absorbed by a dark purple aura. Geoffrey grunts as he stands up. He moves back to the wall as both of his hands are clutching his chest. He takes deep breaths as his body begins to pulse and shake. Suddenly, Geoffrey lets out a scream in agony. The screaming ends up being heard all over the house, and earns the attention of the Fighting teams and humans.

Bunnie asks, "What in tarnation is that?"

"It sounds like Geoffrey!" Chris says.

Sonic quickly opens the door and runs out to go find him. Chris, Sally and the others do the same. Amy pushes Helen's wheelchair to give her some help. Everyone hurry until they reach the sliding door to the room. At the same time, Monkey Khan, Li-Yuen, and Li-Moon arrive.

Khan asks, "What's going on? Did you hear that scream?"

"We did. I think Geoffrey's in trouble," Sonic quickly says.

Sonic quickly slides open the door and runs inside. Sally, Khan, Tails, and Bunnie are the first to get in. They all gasp in shock to see Geoffrey's body is purple and he's in terrible pain.

"Geoffrey! What's wrong?!" Sally asks, shocked.

Struggling Geoffrey answers, "I-I-It-it's N-N-Nau-gus… He-he's tak-ing… m-my… Ixis… m-m-magic!"

His body begins to admit electricity and screams in pain.

"We have to do something!" Tails panics.

"I don't know if we can do anything. This is Naugus who is calling to the power," Sally says.

Geoffrey continues to feel pain, but manages to says, "S-Save… save… H-Hershey! P-lease!"

Bunnie runs to the feline, "Don't worry sugar, I got her."

Bunnie picks up Hershey in her arms.

Sally calls out, "Bunnie, take Hershey to the dining room. Amy, Cream and Cheese, Mina, and the human children to the dining room."

Suddenly, Geoffrey screams and the purple aura begins to turn into a tornado. Everyone gasps in shock to see the event that is happening. The tornado begins to rise up as it transforms into a ball and taking away Geoffrey's Ixis magic. The powers soon glows into a blinding white glow causing everyone to shield their eyes.

The light clears and look to see a glowing purple orb cloud over Geoffrey. Then flies through the building and far away from here. Geoffrey collapse on the ground, but is still breathing and struggling on his knees. Sonic and Sally runs up to Geoffrey and help him up.

Sally says, "We got you Geoffrey."

"It's okay. You're going to be fine," Sonic says.

Geoffrey softly asks, "H-Hershey, is she… okay?"

"She's fine and still asleep," Chris answers, turning his head towards her in Bunnie's arms.

Geoffrey is barely able to stand yet, he escapes from Sonic and Sally's hold and walks to Hershey in Bunnie's arms. Geoffrey then kneels on his knees and taking his deep breaths. Everyone grows concern every minute.

Suddenly they hear a mutter, "G-geoffrey."

Sonic and Sally grow confused and look to hear the source where Hershey is. Taking a closer look, Hershey soon begins to slowly open her eyes.

As she regains consciousness, Hershey mutters, "Geoffrey… Geoffrey."

Sally says, surprised, "Hershey! She's waking up!"

Everyone becomes surprised and turns to Hershey in Bunnie's arms. Geoffrey looks up in shock to see Hershey's eyes are half open and stares at him.

Hershey begins to softly smiles, "Geoffrey."

Geoffrey is still stunned to see Hershey looking at him with her blow eyes and soft smile. Soon, Geoffrey begins to small and tears begins to fall from his face.

He softly says, "Hershey."

Hershey slowly reaches her hand out to Geoffrey. Geoffrey reaches both his hands out and holds Hershey's hand.

"Geoffrey. I thought I would never see you again," Hershey says.

Geoffrey softly says, "Me too."

Bunnie then walks to the bed while Sonic helps Geoffrey to the bed as well. Bunnie lays Hershey down while Sonic does the same with Sonic. Geoffrey smiles to be glad Hershey is awake and able to see her smile.

Suddenly, Geoffrey begins to shed tears and begins to whimper.

Confused Geoffrey asks, "Hershey what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Geoffrey. You must have been worried about me when I didn't report back. The council needed me to go on this mission. Hamlin came up with a crazy idea to fake my death so I can continue with my solo stealth mission and I was told not to tell anyone. Not even you. I wanted to tell you so you wouldn't worry, but it will lead to suspicions on the Dark Egg Legion," Hershey says.

"But what happened to you?" Geoffrey asks.

"I was discovered somehow and I tried to escape on my ship, but they came after me and shot it down. I must have lost consciousness soon after that. I'm so sorry," Hershey sadly says.

Geoffrey frowns and says, "You don't have to apologize. I'm just glad you're alright. Sadly, I'm the one who needs to apologize for taking your death hard and far than I could imagine."

"What do you mean?" Hershey asks.

Geoffrey stops and try to think of an explanation.

He sighs and says, "I help Naugus take over the city. I was not in the right mind and ended up causing a big mess in the city. A lot of bad stuff keep happening and I soon begins to doubt this ideas. Sadly, I realized what I did was wrong too late."

He then turns his head away from Geoffrey, "I wouldn't be surprised if you don't want anything to do with me."

Hershey is surprised to here Geoffrey's statement, but she shows a soft smile and places her hand on Geoffrey's cheek making him turn around.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find a way to fix it," Hershey says,

Geoffrey softly smiles, "I guess we learned that sticking to following orders is going to end bad for us."

"Yes. I have to agree," Hershey says.

Geoffrey and Hershey leans to each other as they lay on the floor and kiss each other. Everyone else smile to see Geoffrey and Hershey are both alright and are together again.

Meanwhile, the Ixis magic that is once belongs to Geoffrey flies towards Acorn Castle and flies through a window. The smoke of magic flies through the wall and through a wooden door. The magic then travels around the room as it reaches Naugus. A tornado appears around Naugus as the Ixis Magic begins to absorbed into his body. Naugus maniacally laughs as his body begins to demutate and grows stronger. Soon, Naugus is not only healed, but also demutats, and gain his power ten fold.

Naugus says, "Now that my powers are restored, the Ixis Resurrection can begin. Soon, I shall rule Mobius."

Naugus begins to laugh maniacally again as the Chaos Emerald glows bright on the scepter. Now that Naugus' powers are restored, he is able to carry on his plans on taking over the city and the planet.


	18. Chapter 18

Episode 18: The Ixis Truth

In the Council room of Acorn Castle, the Council of the City have gathered together for a private meeting. Rosemary Prower, Isabella Mongoose, and Uncle Chuck are concerned about members of their family have to leave and haven't heard much about them. For now, they know they have important work to do.

Rosemary asks, "Charles, have you heard anything about Sonic and the others?"

"Not much, but I'm sure we'll hear from them soon," Charles says.

"I'm worried. Mina left with them and I haven't heard from her. I hope she's okay," Isabella says.

"I'm sure they're fine. We should focus on our official duties," Charles says.

Penelope asks, "Speaking of official duties, has anyone seen Naugus. We haven't heard a word since this strange Genesis Wave."

"I have to agree. I asked the guards or anyone around the city, but not a soul has seen him," Hamlin says.

"Yeah. At least Nicole along with the Team Freedom have been helping out. Surprisingly that they are," Dylan adds.

Rosemary sighs, "I have to agree. I'm starting to think that Sonic is right about Naugus and the rest of us our wrong. He hasn't been living up to his promises and the city was almost destroyed."

"I'm sure we'll figure something out. We just need to do what we can from our end until our children return with their missing friends," Isabella says.

"I agree," Uncle Chuck says.

Suddenly, they begin to hear screaming and panicking coming from the doorway. Just then, one of the guards is throws through the doors and on the ground. The council is shocked to see the guard unconscious.

"What happened? Hamlin asks.

"I have no idea," Uncle Chuck says.

Suddenly, a powerful blue beam of light flies into the room and hit the the council making them scream in agony. The next moment, the entire council is trapped in blue crystal, unable to move, speak, or even breath. Walking into the council is Naugus who is holding the scepter and laughs maniacally.

He says, "Sorry, but your use is very unnecessary from this day forward."

He turns away and says, "Now it's time for me to prepare for my ritual. But first, I need to put you away in the meantime and begin to create my dark knights."

Naugus chuckles with an evil smile on his face. He raises the scepter and make the trapped council disappeared. He then hits the unconscious guard and the attire begins to change into a crystallized black armor. Naugus chuckles ghastly as his plans is about to take place. Naugus then leaves the Council Room. Looking through the window is a young Lynx name Larry who is part of the Secret Freedom Fighters.

Larry whispers, "Th-this is terrible. I got to tell the others right away,"

Larry then hurries off to tell his comrades about what he has seen and hope there is a way to rescue them and stop Naugus.

Meanwhile, flying in the gray ship to New Mobotropolis, Sonic, Chris, and all their friends are making their way back home to meet with the others and get some of their friends to the hospital. Everyone is sitting in the chairs as they watch the sky in front of them. Khan is with them too.

Sally says, "Thanks for coming with us. It's probably good to get the help we can."

"It's no trouble Sally. I'm happy to help. From what you're telling me, Naugus sounds very evil and powerful. He is a threat," Khan says.

"Glad you think so. Naugus has got everyone into thinking that he is going to help them, but he hasn't been living much to that promise," Sonic says.

"Yeah. We're going to show everyone who the real protects of the city," Amy says.

Frances ask, "But how are we going to defeat Naugus?"

"I don't know. We need to figure out what Naugus is planning to do now. Now that we're on to him," Chris says.

"You're right. I'm just about done being played into Naugus' tricks and now it's about time we take him out," Mina says.

"I agree," Geoffrey says.

Hershey nods her head, "We'll defeat him."

"I don't think you should join us for this. You're still recovering from your injuries," Geoffrey says, concern.

"I know, but I think I'm well enough to help with something," Hershey says with a smile.

"I'll feel much better after you have a checkup with Dr. Quack at the hospital," Geoffrey replies.

Tails, who is flying the plane says, "Alright, we're arriving at New Mobotropolis Airfield. Please buckle your seat belts and we'll prepare for landing."

"Good old Tails," Chris says.

"Yeah. I love it when you fly the plane," Danny replies with a smile.

Everyone does what Tails says and make sure their seat belts are buckled and ready to land. Tails flies the plane to the airfield and lowers it down for a landing. The plane lowers and lowers until it's wheels are connected to the runway. The plane's engine turn off and the wings turn so the plane begins to slow down. Finally, the plane comes to a complete stop.

Soon everyone is out of the plane and put everyone back around the airfield.

Sonic says, "Alright, let's head to the hospital to check up on Anti and get Helen and Hershey to have a checkup. After that, we'll head to Freedom HQ."

"Sonic, you go with Geoffrey to take Helen and Hershey to Dr. Quack. The rest will head to Freedom HQ," Sally says.

Chris steps forward, "I'll go with you guys."

"Thanks," Sonic says.

Tails and Bunnie step forward.

"We'll go too," The two.

"Great. Then we'll all meet at Freedom HQ," Sally says.

Sonic and the others head off to take Hershey and Helen to the doctor while Sally and the others make their way to Freedom HQ. Meanwhile, Naugus is busy working on a spell with some ancient staff. The staff is gray and made of stone with a dark purple orb in the middle. It glows a dark purple light with a black aura as it floats in the middle of the room.

Naugus says, "So the quickster and his friends have returned with those humans, and it seems they were able to change the princess back to her Mobian self.

Naugus taps the orb of the staff with the Chaos Emerald and a strange blue electric charge occurred.

"Yes. The ancient Ixis staff is regaining power marvelously. Now that I have regained my power, I can control the staff," Naugus says.

Then says, "I will need to deal with the quickster and it's team before they can ruin my plans."

Naugus looks at the Emerald to see the teams are heading to different directions. He then changes the images to Sonic and the others. He then notices Sonic is talking to Chris.

Naugus smirks, "Of course, Sonic seems to have a good companionship with that human boy. He might be the very thing to use against him."

The Emerald changes the image to Chris who has a smile on his face.

Naugus chuckles darkly and says, "Young boy, you might be the key for me to keep the meddling hedgehog on a leash."

After arriving at the hospital, Hershey is lying in a hospital bed and has her bandages changed and is in a hospital gown. Geoffrey sit on a chair next to the bed while the others sit on the other side. Dr. Quack is still giving Hershey a physical exam.

Geoffrey turns to Dr. Quack, and ask, "How is she Dr. Quack?"

"She'll be fine. She just needs a few more days for her to heal. Until then, it's best for her to stay in bed," Dr. Quack says.

"Well Hershey, looks like there's your answer. You're staying in bed," Sonic says.

Hershey sighs, "I guess it's for the best. I'm still feeling a little sleepy."

"Don't worry Hershey, you just get some rest and we'll take care of Naugus," Geoffrey says.

"So who is Helen?" Chris asks.

"Helen is in perfect health, and I got a new wheelchair for her too," Dr. Quack says.

Helen rolls her chair and says, "Yes. I'm glad I'm healthy and able to roll better."

"Now we just got to deal with Naugus," Chris says.

"I wonder how the others are doing," Sonic replies.

"I'm sure they're trying to figure out what to do with Naugus just like we are," Tails says.

In the Secret Freedom Fighters secret headquarters, Larry meets up with his teammates and his boss about the situation.

"What? Naugus has imprisoned the Council in some magical crystal?" Silver asks, shocked by the news.

"Yeah. I saw it with my own eyes. I was lucky to get back here without him noticing I was even there," Larry says.

Elias says, "You did great Larry. Now Sonic and my sister will also have Naugus to dealt with as well. Dr. Eggman is not even in sight."

Surprisingly, Shard the Metal Sonic Robot walks over and says, "Isn't that a good thing?"

"Maybe, but we can't tell what Eggman is up to," Elias says.

Silver walks to Shard, "I'm just glad you're back with us. I'm guessing it had something to do with the Genesis Wave."

"I think so too. I think we should spring an attack on Naugus as soon as possible," Shards says.

Harvey Who walk in to meet up with the Secret Freedom Fighters.

"Now that we know that Dr. Eggman is no longer the problem, the fighters should be able to focus on Naugus," Harvey Who says.

"So what do we do now?" Leeta asks.

Lyco adds, "Yes. We got to rescue the Counsel and stop whatever Naugus is doing to them."

"I believe you are right. Leeta, Lyco, and Larry, I need you three to infiltrate the castle and see what you can find," Harvey Who says.

The three salute, "Yes sir."

The wolf twins and young lynk head off and put on their Secret Freedom Fighter uniform and gears.

Leeta says, "We'll let you right away if we find anything."

"Be careful," Harvey Who says.

Silver asks, "What would you like us to do?"

Harvey Who turns to Silver, Elias and Shard as he think what he can do. He decides that now will be the right time.

"I want you three to go to the Freedom Fighters. I think it's time we clue them in on what Naugus has been doing while they're away. That way, we can work together to stop him once and for all," Harvey Who says.

"Of course," Silver says.

"We'll head to Freedom HQ right away," Elias says.

Silver, Shard, and Elias decided to head out right now to find Sally and the others.

Harvey Who thinks, "I hope we can put a stop to Naugus before he does something… unspeakable."

In Freedom Fighter HQ, Sally and there's meet up with Nicole, Rotor and his team to discuss about an important mission they are going to take.

"Alright, Naugus must be in the castle somewhere. Now that he has taken Geoffrey's Ixis Magic, he might be in perfect health and powerful now. We need to figure out what's he up to and fast," Sally says.

"Like I said before is how? And how are we going to convince the council about it?" Amy asks.

"We can talk to my mom. She taken Rotor's place and is part of the reason why we were able to get Nicole back. If we can talk to her, it will make things easier to talk to the rest of them," Mina says.

"Don't forget about Uncle Chuck. He knows about Naugus being evil and knows that we'll be able to stop him," Cream adds.

"That's true, but it might be hard to convince the others," Amy says.

"Including Tails mom," Cream says.

"I'm sure we'll be able to convince her," Rotor says.

"Right. Let's go to the council and go talk to Uncle Chuck, Mrs. Prower, and Isabella," Sally says.

Suddenly someone says, "I'm afraid the council is unable to help at this point."

Sally and the others turn to the entrance to see Silver standing at the door way.

"Hey Silver, when did you get here?" Amy asks.

"I just arrived here," Silver says, walking into the meeting room.

"What do you mean the council can't help? Did something happen?" Sally asks.

"Well, uh, this is going to be hard for you, especially for Tails, Mina, and Sonic," Silver says.

Silver looks around and asks, "Where is Sonic?"

Mina quickly grabs Mina by the shoulder and shakes him rapidly in a panic.

She then screams, "Silver! Tell me what on Mobius happened to my mom?!"

Silver is being shaken so rapidly that he isn't able to get a single word out of his mouth.

Another voice comes in and says, "I think you can stop shaking him, Mina."

Mina stops shaking Silver and leans to the side to see Elias standing at the door way.

Sally smiles, "Elias!"

Sally runs over and hugs her older brother. Elias does the same with her.

"I can't believe you're here," Sally says.

Elias smiles, "I'm glad to see you too."

"I missed you," Sally says.

"And I miss you too," Elias says.

Everyone smiles as they see a happy moment. Sally and her brother are hugging each other in their arms and are happy to see each other again.

Mina end up ruining the moment saying, "I hate to break up the happy reunion, but can someone tell us what's going on? What happened to my and Tails mom? What happened to Uncle Chuck?"

Elias and Sally stop hugging each other and let go of each other as Elias makes a serious look on his face.

He says, "I received an important information about what happened to the Council. I hate to break it to you, but Naugus had them all imprisoned in some kind of crystal formation. It's like he turned them into statues."

Everyone gasps in shock.

"Statues?" Mina exclaims in shock.

"I'm afraid so. Naugus has already made his move. He decided to take the power for himself. No doubt he doesn't like to share this kind of power," Elias says.

Amy asks, "How do you know about that?"

"We've been keeping an eye on Naugus for some time now," A robotic voice appears.

They look to see Shard walking in.

"Shard? What are you doing here? Amy asks.

"Been helping a few of my buddies with some secret assignments, which we won't be anymore. That's why we're here," Shard says.

Confused, Sally asks, "Silver? Elias? And uh, Shard? I'm afraid I do not understand all this. What have you all been up to? What do you know about Naugus' intentions?"

"We'll explain everything, but we need to find Sonic and the others. They have the right as well, and Geoffrey can fill in some of the pieces," Elias says.

"Right. They're at the hospital right now," Sally says.

"Then we should hurry. I have a bad feeling that Naugus is going to make another move and won't stop with the Council," Silver says.

With that, the Fighters hurry out to get to the hospital to find Sonic and the others.

Back in the hospital, Bunnie is sitting on a chair next to Antoine's bed. She sadly sighs as her husband is still in a coma.

Bunnie rubs his head and says, "Hey Sugar-twan, I hope you're doing alright. I'm sorry I have come to see you, but I had to how do you say, 'leave of absence.' I hope you'll wake up soon, everyone is worried about you, especially me."

Bunnie then lays her head on the bed as she continues to rub Antoine's head in sadness. Unknown to Bunnie, Chris is seeing her and her husband through the window. Chris can see the sadness in Bunnie's eye. Even though she is back and willing to be strong, Bunnie is still worried about Antoine. Chris decides to walk down the hall and head back to the lobby for Sonic.

Chris asks himself, "I wonder how my parents are doing. They must be very worried about me. My grandpa, Ella, and Mr. Tanaka must be worried too. I wish I could see them again."

Chris continues to walk down the hall as he is deep in his thoughts. Chris comes to a stop to hear some strange hissing sound.

Chris turns around as he nervously asks, "Uh, hello. Is someone there?"

Chris looks to see no one down the hall. He then turns in front of him to see nothing as well.

"I guess it was nothing," Chris says.

He then continues to walk down the hall to get to Sonic and the others. The hissing and deep breathing begins to continue and Chris is getting nervous.

Chris turns around, "Hello. Who's there?"

Unknown to Chris, a mysterious shadow appears behind Chris in the shadows. Chris feels a strange sensation that something or someone is behind him. Chris' body begins to shake in fright and slowly turns his head around with a scared look on his face.

In the lobby of the Hospital, Sonic, Tails, Geoffrey, and Helen are waiting for Chris and Bunnie.

"Alright, once Chris and Bunnie get back, we'll head over to Freedom HQ," Sonic says.

Bunnie walks over, "Hey Sugar-hog, how are you doing?"

"We're fine. Now that you're here, we just need to wait for Chris," Sonic says.

Tails looks around, and ask, "Where is he?"

"He should have been back by now," Bunnie says.

Suddenly, they hear a familiar scream in fright.

"What was that?" Tails says.

"That's Chris," Sonic says.

Sonic super speed down the hall of the hospital.

Tails turns to Bunnie, "Bunnie, you stay with Helen while Geoffrey and Tails follow Sonic."

"You got it Tails," Bunnie says.

Geoffrey and Tails hurry to follow Sonic.

Sonic continues to run down the halls to find Chris. Sonic turns down the hall and gasps in shock. Tails and Geoffrey run over and become shocked. They see Chris trapped in a blue crystal block, but that's not the only then they see. They see Naugus in perfect condition and has his hand on the crystal Chris is trapped in.

"Naugus!" Sonic angrily shouts.

"Hello Sonic. I somehow knew you would make your appearance," Naugus remarks.

Sonic points his finger and demands, "What have you done to him?"

"Don't worry hedgehog, the boy is unharmed. For now," Naugus says.

Tails demands, "What are you planning Naugus?"

"And what are you going to do with Chris?" Geoffrey adds, bitterly.

"You'll soon find out. I thought it would be nice for your little friend to have an… audience with me at the castle. If you want your friend alive then come to the castle and we'll talk," Naugus says with an evil smile.

Naugus raises the scepter and begins to use the Chaos Emerald.

Sonic speeds over and screams, "Chris! No!"

Sonic reaches out to Chris with speed, but Naugus and Chris trapped in the crystal disappeared into thin air.

Sonic stops in his tracks and grits his teeth in anger, "What that conniving, evil, backstabbing, rotten, sneaky…"

"Sonic, we got to tell the others," Tails says.

Sonic turns to Tails, "You're right, we have to help him."

Sonic and the others run down the hall to begin an emergency rescue mission. They reach the hall to see Bunnie and Helen.

"Hey guys. Where's Chris at?" Bunnie asks.

Sonic grabs the handles of Helen's wheelchair and says, "No time to talk, we need to get to Freedom HQ. We got a major problem."

"What's going on?" Bunnie asks.

"We got major trouble," Sonic says.

Sonic and the others hurry outside to get to Freedom HQ to find the others. Suddenly, they end up crashing into someone and land on the ground. The group look up to see Sally with Elias, Silver, Shard, and the rest of the Freedom Fighters are on the ground.

"Sal, what are you doing here?" Sonic asks.

"Silver? Elias? Shard? You're here too?" Tails asks.

"Yes. Listen we got a major problem," Silver says.

"You're not the only one. Naugus took Chris to the castle," Sonic says.

"He did what?!" Amy exclaims, dismay.

"Naugus trapped Chris in some kind of crystal boulder and took him to Acorn Castle," Geoffrey says.

"Oh no," Sally says.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah. You look nervous," Bunnie says.

Mina answers, "Naugus didn't just captured Chris, he captured the Council. He put my mom, Mrs. Prower, and Uncle Chuck in a crystal prison."

"He what?!" Sonic and Tails exclaim.

In the castle throne room, Naugus has Chris trapped in a large crystal. He has the staff floating in the middle of the throne room. There are a few of the royal guards that have been transformed into dark armored knights.

Naugus looks at the staff as he maniacally laughs, "Very soon, the staff will gain its power. Then I can use it to summon all the Chaos Emeralds. With their powers, I will be able to rule all of Mobius."

Naugus then turns to the imprisoned boy, "This time Sonic won't he able to stop me. After all, I have his little human friend as my prisoner."

Naugus bellows in laughter as he feels that his triumph is at hand.


	19. Chapter 19

Episode 19: The Ritual of the Ixis

At Freedom HQ, Sonic is walking around in circles with his hands behind his back. Mina and Tails are worried about their mothers who are now Ixis' prisoners. Sonic is twice as upset because his friend Chris and his Uncle Chuck are prisoners as well.

Sally says, "Sonic, you're making us nervous."

Sonic stops circling and walks to Sally, "I know Sal, but my uncle, Tails and Mina's mom and the rest of the council are Naugus' prisoner and he just kidnapped Chris and couldn't do anything about it. I told them that Naugus is evil, but they never listened?"

"We kind of get the idea. They should have listen to us about Naugus because we dealt with him more him more than they do," Bunnie says.

Amy crosses her arms in anger, "Still, that doesn't give them an excuse on letting Naugus becoming. He never really been protecting everyone, we have."

"And I'm still no better than he is," Geoffrey says, remorse.

Sally walks to Geoffrey and sadly says, "I do admit, you do share the blame, but you also feel upset about what happened to Hershey. Since she isn't able to tell you what really happened, you took what happened hard."

Elias begins to think about it, "Hmm."

Then says, "Maybe it's becoming one of those situations when one thing lead to another and things gone out of control."

"Kind of a bit of an understatement," Amy says with a stern look.

Mina speaks, "Stop arguing! We need to come up with the best solution now!"

"I agree," Tails says.

As the discussions are happening, Nicole and Shard look at each other. If they're humans, they'll be blushing by now.

Nicole turns to Shard and feel a bit embarrassed, "So Shard, how have you been doing?"

"Fine actually. I'm just glad to be able to come back and have my memory. Once this is over, do you wanna play another game of chess," Shard says.

"Sounds good, but let's worry about Naugus before we do anything," Nicole says.

"Alright. I'm actually looking forward to fighting someone," Shard says.

"Mr. Shard, we need to be careful. Naugus is really strong," Cream says in concern.

Shard pats Cream on the head, "Don't worry, I had a run in with this guy earlier so he won't give me any more trouble."

"Try not to sound too confident. I'm a little concerned that Naugus went through the trouble of kidnapping a young boy," Silver says.

"What else could there? Naugus, obviously want to keep Chris as a hostage thinking I won't fight back. However, he just made me angry and more urgent to get to that castle," Sonic says.

"That does seem true, but I can't help but feel there is more than just that," Khan says.

"I'm with Ken. We could understand why he captures the Council. H doesn't want to share the power and decided to crystalize them. Chris however," Sally says. She places her hand on her chin and begins to think.

"I can't seem to think of anything other than being used as a hostage," Silver says.

"You're right. While we're on the subject, I would like to know about this Secret Freedom Fighters you and the others are in," Sally says, looking at her brother.

"Yeah. If you all have been dealing with Naugus, then what's with all the secrecy?" Sonic asks.

Amy turns to Nicole, "Yeah Nicole, how come you and Uncle Chuck didn't let us in on the secret. We could have helped you."

"Harvey Who orchestrated the entire Secret Freedom Fighters. While we deal with Naugus, Team Fighters deal with Dr. Eggman and rescue Sally and Team Freedom deal with the problems in the city. I also think you all have enough problems to deal with," Nicole says.

Sonic and the others look at each other and kind of understand.

"I guess you're right. We could use some more help with him," Rotor says.

"Yes. We understand," Cream says.

"Chao Chao," Cheese replies.

Geoffrey says, "Of course, I'm worried what Naugus is up to. His first attempt to control the council was a failure. Sadly, I don't know what's he doing now."

Then Elias says, "We'll just have to wait for the others to report back."

"I do hope Leeta, Lyco, and Larry are okay. Infiltrating the castle with Naugus in there is not very safe," Sally says.

"I hope they're able to find something about what Naugus is planning," Elias says.

In the halls of Acorn Castle, everything is very quiet. Not a sound to be heard. The guard who are trapped in black armor are standing completely still as if nothing is a miss. There are few who are walking around the palace on patrol. They're making sure that no one tries to get in the palace. Unknown to the guard, three of the Secret Freedom Fighters are sneaking to the throne room from a secret hall behind the palace wall. The three walk down the hall to figure out what Naugus is planning.

Larry asks, "S-so girls, how much longer do you think we have to walk?"

"Not for much longer, we should be close to the wall where the peep holes are," Lyco says.

Then Leeta says, "Sally showed it to us the last time we're here. It's great for secret missions like this."

"I hope we'll be able to figure out what Naugus is doing. He already tried to cast a spell on the council. I hate to think about what he will try next," Larry says.

Suddenly, they hear hissing and evil laughter coming from down the hall.

Leeta whispers, "Ssshhhh. Let's keep quiet. Ready to the recorder Lyco?"

"Got it right here," Lyco says, holding a flower brooch that has a tape recorder in the middle.

The three continues to walk down the hall to notice a few pieces of paper on the wall. Leeta slowly takes one of them off to reveal two holes to reveal eyes. Leeta takes a peek at one of them. There, she sees the throne room and has a clear view of Naugus.

Leeta turns her head, "Alright. Now it's the time to use the recorder."

"Got it," Lyco says.

She presses the button on the flower bud and tears off the second paper and peeps through the hole. Larry does the same and takes a look through the holes to see for himself. The other turn look to see Naugus is in the room.

"Well, a-at least we know he's there. But, what's that strange block there?" Larry says, confused.

"What?" Lyco asks.

The three turn their eyes to the right to see a giant crystal boulder along with the strange staff.

Shocked Lyco whispers, "There's someone trapped in there."

"There it. From the appearance, it seems to be a human," Leeta says.

Larry asks, "But what's Naugus doing imprisoning that human?"

"That's what we have to find out. Let's keep quiet and hear what he says, "Leeta says.

The girls and Larry keep quiet as Lyco hold the recorder. In the throne room, Naugus maniacally laughs as he walks to the boy. Places his hand on the crystal block and shows an evil grin on his face

Naugus says, "It may have taken time, but it will be worth it. This boy will be perfect for the resurrection. A vessel that has a pure soul. Plus, Sonic will not dare attack his friend."

In the secret hall, the girls and lynx continue to hear what Naugus says.

Larry asks, "Do you hear that?"

"Yes. Naugus has use for the boy and is going to use him against Sonic somehow," Leeta says.

Lyco says, "Let's continue and see and hear what happens."

Letta and Larry nod their heads in reply, and all three continue to hear the conversation. They see Naugus stepping a few distance away, but still facing the crystal Chris is trapped in.

"Now then," Naugus says, and snaps his fingers.

What that happens, the crystal covering Chris' head and the top half of his upper body disappeared. Chris groans as he closes his eyes with his memories in a fog. Chris finally opens his eyes and gasps in shock to find himself in the throne room.

Chris looks around and asks, "What's going on? Why can't I?"

Chris looks down and is shocked to see his arms and the rest of his body is imprisoned in crystal. He tries to pull himself out, but it is in vain.

"I see you're awake young boy," Naugus speaks.

Chris quickly turns his head and gasps in shock to see Naugus, "It's you!"

"Yes. It's a pleasure to see you again, Chris, was it?" Naugus says.

Chris struggles, "Let me go!"

"Sorry, but I you'll be staying here as my guest. You see, I require your assistance," Naugus says, showing an evil smile.

Chris grits his teeth and says, "I will never help you."

"You have no choice. Tonight, when the moon is full, your body and soul will be at once with the staff of Ixis Knights," Naugus says.

"Ixis Knights?" Chris says, confused.

"That is correct my boy," Naugus says, walking to the staff.

He then says, "I have found the staff sometime ago and inside it lies the powers of Ixis Knights."

"A long time ago, during the Ixis War, a Mobian wizard who called himself Knights. He was battling against us when he was hit by a power Ixis spell transforming him into a powerful Ixis wizard. Being controlled by the wizard who cast it, Ixis Knight fought against the Ixis' enemies. Before he released a powerful spell, he used the last of his strength to seal all of his magic inside and his body disappeared from the face of this planet. The staff was believed to have been lost forever, but not anymore. Until now," Naugus explains.

Then moves over to show Chris the floating staff in the middle of the room. Chris is stunned to heat what Naugus is saying. Behind the hall, the three secret fighters continue to watch and record the conversation

"Of course, in order to awaken his power I just need two things. One, I need to face tremendous power to regenerate it. I plan to use the Chaos Emerald that fool, Geoffrey gave to me to summon them all here," Naugus says.

"Summoning the Chaos Emeralds?" Lyco asks, shocked and quiet.

Leeta says, "This doesn't sound good.

Then they hear Naugus says, "The second key, you young child."

"What? But, how can I be a key?" Chris asks, confused.

Then remembers, "Does this have something to do with me becoming a vessel?"

"Correct. In order to fully awaken it's power, the Mobian wizard put a special safeguard before he disappeared," Naugus says.

"A safeguard?" Chris says, confused.

"Correct. The staff's powers need a vessel, but one with a pure soul," Naugus says, walking toward the staff.

He turns to Chris and says, "I have been spying on you and your friends and I can tell that you have a good soul. You shall become the vessel for Ixis Knights' magic. With its power, I shall rule over Mobius."

Naugus then maniacally laughs about his victory.

He then turns to Chris, "However, you must wait just a little longer. Until midnight."

He snaps his fingers making the crystal freeze Chris's entire body again. Then, Naugus teleports Chris and the staff to a secret location so no one can see them. Then he disappeared as well.

Behind the wall, Larry and the girls hear everything Naugus has say, and has everything recorded. They are also able to see Naugus, the trapped human boy and the staff disappeared in a second. They know the situation is more serious.

"He's going to use that boy to take over Mobius," Lyco whispers.

"This is awful," Larry softly says.

Then Leeta says, "We gotta tell the others about this?"

"Yes. We got all the proof we need to show to Sonic and the others. Let's hurry," Lyco says.

The three Secret Freedom Fighters members calmly walks down the hall of the secret halls of the castle in order to get out of the castle. The three soon begins to run down the hall to reach the secret exit. They soon see a light up ahead. When they reach out, the three comes to a stop in shock to see Naugus in front of them.

Naugus smirks, "I thought I sensed some snoops. Turns out it was just three of you Secret Freedom Fighters. Is that any way to treat the ruler of this city?"

Leeta and Lyco stands in front of Larry who is shaking in fear.

"You're no ruler. You used force, lies, and manipulations to the throne. We heard everything you said," Leeta says.

"And we'll be sure to put a stop to your plans and save that boy and the council you held captive," Lyco says.

She then secretly passes the brooch to Larry and whispers, "When we give the signal, make a run for Freedom HQ and deliver it to Sonic, Silver and the others."

Larry takes it and sheepishly says, "Right."

Leeta and Lyco prepare themselves to fight.

Naugus then levitates the scepter, "Looks like it will be the hard way."

The next moment, Leeta and Lyco throw gray balls to the ground and they explode. The explosion creates smoke around the area.

Leeta says, "Larry, now."

"U-um, okay," Larry sheepishly says.

Larry runs away and holds the brooch in his hand. Finally, he's able to escape the smoke and begins to make a run for it.

In the smoke, Naugus looks around to find the two female wolves.

Naugus snarls in anger, "Where are you little wolves?"

"Over here snaggle teeth!" Leeta mocks, and kicks Naugus on the back.

Naugus snarls in anger and begins to attack with the scepter. Next, Lyco punches him in the stomach. Leeta then punches him on the back of the head. Naugus zaps all over the place as he tries to attack the words, but the smoke and the wolves speed is making it hard for him to make the next move.

Having enough, Naugus shouts, "Halt!"

With that, the magic spreads across the area clearing the smoke. When the smoke disappears, Leeta and Lyco are frozen by a magical Ixis aura.

"Now then, how about I make an attack of my own," Naugus remarks.

He swings the scepter and cause Leeta and Lyco to slam into the wall. The two girls then fall to the ground, groaning.

Naugus steps forward and says, "Now then."

He snaps his fingers and imprison the two girls into crystal prisms as well.

"I'll simply put you away along with the other until the ritual begins," Naugus says.

Then begins to maniacally laugh to see he has captured two of the Secret Freedom Fighters. Meanwhile, Larry holds the brooch as fast as he can to get to Freedom HQ to get the recording to the others.

Meanwhile in Freedom HQ, Sonic and the others are trying to find a way to get into the castle.

"Alright, I remember there are a few secret entrances in the castle so we might be able to sneak in through it," Sally says.

"True, but Naugus might expect them if he hasn't found them," Sonic says.

"And he'll be expecting us to save Chris," Silver says.

"If only we can learn more about Naugus plans," Elias says.

Bunnie suggests, "Maybe some of us can go to the castle and help your spy team with the investigation?"

"That might be too risky," Sally says.

Suddenly, they hear a loud screaming coming from the door entry. Just then, something rolls inside and a flower brooch flies in the air. The flower brooch ends up landing on Amy's lap.

Amy says, confused, "What's that?"

"And what that?" Sonic adds, pointing to the rolled up ball.

The ball moves a little and pops open to reveal the young lynx agent.

Rotor walks over, "Larry?"

"Um, hi Rotor," Larry sheepishly says.

Larry then sits up and rubs his head.

Sally walks over and asks, "Larry? What happened?"

"Mission accomplished, barely," Larry says.

Few moments later, Larry tells the others the whole story as Nicole has the recording copied from the flower brooch.

"What?! Naugus has found the Staff of Ixis Knights?" Geoffrey asks, shocked.

"You heard of it?" Sonic asks.

"I remember reading about it when I was a child. The staff of a mobian wizard who was influenced by Ixis Magicx. He sealed his own magic in the staff and his body disappeared into thin air," Geoffrey says.

"Naugus must be trying to release its power," Sally says.

"That sounds like something he would do," Geoffrey says.

Larry worriedly says, "Yes. He captured Lyco and Leeta and they allowed me to escape. Naugus is planning on using Chris to become some kind of vessel for the staff."

"What? He can't be serious!" Sonic exclaims in anger.

"I think he is very serious. He might try to summon the Chaos Emeralds as well," Geoffrey says.

Amy asks, "What do you mean?"

"With that Staff involved, he needs the Chaos Emeralds to increase the staff's powers. To help unleash the staff's powers, he needs to use the body of a pure soul. He must have been spying and can tell that Chris possess a pure soul," Geoffrey says.

"A pure soul?" Elias asks.

"That what Naugus said. He is planning to use the Chaos Emerald and Chris to gain power from the staff. He's going to do it during the full moon at midnight," Larry says.

"The full moon? That's tonight," Sally says, concern.

"I'm afraid so. He will not only unleash the wizard's power, but it will transform him into an Ixis wizard, but is put under the control of the one who released it," Geoffrey says.

"Are you saying that Naugus is going to have Chris possessed? Not while I have anything to say about it," Sonic rages.

Sonic then begins to speed his feet, "I'm going to get to that castle and defeat Naugus once and for all."

Silver stops him by using his psychoanalysis and lifts him off the ground.

Sonic turns his head, "What gives Silver? Chris is in trouble and I'm stuck here!"

"I know you're worried, but we have to come up with a plan," Silver says.

Danny asks, "What can we do? Naugus is very powerful.

"We have to save Chris," Helen worriedly says.

"Yeah. We can't just stand here," Frances says.

Cream suggests, "Maybe we can get some more help."

"What do you mean?" Tails asks.

"We're um, dealing with a powerful wizard who has seized the castle and probably possessed the guards. We're going to need help," Cream says.

"You're right. We're going to need all the help we can get," Sally says.

She then turns to Nicole, "Nicole, I need you to contact as many Freedom Fighters as you can."

"We're not including the Sand Blasters," Mina sternly says with her arms crossed.

Then turns her head away, "Hmph!"

"Don't worry, we're not including them into this. We need to contact the Freedom Fighters, Knuckles and the Chaotix, and G.U.N. Tell them everything that has happened," Sally says.

"At once," Nicole says.

Sonic says, "Alright, now we're getting somewhere."

"Yes. We're going to be on the most important mission. To save Chris, the city, and possibly all of Mobius," Sally says.


	20. Chapter 20

Episode 20: Fight For New Mobotropolis

In the dungeon of Acorn Castle, Lyco and Leeta are trapped in one cell while the Council are trapped in another. Each of the cells are being guarded by black crystal knights with spears. As they are in the cells, they are no longer in their crystal prison, so they end up with much to talk about, especially what Naugus is really planning.

Hamlin is shocked to hear the wolves side of the story, "You guys were fighting against the crown? As if Sonic wasn't bad enough!"

"In case you haven't noticed Hamlin, your so called 'King' Naugus locked you guys in here like we did. I'm just glad to be out that crystal," Leeta says, angrily.

"Naugus is…. Urgh! He's just terrible! If you hear everything he caused, you wouldn't be asking about it! He's nothing but a monster!" Lyco angrily says.

"They do have a point Hamlin," Dylan says.

"Yeah. There's a different being lawful and just…" Lyco says, and growls in anger.

"Sometimes, you have to work outside the system," Leeta says.

"What…?" But…." Hamlin tries to get the word out, but so far, nothing.

Mrs. Powers sadly sighs, "It's our fault."

"No Rosemary, we never knew Naugus was really like this," Dylan says.

"But still," Mrs. Prower says.

Penelope says, "I guess we could've paid more attention too, especially from what Sonic and the other said about him. They were right about Naugus all along and we choose to ignore it."

"I guess we were only worrying about our situations that we weren't able to see who really protected us. Sonic, my son, and all of their friends have done something to protect the city and we give them nothing but a hard time," Mrs. Prower says.

"I still can't believe that Naugus would use that boy for some kind of spell that will control him. That has to be the most awfullest thing I have ever heard," Isabella says.

"Sonic and the others will not let this go. They'll find a way to save Chris and stop Naugus before he does something worse," Uncle Chuck says.

"I guess you're right. From what we heard, your nephew and my son seems to be good friends with Chris. Amy, Cream and Cheese are too. I'm sure they'll be able to rescue him," Mrs. Prower says.

Leeta sighs, "We can only hope they can rescue him before Midnight."

"Yes. That's when Naugus is going to perform his spell," Lyco says.

Hamlin looks out to see the sun setting, "They need to hurry before Nauugs does something even more drastic."

Outside of Freedom HQ, Sonic, Sally and the rest of the Team wait outside for their comrades to arrive and help them out. Sonic has his arms crossed as he taps his foot on the ground.

"Where are they?" Sonic asks, impatient.

"I'm sure they'll be here as soon as they can," Amy says.

"Naugus is going to cast his spell tonight and Chris doesn't have much time," Silver says.

"I'm sure they'll arrive soon Silver. Many of the Freedom Fighters and G.U.N live in different continents around the world," Sally says.

"I see your point," Silver says.

Suddenly, they hear a loud sound.

Cream looks up and points to the sky, "Look up there."

The gang looks up to see a silver gray ship with red, blue, and white markings. On the side it has the initial GUN on the side.

"Well, it looks like G.U.N arrived first. Wonder if Shades is with them," Sonic says with a smirk.

Sally sighs, "You love to tease him, don't you?"

"I like to tease Knuckles too," Sonic says.

"Let's worry about rescuing Chris and leave the jokes for later," Elias says.

Sonic rolls his eyes, "Fine."

The G.U.N ship lands on the ground and the hatch opens. There are many G.U.N soldiers in the ship and the ones at front is Team Dark: Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega and Ex-Eggman robot, and Topaz

"Hey Faker, glad to see that you decided to come," Sonic remarks.

Shadow sternly says, "Not now Sonic."

Sally walks over, "We're glad that you and G.U.N are able to come and help us."

"Well princess, when we heard that Chris is being held captured by this Nauugs, he made things…" Rouge says.

She turns her eyes to Shadow, "Personal for a certain hedgehog."

"Personal?" Mina asks.

"Long story short, if it wasn't for Chris convincing Shadow, he would have carried his creator's plan to destroy Earth to avenge an old friend's death because she was killed by the G.U.N humans soldiers, even though Maria was a human" Sonic says.

"That's harsh. Kind of ironic since Shadow is working with them now," Bunnie says.

"That sounds awful," Mina sadly says, hearing about Shadow's tragic past.

"True, but he eventually got over it, and continue to keep his promise to her," Sonic says.

Shadow mutters, "Why did you bring that up?

"I will eliminate Naugus and any of his minions that comes his way," Omega says.

Rouge and Topaz roll their eyes in reply.

"Oh brother," Topaz replies.

"Glad to knows that he'll never change," Rouge replies.

"Alright, Team Dark and G.U.N are aboard. Now let's wait to see who will come next," Sonic says.

Suddenly, a Warp Ring appears. Knuckles, Julie-Su, and the Chaotix walk out of it. Once the young bees come out, Knuckles closes the Warp Ring and holds it in his hand.

"Hey Knucklehead, glad to see you decided to leave your slice of heaven," Sonic teases.

"Do you always have to make fun of me?" Knuckle bitterly asks.

"I don't make fun of I tease. There's a difference," Sonic says.

Knuckles calms himself down and says, "Anyway, thanks for inviting us to join in on the fight. When I we heard Chris is in trouble, Vector and the others want to come."

"You wanted to come to. So did Julie-Su and Saffron since he practically helped saved them," Charmy says.

"We're glad to have you guys aboard," Amy says.

"Yes. We're going to save Chris and save the city," Cream says.

"Yeah. Let's do it," Frances says.

Sally walks over, "Sorry, but you two along with Danny and Helen have to stay here."

"What? How come?" Cream asks, disappointed.

"I know you have been helping us so far, but this might be too dangerous for you. Plus, we'll need you, Frances, Danny, and Helen to be at Freedom HQ with Nicole to help out," Sally says.

"I guess you're right," Frances says.

"Looks like we'll be protecting the fort while you guys save Chris," Danny says.

Helen asks in concern, "Do you think he'll be okay?"

"I hope so. Naugus is really going to get it when we give him the boot," Sonic says.

"I think it's about time we get Naugus to take a hike," Knuckles adds.

Sally says, "We still need to wait to see if anyone else comes and four hours before midnight we will begin our mission to stop Naugus and save Chris."

"Right Sal," Sonic says.

Then thinks, "Don't worry Chris, we'll come to save you very soon."

In Castle Acorn, Chris is still imprisoned in the crystal formation and isn't able to move or speak. Yet, it doesn't stop Chris from thinking in his thoughts.

Chris' voice says from his thoughts, "Sonic… Sonic... Help me Sonic…"

Time has gone by and many of the Freedom Fighters arrive, the Freedom Fighters from Downunda, the Wolf Pack, the Mercian Freedom Fighters, and even the Arctic Freedom Fighters. All the Freedom Fighters gather around to go over the plans to save the Council, the two female wolves, and Chris from Naugus' clutches.

Lupe walks to Sally and Sonic, "We came as soon as we could. We're glad to see you back to yourself Sally."

"I'm glad too. I was a little worried since the attack at the Wolf Nation," Sally says, blushing a little.

"You are not to blame for what happened. We are relieved to have you back with us," Lupe says.

Sally smiles, "Thanks."

"We'll find a way to save Leeta and Lyco as soon as we can," Sonic says.

"True right, us Freedom Fighters has to stick together," Walts says.

"We're glad that you can come too," Tails says.

"You helped us in the past, it's good to return the favor to help you," Stu says.

"We heard about Naugus have caused a lot of trouble. It seems that it's about time to teach him a lesson about messing with Freedom Fighters," Barby says.

"Yes. You helped us save our homes and our people many times, and we also helped saved Sally too," Guntiver says.

"Glad to have you and your team aboard," Sonic says.

Amy hugs her cousin Rob O the Hedge, "I'm so glad you were able to come. I missed you."

"And I missed you dear cousin. Sorry, I have been a way for very long," Rob says.

"It's okay. I understand, you may be king now, but you also have your family to think of too," Amy says.

Then asks, "How are Mari-An and Little John doing?"

"They're going well. They are kept out of harm's way until I return," Rob says.

Then Sally says, "Alright everyone. Gather around, so let's go over the plan."

Species of both Mobiana and Human gather around,

"Rotor, Nicole, and Big will notify the people that there is an emergency and that they must stay inside until further notice. G.U.N, Downunda and Arctic Freedom Fighters, you all will try to get Naugus and his crystal guards' attention. Sonic, you, me, Tails Elias, Silver and Team Dark will sneak in. Amy, you along with Geoffrey, Bunnie, Mina, and Ash will wait for further instructions."

"Sounds good to me. We can sneak in and get the council out of the castle before Naugus notice," Silver says.

Then we'll go get the jump on Naugus before he can perform this weird spell," Sonic says.

"Then we better get started. According to the time, it's already close to eight. That's when we'll get things started," Sally says.

Later in the night, many of the mobians from the city are out and about. Some of them are beginning to head home for the night and get some sleep. They soon hear a speaker going off and cause everyone to stop what they're doing.

They soon hear Nicole's voice, "Hello everyone, I came to notify that we're going in a state of emergency alarm. Everyone is to return and remain indoors until further notice. Rotor and Big will be assisting you."

Everyone is confused, but decide to hurry home when they hear emergency in the sentence. Rotor and Big walk on the street and help everyone close their stores and head to their homes. The people close their doors and windows, and lock them tight. Rotor and Big look around to see everyone getting in their homes and see no one is on the streets.

Rotor activates his wrist com on his wrist, and says, "Alright Sally, the coast is clear."

"Alright, we're going in," Sally says.

Sally along with Sonic, Team Dark, and the others head on their mission to infiltrate the castle. The group hurry until they reach the castle wall close by. Sally leans her head forward and looks to see the castle door is guarded by Black armed soldiers.

Sally whispers, "Alright, the secret passage should be at the back of the castle. Follow me."

Sally leads the team to the back of the castle. At the back where the secret passage is, it's also being guarded by the royal guards who are trapped in black armor crystals.

"Those guards aren't going to let us by. We're going to have to take them out if we're going to get inside," Silver says.

Rouge steps forward, "Leave it to Team Dark."

At the secret door, the Black soldiers are standing at the secret door to prevent anyone from entering. Unknown to the guard, Shadow and Rouge are flying over them. They both slowly lower themselves behind them. Then with smacks on their backs, the guards are knocked out. Sally hurries over and presses a brick on the wall to activate the secret door. The door opens to reveal a secret hall inside.

Sally says, "Alright, let's hurry inside."

Elias then brings out his wrist com, "Geoffrey. Nicole. We're going to enter the castle. Get ready for phase two. Geoffrey, take Amy, Bunnie, and Mina to help with the forces. Ash, keep an eye on the young ones."

"Alright mate, we'll give the word out," Geoffrey says.

"Thanks. And Nicole. Make sure to seal off the castle once G.U.N and the Freedom Fighters enter the castle grounds. We don't want a raise an uproar in the city," Nicole says.

"Acknowledge," Nicole answers on the wrist com.

Sally and the group enter the castle secret passage.

At Freedom HQ, Geoffrey turns off his intercom and turns to the others.

Then Geoffrey says, "Alright, Amy, Mina, Bunnie, you're with me. Ash stay with Cream and the others."

"Alright. We'll keep track of everything from here," Ash says.

Amy brings out her hammer, "Then let's do it."

Geoffrey and the girls head out of Freedom HQ to join the others on the attack. Geoffrey and the others hurry to meet with the other freedom Fighters and the G.U.N soldiers.

Geoffrey says, "Alright men, let's move out."

With that, the resistance begin to make their way to the castle with weapons and other ways of defense and to fight against the enemies. They all hurry over to be sure they reach the grounds of the castle. Nicole watches the groups heading towards the castle for the attack from her computer screens. Once the Freedom Fighters and G.U.N soldiers arrive, Nicole seal off the whole area with an invisible force field.

Walts says, "Alright everyone, let's take those creeps down."

A G.U.N captain name Andrews says, "Spider Troupes, lets go."

The G.U.N soldiers follow their captain to help defeat the enemies.

At the castle entrance, the black armed guards continues to watch to see if intruders attempt to sneak into the castle. Just then, something speeds past them at top speed. The soldiers becomes a bit surprised and look around for any intruders. Suddenly, a large yellow and red colored hammer hit them both on the heads and fall to the ground.

The source of it is Amy who lands on the ground, "Two down and who knows how many they are?"

Mina speeds to Amy, "At least we gave those two a bad headache."

Geoffrey walks in front of the door, "Let's hurry inside and fight any of Naugus' guards that might try to stop us."

Amy holds out her hammer, "Then let's do it."

Geoffrey leads the forces inside the castle. They all walk down the hall to see the place is quiet.

Walts says, "This place is very quiet."

"Yes. Rather too quiet," Geoffrey says.

Then Rob says, "Yes. Reminds me of the old castle outside of Deerwood forest."

"Remember, we must keep our eyes and ears open. We won't know until they decide to come out and," Amy says.

But then they hear a scream, "Aaaaaaahhh!"

Geoffrey and Amy turns around to see Amy is being held by a crystal like golem by her leg.

Bunnie brings out her blaster, "Get your creepy hands off of her!"

Bunnie activates her blaster and fires at the knight, but it bounces off and hits the wall.

Mina struggles and shouts, "Hey!"

Mina then kicks the armor on the head with her other leg rapidly, making the armor let go.

Mina mutters, "Stupid armor."

"And he's a good smack on the head," Amy says, jumping in the air.

She then swings her hammer at its body and it slams through the wall causing a giant crash.

Rob says, "I dare say, you have gotten stronger since I last laid eyes on you cousin."

"Thanks Rob, I used my hammer all the time," Amy says, happily.

Geoffrey facepalm his head with a groan, "If that doesn't get Naugus' attention, nothing will."

In the secret room, Naugus knows that the time is near. Chris is no longer in the crystal, but is laying on a table unconscious. The staff is floating over him and begins to admit a glowing purple aura. Naugus holds the scepter with the Chaos Emerald to give it a bit of power. He then hears the sound of crashing sounds.

Naugus hisses in anger, "Intruders!"

Naugus then turns away from the table and raise Chaos Emerald on the scepter and it begins to glow.

Naugus calls out, "My black knights and crystal golems! Heed my call! Intruders has invaded the castle! Destroy the invaders!"

The black knights and crystal golem begin to glow as they hear their master's command. Soon, they all begin to march down the hall to find the intruders and destroy them. In the hall, the Freedom Fighters and G.U.N hear thumping sounds and they are coming closer as they are getting louder.

"What in the world is that?" Mina asks.

"I'm having to think we're in trouble," Larry worriedly says.

Turning from the corner of the hall, the Black knights and crystal golem are making their way to them. They hold spears and swords.

Geoffrey stands in fighting position, "Alright, let's teach those monsters a lesson."

Amy speeds over, "I got this one."

Amy jumps up, "Hi ya!"

Amy then slams her hammer at the crystal golem, but it doesn't shatter. It grabs Amy's hammer and tries to slam her to the ground. Amy is able to get on her feet and hold her hammer.

Bunnie brings out her blaster, "I'll help ya Amy."

Bunnie then fires her blaster at it.

Geoffrey says, "It's no good. The only way to take them out is on the head or on it's chest."

"That's good to know," Amy says.

Amy jumps up and slams it on the head. The crystal golem begins to show cracks around its body and splits in half. Suddenly, the crystal golem changes into one of the castle guards.

"Huh?" The group reply confused.

"It's really one of the guards," Bunnie says.

Geoffrey sighs, "I was afraid of this. Naugus must have got all the castle guards under control. They probably wear the black armor or some of them were turned into one of those golems. We'll have to defeat them in order to free them."

Amy then holds out her hammer, "No need to tell me twice."

Bunnie holds out her blaster, "And it looks like we got more to deal with."

"Let take them down mates," Walts says.

With that, the Mobians and Humans work together to fight off the black knights and golems to defeat them. Now that they know they are the royal guards, they need to free them.

Meanwhile, the Royal Council and two wolves of the Secret Freedom Fighters are still trapped in the dungeon and guarded by the black knights.

Lyco sighs, "This has to be so boring."

"I think you're right. I rather fight off Naugus than having to deal with being in here with those annoying silent knights," Leeta says.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Sonic and his friends will be here very soon," Uncle Chuck says.

"I hope so. I hate to think about what Naugus can be doing," Isabella says.

"I wonder how much longer we'll have to stay here," Penelope asks.

"I think we'll have to break out of this dungeon and get out ourselves. Unless Sonic will come here in the next few seconds," Leeta says.

In a split second, some spinning blue ball knock the black knights out of the way and to the ground. Landing on the ground is none other than Sonic.

Sonic turns to the cell and is happy to see, "Uncle Chuck!"

"Sonic. I knew you would come," Uncle Chuck says.

"Of course I will, you guys are in trouble," Sonic says.

Mrs. Prower notices, "Sonic, look out!"

Sonic turns his head to see the black knights are getting up. Sonic possession himself and ready to attack. Before he can, Omega comes over and grabs the knights with both of his arms.

Omega says, "Apprehend the black knights, proceed to rescue mission."

Sally and the others hurry pass Omega.

Sally says, "Thanks Omega."

The others hurry to the jail cells. Shadow steps forward and uses his powerful strength to stretch open the bars on the council's cell. Then does the same for the secret Freedom Fighters. Everyone hurries out and are glad to see be out and to see familiar faces.

Elias asks, "Lyco! Leeta! Are you both alright?!"

"We would have been if Naugus didn't trapped us in crystal earlier like we're ornaments," Leeta says.

"That was not fun," Lyco adds, rubbing her head.

At the same time, Sonic and Uncle Chuck hug each other while Tails and his mom do the same.

Mrs. Prower says in relief, "Miles, I'm so relieved your safe."

"I'm glad you're okay too," Tails says.

Then blushes a little, "But please, call me Tails. Mailes is a bit embarrassing."

"You'll always be my little Miles, i'm just sorry for being a part of this mess," Mrs. Prower says.

Then turns to Sonic, "We understand now that Naugus was just using us to gain power. We're sorry for not listening to you."

"No problem. I'm glad Uncle Chuck is safe," Sonic says.

"Me too," Uncle Chuck says.

Sally walks to Sonic and Uncle Chuck, "Hi Uncle Chuck."

Uncle Chuck looks at Sally in surprise, "Sally, you're back to normal."

"Yes. Sorry we couldn't tell you earlier, we were on a search mission. Now that I'm back, it's time we find Naugus and put a stop to his plans once and for all," Sally says.

"Sonic, you, Sally, Silver, and Team Dark continue with the mission. I'll go with Leeta and Lyco to get everyone out of the castle," Elias says.

"Okay, but be careful," Sally says.

"I will, just be sure you do the same," Elias says.

"We'll be careful," Sally says.

Then Sonic says, "Come on, let's stop him and save Chris."

Sonic and the others hurry off while Omega holds the guards in his robotic arms.

After having everything ready, Naugus has the throne room sealed off and is ready to begin the ritual. On the ground is a strange purple writing around in a circle and with rings of circles with a seven pointed star in the middle. Naugus uses his powers to lower the sleeping Chris on the ground so he will be laying on his back. Then the Staff begins to float over him.

Naugus evilly chuckles and says, "Perfect."

Naugus then uses his magic to aim at the roof of the castle. Suddenly, an opening appears over the roof to reveal the full moon.

Naugus says, "The time has finally come. I shall wake up the powers of Ixis Knights and take the boy with its power under my control."

Naugus then pulls out the Chaos Emerald from the scepter and places it over one of the points of the star and begins to float in the air.

"Now it's time to summon the other six Chaos Emerald," Naugug announces.

Then says, "Chaos Emeralds I summon you! Take place in the Ixis Circle!"

With that the Purple Chaos Emerald begins to glow bright and begins to summon the Chaos Emeralds. Since the Genesis Wave, the Chaos Emeralds are placed back to their original locations before it happened. The Green and Red one disappeared from G.U.N HQ. The Cyan blue Chaos Emerald disappeared from the snow in the Tundra. The yellow one that ends up that has ended up in the Special Zone disappeared. The blue Chaos Emerald that is in Eggman's base has also disappeared.

The last one however, is going to be painful to describe. Mainly, since the white Chaos Emerald is in Mogul's chest, the Chaos Emerald is… pulled out of him.

Back in the castle throne room, the six Chaos Emeralds appear along with the seventh. The powers of the Chaos Emeralds begins to attach themselves to the staff in a circle. Then the light of the full moon shines down on the staff and Chris. The staff's power begins to surround Chris and lifts him into the air. Then his arms lefts forward and he grabs the hold of the staff. The purple aura surrounds Chris as the powers of the Ixis begins take possession of him.

Running down the hall, Sonic and the others are hurrying as fast as they can to save Chris.

Sonic thinks, "Hang in there Chris. Just hang in there."

Sonic and the others continue to hurry down the hall of the castle to reach where Naugus could have taken Chris.


	21. Chapter 21

Episode 21: The Rise of Ixis Knights

In the throne room of Acorn Castle, the ritual continues to be performed as Chris holds the staff in his hand. The power of the Ixis Magic begins to possess him. Suddenly, the doors burst open to reveal Sonic and the others enter the room, they come to a stop in a shock.

Sonic screams, "Chris!"

Everyone can't help but be in shock to see Chris holding the staff as he is being possessed by the magic of the staff.

Ixis Naugus turns around and maniacally laughs, "You and your friends are too late quickster! At this moment, your friend will soon become an Ixis wizard under my control!"

With that, a flash of light surrounds the room causing Sonic and the others to cover their eyes.

In the halls of the castle, Geoffrey and his group continue to fight the crystal golems as much as they can. Two larger crystal armor come at them, but soon they end up being destroyed by the head. The armor shatters and two bodies fall out.

When Geoffrey, Amy, Bunnie, and Mina see the bodies, they gasp in shock.

Bunnie says in shock ,"Oh my stars!"

On the ground unconscious are the two original rules of the city, King Acorn and Queen Alicia.

"It's Sally's parents," Amy says.

"What could have happened?" Mina asks.

Geoffrey face becomes bitter, "I know, Naugus must have abducted them and turn them into these crystal golems. We have to get them out of here and take them to the hospital."

Bunnie picks up the king, "I'll take the king to the doctor."

Mina then picks up Alicia, "I'll take the queen."

"Alright. Mighty, I need you, Vector, and Espio to help escort the girls. You might run into some of the golems along the way," Geoffrey says.

Mighty says, "You got it."

Mighty, Vector, and Espio begin to make their way to the hospital with the girls having the royal couple in their arms.

Geoffrey turns to see more of the Crystal Golems coming their way.

Knuckles says, "I'm willing to bet that Naugus might have possessed more of the guards in this armor or golems."

"Then let's see if we can break the armor and free whoever is inside, "Amy says, holding out her hammer.

Amy then charges to the armor and slams it with her hammer.

In the throne room, the flash of light has disappeared from the room allowing Sonic and the others to shield their eyes. Everyone becomes shocked to see what is in front of them.

They see Chris standing in the middle of the room. Only he is wearing what looks like a purple robe that has gold, silver, and black designs on it. On his waist he has a golden rope that has a loose loop around his waist. His shoes has changed to slip on black boots. His eyes are glowing a bright crimson red.

"Chris?" Sonic softly says.

Sonic slowly takes a step at a time to see that his human friend has been turned into a wizard. Sonic viciously glares to see Ixis Naugus is standing behind Chris with a sinister look on his face.

"Naugus!" Sonic says with a venom tone.

Naugus ghastly chuckles, "Surprised? If not, then you shall become more surprised."

Naugus raises his hand and it begins to glow a dark purple color. Chris' body begins to admit a dark purple glow from his body. Chris' body soon begins to move on it's own and aim the staff with the seven Chaos Emerald at Sonic and the others.

Sonic says in shock, "Naugus is controlling Chris."

"Look out!" Sally shouts.

The staff begins to glow and fires a powerful beam of light. Sonic and the others dodge out of the way as the blast hits the ground. Sonic then looks to see Chris is firing at him again. Sonic uses his super speed to dodge the attack. The others dodge out of the way of the multiple firing around them.

Sonic says, "We gotta snap Chris out of it!"

"I think the key to it is that staff," Sally says.

Rouge flies in the air, "I think it's ugly that the Chaos Emeralds are surrounded by a disgusting dark aura.

"Is that the only thing you can think of?" Shadow mutters.

Rouge says, "You're right. We got more important things to do."

Rouge quickly yelps and dodge out of the way. She turns to see the blast has burn a part of the wall.

"And this is important," Rouge says.

Sonic then notices and points out, "And so is that?"

Sally and the others notice Omega holding out his arsenal at Chis.

"Surrender young boy, or prepare to meet my fire," Omega says.

Sonic exclaims, "What?! Are you nuts?!"

"No. My weaponry will overwhelm by his magic," Omega says.

Sonic angrily says, "You are not firing your guns at Chris!"

"I have to be with Sonic on this one Omega. The only one you have to attack is Naugus. He's the one who is controlling him," Shadow sternly says.

Omega says, "Proposal: I shall make my way to attack the evil wizard."

Omega begins to turn his firearms at Naugus. Then fires. Naugus jumps up and his cloak turns into large bat wings.

"Insolent robot!" Naugus says angrily.

Naugus then activates his own Ixis Magic and fires at the robot. The robot flies in his rocket booster and begins to attack.

Rouge slows over and shouts, "Screw kick!"

Rouge spins into a drill fires down towards Naugus.

Naugus angrily says, "Stand back you fool!"

Naugus then fires a beam to Rouge. Rouge quickly dodges and turns around in shock to see the blast hit the pillar and turns into green crystal.

"And now is really not the time to admire gems," Rouge says.

On the ground, Chris uses the staff with the Chaos Emerald to raise it in the air to create a large amount of lightning. Then fires it. Shadow and Sonic dodge out of the way. The thunder continues to fire across the grounds of the throne room. Sally runs as the lightning is aiming where she sits. Sally falls to the ground and turns to see the lighting about to hit her.

Suddenly, something flies Sally out of the way as the lightning hits the ground. Sally looks out to see Silver holding her and using his psychokinesis to make himself and Sally fly in the air of the room.

Sally says, "Thank you Silver."

"You're welcome," Silver says.

Silver lands on the ground and let Sally down. The two look and gasp. Then they quickly dodge out of the way as the lightning hits the ground. Sonic and Shadow continue to use their speed to dodge the attacks.

Shadow thinks, "I hate having to do this, but I don't have a choice."

Shadow speeds to Chris and begins to spin dash towards the staff. Before, Shadow can attack. Naugus turns to see Shadow is going to attack the boy. Naugus uses his magic to command Chris to aim the staff at Shadow. The staff glows and fires an electric shock. The electric shock hits Shadow and sends him crashing through the wall.

Sonic gasps in shock. Naugus then commands Chris to zap at Sonic. Sonic screams as he sends falling to the ground. Once he hits the ground, Sonic groans as he comes to a sitting possession. He looks to see Chris holding the staff in his hands.

Sonic groans and says, "We gotta save Chris."

Sally runs to Sonic and asks in concern, "Sonic, are you alright?"

"I'm I'm fine, but we got to stop Naugus and save Chris," Sonic says.

"We'll save Chris somehow," Sally says.

Sonic looks up and shockley screams, "Look out!"

Sonic then grabs Sally and moves out of the way with her in his arms. At the same time, a blast hits the ground and makes a hole on the ground.

Silver lands on the ground and asks, "Are you okay?"

"We're fine," Sally says

Sonic then looks at the hole, "I just hope we find a way to snap him out of it."

"I think we should focus on Naugus first, since he's the one in control," Sally says.

"I was thinking the same thing, but how are we going to get to Naugus without Chris trying to blast us or us trying to hurt him," Sonic says.

Shadow walks over, "We might not have a choice. If we are unable to get the emeralds or break Naugus' control, we might have to attack Chris."

Sonic and Sally shocked.

Sonic asks, "Attack Chris?! You can't be serious!"

"I don't like it either, but we might not have a choice," Shadow says.

Silver sighs, "I hate to say it, Shadow is right. We might have no choice, but to attack Chris and get the staff away from him."

"I don't like it one bit," Sonic says.

"I know you don't want to fight Chris, but we might not have a choice," Sally says.

In the New Mobotropolis Hospital, Bunnie and Mina place the royal couple in the medial beds as Dr. Quack and other medical employees assist him.

Bunnie asks, "How are they?"

"They'll be fine, but they are going to be unconscious for a little while. We'll be sure they're taken care of," Dr. Quack says.

Bunnie and Mina smile with relief.

"Thanks goodness," Bunnie says.

Just then, the door quickly opens to reveal a mobian sheep dressed in a nurse uniform.

"Dr. Quack I know that you're busy, but we must come quickly," The nurse says.

"What is it?" Dr. Quack asks.

"It's Mr. D' Coolette, he is beginning to regain conscious," The nurse says.

Dr. Quack makes a serious face and nods his head, "I'm on my way."

Dr. Quack then hurries out of the room to check with the patient. Mina turns her head to see Bunnie shocked and has her mouth covered.

"Antoine," Bunnie says.

Mina says, "You should go see him, Bunnie. I'll head back to the others."

"Are you sure?" Bunnie asks.

"I'm positive. I think he would like to see you once he wakes up," Bunnie says.

"Thank you Mina," Bunnie says.

Bunnie then leaves the room to go see her husband. Mina leaves the room too, but she heads back to the castle to help the others with the Golem.

Meanwhile, Sonic, and the others have their hands full. With Chris under Naugus' control, it's hard for them to actually hurt him. Sonic dodges the attacks, Chris is unconsciously using the staff to shoot out Chaos energy thunder at Sonic and Shadow. Both of the hedgehogs dodge and spin dash across the room to avoid the hit.

Shadow says, "This is already getting out of control."

"I don't think it's even control to begin with. And before you ask, no. I don't want to hurt Chris. We need to find another way to save him," Sonic says.

"I don't think Naugus is going to make this easy on us. Every time we try to attack him, he uses Chris to attack us back," Shadow says.

"We gotta think of something," Sonic says.

Just then, Shadow says, "I think I might have an idea on how to stop Chris without hurting him, and give us enough time to stop Naugus. We're going to need, the others' help on this, especially Silver's."

"Got it," Sonic says.

Sonic speeds out of the area and grabs Sally and Silver. Then has them duck behind the pillar. Rouge continues to fly away from Naugus as he tries to grab her with his claws. Seeing Sonic grabbing Sally and Silver, she decides to follow him. Omega then fires his guns and blaster at the sorcerer. Rouge ducks behind the same pillar Sonic and the others are to see them gathered together.

"So anyone want to tell me why we're hiding behind a pillar?" Bunnie asks.

"Shadow has a plan on how we can stop Naugus and hopefully save Chris," Sonic says.

"I hope so. With the Staff and Nagugu's control over him, your friend seems almost unstoppable," Silver says.

"So what's your plan Shadow?" Sally asks.

"Silver, you think you can use your psychokinesis on Chris. Get him to stay still long enough to grab the staff and the emeralds, "Shadow says.

"Hmm, I think I'm strong enough to hold my powers on him for a short time. I remember it was hard when I tried to hold down Scourge," Silver says.

"After that, Sonic, Sally and myself will pin Chris to the ground and grab the staff and emeralds," Shadow says.

"And what about Naugus?" Sonic asks.

"Rouge, think you and Omega can distract him long enough," Shadow says.

Rouge smirks, "Just leave the distractions to me and the big bot. Of course, he would want to have the enemy all to himself. I think he'll make an acception."

"Alright. If we work together, then we can get the staff away from Chris. Question is, how are we going to get rid of it and free Chris from the staff's powers," Sonic says.

"We'll have to worry about it later. Right now, getting the staff away from Chris should be our first priority," Silver says.

"Right. Then let's do it to it," Sonic says.

Shadow mutters, "His catchphrase is starting to get annoying."

"True, but it's one of his signature catchphrases," Sally says.

Shadow groans in reply.

Meanwhile, back in the hall, Geoffrey and the others finishes off the last of the golems. As they destroy the golems, the knights, and such, many of the royal guards and staff have been inside while the others are just empty shells or gems.

Geoffrey looks around, "That seems to be the last of them."

"Good. I'm starting to get very tired," Amy says, and sits on the ground.

"Dear cousin, you have fought very bravely," Rob says.

"Thanks Rob," Amy says.

"Now that we took care of this armor and rocks, what should we do with the people on the ground. Not to mention, what is our next move," Barby says.

"We need to get everyone out of the building and to a safe place. I'm going to need at least three or four to come with me. We need to find Sonic and the others," Geoffrey says.

Amy stands up and says, "I'll go."

"I'll go too I'm not going to let Naugus use Chris for whatever he is planning," Knuckles says.

"I'll go with them. In case they need help," Mighty says.

"The rest of will help everyone get out of the castle," Espio says.

"Then let's hurry. We need to find them before Naugus takes Control of Chris or use him for something terrible," Geoffrey says.

Before they get moving, someone says, "Don't forget about me."

Geoffrey and the others turn to see Tails.

"Tails, you're here," Amy says.

"Of course I am. Elias and the others saved the council and I decided to help Sonic and the others," Tails says.

Geoffrey says, "Alright, you're on board."

With that, Geoffrey lead, Amy and the others down the hall and turn to a different hall. They know that they need to reach Chris before it's too late.

Back in the throne room, Naugus looks around to find Sonic and his comrades. So far, he is trying to avoid being attacked by Omega. Naugus uses his Ixis Magic to attack the machine. Omega activates his booster and fly in the air.

"You can not escape my fire arms," Omega says.

Naugus grits his teeth in anger and can't stand the machine. Sonic and the others take a peek from the pillar to see Omega is still firing at Naugus. Sonic then turns to see Chris standing with the staff in his hand and still has a dark aura around him.

Rouge smirks, "Alright time to each this Naugus a little lesson about messing with us."

"Go for it Rouge," Sonic says.

Rouge then flies in the air to and sees Naugus trying to dodge Naugus attack.

Rouge then flies over and shouts, "Screw kick!"

Rouge then spins her kick and aim towards Naugus. Naugus quickly turns to see Rouge. Before, Naugus can attack, the screw kick is slammed into his chest and he falls to the ground creating a small hole.

Rouge smirks, "How you like my little spin."

Naugus grunts in pain and glare at the bat and the robot. Omega presents his guns at the sorcerer.

"Prepare to be obliterated," Omega says.

Naugus snarls, "Not likely metal robot."

Naugus then fires his Ixis magic at the pair. Rouge dodge out of the way, and Omega simply flies up on his rocket pack.

Omega aims his firearms, "Prepare to be exterminated!"

Then fires at Omega. Naugug creates a crystal shield that repels the attack. At the same time, Sonic and the others look to see Naugus is well distracted.

Sonic says, "Alright Silver, you're up."

"Right," Silver replies.

Silver uses his psychokinesis to fly in the air and over the area where Chris is. Silver then uses his powers to create a light bluish aura around Chris's body. Chris begins to attempt moving his body, but none prevail.

Sally comes out, "Come on, hold Chris down. Sonic, grab the staff and the emeralds."

Sonic, Shadow, and Sally pounces in the air and pins Chris to the ground.

Sally says, "Sonic, grab the staff and the emeralds."

"On it," Sonic says.

Sonic reaches out for the end of the staff where the Chaos Emeralds are. When he reaches his hand on one of the emeralds, a strange purple electricity coming out of the staff. Sonic screams in pain as he tries to reach for the emerald as hard as his might. Sonic is able to grab hold of the purple Chaos Emerald as he grits his teeth in pain.

Sally asks, "Sonic, what's wrong!"

"I-I don't know! The staff refuses to let the Chaos Emeralds go!" Sonic screams.

Sally shouts, "Keep trying!"

"I'm trying!" Sonic screams.

Sonic continues to pull on the purple Chaos Emerald hard with all his might.

Sonic grits his teeth, "D-don't worry Chris, I-I save you. N-no matter what!"

Sonic feels the electricity flowing through his arm and is feeling a strong pain.

As Sonic struggles to pull out the emerald, Rouge and Omega are doing their best to distract Naugus. Naugus continues to fire his magic at Rouge and Omega.

Rouge flies as she says, "You're not going to get away with anything."

"Stand back you fool!" Naugus shouts in anger.

Naugus then fires his magic at Rouge. Rouge dodgers, but the blast of the magic hits Rouge's right leg. Rouge yelps and suddenly falls to the ground. Rouge ends up hurting her head. Hearing the thud, Sally quickly turns around and gasps in shock. She can see Rouge is unconscious on the ground and her right leg is trapped in a green crystal.

"Rouge!" Sally says, shocked.

Naugus becomes furious and fires his Ixis magic on Omega, trapping the robot into a crystal glacier.

Shadow quickly says, "Omega!"

Naugus quickly turns around to see Sonic is trying to pull away the emerald while Sally and Shadow are pinned to the ground. Silver is also holding Chris with his physic powers.

Naugus evilly grins, "So, the bat and the robot were a distraction."

"Well, not for long," Naugus says.

He holds out his hand that makes a dark blue aura. Soon, the dark blue aura begins to surround Chris and the staff with the Chaos Emeralds. Chris soon begins to struggle as Naugus commands him to break free.

Sonic continues to feel pain, "I-I don't think I can hold on anymore."

"N-no… I'm losing him," Silver says, struggling to use his ability.

Silver continues to struggle holding Chris as hard as he can. Suddenly, Chris then burst the Chaos Energy with the staff and under Naugus' control Everyone is pushed back and send in different directions. Sally hits the ground and is knocked out. Silver is then pushes into the pillar and falls to the ground. Soon losses unconsciousness. Sonic and Shadow end up getting slammed to the wall at the same location and falls to the ground. Sonic groans as he hits up to see Shadow is knocked out from the hit.

"Shadow!," Sonic says, shocked.

Then turns to call out the others as he sees them, "Omega! Rouge! Sally! Silver!"

Sonic is shocked to see the others are out cold. Their plan has failed and Sonic stands alone. Before Chris can react, the end of the Staff that has the emeralds is present in front of him. He looks up to see Chris holding the staff and is holding out a dark blue aura.

Naugus smirks, "You see quickster, you can not wish. With your human friend, I am invincible. You and your little friends will become my slave and I will control all of Mobius."

"You're not going to get away with this Naugus!" Sonic angrily says.

"Stubborn as usual, Sonic. Luckily, you will have the pleasure to be my latest by your own friend," Naugus says.

Then with a snap of his fingers, Chris's eyes turns a dark red and begins to activate his Ixis magic to put Sonic under his spell.

Sonic grits his teeth in anger, "What else can we do? Naugus has Chris completely controlled. There has to be something."

Suddenly, he hears a voice, "Sonic…. Sonic…"

Sonic looks around to find the source of the voice. Naugus becomes stunned to hear the voice as well.

Then they hear it again, "Sonic… Sonic… h-help."

Sonic then turns his head to see Chris standing and looking down at him. He holds the staff and as the staff end with the emeralds close to Sonic. The Ixis magic soon begins to die down, and Chris' eyes begins to flicker from red to his original blue color. Sonic stares at Chris for the longest time and begins to wonder about something.

Chris's mouth begins to slightly move and says, "Sonic… Sonic… h-help… help me."

Sonic gasps in shock to see Chris is able to speak. What's more, Chris wants help.

Chris continues to say, "Sonic… help me… Sonic."


	22. Chapter 22

Episode 22: Courageous Friend in Black Armor

Outside the throne room, Geoffrey leads the others to see the door is glowing a dark purple aura.

"What is that thing?" Mina asks.

"I don't know. It's kind of creepy," Tails says.

Amy brings out her hammer and says, "I'll knock that door wide open. Sonic needs us to help him stop Naugus."

Before Amy can swing the hammer, Geoffrey grabs her weapon, "We can't. I've seen this before."

"You have?" Mina asks.

"Yes. Naugus taught me about it. It's a powerful force shield that is almost impossible for anyone to get in. If anyone tries to attack, it will send the attack at you," Geoffrey says.

"So if anyone tries to force our way in, we'll end up being attacked ourselves?" Mina asks.

"Pretty much," Geoffrey answers.

Knuckles steps forward, "We can't just stand her while the others are fighting Naugus."

"There's not much we can do. And what's worse, I think the ritual has already been performed," Geoffrey says.

The others soon become shocked.

"That means Chris is probably under Naugus' control," Tails panics.

"Poor Chris," Amy says, frightened.

"We got to do something," Knuckles says.

"But what?" Tails asks.

In the throne room, Sonic is shocked to see Chris' eyes beginning to change back to his original blue color. Soon, he sees Chris is starting to force the staff away from Sonic.

Chris continues to speak in a struggle, "Sonic… help… stop… him… I…. don't…"

Suddenly, the blue energy surrounds his body begin to admit electricity.

"Chris!" Sonic screams.

He viciously glare at Naugus to see his hand is admitting the same purple aura.

Naugus smirks, "So, the boy isn't fully under my control. That can be easily fixed."

"There's no way you can control Chris from the inside," Sonic angrily says.

Then calls out, "Chris. If you can hear me, fight it!"

Being controlled, Chris' arms begins to point the staff towards Sonic, but struggles to stay in possession. Soon, Chris slowly begins to step back as he tries to point the staff away from the hedgehog.

Naugus begins to use his magic, "No. you must destroy the blue hedgehog and his annoying friends.

"Chris! You gotta fight for control! I know you can do it!" Sonic calls out.

Struggling, Chris manages to say, "I...I'm trying…!"

Chris continues to step back as he moves the staff away from his friends.

Naugus thinks, "That little brat is stronger than I thought. He is somehow his mind is able to freak free from my control."

Naugus then begins to push his power harder as Chris screams to feel the pain of the Ixis Magic.

Sonic has enough of Naugus. Sonic then begins to spin dash at Naugus hitting him on the chest.

Sonic says, "I'm going to teach you for trying to use Chris. Chris is my friend and I refuse to allow you to use him for your plans."

Naugus angrily says, "Think you can stop me Quickster! I should have be finish with you the minute I have the chance."

Naugus then fires a beam of purple light from his hand. Sonic quickly dodge out of the way. Sonic then speeds on his legs and spin dashes Naugus on the chest. Sonic then jumps in the air and about to slam his foot at Naugus' face. Naugus grab Sonic and throws him to the ground. Sonic groans as he looks up to see Naugus has created some kind of spear made of Ixis energy. Naugus raises it up and is going to use it on Sonic.

"I believe your time is just about up," Naugus says, and laughs with a hiss.

Then raises the spear up, "You're finish."

Out of nowhere, a strange beam of purple energy hits Naugus' on the hand, making him scream in pain and the spear is destroyed.

Sonic is shocked and asks, "Where did that?"

Sonic turns and becomes surprised to see who has attacked Naugus.

Naugus is even more shocked, "What?!"

The source of the attack is Chris holding the staff and ready to perform another attack. His body is still surrounded by a purple aura, but his eyes are blue again.

"Chris!" Sonic says with a smile.

"What? How did he?" Naugus says, shocked.

"Looks like Chris has a stronger will power than your crummy magic," Sonic says with a smirk.

"I won't allow you and that boy to make a mockery of me," Naugus says in rage.

Just then, Chris fires the beam at Naugus' back, causing him to be pushed back.

Chris speaks, "I… I won't allow you to hurt my friends any more."

Chris then fires the staff's magic at Naugus, pushing him back towards the wall.

Sonic then gets up and says, "That's what I'm talking about."

Suddenly, A Chaos Spear and a blast of light blue energy attack Naugus as well. Follow by firearms. Sonic quickly turns around to see Shadow, Silver, and the others are up and are able to fight.

Silver says, "Looks like we're just in time to help."

"That is great. Now let's go stop Naugus once and for all," Sonic says.

Naugus angrily shouts, "You can't stop me that easily!"

Then uses his magic on Chris making the purple energy surrounding his body and makes him scream in agony.

"Chris!" Sonic screams.

"Destroy the hedgehog and his friends boy. You can not stop the power of the ixis magic," Naugus says.

Chris continues to struggle and says, "I… may not… know how… but… I can disconnect your control…. Over the emeralds."

Chris struggles to break free from Naugus control. Chris then raises his hands with the staff in the air. Then all of the sudden, slams the staff on the ground making it snap in two.

Naugus screams, "NOOOOO!"

With the staff broken, the Ixis magic soon begins to disappear from Chris as the Chaos Emerald land on the ground. Soon, Chris is back to his normal form and collapsed on the ground. Silver quickly uses his powers to lift the emeralds and the boy to the group. Rouge quickly grab the boy and hold him in her arms.

Silver says, "I got the emeralds."

"And I got the kid," Rouge says.

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver look at each other and know what needs to be done. They focus their energy and the emeralds surround the three. With the powers of the emeralds, the three hedgehogs turn to their super forms. The three fly up in the air and begin to form around Naugus in a circle.

"Alright Naugus it's about time you pay for what you did," Sonic says.

"You have caused enough trouble in this city and on this planet," Shadow adds.

"You're going to answer for it," Silver adds.

Naugus angrily says, "I am a powerful Ixis Wizard, I will not be outwitted by three annoying hedgehogs."

Naugus then creates a large energy of Ixis Magic and begin to fire at the three hedgehogs.

Shadow then uses his hand to repel the attack.

The three hedgehogs join together and hold their hands in the air.

All three shout, "CHAOS CONTROL!"

The three use the energy to hit Naugus with full force. Naugus soon begins to scream in agony to feel the Chaos energy burning him. The three hedgehogs begin to increase their power on Naugus. Then something unexpected happens. A strange portal begin to appear behind Naugus. Everyone becomes surprised to see it, but it's very family to Sally and Sonic.

"I-I don't believe it," Sally says shocked.

"What is that thing?" Rouge asks.

"It's the… the…" Sally says, trouble saying the rest.

Still using Chaos Control, Silver asks, "What is that thing?"

"It's the Void. Using Chaos Control must have opened it," Sonic says.

"Then it seems the emeralds wants Naugus to be put there. I think we can agree to this," Shadow says.

Soon the Void begins to suck the debris around them. Soon Naugus is beginning to be pulled in.

Naugus screams, "NOOOO! I… REFUSED…. TO BE… IMPRISONED…. IN THE VOID…. AGAIN!"

Then shouts in rage, "CURSE YOU SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! I WILL BE BACK! MARK MY WORD! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!""

Naugus is soon sucked into the vortex of the Void and the entrance closes ending a blinding light at them. Naugus is forever trapped in the Void. Never to be seen again.

In the hospital room, the doctor and the nurse are checking on Antoine who is still sleeping in bed. Bunnie waits patiently to see the doctor and nurse observing him with concern. When the doctors are done, they move out of the way.

Dr. Quack says, "Antoine is starting to wake up. Would you like to see him?"

"Yes Doctor, thank you," Bunnie says.

Bunnie walks towards the bed to see Antoine sleeping in the bed and no longer has the bandage wrapped around his muzzle. Antoine soon begins to slowly move his head around and his eyes slowly begins to open. Bunnie covers her mouth in surprise as tears begin to flow through her eyes.

Antoine turns to see someone standing close to him, but blurry for her vision.

"Who… who?" Antoine softly speaks.

Bunnie removes her hands from her face and smiles as tears begin to flow down her face.

Bunnie softly replies, "Antoine."

Antoine looks up to see the blur is clearing. When his vision is clear, he can see Bunnie looking at him with tears.

Antoine begins to speak, "B-Bunnie."

"Antoine, you're okay?" Bunnie says, relieved and happy.

"Bunnie…" Antoine softly replies, and begins to smile.

Bunnie can't contain herself any longer. She slowly wraps her arms around Antoine and gives him a big hug. Antoine soon does the same thing. After that, the two lovers look at each other with smiles and give each other a kiss of their love. Dr. Quack and the nurse smile to see Antoine has awaken and Bunnie is as happy as he can be.

Back in the castle, the smoke and the light disappeared. Sonic soon opens his eyes and looks to see Chris is finally back to his normal self, but passed out. Sonic quickly sits up and hold Chris in his arms. Sonic leans his ear towards Chris' chest to check his pulse. He sighs in relief to hear that he's breathing fine. Sonic then looks around to notice Shadow and the others are beginning to wake up.

Sally groans, "What happened?"

"I felt like my head is going to spin," Silver adds.

Rouge looks around and asks, "Where's Naugus?"

"Naugus is gone. For good," Sonic says.

Shadow looks at Chris and ask, "Is the kid alright?"

"He's fine. I think the Ixis Magic took a lot out of him," Sonic says.

Silver sighs, "I can't believe that we made it through that alive."

"No kidding. For a minute, I thought we were toast," Sonic says.

Sonic picks up Tails and says, "I better get Tails to the doctor and fast.

Suddenly, the door opens all the way. Tails and the others enter the room to see what has happened.

"Tails! It's great to see you here in the nick of time," Sonic says.

"Where's Naugus?" Geoffrey asks.

Amy brings out her hammer, "Yeah. I still want to teach that creep a lesson."

"Naugus has been sucked into the Void after Chris destroyed the staff and we used the Chaos Emeralds to create a portal there," Sonic says.

Sally picks up the Chaos Emeralds from the ground, "And here we are."

"Really? Looks like the Emeralds hate him too," Tails says.

Sonic and Tails begin laughing.

Mina sighs, "Finally, it's all over."

"Yeah. Naugus is history. Right now, let's get Chris to Dr. Quack," Sonic says.

He looks down at Chris with a soft smile on his face.

A day later after the battle against Naugus, everyone is in the hospital to check on the patients. Chris, the king and queen, and other guards and servants are resting in the hospital rooms. In one of them, Sonic sits on a chair next to the bed Chris is sleeping in.

Sonic places his hand on Chris's forehead, "I'm glad you're okay Chris. You get some rest. After what you've been through, you deserve it."

The door to Chris' room open, Amy, Cream and Cheese, and Vanilla enter the room.

"Hey Sonic, how is Chris?" Amy asks.

"The doctor said he's going to be fine, but will need a lot of rest," Sonic says.

"After what he's been through, it will be the best," Tails says.

Sonic asks, "How is everyone else?"

"So far everyone who were put under Naugus' spell, including the king and queen did not suffered any serious, but are sleeping like Chris. On another note, the king is doing better with his recovery," Amy says.

"That's good to hear," Sonic says.

"And is awake now, but still need to be in the hospital for a few more days of observation, Tails says.

"I'm so glad. Bunnie must be very happy," Cream says.

"Chao Chao," Cheese says.

Sonic smiles, "Yeah. We have gone through so much, and now we're able to put an end to Naugus' control on the city. I hope we'll never see him again."

"He's been sucked into the Void and the entrance closed. I don't think he'll even dare set foot in this city again," Amy says.

"Yeah," Sonic says.

Soon, Chris' head begins to move towards Sonic and the others and his eyes begins to open.

Chris softly says, "Sonic."

Sonic and the others turn to see Chris is awake now, but still looking tired.

"Hey Chris, how are you feeling?" Sonic asks with a calm smile.

"Weak, tired, is everyone safe?" Chris asks.

"Yes. Naugus is gone and the city is saved. In a way, we kind of owe you for that," Sonic says.

Confused, Chris asks, "How so?"

"You were able to stop Naugus control from taking full control over you. It must have been struggling, but it gives us enough time to fight back. Not to mention, you also destroyed the staff and the Chaos Emeralds are sent all over Mobius," Sonic says.

Chris simply smiles, "I don't know about that."

"Don't sell yourself short Chris. In fact, you ended up helping us in more ways than one. You're the one who was able to convince Geoffrey to help us despite everything he did," Amy says.

"And you got the Warp Ring from Thrash and help Knuckles saved his people," Tails says.

"Let's not forget about all the adventures we had back in Station Square. Despite all the danger, you helped us a lot with our battle against Eggman. You even convince Shadow not to destroy the planet," Sonic says.

Chris smiles, "I guess so."

Amy says, "You know, if you want. Maybe you can become a Freedom Fighter."

"Me? A Freedom Fighter? With you?" Chris asks, surprised.

"Yeah. You'll be great. We can train you to fight, you can go on missions with us all the time," Sonic says.

Chris smiles, "I think I would like that. For now, I like to rest and I should give word to my parents."

"You don't have to worry. You just get some rest and we'll check on the others," Amy says.

"Okay," Chris says.

He yawns and says, "I'm still tired."

Vanilla tucks Chris in, "You'll be okay after some more rest."

Cheese flies to Chris and lays down next to him.

"Cheese wants to sleep with you," Cream says with a smile.

"Thanks Cheese," Chris says.

"Chao Chao," Cheese replies.

In the lobby, Sonic, Amy, and Tails meet the rest of the gang while Vanilla, Cream and Cheese stay with Chris.

Knuckles walks over, "How's Chris?"

"He's doing fine. He's just tired and could use some z's," Sonic says.

"After what Naugus put us through, we could use some rest," Amy says.

"I agree. I think it's about time Naugus got what he deserved for all the trouble be cased," Knuckles says.

"At least everything will soon be back to normal. Well, normal as it can be," Rotor.

"You can say that again," Bunnie's voice appears.

Sonic and the others turn to see Bunnie pushing Antoine in a wheelchair who is awake now. He still has a bandage wrapped around his head and no longer on the muzzle.

Bunnie says, "We still have plenty to do to get the city back to its former glory, but everything is going back to normal piece by piece.

"Oui. I am glad to hear that things are going back to normal," Antoine says.

Sonic happily says, "Antoine, you're okay."

"Well, I still need to stay in ze hospital for a few more days for my recovery," Antoine says.

Sonic says, "Normally I would want you to be out as possible, but Ant, take it slow."

Bunnie and Antoine begin laughing.

Amy looks around and asks, "Where's Sally?"

"She and Elias are in the room the king and queen are in. They're both woke up the time you came back. In fact, everyone who has been put under Naugus' spell are starting to wake up from what I heard," Bunnie says.

"That's good to know," Amy says.

Sonic then walks towards the hall, "I'm going to go check on her."

"Okay," Tails says.

"I won't be gone too long," Sonic says.

Sometime later, Sonic arrives in front of a private room and knocks on the door.

"Hello," Sally calls out.

Sonic says, "Yo Sal, it's me."

The doors open and Elias is standing in front.

"Hello Sonic, come in," Elias says.

Elias moves out of the way in the room allowing Sonic to walk inside. He sees Sally sitting on the bed with her father who is awake. The two hug each other in relief. Alicia walks to Elias and Sonic with a smile.

"Hello Sonic, it's good to see you," Alicia says.

"Great to see you two are looking alright after what happened," Sonic says.

Yes. The earlier even was a bit hard to take and to remember, but we're glad that Naugus has been stopped," Alicia says.

Sally and her father break the embrace, allowing the princess to walk to Sonic.

Sally asks, "How's Chris?"

"He's doing fine, but will need to stay in the hospital for a short while," Sonic says.

"I guess many of us will need to take things easy for a little while," Sally says.

Sonic smiles, "You better believe it."

Sonic walks over, "So how is your majesty doing?"

The king shows a soft smile, "A little. I am relieved to have Sally back."

"I'm glad too. I'm just glad we got Naugus out if the city for good. I do hope he stays gone," Sally says.

"I hope so as well. Now all we have to do to set things right and put your family back on the throne," Sonic says.

Elias smiles, "I think we can wait on that for a day. Many of us are still tired from battle."

"Yeah. Besides, you all can use good family time. I'm going to head out and see if there's anything I can help," Sonic says.

"You sure you don't me to help," Sally says.

Sonic smiles, "I think you deserve to have a break. You were deroboticized and had to leave as soon as you got your body back. Besides, you need to spend time with your family at this moment."

"Thanks Sonic," Sally says.

Then gives Sonic a kiss. Sonic soon blushes in reply.

"You're welcome. I'll see you later," Sonic says.

Sonic the leaves the room.

Sally giggles, "Some things never change."

"Maybe so, but he is actually a good lad all the same," Elias says.

Sonic then leaves the hospital and begins to speed out of the city and on one of his arms. After the adventures he has, a good run is what he likes at this very moment.


	23. Chapter 23

Episode 23: Worlds Collide New Adventures

Three more days have passed and everything has become peaceful in New Mobotropolis. The castle has been rebuilt and fixed from damages thanks to Nicole. Everyone in the city continues to go on with their everyday lives.

In one of the rooms in the hospital, Chris is beginning to wake up from his sleep. He sits up and he lets out a yawn as he stretches his arms. He rubs his eyes to get good vision from his sleep. He turns his head to see the bright sunny sky.

Chris smiles, "It's a beautiful day."

Just then, the door to his room. Entering the room are Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream and Cheese. Cream brings a bouquet of flowers and Amy holds a tray of homemade apple pie.

"Hey Chris, how are you doing?" Sonic asks.

"Fine. I'm feeling a lot better now," Chris says.

Amy place the pie on the table, "I made some apple pie for you."

"Cheese and I brought you some flowers," Cream says, holding the bouquet.

"Chao Chao," Cheese replies.

"Thank. How are things going with the city?" Chris asks.

"Everything is actually a lot better now that Naugus is gone," Tails says.

"Do you think he'll every return?" Chris asks.

"He'll be too stupid to try. Plus, there's no way he can get out of the void. People can enter the void, but can't get out on their own," Sonic says.

"There's no way Naugus will ever get out of there," Amy says.

"That's good," Chris says.

Amy cuts a piece of the pie and puts it on a plate. Then gives the first piece to Chris.

"Here you go," Amy says.

Chris takes the plate, "Thanks Amy."

"Hey, how about giving us a slice?" Sonic asks.

"Don't worry, there's enough for everyone," Amy says.

Just then, a knock appears at the door.

"I wonder who that could be?" Tails asks.

The door opens and Rouge is the first to step inside.

"Rouge! I didn't know you were here!" Chris says, surprised.

"She is. She and the rest of Team Dark came to help save you," Sonic says.

"You better believe it. There's more who wants to see you," Rouge adds.

Just then, Knuckles along with the Chaotix, including Mighty and Ray, Saffron, and Julie Su, Silver, Sally, Bunnie and Antoine still in the wheelchair, Rotor, Big the Cat, Geoffrey and Hershey, Mina and Ash,Omega, Danny and the girls, and finally Shadow. Chris is surprised to see so many coming to visit him.

Chris smiles, and says, "Woah! Hi everyone."

Charmy flies over and hugs Chris, "Hi Chris, we missed you!"

"I missed you too," Chris says.

Frances and the others walk over.

"We're glad to hear that you're okay," Frances says.

"We were so worried," Helen says.

"Are you alright?" Sally asks.

"The others told us what happened and you had to be put in the hospital after the fight," Vector adds.

"We're so glad you're okay," Bunnie says.

"You wanna go fishing once you recovered?" Big asks.

"I'm not sure Big," Chris answers.

Knuckles groans, "Big. Now's not the time to worry about fishing. We haven't seen Chris since we defeated Naugus and has been stuck in this room."

"It's okay Knuckles. I think I can go fishing a little," Chris says.

"Good. Because we all brought get well presents," Amy happily says.

Sonic laughs, "With this many people in one room, we might as well have a party."

"In a hospital?" Geoffrey says, confused.

Hershey laughs, "There's not enough room for a party, and we all can barely fit in the room at this moment."

"Who cares? We all brought food, presents, and a few games, so why not," Mighty says.

Then Rouge says "And there's someone else who likes to see you. I think he's one of the few who is more worried."

"Who?" Chris asks.

Rouge turns to the crowd, "Come on, you know you want to see him too."

Just then, a black and red hedgehog walks out of the crowd. Chris becomes surprised, but smiles to see him.

"Shadow," Chris says with a smile.

Shadow simply walks over and looks at Chris with a calm expression on his face. Chris then leans to Shadow and gives him a hug, much to the hedgehog's surprise. Not wanting the boy to feel rejected, Shadow shugs him a little as well.

Soon Chris looks at Shadow with a smile, "I'm glad I get to see you. I missed you. I thought I'd never get to see you again."

Shadow remains silent a little and says, "I'm fine."

"Come on Shades, we know that you like Chris too," Sonic says with a grin.

"Hmph," Shadow replies with a stern look.

But Shadow calmly says, "I'm fine. I'm glad to uh, see you too."

"See. Even stuffy edgy Shadow has a soft spot," Sonic remarks.

Shadow turns his head to Sonic, giving him a vicious glare. Shadow and Chris then release each other from their embrace.

Bunnie then strolls Antoine over.

"Hi Chris, I want to introduce you to my husband. He's been feeling a lot better now," Bunnie says.

"Bonjour Chris, I am Antoine D'Coolette. It is a pleasure to meet you," Antoine says.

Chris smiles, "It's a pleasure to meet you too."

"Bunnie have told me about and I have to say you are a very brave lad," Antoine says.

Chris blushes and says, "Thank you."

Rouge asks, "So Chris, do you know if you and the others still have the Chaos Emeralds?"

"I'm not sure," Chris answers.

Then turns to the blue Hedgehog, "Sonic?"

"They're kept locked up until further notice Rouge. You're not getting your hands on them," Sonic says.

"Just asking," Rouge says with a smile.

"Why you thieving bat,"Knuckles says in anger.

Julie-Su says, "Calm down hon, Rouge won't be able to get her hands on it."

"Still, after all this, the Genesis Wave and all that, I have a feeling that our world is never going to be the same," Silver says.

"Yeah. At least everything turn out just fine," Sonic says.

Just then, the door open and everyone turns to see coming in is Dr. Quack. When Dr. Quack enters the room, he lets out a surprised gasps and expression on his face.

"Wow! I didn't expect to see so many of you in one room. It looks like you all are having a party," Dr. Quack says, surprised.

"Told ya," Sonic says.

Dr. Quack walks over as the mobians move out of the way.

Then the doctor says, "After a few days of observation, and seeing how healthy he is, I say Chris is ready to be released this afternoon." Dr. Quack says.

Most of the room cheer, "Yay!"

Frances happily says, "That's great news."

"Yeah. I can't wait for us to have some fun," Danny says.

"Me too," Chris says.

Sonic then says, "Plus, we also have a few surprises for you."

"What is it?" Chris asks.

Sonic smiles, "You'll just have to wait and see."

"Okay," Chris answers with a smile.

Sometime later, Chris is out of the hospital and is hanging out with his friends, humans and mobians alike. They are at Acorn Castle to discuss some important work. In the Council room, Chris is with Sonic, Tails, Amy, Mina, Sally, Elias, and the Council. However, the Freedom Fighter Group are very surprised.

"What? The Council of Acorn are disbanding? Why?" Sonic asks, shocked.

Ms. Mongoose answers, "We all decided to take full responsibility for the damages that has been caused, and decided to step down from being the council."

"But Mom, you're the one who helped fix the problems when you were elected," Mina says.

"True, but with most of the council decided to step down, we're going to have a re-election to decide a new Council of Acorn. Elias will remain of course," Ms. Mongoose says.

Elias says, "Of course, many of us decided that Isabella is going to remain as part of the council."

Tails asks, "Will you be okay mom?"

"I'll be fine. I have to admit my own faults for letting Naugus take the throne and the decision that have been made," Mrs. Prower says.

Then hugs Tails, "I think it will be nice to be able to spend time with my family. If you want."

"I would love too," Tails says.

"What about Hamlin?" Rotor asks.

Penelope answers, "It was hard to convince him. After talking with the king, we were able to convince him to step down. However, he still feels bitter about it."

Amy groans, "Figures."

"So Sally, how are your parents?" Chris asks.

"They're doing fine. I'm just glad that we have a few things back to normal after everything has happened," Sally says.

Just then, Nicole appears in her digital form.

Chris smiles, and says, "Hi Nicole, it's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too," Nicole says.

Then turns to Sally, "Sally, Geoffrey and Hershey are here and would like to speak to you. Also, our guests will be here in the next ten minutes."

"Thank you Nicole," Sally says.

The doors open and the couple walk inside.

"Hey Geoffrey. Hi Hershey. Great to see you two," Sonic says.

"We're doing fine. Now that I'm out of the hospital," Hershey says.

"You look much better. You too, Geoffrey," Chris says.

"Yes. Part of it is because of you. You taught me a lesson on how I need to fix my mistakes even after everything I did," Geoffrey says.

Chris blushes, "Oh I didn't do much."

"Oh don't be modest Chris. You did a lot when you're with us," Sonic says.

"He's right. You helped us in more ways than one," Tails says.

Hershey says, "He's right. You helped my Geoffrey and in a way help us get back together again with Sonic and the others."

"I'm just glad you both are together again," Chris says.

"Yes. Hershey and I have a lot of catching up to do and might still be some mistakes to amend," Geoffrey says.

Sonic laughs, "Yeah. Just wait when Antoine gives you the 'I told you so' comment when you see him."

"You had to bring that up did you?" Geoffrey says, glaring at Sonic.

"What do you mean?" Chris asks.

"It's a long story," Geoffrey firmly answers.

"But that's all in the past isn't it my husband," Hershey says.

"Right," Geoffrey answers with a calm smile.

Sally asks, "So Geoffrey, is there something you need to talk about."

"Yes. Again, I apologize for everything that I have done, helping and restoring Naugus' powers the way I did. I wouldn't blame you if you guys didn't want to forgive me," Geoffrey says.

"Relax, we can let bygones be bygones. Besides, you already suffered enough and it's time for you to move on," Sally says.

"Thanks," Geoffrey says.

Sonic laughs, "Glad to know that everything is back to normal."

Just then, the door opens to see Dylan walking into the room with a large stack of papers and folders with papers inside.

Dylan says, "Princess Sally, here are all of the papers you needed me to bring."

"Uh thanks. Do you need help with that?" Sally asks.

"It's okay. I'm fine… I'm," Dylan says.

Dylan soon begins to lose his balance as the stack begins to move side to side. Soon, Dylan falls the papers begins to fall on the ground.

Chris hurries over as he reaches his hands out, "I got em."

Suddenly, Chris's hands begin to glow a light purple color and creates a strange aura around the papers. The papers suddenly stack themselves together and land on the ground. Everyone becomes shocked by the sudden display. Chris becomes confused as to why the papers stack together until he looks at his hands. He sees them glowing light purple and the paper are caught by the same light purple aura.

Shocked, Chris asks, "Wha-what happened to my hands?"

Sonic looks to notice Chris' hands, "Chris? Why are your hands glowing?"

"I-I don't know," Chris answers, stunned.

Tails, Amy, Mina, Geoffrey, and Sally look at Chris' hands to see them glowing light purple and have a strange aura around it.

"What is that?" Mina asks.

"It almost looks like Silver's psychokinesis abilities," Tails says.

Geoffrey looks at them, and says, "Hmm, I have a hunch that something like this will happen."

"Do you know what's going on?" Sally asks.

"Yes. It must have happened when Chris was holding the staff and have the Ixis magic flowing through him. Naugus used Chris as a vessel to contain all the magic so he can control it. Even after the staff has been destroyed and Naugus sent to the Void, some of the Ixis Magic from the staff was absorbed into his body. Also, the magic that he has used also has been returned to reverse some of the effects. I somehow been able to gain some of my Ixis Magic. Bunnie however, remain the same when Naugus cast his magic on her," Geoffrey says.

Chris looks at Geoffrey and asks, "So...I'm like some Ixis Wizard."

"In a way," Geoffrey says.

"Is there anyway to reverse it?" Tails asks.

"I like to have an answer, but I don't. It's possible that the side effect is permanent," Geoffrey says.

"So… I wan use Ixis Magic?" Chris asks.

Geoffrey observes his hands, "Hmm, it seems that you only gain some of the staff's magic."

"But… I never used magic before. How… how am I gonna control it if it becomes noticeable? I might end up lifting things that I shouldn't. I might end up gaining new powers that I can't control," Chris says, starting to panic.

Geoffrey says, "Don't worry mate, I planned for this. If you and your parents are willing, I can tutor you on your abilities. Now that I have received some of my Ixis Magic, it will become easier to train you on how to control it."

"Thanks Geoffrey. I'll be sure to ask them when I see them," Chris says with a smile.

"It's no problem, it's the least I can do," Geoffrey says.

"Great. Looks like the student has become a teacher," Sonic remarks.

Amy turns to Sonic, "You make fun of people too much."

"I don't make fun of, I tease. Well, I make fun of Eggman, but that's different," Sonic says.

"Speaking of Eggman, I'm surprised we haven't seen him," Chris says.

"Rouge told us that Dr. Eggman attacked G.U.N Headquarters not long ago, but they were able to defeat him and send him flying. They haven't seen him since," Sally says.

"I'm sure that Dr. Eggman is going to cause more problems the minute he got, but we'll be ready for him," Sonic says.

Nicole then says, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but our guest are finally here at the airfield."

"Thanks Nicole. Come on guys," Sonic says.

Sometime later, everyone arrives at the Airfield to see an artificial G.U.N ship lands on the ground. Sonic, Chris, Danny, Frances, and Helen, Amy, Tails, Cream and Cheese, and Sally.

Chris asks, "So are Shadow and Rouge are on the ship?"

"You'll see," Sonic says.

The G.U.N hatch opens and lowers until it lands on the ground. Walking out are Team Dark: Shadow, Rouge, and Omega. Then five humans walk out. Chris become surprised to see the five people, especially two of the five who are there.

Chris happily says, "Mom! Dad!"

The two people are Mr. and Mrs. Thorndyke. The other three are Chuck, Mr. Tanaka, and Ella.

Chris runs over with his arms spread wide.

"Oh Chris!" Lindsey happily says and runs toward her son.

The two mobians reach other and give each other a hug. Lindsey begins to shed tears with glee.

"Oh Chris, I was so worried about you! I missed you darling," Lindsey says.

"I missed you too mom. I'm fine now," Chris says.

"Still, we were worried about you and your friends. You all suddenly disappeared," Lindsey says.

Sonic walks over, "And we're still not sure how that happened. I figure the Genesis Wave might have caused it."

Nelson, Chuck, Ella, and Tanaka walk over and join in on the group hug. They are glad to see Chris and see that he's safe. They soon break the group hug but both of Chris' parents.

Sonic and the others walk over to the humans. Danny and the girls walk over to see them.

Chuck says, "Danny. Frances. Helen. It's great to see you all safe."

"Yeah. Of course, we had awesome adventures while we're here," Frances says.

"And two of us were in different places called zones," Danny says.

"We also met new friends and get to see Sonic and the others," Helen says.

Chris looks at his mom, "Sonic took care of all of us once he and the others found us."

"Chris is more lucky that he got to travel to different parts of the planet to find us and go on awesome adventures," Danny says.

"Really?" Lindsey asks.

"Yeah. I have met new friends, but I have also seen some of the enemies Sonic and his friends have to fight," Chris says.

Sonic says,"Still, we're happy to tell you that Chris helped us with our adventures and he ended up with powers."

"Powers?" Nelson asks, looking at Chris.

Chis sheepishly smiles, "It's kind of a long story, but I somehow ended up with new powers. It's not much, but it's best for me to get some practice."

"Strange powers?" Tanaka asks.

"Uh yeah," Chris says.

"Is it something for us to worry about?" Ella asks.

"I'm sure the powers isn't that bad," Amy says.

"Especially if he has someone to train him on working on his new powers," Tails says.

Geoffrey and Hershey walk over along with Sally and the others.

Sonic says, "Before I forget, I want you to meet some of our friends, Sally, Mina, Geoffrey, and Hershey."

"Wow. You sure have a lot of friends," Nelson says.

"And this is just a handful. There are still more who are living in the city," Sonic says.

Sally walks over and says, "It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Thorndyke, my name is Sally Acorn."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sally. We want to thank you for taking good care of our son and all his friends," Lindsey says.

"It's no trouble. We're just glad to have them safe and sound," Sally says.

Nelson says, "We are as well, but I have to be concerned about these strange powers that Chris says that he has. Things have been a bit confusing and worrisome since this Genesis Wave was involved and now Chris has powers."

"That's when I comes in. If it's alright. I know every well what Chris has and have some of it myself. After what he has done for me, the least can do is to help Chris get control of his new powers." Geoffrey says.

"Can you really help Chris control his new um, ability?" Lindsey asks.

Sonic says, "If anyone can teach Chris magic is this guy. I've seen it first hand, believe me."

The parents think about it a little and show calm smiles on their faces.

"Well then, we'll take you up on your offer. It seems that Chris also trust you too," Nelson says.

"I wouldn't have any less," Geoffrey says.

"How are you going to train him if he lives in Station Square?" Cream asks.

Hershey says, "Well, Geoffrey and I are thinking about doing some traveling, so we can go to Station Square for a while. That way we can relax and Chris can get some training."

"Sounds like a good idea," Chris says.

Chuck says, "Well, now that everything seems to be settled, we should get going. Would you like to come with us?"

"Sure," Hershey says.

Chris then lets go of his parents embrace and walks to Sonic.

Chris then hugs Sonic, "I'm going to miss you. We had wonderful adventures, but we need to head home now."

"Don't worry Chris, now that we all live in the same planet, I can zip on over to Station Square with the others whenever we want," sonic says.

Then Amy says, "Sonic's right. We can visit you at Station Square anytime we want, and if it's alright with your parents, you guys are welcomed to come to New Mobotropolis."

"We'll have a lot of fun," Cream says.

"Chao," Cheese says.

Chris smiles and nods his head, "Yeah. We'll also have new adventures too."

"Before you go, we all have a present for you," Sonic says.

"What is it?" Chris asks.

Sally brings out a small box and opens it to reveal a gold pin in the shape of an acorn with the initial F.F on it.

"What is it?" Chris asks.

Sally says, "Chris, since you came to us and we went to help you find your friends, you have helped many of us. You helped Geoffrey reformed, help Knuckles saved his people, and despite you being controlled by Naugus, you were able to fight back for control and destroyed the power linking him to it. And help Sonic defeat him."

Sally then places the pin on Chris's shirt and it shines a little.

"With that, we all decided to make you an official Freedom Fighter," Sally says.

Surprised Chris says, "Me? A Freedom Fighter?"

"Yeah. You helped us battle Eggman and the Metarex, not to mention helped us take on Naugus in a way. You deserve to be a Freedom Fighter with us, even though you live in Station Square," Sonic says.

Chris smiles and hugs Sonic and Sally, "Thanks guys. I-I accept it."

"Then it's official. You're one of us," Sonic says.

Nelson smile and says, "Looks like a celebration is needed."

Lindsey then hugs Chris, "Oh Chris, I was very worried, but I'm also very proud of you."

"Thanks mom," Chris says.

"I think you're growing up so fast Chris that it's hard to believe," Chuck says.

"I quite agree," Ella says

Tanaka nods his head.

"I say we take our little celebration at Station Square," Sonic says.

"Yeah!" Amy, Cream, and Tails cheer.

Suddenly, they hear something that is like an explosion.

Chris asks, "What was that?"

"To me, it sounds like trouble," Sonic answers.

"I'm probably going to regret saying this, but I think I know who is behind this," Chris says.

Everyone turns to see a large robot that looks like a red suit of armor twenty feet tall. It also has a yellow cape with a large sword. The armor's hood open to reveal Dr. Eggman with his five robots: Orbot, Cubot, Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun at the controls.

Everyone exclaims, "Eggman!"

"Yeah. You think it I wouldn't give up after the Genesis Wave, did you?" Eggman says with a smirk.

"I was hoping you still be out of it after messing me up trying to fix our world," Sonic angrily says.

Then Cream says, "Go away Eggman, haven't you caused enough trouble for us."

"Not soon enough!" Eggman shouts from the armor.

Then announces, "With my Egg Knight, it will cut the city to pieces."

The armor robot slashes the sword on some of the ground part of the city.

Danny sighs, "More trouble with Dr. Eggman."

"Does this guy ever quit?" Frances asks.

"I don't think he ever will. Which is why we keep fighting," Sonic says.

Chris turns to his parents, "Mom. Dad."

"It's alright son, you go help your friends and help Dr. Eggman. Of course, it will take time for us to get used to it again," Nelson says.

Then Lidnsey says, "Make sure you're careful and stay with Sonic and the others."

"Thanks mom. Thanks dad," Chris says.

Sonic says, "Alright. Then let's go!"

The robot continues to slash the sword at the trees and the grounds close to the city. On the Tornado, Chris, Tails, Cream and Cheese, are on it. Sally stands on the wings. Sonic is on the ground performing his super speed. Bunnie flies on her power boots while, Rotor and Antoine fly in another plane. Team Dark is also there to help out.

Sonic calls out, "Alright Eggman, get ready. The Freedom Fighters are officially back and stronger than ever!"

Sonic then begins to spin dash and smacks Dr. Eggman's robot on the chest.

Author Note

To all you viewers. There will be a sequel next year in the summer. Hope you enjoy the ending of the upcoming year and the new year. Have fun until then.


End file.
